


It Takes Three

by lindseyluvsdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 85,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: The 3rd installment of my Knocked Up series previously posted on Tumblr
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Vasectomy fraud is a thing?!”

\---

Matt immediately called his lawyer and the man quickly confirmed that it was before asking what Matt was thinking.

“I don't know,” he admitted. “I didn't want to get snipped, but I didn't want to get harassed by Violet anymore either.”

“Well prepare to be harassed by a bunch of legal shit now.”

Matt groaned just as his Uber pulled up to his house. He wasn't surprised to see all of his clothing thrown out of his bedroom window onto the front lawn but when he saw his action figures tossed carelessly amongst them, the man instantly became livid. 

He hopped out of the back of the car and quickly retrieved his vintage boxed figures before the sprinklers could add more damage to what the two story drop had already done. Matt stormed into his house and found his wife in the living room playing with their 12 month old.

“Yayyy, Parker,” she cheered when the toddler stood on his own without the support of the couch or coffee table. “You're doing so good, baby!”

The dusty blonde baby attempted to clap along but the action threw him off balance causing him to fall to his butt. 

“Uh oh,” he declared.

Violet giggled. “It's okay, baby. Try again.”

The bow legged toddler pulled himself up by the coffee table but when he saw Matt, he reached for the man. “Dada.”

“Hey, buddyyy,” Matt said as he placed his action figures on the floor in order to pick up his clone but Parker went straight for the boxes. “No, Parker. These are not toys.”

The baby pouted. 

“Come on, Parker,” his mother called in an attempt to comfort him. “Let's practice walking.”

Violet stood, grabbed the toddler's hands and began to walk him across the living room.

“Can I talk to you when you're done?” Matt asked the woman. 

“Done? I'm never done being a mother. You've made sure of that,” was her cold response. “You can talk to my lawyer.”

“You can talk to mine!” he retorted. “I understand that you're really upset, but destroying things that can't be replaced is really too far.”

“Too far?!” she exploded. “You wanna talk about going too far?! Let's talk about going too far! I've-” 

The woman stopped abruptly when Parker began to cry and reach up for her. “Mamaaa,” he whimpered.

“Ssshh, I'm sorry for yelling, my love,” she cooed as she picked him up. “You want to practice your walking again?”

“Violet, we still need to talk,” Matt said in exasperation.

The woman returned the baby to the floor. “Come on, Parker. Right footttt, left foottttt.”

The man exhaled loudly but of course he didn't expect anything less than the coldest of shoulders from his wife. He slowly took the stairs and paused when he reached his daughter's room. Clark sat on the edge of her bed with her arms folded, frown etched deeply onto her face. 

“What's wrong, boo?”

The girl huffed. “I got in trouble.”

“Why?”

“I saw Mommy throwing the 1974 mint condition Joker action figure out the window and I said bad things to her.”

“Oh... reasonable.”

Clark grinned. “So can I get out of timeout?”

The man sighed. “No, you gotta follow Mom's rules.”

Clark's frown deepened. 

“After timeout, we can have ice cream,” he assured.

“Yayyy!”

“There should be no cheering in timeout!” Violet shouted up the stairs.

“Sorry,” Matt said quietly. “I'll be back later to check on you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Clark returned to sulking as Matt entered his bedroom. When he saw that Violet had even ruined family photos by cutting his face out of the pictures, he knew that it was the final straw. The man pulled out his phone and pressed redial. 

“Hey, Shane? I'd like to make a countersuit. Yeah, property damage.”

\---

The second that Violet was served her paperwork, Matt instantly regretted making the phone call. The expression on her face made it clear that she wanted to have an emotional response, but the woman quickly composed herself and said “game on.”

Over the next few weeks, the duo said little to nothing to each other and when they did, it only pertained to their children. 

When Violet suffered from morning sickness, Matt picked up all the slack with the kids and sent bottles of water or saltine crackers to the woman via Clark.

“I'm taking tips,” Clark chirped as she placed the bottle of water on the bathroom floor while her mother clung to the toilet for dear life. As the woman continued to heave, the girl impatiently tapped her foot. “I'll just get it from your purse.” Clark skipped down the steps and began to rummage through her mother's bag.

“What are you doing in your Mom's stuff?” Matt asked as he fed Parker.

“Getting a tip for being her waitress.”

“Oh.”

“Why is Mommy so sick? Did she eat your cooking?” 

Matt laughed. “Um, no. She's just not feeling well right now.” The duo had decided to keep the baby news from Clark until their legal battle was over. 

The girl pulled a $100 from her mother's wallet and tucked it into the pocket of her red overalls. “Can I make her some soup?” she asked as she approached and grabbed one of the Cheerios off of Parker's highchair. When she popped it into her mouth, her brother grunted. Clark stuck her tongue out at him causing the toddler to giggle. Parker picked up one of his granola clusters and attempted to feed the girl. 

“Aww, he's actually trying to share,” Matt said. 

“No thanks, your hands are covered in drool, Lord Tater Tots.”

“I'll have some,” the man said in a playfully tone. “Nom, nom, nommm!”

Parker let out a hearty laugh as his father ate the granola from his hand. 

“Yum-mie,” he declared. The toddler giggled and attempted to feed his Dad again. “No, thanks, Buddy. You eat it.”

Parker didn't have to be told twice.

“Can you call Auntie Naomi for me?” Clark asked.

“Ask your mother to do it.”

“She's still sickkkk. You do it.”

Matt shook his head. “Naomi hates me.”

“No she doesn't. She just thinks that you smell like poop,” the girl joked. 

“Ha-ha.”

“Can you call her pleaseeee?”

“No, Clark,” he said sternly. “You'll see her tomorrow.”

“I will?!” the girl said excitedly. 

“Yeah, she'll be watching you and your brother while Mommy and I...”

“Do grown up stuff?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

\---

Matt twiddled his thumbs as Violet's lawyer presented the woman's case against her husband. The man regretted that the entire thing had even happened and now all he wanted to do was rip the perfectly tailored pant suit off of his wife and make it all up to her right then and there on the bench. 

“Your honor, my client was under the impression that the defendant had gotten a vasectomy. He told her that the procedure had been completed as well as pretended to do post procedure care such as icing his groin and going to follow-up doctor's appointments. My client soon discovered that the defendant had lied and that the vasectomy was never completed when she became pregnant. The defendant then admitted to having lied about the entire thing, so my client is suing for fraudulent misrepresentation as well as mental anguish as she did not want a third child. My client wants $250,000 which is roughly what it costs in order to raise a child from birth to 18 years old. And for the mental anguish, my client is asking for $500 a week to attend therapy sessions.”

Matt's jaw dropped at the amount that the woman wanted. 

“Thank you, your honor,” Violet's lawyer said lastly before returning next to her seat by her client, shooting Matt a glare in the process.

Matt's attorney pushed himself out of his seat and approached the podium. “And my client has a countersuit, your honor. Upon discovering that she was pregnant, the plaintiff began to destroy property that belonged to the defendant. Clothing, rare action figures and miscellaneous. I have evidence of the damage via photos and I have evidence of their value via receipts and the testimony of a well-known antique dealer. The value of the damaged property totals $2,180 and we'd like for the plaintiff to pay that.”

Matt heard Violet scoff. 

“That's all. Thank you, your honor.”

Violet's lawyer stood. “We'll give your honor some time to deliberate and-”

“I don't need time,” the judge assured. “Mrs. Lent, did you willingly have sexual intercourse with the defendant?”

Violet thought it was an odd question. “Well, yeah. He's my husband.”

“Okay and you do realize that even with birth control and all the other contraceptives that you still run the risk of pregnancy? It might be a less than 1% risk, but the risk is still there and you can't prove that had the defendant actually gotten a vasectomy that you wouldn't have gotten pregnant anyway. The only 100% effective contraceptive is to not have sexual intercourse in the first place.”

“Well... I guess.”

“Therefore, the pregnancy is not solely on the shoulders of the defendant. However, do you have a contractual agreement that states that the defendant must receive a vasectomy and he didn't honor that agreement?”

“No, your honor,” Violet's lawyer said.

“In that case, the defendant didn’t legally have to go through with the procedure. Your fraudulent case is dismissed. And as far as $500 a week for therapy goes, do you have receipts or a doctor already in place that charges that much?”

“Your honor,” Violet's lawyer said before being silenced by the judge.

“I'm speaking to the plaintiff.”

Violet, visibly annoyed at this point, scoffed. “I paid her to be here and speak for me.”

“Answer the question, Mrs. Lent or I'll dismiss your case altogether,” the judge retorted.

“No, I do not have any receipts or a doctor but I'll have one-”

“You should've gotten one before coming to court.”

“Okay, what about my phone bill for venting to my best friend over this shit! Does that count as therapy?!”

“Ssshhh, it's okay,” Violet's lawyer said quietly.

“Is your friend a licensed therapist?” the judge asked.

Violet rolled her eyes. “No.”

“Then no, that does not count and essentially, you don't have a case. So your claims are dismissed. As far as the defendant goes, thank you for bringing proper evidence to court thus I'm ruling in your favor. Plaintiff pays you $2,180.” The judge sealed the deal with the pound of the gavel. 

Violet pushed herself out of her seat and stormed out of the room. 

“Violet, wait!” Matt called as he rushed after her.

When the man caught up to her, the woman swatted him away. “Get away from me, Matthew!” she shouted. “That ruling was bullshit! I didn't lie to myself and get myself pregnant and you should have to pay!”

“Duh! You act like I'm a deadbeat dad! Of course I'm going to take care of you and the baby, like you want $250,000, that's nothing to me if it means that my family will be taken care of.”

The frustrated and hormonal woman groaned at the top of her lungs and stomped around the man. When she made it outside, Violet was instantly bombarded with video cameras and flashing lights of the small press who'd gotten wind of the fashion director who was suing her own husband for getting her pregnant.

“Violet! Violet! Violet!” they shouted as if she was Beyoncé. “Violet, what was the verdict?!”

“Did you win?!”

“Get away from me!” she shouted. When Matt made it outside, he quickly came to his wife's defense.

“Beat it! Get away from her! Don't harass a fucking pregnant lady!” The man protectively cradled the small of Violet's back while his other hand shoved any cameras or people that blocked the way. “Where is your car?” he asked when he didn't see the red BMW. 

Violet pointed at the blacked out classic Lincoln navigator. “I hired a driver because I didn't want to drive,” she said, but in reality, the vehicle was meant to be her celebratory get away vehicle when she won the case.

Matt helped her into the backseat. The man was prepared to close the door and let the woman leave, but when he saw the familiar expression, he climbed in next to her.

“Why are you in my car?” she quietly asked. “We didn't come here together.”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I'm not okay,” she said through a quivering lip before doubling over and bawling. 

Matt gently patted her back. “Babe, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did. Lying about the vasectomy was probably the worst thing I could've done and if you really want me to, I'll pay for your therapy.”

“I want you to leave me alone,” she sobbed, becoming more and more upset by the minute. When she began to hyperventilate, Matt ordered the driver to roll down the windows and retrieve a bottle of water while he steadily attempted to soothe the woman. 

After a few sips of water and deep breaths, Violet was able to calm down enough to speak.

“Don't come home, please. Stay at a hotel or something, I need space.”

“Fine,” he quietly responded. “I love you,” the man said as he climbed out of the car. He closed the door and watched as Violet's car pulled off.

\---

Over the next few days, Matt lived out of a nearby hotel. He only returned home to spend time with the kids who couldn't understand the concept of why he wasn't around as much. The man used making ‘the bestest’ comic books at work as an excuse and that seemed to appease Clark. 

Matt felt like he was in college again when his diet began to consist of only fast food and processed junk. He left trash and burger bags everywhere just out of habit because his wife enjoyed cleaning so much but the hotel cleaning crew made sure to put an additional charge on the man's credit card. 

Matt sat in bed, eating the mini donuts that he’d slid onto his fingers like rings when his phone began to beep. When he saw that it was Naomi's number, he was reluctant to answer because the woman never delivered any good news to him. 

“Hello?”

“You have to get down to Banner right now,” she sighed.

“The hospital? Why?”

“Violet... miscarried.”

Matt’s stomach dropped. His throat tightened. His eyes stung. He felt nauseous. He felt guilty. “I'll be right there,” the man said so quietly that he wasn't even sure if Naomi heard him. He didn't care. He pulled on his shoes and numbly made his way out of his hotel room. The man was on complete autopilot as he drove, parked, exited the car, entered the hospital, approached the nurse's station and asked for his wife. He felt like a zombie, literally and figuratively. He felt dead on the inside as he was led to her room. 

Violet laid on her side while Naomi stroked her hair. Not a word was spoken between the three but Naomi knew that the couple needed a moment alone. She kissed her friend's temple before exiting the room. Matt reluctantly took her place in the seat next to Violet's bed. The second that the man sat down, he palmed his face and broke down. 

“How?” he sobbed.

“I don't know…they said these things just happen,” she exhaled. The woman had already done her fair share of crying and now she just felt empty. “I know I said that I didn't want anymore kids, but as I got used to having another little life inside of me I-” she stopped when her eyes began to well up.

“Babe, I'm so sorry. About lying, about the pregnancy, about court and you really don't have to pay me back. I'm going to be there for you and the kids and things will be different. Things will be better.”

“Things will be better,” she emphasized. “I want a divorce, Matthew.”

  
  


Matt frowned as his brain attempted to process the words. “Div- no. No, Violet. I don't want to break up, I-”

“This isn't about you and what you want! I feel like I can't even trust you, I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore. Living without you in the house made me realize that I don't need you.”

The man's voice got hung in his throat and he had to force his words out. “No,” he repeated. “You're just hurt and vulnerable. I-I-I’ll do better, I swear.”

Violet cursed the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks. “I don't want you to do better, Matthew,” she hissed through a clenched jaw. “I want a divorce.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As she recovered from the sudden miscarriage and then the realization that her marriage was over, the overly vulnerable Violet practically refused to leave Naomi's side. 

“Where are the kids?” Naomi asked as she slid on the couch, a few inches away from the woman.

“With him,” Violet said as she unconsciously slid closer and closed the gap. “I just need a break from it all or I’ll snap.”

“Vi, stay as long as you'd like. We have two guest rooms so you can even bring the kids if you want.”

“Pfff, if they're here, I'll never get any rest. You just want them over because you love playing with them like you're a big ass kid,” she taunted.

The woman laughed. “You know I love children!” Naomi cleared her throat. “And, um, Joey and I have discussed having some of our own,” she said quietly.

Violet looked at her friend through bright eyes.

“We're meeting the surrogate tomorrow.”

“Oh my God, what?! Why didn't you tell me?! I'm gonna freak out. Oh my God, I'm so happy for you, love!” the woman squealed as she threw her arms around her friend. “Did you get to pick the surrogate? How does that work?”

“Of course! It's sorta like picking a sperm donor but better. You list desired looks and traits and they try to find the best match. They found a young woman that is smart, tall, thin and gorgeous. She also has beautiful hair, skin and nails. She-”

Violet laughed. “Why does it sound like you're describing yourself?” 

Naomi cackled. “She does look a lot like me! That was on purpose.”

“Oh my God. I want to meet her.”

“She'll be here tomorrow.”

\---

Parker wailed at the top of his lungs as his father continued to attempt to appease the toddler. 

“What's wrong, buddyyyy?”

“Me want Mama!” 

“Aww. Mama won't be back until the morning, bud.”

When Parker began to cry even harder, the man offered his son a glazed donut. The boy sucked back his snot and whimpered as he bit into the snack. 

“You'll be fine. Mama will be back soon, okay?”

Parker nodded. 

“Wanna watch tv?”

Parker nodded.

Matt picked up the toddler and made his way to the couch. Once there, he paused. “It's way too quiet...Clark!”

“Yes?” she replied way too calmly.

“What are you up to, little lady?”

“Coloringgg.”

“Well, can you color down here? I need to keep an eye on you.”

“I just want to color in my room. I'm fine, Daddy.”

“Well... alright. If you need anything, just call me.”

“Okay,” Clark chirped as she continued to fill in the black and white patterns on her mother's designer dress with her markers. “This is making it so much prettierrr.”

\---

Naomi channeled her inner Violet as she went over the mental checklist that ensured that her home was stocked with food and drinks and that it smelled inviting for her guest. The woman set out finger foods on the kitchen counter and made sure that all of the fresh cut flowers that she'd purchased were perfectly...perfect. She then checked her reflection in the mirror for the fifth time, making repetitive changes such as smoothing her hair and reapplying her lipstick until Joey grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. 

“You look gorgeous.”

“I just want to make sure. I don't want her to think that we'd be an unfit match or something.” 

“Babe, we-”

He stopped when Naomi pulled away to check her reflection again. “God, I shouldn't have worn this dress. Do you think I have time to change?”

“I don’t think you should change. I love that dress.”

“Are you sure? I think yellow is too bold of a color for this meeting. Maybe I should be more conservative.”

“Honey, you-”

“Vi!”

“Yeah?” Violet called from the kitchen as she stirred the lemonade she was making.

“Do you think my dress is too much for the first meeting?”

“No.”

“Told you,” Joey said.

“But it does make you look a little wide in the midsection,” Violet added. 

Naomi gasped. “I have to change!” The woman dashed towards the stairs just as the doorbell rang. “Nooo, stall her. I'm not ready.”

Joey made his way over to Naomi and firmly grasped her hands. “Babe, she doesn't care what you're wearing, that won't affect her wanting to do this for us. And if it does, then she's not the one.”

Naomi nodded.

“Okay? You're amazing, there's no reason why she wouldn't like us.”

The doorbell rang again. 

“She'll hate us for keeping her waiting,” Naomi said, verging on a panic attack.

“Babe, take a deep breath.”

“I'll get it,” Violet announced.

Joey frowned. “No, this is our thing. We'll get it.”

“Well, you're keeping the poor girl waiting,” Violet retorted.

“Had you not told your friend that her dress made her look fat, maybe this wouldn't have been an issue.”

“Hey, I was just being honest. Naomi can pull off anything but mustard chiffon just isn't any of our friends.”

Naomi was on the cusp of having overwhelmed tears stream down her face when her husband kissed her. “It'll be fine, okay?”

She took two deep breaths and allowed Joey to lead her to the front room. He opened the door. 

“Hello,” the woman nervously greeted. “I was starting to think that the doorbell was broken.”

“Oh, no we're sorry,” Joey offered. “We were just upstairs. Please come in.”

When the woman entered the home, the man made official introductions. 

“I'm Joey. This is my wife, Naomi.”

The woman extended her hand. “Chanel. It's so nice to finally meet you. Oh my God, I love your dress.”

“Thank you,” Naomi sighed in relief. 

Violet rolled her eyes from the kitchen.

“Please, come sit down,” Joey offered before leading his guest into the living room. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink, Chanel? We have muffins, a cheese platter and all that stuff, um, lemonade, water, tea, sodas.”

“Lemonade sounds great.”

The man left the room but Violet beat him to the punch as she carried the tray of beverages into the seating area.

“Hiiii,” she said in excitement, internalizing her comment of how her friend really did look like the woman. She placed the tray on the table and extended her hand. “I'm Violet.”

Chanel returned the gesture. “Chanel.”

“Well, isn't that chic? It's nice to meet you.”

“Thanks...so are you... the housekeeper?”

Violet scowled. “Do housekeepers wear Moschino? I don't think so. I retract my sentiments about you.”

“Chanel, Violet is my best friend, practically like a sister to me who just needs to stay in her room until further notice, right?” Naomi asked underhandedly.

“I'll be in the kitchen,” the woman said dismissively as she turned dramatically and traipsed into the kitchen.

“Sorry, about that,” Joey offered. “So... I don't know how this works, um, what do you like to do for fun?”

“It's sad to say but I'm super lame and I like to sit at home and watch documentaries on the history channel.”

Joey laughed. 

“Well, you're super beautiful,” Naomi complimented. “Have you ever considered modeling?”

“If I had a dime for every time I've been asked that,” Chanel said with a laugh, “I just don't understand the fashion industry and paying an arm and a leg for ugly clothes.”

Lord have mercy, Naomi thought.

“Next!” Violet shouted from the kitchen, seemingly reading her friend's mind.

Chanel raised an eyebrow. 

“I'm sorry. It's just that I'm an editor at Girly Magazine. Fashion runs through my veins, like, Chanel being your name is 20% of the reason why I thought you'd be a great fit for us.”

“Really? Oh, wow.”

“The other 80% is because I think that we resemble each other.” 

“I thought so too! When I saw a photo of your family, I thought ‘wow, where has my long lost sister been?’”

Naomi laughed. “Yeah, I'd love for the baby...my baby...to resemble me as much as possible.”

Chanel smiled. “That is perfectly reasonable. So how long have you guys been trying for a child?”

Naomi grabbed Joey's hand and interlocked their fingers. The man took it as a signal that it was his turn to speak. “Well, we thought about adopting but Naomi really wanted to be there for the entire 9 month process and have it biologically be my child.”

“Makes sense. Is there a specific reason why natural conception didn't work? Sorry, if I'm prying but I'm curious.”

Joey chuckled. “Well, we're asking a lot of you so you have the right to ask questions. Um, my wife suffered an injury a few years ago that made it pretty much impossible for her to carry a child and-”

Naomi cleared her throat so Joey stopped. “Will you excuse us for a moment?” she asked.

“Of course,” Chanel said.

The man and wife exited the living room where Violet had become tipsy as she challenged herself to take a sip of wine every time she rolled her eyes at something one of them said. 

“Babe, why are you lying about it?” Naomi asked.

“I thought you were getting uncomfortable and wanted me to speak and deflect. That was the plan.”

“I know, I know. And I was a little uncomfortable but I was holding your hand in preparation for her to storm off after she found out that I was trans. I don’t go around just blurting that I'm trans, but I never want to lie about it either.”

“Okay, sorry for the misunderstanding. But babe, you have to stop being so paranoid. Not everyone in the world is that ignorant. Besides, she's waiting to see if we pick her, not the other way around.”

“Nooo, babe, we have to choose each other. This is a partnership.” 

“Okay, and if she doesn't want to help us because of something that has nothing to do with her, then fuck her, honey.”

“Fuck her, honey,” Violet repeated as she continued to gulp wine and stuff her mouth with various meats and cheeses.

Joey ignored the drunkard. “If she's not the one, then we'll keep looking. Okay?”

The woman nodded. Joey stole a kiss from her tense lips before guiding her back into the living room. 

“Sorry, about that,” the man offered as he and his wife sat down. 

“Everything okay?” Chanel asked.

“Yeah, but I do have a confession to make,” Naomi admitted.

“Okay..” Chanel said curiously.

“We haven't been able to conceive children naturally because I am transgender.”

“Holy shit,” the woman said bluntly.

Naomi frowned. “Is that a deal breaker?”

“No! I’m a huge LGBT ally and the fact that you're trans just makes me want to do it for you even more.”

“Aww,” Naomi squealed while Joey exhaled in relief before the couple shared a swift kiss.

“I’m sorry for prying into your business, but the last family I did this for ended up wanting a baby for the wrong reasons so I'm just cautious. You being trans definitely makes me want to help you.” Chanel looked at Naomi again. “God damn. Like, sorry for the profanity but you're more stunning than 90% of women born with female anatomy so I'm just amazed and slightly jealous.”

“Ha!” Violet chortled from the kitchen.

“She is beautiful, isn't she?” Joey added before kissing the back of his bashful wife's hand. 

“Thank you so much, Chanel,” Naomi sniffled. “You have no idea how muc-” she stopped so that the tears wouldn't overflow.

Violet rushed into the room and sloppily began to console her friend. “It's okay, my loveee. She's gonna ruin her vagina pushing out a kid so you don't have to ruin yours,” she said with a hiccup. 

Joey rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Violet, isn't it time that you head home?” 

“Noooooo. Nom’s upset.”

“I'm not upset, Vi. I'm so happy. I've always wanted to be a mom since I was a little girl. And when I lucked up with Joey and Allison, it was an instant family and now I get the chance to have another baby in my life. It's just-” 

Joey attempted to pull his emotional wife in an embrace but Violet beat him to the punch as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. 

“Aww, you deserve a big, big family! I love you so muchhhh.”

Naomi laughed as she wiped her eyes. “I love you too.”

“Yayyy! Wine for everybody!” Violet dashed back into the kitchen.

“Babe, she needs to go home,” Joey said as she pulled her into an embrace.

“She's going through a tough time right now. Can you just overlook her?”

“I guess,” he grumbled. 

“She'll be back to missing Matthew and the kids soon enough so be patient.”

The man responded with a kiss. “I don't have time to be patient with her. This time is about us and expanding our family.” He turned to Chanel. “Do you have anymore questions? I mean, can we move forward with this?”

“Absolutely. I'm more than happy to be the one to help you guys out.”

“Thank you.” 

“And you guys have read over what my fees would be, right? Doctor's bills, transportation to appointments and housing to name a few. Since I'm not a city native, I'll have to stay at a hotel nearby during the last few weeks of the pregnancy which I'm asking to be compensated for.”

“Well... I was hoping that you could stay in the city for the majority of the pregnancy instead of just the third trimester,” Naomi said. “Like, I have a serious need to go to every appointment. I want to know what foods you're craving. Ultrasounds, lamaze classes,” she said with a laugh. “I need to be there for everything and I'm willing to foot the bill for your cost of living in the city.”

Chanel let in a sharp inhale. “Umm, well okay. How about I stay upstate until we're able to determine the gender, around 16 or 18 weeks, and then move down? I need to give my boyfriend time to adjust,” she chuckled.

“Will you be holding off on intimacy with him during this process? I really want to make sure that the baby is Joey's and-”

“Babe, she's not some hooker off of the street,” the man defended. “She knows what she's doing.”

“I'm sorry,” Naomi offered. “I'm just really neurotic and I want this process to go perfectly.”

“That's understandable,” Chanel said. “I'll move to the city and make occasional visits upstate.”

“But…nevermind,” Naomi said before pursing her lips.

“What's up, babe?” Joey asked.

“I literally don't want her to leave my side, like, as crazy as that sounds, in my heart, I feel like I'll be carrying this baby as much as she will and- you're giving me that look. I guess I'll shut up now,” she said as she pulled her hand away from his and folded her arms. 

“What look? Honey, I'm only trying to understand what you want. But you honestly can't expect someone to put their entire life on hold for you.”

“Fine,” Naomi said as she suppressed her tears.

Joey sighed. “Babe-”

“Okay, what about this,” Chanel intervened. “As soon as I conceive, since that process will obviously be with my boyfriend, I'll-”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Naomi asked. “Why would he be involved?”

Chanel’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. “Well, insemination is not an easy thing to do alone, I'll need assistance. And sperm usually takes better after you've climaxed once or twice. And I'm guessing Joey doesn't want to help with that part.”

The man swiftly shook his head.

“I'm just worried that if you're intimate with him and he ejaculates and then there's Joey's stuff, there will be this big mix up,” Naomi said.

Joey rubbed his eyes to combat the tense air. “Babe…”

“Fine,” Chanel said curtly. “If you want a professional insemination, I'll do it. But it's going to cost you extra. After we confirm that there's a healthy child there, I'll move down and stay at the nearest hotel. We can go to lamaze, we can do ultrasounds and whatever, whatever but my fee will have to double since I won't be able to make my own money in the city.”

“That's fine!” Naomi squealed in excitement. “Whatever you need, I'll write the check.”

Joey made a face but he knew that seeing his wife this happy was priceless. 

“So this is it?” he asked as he stood.

“Yes,” Chanel replied after doing the same. 

The two of them shook hands while Naomi insisted on giving her a hug. “Thank you, Chanel. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I'm definitely starting to realize,” the woman said.

Violet pranced back into the room with only 3 filled glasses. She didn't need a glass since she had been drinking out of the bottle. “Bottoms up everybodyyyy!” the woman cheered as she handed out the glasses.

“Wait, that better not be- babe, she opened our wedding wine! Violet, we were saving that for our tenth anniversary!”

“And what makes you think you'll last that long?” Violet asked. “My marriage didn't even last 2 years.”

“That's because you're a selfish, bi-” the man groaned as he caught himself. He didn't want to explode in front of his guest. “I'm sorry,” he promptly said to Chanel and his wife before practically snatching the wine bottle away from the woman.

Chanel handed her glass to him. “I don't drink.” 

“And the guest doesn't even drink! Stay out of my cellar, Violet!”

“Well, sor-ry, Mr. Grinch! You know what, fine. I'm leaving.” The woman attempted to storm away but ended up stumbling over her own Louboutins. Naomi attempted to steady her friend but Violet quickly pulled away. “You guys want me to leave so bad, I will!”

“I don't want you to leave, I want you to act like you have some class,” Naomi said through a clenched jaw.

“You try to have class in the middle of a divorce!” Violet exploded. “You think I'm happy about this?! No! I have no choice but to divorce that asshole! He broke my trust and he broke my heart!” As Violet burst into tears, Naomi knew that there was no way of consoling her friend when she got like this.

“Come on, sweetheart,” she said as she pulled the woman into an embrace. “Let's go lay down.”

“She needs to go home,” Joey mumbled. 

Naomi shot him a look. “Chanel, I'm sorry. We're just going through a really tough time right now.” 

“'We’?” Joey asked. “We,” he emphasized, “are not going through anything but wedded bliss.”

“Joey, when Violet is hurting, I'm hurting and when I'm hurting, you're supposed to be hurting too.”

“No comment,” Joey said.

Naomi rolled her eyes. “We'll be back. Come on, honey.”

The weeping Violet clung to her friend as the woman practically dragged her up the stairs to the guest room. 

“God, I can't apologize enough,” Joey said to Chanel. 

“No, apologies necessary,” she assured. “So, I guess I should get going? I'll let my lawyer know that we met and it went great and he'll send your lawyer my paperwork.”

“Sounds good. Thank you so much, Chanel on behalf of me and my entire family.”

The woman extended her hand. “You're welcome.”

Joey smiled and led the woman towards the exit before flopping onto the couch and drinking straight from the bottle of wine himself. Soon thereafter, Naomi descended the stairs. 

“Oh my God, did we scare Chanel off?” she asked, clearly panicked.

“Nope. She just got tired of hearing the hollering but she's still on board.”

The woman exhaled loudly in relief. “Thank God.” Naomi made her way next to the man and sat down. There was a long pause before the woman spoke again. “I'm sorry. You know Violet owns part of my heart so I just have to take care of her.”

“Sometimes I wonder if she owns more parts than me,” Joey said as he sipped. 

“Babeee, don't do that. You guys are two different categories. Like apples and oranges, they're two very different things but I love them both so much in their own special way.”

The man rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile when Naomi wrapped her arms around his head and began to kiss him all over. 

“Don't be mad at me,” she pleaded. 

Joey slapped then gripped her ass. “I could never,” he growled before aggressively taking her lips against his. Naomi giggled causing Joey to stop and giggle. “What's so funny?”

“I don't know,” she admitted before kissing him again. 

“Dork,” he said. Joey took another sip of the wine prior to handing it to his wife. 

“Are we seriously going to finish this off?” she asked. 

“May as well. We haven't made it to ten years yet but I'll celebrate every day that I have with you from here on out.”

“Babe, you're already getting it tonight, you don't have to keep trying,” she teased.

“Not even! I just love you, Naomi. I always have.”

“I love you tooooo.” 

Joey gripped his wife's face and kissed her so passionately that her hips involuntarily bucked and grinded against the man's crotch. He groaned into her mouth.

The couple made out for awhile before Joey paused. “You know we have a cup to fill,” he reminded. “Get the turkey baster,” the man joked.

Naomi frowned. “You seem too excited to have your special sauce be in another woman.”

“Well, you're so full of it that I'm surprised that it's not dripping out of your ears by now.”

“Ew!” The woman playfully pinched at the man. 

“I'm sorryyy, I can't help that you're so damn perfect.” 

“Nope! No sweet words are going to get you out of this, mister!”

“Oh? You wanna play hard to get? Ooo, hard to get Naomi is my favorite Naomi,” he practically growled as he lifted her up by the ass and rushed her up the stairs while Naomi couldn't do anything but laugh as she held on tight. 

When he made it to their bedroom, Joey tossed his wife onto the bed and didn't waste any time pulling off his shoes before tugging at her dress. “Heyy, be careful! This is Versace.”

“Sorry,” the man offered before gently unzipping the expensive garment. He licked his lips with eager eyes as he went for the bra next. Joey expertly unhooked the bra with one hand and tossed it across the room. Naomi laughed when it landed on the lamp. 

Her laughs quickly turned into loud moans. Since Allison was at her aunt's and Violet was thought to be passed out, the woman was carefree. 

\---

Violet groggily awoke to the sound of rhythmic thumping. The woman was convinced that the knocking was only in her head and she figured that the only way to cure the ailment was to drink more alcohol. 

She climbed out of bed and dragged herself out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a mixing bowl, poured champagne into it and began to drink out of the bowl. The woman belched. 

“Oh, God kill me now,” she groaned. Violet dragged herself back towards the stairs. As she made her way to the guest room, she noticed that the thumping was still happening. The woman pressed a hand to her forehead and grumbled as the noise grew louder.

“Fuck! J-Joey, ah!” she heard Naomi moan at the top of her lungs. 

“Ohhh! That's where the noise to was coming from. They up in there,” she hiccuped, “breaking headboards and shit.” Violet made her way to the door of the master bedroom and sat on the hallway floor. She continued to sip out of her champagne bowl as she listened to the erotic love making.

“Fuck, babe,” Joey moaned. “Please don't stop.”

Violet smirked. I taught her well, she thought. “You better work, damn it.”

All sounds coming from inside of the master bedroom quickly stopped. 

“Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?” Violet asked herself. “Ugh, my voice sounds weird. Eeeeooooolllpppp.”

“Vi?” Naomi called from the other side of the door.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing? What are you doing up? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm just listening.” She took a sip from her champagne bowl. “You're doing so good in there.” 

Naomi palmed her face in embarrassment. “Could you go back to your room, please?”

“I will when you finishhh,” Violet slurred. “I'm cheering you on.”

“I'm really not going to be able to finish with you listening, Vi. Please go back to your room.”

“You sound like you're already getting parental practice,” Joey fumed as he stormed towards the door but Naomi stopped him.

“Don't go out there, you're naked.”

Violet heard rustling before the door to the master bedroom was opened. Naomi and her husband stepped out into the hallway with their cotton sheets wrapped around them.

“Violet, you're seriously acting like a child,” Joey said. “A really, really creepy child. Go somewhere else, please.”

“Are you drinking champagne out of a bowl?” Naomi asked.

“Noooo, this is my goblet,” she replied as she took another sip. “Oh, yeah. Goblet juice good.”

Joey quickly became impatient with the woman. “Now, Naomi has said 'please’ to you twice and I've asked you nicely and I only do that once. This is the last time I'll ask you before I move you myself,” he warned. “Violet, go back to the fucking guest room.”

“Don't curse at her,” Naomi reprimanded.

“Whyyyyy?” Violet groaned as she slid further onto the floor. “You won't even know I'm hereee.” The woman attempted to hide her head behind the mixing bowl. “See?”

“Vi-”

Joey stepped out of the sheet and back into his bedroom. “I'm moving you myself, Violet,” he announced as he searched for boxers.

Violet flattened herself against the floor. “You better not touch me. I bruises easy and Matthew will kick your asssss.”

“Matthew,” Joey said as if a light bulb had gone off. “I'm calling your husband. He's going to pick you up.”

“Noooo,” she whined. “I don't wanna see him!”

“Then get your ass up and go to bed!”

“Ugh, you're so fucking racist!” Violet shouted as she sat up and grabbed her champagne bowl. She attempted to stand but found the effort to be too much work. “Imma just crawl down the hall. Oooo! Did you hear that rhyme?! Crawl down the hall, cause you look like a ball and I'll bounce you off the walllllll! Boom!”

Naomi suppressed her laughter while Joey suppressed the urge to muzzle the woman.

Violet slid six inches down the hall before groaning and letting her face fall to the floor. “It's too harddd! Can you help me?” she grumbled into the carpet.

“Help you how?” Naomi asked. 

“Pull meeee.”

“What an idi-” Joey got out before his wife poked him. 

“Okay, Vi. Give me a sec and I'll help you.” Naomi returned to her bedroom, dropped the bedsheet and pulled on her nightgown. When she returned to the hallway, Violet was muttering something that Naomi couldn't make out. “What, honey?”

Violet mumbled again. 

“Um, okay…ready for help?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Give me your arms.”

Violet left her face planted in the carpet but she extended her arms, allowing Naomi to grab her wrists and gently pull her across the plush carpet. 

“Where should we hide the body?” Joey joked. 

Naomi pursed her lips to fight the laughter as she continued to drag her friend down the hall.

“We'll be patiently waiting for your return,” Joey said.

“We?” his wife asked.

The man glanced down at his crotch.

“Oh!” Naomi began to drag Violet across the carpet so fast that her friend was subject to possible third degree carpet burns.

Joey smiled before returning inside his bedroom and stripping down to nothing again.

“Come on, honey, we have to get you in bed,” Naomi said when they made it to the guest room.

“Pick me uppp,” Violet pleaded. 

“Vi, I can't pick you up, come on, I'll help you to the bed.”

Violet whimpered like a baby as she gripped the edge of the bed, pulled herself up and climbed into bed all by herself.

“Good job, Viiii,” Naomi said proudly. “I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight.”

“Nooo, stayyyyyy.”

“Vi, I can't stay. Joey wants me to come back to bed.”

Violet began to cry. 

“Viiiii,” Naomi groaned.

“No, it's fine. Go be with your husband. At least one of us has one,” she sobbed.

Naomi frowned and climbed into bed next to her friend. Violet placed her head in the woman's lap so that Naomi could stroke her hair.

“I just feel like I'm at my wit's end,” she sobbed. “Why does the universe hate meeee?”

After five minutes had gone by, Joey frowned. “It don't take that damn long to help someone into bed.” The man made his way to the guest room and found his wife coddling the drunkard. “What the hel-”

Naomi quickly placed her finger to her lips, ordering the man to be quiet.

Joey turned and stormed off. No less than 30 minutes later, Naomi joined him in their bedroom. “God, it took me forever to get her to sleep.”

The man didn't reply as he watched football recaps on the TV.

Naomi slipped off her nightgown and climbed into bed next to him. 

“Oh, come on! Felix was wide open!” he shouted at the TV.

Naomi knew that it was never a good sign when the game was getting more attention than her naked body. 

“Baby?” she said softly. 

“Get there! Get there! What, Naomi?”

“Are you really mad at me?”

“Drive! Drive! Drive! Ughhh, damn it!”

The woman pouted as she slid underneath the sheets and turned on her side away from the man. 

Joey picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“I tried ignoring you just to be petty but I don't have it in me. Yes, I feel as though I come second to Violet sometimes, but I know that there isn't a malicious bone in your body. Everything you do is straight from the heart and if you're with her, I know that she genuinely needs you at that moment. I admire that about you even if it does make me a little jealous.”

Naomi turned on her other side to face the man. “Honey, you have nothing to be jealous about. Violet is like my sister, hell she's basically your in-law. We have a relationship that most people don't understand, but they don't need to. Violet accepted me at a time when nobody else did and now... I feel like I'm doing the same thing for her.”

Joey smiled. “So to answer your question, no. I'm not mad at you. As hard as I try, you always waltz your cute little ass in here and go ‘Joey? Baby?’ in your sweet little voice and all my anger drops into the pit of my stomach and becomes butterflies.”

“Awww.”

“You got me wrapped around your finger, damn it. But I don't mind.”

She suppressed a bashful smile and replaced it with a fake scowl. “Well, I'm mad at you.”

“Why?” 

“Because you're clothed.”

Joey laughed and kissed the woman. “Okay, you have to be quiet this time because if Violet wakes up and comes down the hall again, I'm gonna smother her with a damn pillow.”

“I make no promises,” Naomi said before squealing as her husband threw back the sheets, quickly picking up where he'd left off.

\---

Naomi thought it was odd that she woke up to the smell of food and she wasn't the one cooking it. She refused to let Joey ever lift a finger in the kitchen in order to keep her fantasy of being a 1950s housewife alive. But even if he'd try to surprise her every now and then, that scenario seemed unlikely since he was right next to her still snoring. 

The woman pushed herself out of bed and pulled on her robe and slippers before descending the stairs. When she saw the stranger dressed in a chefs hat and coat over her stove and Violet at the bar sipping coffee, she quickly put the pieces together.

“Good morning,” Violet rasped. “By the bowl full of champagne and my nappy hair I saw when I woke up, I knew that I'd probably acted a damn fool last night. So as an apology, I hired Jeaux to make you and Joey a breakfast feast.”

“Bonjour,” the man greeted. 

“Bonjour, Jeaux,” Naomi said politely.

“Where's Joey?” Violet asked. 

“Sleeping.”

“Worn out?” she asked suggestively. 

“Every night,” she chirped as she grabbed a piece of bacon. “I'd still be sleeping but my greedy ass smelt food.”

With messy hair and an adorable frown, Joey scratched his bare chest as he entered the room. He could never sleep for much longer whenever Naomi left the bed. “What's going on?”

“I hired a chef as a peace offering for being such a mess last night.” Violet held out the plate of crepes. “I'm sorry.”

“Okay, wow,” Joey said as he accepted the platter. “It's all good. I know that you're not that bad, we all go through hard times so all is forgiven.”

“Awww,” Naomi squealed. “Everybody say love.”

Violet chuckled as she sipped more of her coffee.

“No, but seriously, Vi stay as long as you need to until this all gets resolved.”

Joey's head whipped around so quickly that he nearly snapped his neck. He grumbled internally. “I'm going back to bed,” he said as he carried the crepes out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

*2 weeks later*

Matt sat across from his frustrated lawyer who was rubbing his temples while Matt caressed the wedding ring that Violet had given back to him. 

“If you want this divorce to be clean, you'd just sign the papers now,” the attorney sighed in exasperation. 

“That's the thing. I don't want a divorce.”

“I'm aware but Violet can file whether you sign or not. And if she beats you to the punch, she'll have first dibs on having full custody.”

Matt frowned. “I'm calling her. I have to get this entire thing worked out because nobody's taking my kids away.”

“She's already asked you not to contact her and as your lawyer, I'd advise you to respect that. From a legal standpoint, she lost her other case because she had no hard evidence, but from a divorce standpoint a judge will hear about the vasectomy thing and send you up shit creek. Play your cards right.”

Matt reluctantly relented. “What do I have to do to keep my kids? I want full custody by any means necessary.”

“Leave that up to me,” the man said slyly.

\---

This feeling of regret was all too familiar. Matt sat across from Violet and wished that this entire thing was some sort of convoluted nightmare. He didn't want to divorce the woman that he loved but he knew that Violet wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, including full custody of their children.

“Your honor, this case is so cut and dry that we shouldn't be here for more than ten minutes,” Violet's lawyer informed. “Due to irreconcilable differences, my client wants a divorce. She has nothing negative to say about Mr. Lent, but believes that they just weren't meant to be. She wants to keep all assets gained before the marriage and she'd like to split all assets gained during the marriage with Mr. Lent, such as the profits from selling the family home.”

Matt quickly stood. “She can keep the profits of the family home, your honor. Well... actually I'd like for her to keep the home. I don't want my kids to have to be uprooted.”

Violet rolled her eyes.

“Thank you for your input, Mr. Lent,” the judge said before turning to Violet's lawyer. “What else, counsel?” 

“Since my client makes more money than Mr. Lent, she'd like full custody of the children because she is better equipped to do so. That's all, your honor. Like I said, cut and dry.”

Violet's lawyer returned to her seat allowing Matt's attorney to approach the podium. “My colleague here may see this case as cut and dry but I disagree, your honor. Mr. Lent agreed that the divorce should proceed due to irreconcilable differences…”

Only cause she would've done it ‘with or without me’, Matt thought. 

“But he believes that he should get sole custody of the children because of Mrs. Lent's questionable parenting skills.”

Matt's head whipped around so fast that he nearly broke his neck. 

“What?” he and Violet said at the same time. His tone full of confusion while hers brimmed with anger. 

“Your honor, Mrs. Lent has only seen her children approximately four times in the past 2 weeks.”

“I object!” Violet shouted. “I've been staying at a friend's house to get away from Matthew and I also work 80 hours a week. I see my children when I can and when he's not whisking them off to some stupid comic convention or purposefully keeping them out until they fall asleep so that I can't see them.”

“What?” Matt said. “I don't do that.”

“Or what about all of my property that's been damaged when he prompts our daughter to do things like color on my $8,000 dress with markers!”

“I don't prompt her to damage your things,” Matt retorted. “She was upstairs while I was downstairs.”

“Exactly! You weren't watching her! What's the point of you even fighting for full custody when you won't watch her?!”

The judge pounded his gavel.

“May I continue?” Matt's attorney asked the judge.

“Yes.”

“Mr. Lent has also witnessed Mrs. Lent use industrial cleaning products around the children. Products such as Sonicstrip No. 116, known to cause lung cancer when inhaled.”

“That's a fucking lie!” Violet fumed. “I never use harsh chemicals around the kids!”

The judge pounded his gavel. “Mrs. Lent, watch your language. You've also had your turn to speak. If you want to counter Mr. Lent's claims, then wait your turn.”

“But these aren't my claims,” Matt admitted.

“Then how does he know what I clean with, Matthew?” Violet demanded. 

“He was asking simple questions! I didn't know it'd turn into this.”

The judge pounded his gavel twice. “Would you two like a moment?”

Matt nearly nodded his head at the rhetorical question.

Violet grumbled. “No.”

“Then let's proceed. Continue counsel.”

“Mrs. Lent says inappropriate things and tells inappropriate stories around the children that has been repeated by the three year old to her father. Mr. Lent has asked Mrs. Lent to discontinue this behavior but the child continues to approach her father with inappropriate things, stating that she'd heard her mother say it.”

“Oh my fucking God,” Violet groaned. “I swear-”

“Mrs. Lent, if you have one more outburst, I'll hold you in contempt of court,” the judge warned.

“But it's bullshit!”

“I'd have to agree, your honor,” Matt interjected. “I didn't want anything negative said about my wif- Mrs. Lent. I just want full custody of my kids. I know I don't make as much money as her, but I feel like I've earned that right.”

“And I haven't?!” Violet fumed. “I had to carry Clark's abusive ass for nine months and I gained 50 fucking pounds and preeclampsia with Parker, thanks to you!”

The judge pounded his gavel. “I’m definitely granting you two a divorce. However, a thirty day review of both of your living situations will determine how custody is settled.”

“But-” Violet got out before a final pound of the gavel sealed the deal. 

“What the hell was that?” Matt asked his attorney.

“I was just trying to get you your full custody. Any means necessary, right?”

The man groaned.

“Any means necessary,” Violet retorted. “You're a snake, Matthew. I'm getting full custody of the children because your living situation is- ha! You don't have a living situation! You live in a hotel.”

The man's attorney frowned. “Seriously?”

Matt reluctantly nodded. 

“That's not stable enough to appease the judge. You need a place with enough space for the kids to eat and sleep comfortably.”

“When does the thirty day review start?”

“Usually one week after the preliminary hearing.”

“Fuck! I need to find a place like today.”

Violet laughed. “It’s okay, Matthew. Visiting the kids at my house on holidays won't be so bad.”

“Yeah, for you,” he retorted. “I'll find a place.”

\---

“Can you believe that shit?!” Violet continued to fume as she stormed into Naomi's living room followed by her friend.

“Yeah, I can't believe Matthew’s attorney tried to paint you as this monster of a mother,” Naomi said. 

“It was Matthew's idea!”

“No, Vi, I was watching from the back. His expression was actually shock when the lawyer said that.”

“Ugh, I'm just sick of all of the sneaky shit. Matthew lied about a vasectomy, I can't imagine what else he'd do.”

“Well, I doubt he'll find a decent place to live within the time constraints. You'll definitely end up with full custody.”

\---

Clark wrinkled her nose as she tried to understand what her father was doing looking at apartments. She asked him again.

“I'm looking for a secret lair for us, boo.”

“But we already have a secret lair! You can't have two!”

“I need one so secret that even Mom doesn't know where it is.”

Clark gasped in excitement. 

“Exactlyyyy.”

The father/ daughter duo made their way into the reasonably priced apartments but Matt quickly realized that they only offered two bedrooms.

“If you and Parker spent the night at the secret lair, would you and Parker be willing to share a room?”

Clark gave the man a look that said it all.

“Okay, moving on.”

\---

Clark spun in the living room of the small, three bedroom house. “This is cute, Daddy! It's like a little doll house!”

“So should this be our secret lair?”

“Umm...well you need to put some decorations up but sure!”

“Which one would be your room?”

The girl frowned. “I have a room at home.”

“Well...you could have two rooms.”

“Can I?! I want my secret lair room to be all pink!”

“Ooh, I see what you did there. The room at the regular house was super heros but the superhero house will be nondescript girl.”

She giggled. “What's nondescripple mean?” 

Matt scooped his daughter into his arms and showered her with tickles and kisses. “It means that I love your little monkey butt so much!”

Clark laughed so hard that she snorted. 

“Just like your mom,” he sighed as he put the girl down. 

“Can we go home now? Mommy said that she would be buying me something extra special today.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

\---

Matt almost felt like an intruder when he entered his home that had already been completely cleared of his memory. Violet had only been back two days and only photos of her and the kids remained on the mantle and the picture that he'd drawn for Violet one drunken night that used to hang on the wall was nowhere to be found.

“Mommmmmyyyyyy!” Clark shouted at the top of her lungs.

“I'm in the backyard!” Violet replied.

The girl bolted towards the back door and squealed when she saw who her mother was with.

Before Matt could ask Clark what was going on, all he saw was the smoke trail of the dust the girl kicked up as she ran into the backyard.

Matt followed her lead and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. “You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

The light brown Shetland pony neighed and nuzzled Clark's cheek.

“Her name is Gingersnap,” Violet informed.

“Mommy, she's beautiful! Can I keep her?!”

“She's all yours,” the woman assured. 

Clark squealed. “Daddy, come look at my pony!”

The man gave the pony and the man who was obviously her trainer dirty looks as he approached. 

“Hi, I'm Joe,” the man greeted. Matt ignored the gesture and scoffed at the man's shirt that was two sizes too small in an attempt to make his muscles look bigger.

“Did you bring, Gingersnap for me?” Clark asked Joe.

“Yes, ma'am. You see, I raise ponies and your mom came to me looking for someone special just for you.” The man turned to Violet. “I think we made a perfect match.”

She giggled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I think so too.”

Matt scowled. “Clark, ears.”

“Just go ride your pony, sweetheart,” Violet suggested.

“Need help up?” Joe asked as he stepped towards the girl but he was stopped by a stiff hand on his chest. 

“Don't touch my kid,” Matt snarled. 

Violet rolled her eyes. “Matthew, this is Joe's profession. He has to teach her how to ride Gingersnap safety.”

“I can put her on,” Matt retorted. The man lifted his daughter and placed her onto the back of the pony.

“That's actually not how you…” Joe began before shutting up when Matt practically growled at him. “Gingersnap, yip-yip.”

The pony slowly began to walk and Clark squealed in excitement. “Oh my God, Mommy! This is awesomeeee!”

“I'm glad you like her, sweetheart,” Violet said. “Mommy buys the best gifts doesn't she?”

“Yes!”

“What the hell are you trying to do?” Matt asked when Clark was out of earshot. 

“I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about, Matthew,” Violet chirped.

“You're trying to buy Clark's love.”

“Clark already loves me, she doesn't need to be bought.”

“But you're trying to make it seem like you're the better parent! I don't need to buy her a fucking pony to show my love.”

Violet scowled. “Did it ever occur to you that I just lost a baby? Maybe I feel like showing the kids that I still have how much I appreciate them.”

The man's face fell. “Vi, I'm-”

“I really don't want to hear it, Matthew. You've spewed enough shit today.”

“Mommy, lookkkk!” Clark said as the horse began to pick up a little speed.

“How cool, baby! Not too fast, okay? I've seen Gone With The Wind. Don't let her fall, Joe.”

The man gave Violet a look. “I’d never.”

Violet laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke.

“How long have you known this guy?” Matt asked.

“Why?” she retorted.

“I really don't want anyone around my kids, especially people you don't even know that well.”

“If you must know, we met last week at the shoe store.”

“A woman's shoe store?”

She nodded.

“So he's gay?” 

Violet scoffed. “You're so ignorant. He's not gay.”

“Then you have slept with him?”

The woman scowled. “I just told you that we met last week.”

“That doesn't mean anything. You slept with me an hour after we met.” Matt regretted the words the second that they left his mouth. 

Violet pursed her lips as if she was capping a volcano that was about to erupt. The woman took a deep breath. “Thank you for bringing my child home. You can let yourself out,” she said simply before walking away. “Oh my goodness, Clark! You're doing so good, baby!” 

Matt groaned as he internally kicked himself. If there was any chance of getting the woman back, he felt as if he'd just blown it. The man refused to think about that right now. “Clark, I'm gonna get going, boo,” he called in hopes that the girl would hop off of her pony in order to join him. 

The girl couldn't hear her father over her own giggles. 

“Clarkkkk,” he groaned pathetically.

“Clark, say bye to your father,” Violet said.

“Bye, Daddy!” the girl said without even looking at the man.

Matt's heart sank. “Bye, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Giddyap, Gingersnap!” Clark cheered. “Giddyap!”

The broken man slowly turned on his heel and made his way back into the house. He made it to the foyer and was nearly out of the front door when unexpected warmth wrapped around his leg. 

“I love you, Daddy,” Clark said as she held onto him. 

Matt smiled and was nearly brought to tears. He lifted the girl into his arms and planted a big kiss on her cheek. “I was worried for a second there,” he teased.

“Well, I couldn't hear you!” she said with a giggle. “When will you be back?”

“Tomorrow. That's when I get the keys to our secret liar.”

“Yes!” Clark squeezed her father's neck before squirming out of his arms. “I'll see you later!”

Matt was determined to get his shit together so that he wouldn't have to be the one always saying see you later to his kids. Over the next few days and then weeks, the man nearly went bankrupt as he furnished his home and attempted to keep up with Violet's expensive gifts. 

By the time of the thirty day review, Clark and Parker had enough assets in order to have custody of themselves.

The judge pounded his gavel. “I have reviewed this case. I have reviewed both petitions. I have reviewed the homes and I have considered what would be best for the children. Joint custody.”

Violet rolled her eyes and Matt was pleasantly surprised. 

“You have to split the hours of the week right down the middle so, feel free to create a schedule that works for you.”

Matt's hand shot into the air. “I call weekends.”

“No way!” Violet retorted. “I work during the week whereas you can work whenever, wherever. I need weekends.”

The man shook his head. “I called it.” 

“What is this 5th grade? I don't care if you called it, Matthew. I'm getting weekends.”

Before Matt could reply, the judge intervened. “You can alternate weekends or even spend them together.”

Matt replied with a yes while Violet gave a stiff no.

“If the children are used to seeing you two together, then spending at least some days together will lessen the separation shock to their system.”

Violet folded her arms. “Fine. But I get to choose when and where we go together.”

“I'm cool with that,” Matt assured. 

“So Monday and Tuesday with Mom, Wednesday and Thursday with Dad, and Friday, Saturday and Sunday alternates between the two with occasional events together as a family. Sound good?” The judge asked.

The duo agreed and Violet smugly pointed out that it was Monday.

“It's okay. You have to have an appetizer before the good stuff comes anyway,” Matt teased. 

“Fuck all the way off, Matthew.”

The judge didn't bother asking Violet to watch her language as he pounded his gavel.

\---

Violet stormed out of the courtroom and her frustrations were nearly tripled by Naomi's absence. 

She wanted to send the woman a long text about how stupid Matt and the universe were but the message that she saw from her friend first melted away her anger and then her heart.

Naomi: IT'S HAPPENING! SHE'S PREGNANT!! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE A MOM!!!!” 

*18 weeks later*

Naomi anxiously watched the ultrasound screen, squealing at every movement that the fetus made. Joey kissed his wife's hair and didn't even mind that she was making his fingers turn blue from squeezing them so hard. 

“Are we ready to know the gender?” the technician asked.

Naomi looked at Chanel who smiled. “It's up to you.”

“Yes, I'd really like to know...please.”

“Okayyy,” the technician said as she swiped the wand over Chanel's stomach. “This little person is stubborn.” The woman gave Chanel's belly a little jiggle. “I need you to turn overrrr. Okay there we are, oh, great now the legs are like clenched. Open your legs little oneee.”

Joey suppressed an immature giggle.

“Oh wait, it's...a...girl.”

Naomi burst into tears while Joey sighed out loud. “That closed legs dilemma is a good thing then.”

Naomi's laugh came out as a blubbering mess.

“You alright, babe?” 

She nodded. “I wanted a girl so baddd. I'm so happy.”

Joey kissed the woman through her tears. 

“And now she's frowning.”

“Whyyy?” Naomi asked. 

“She’s just strengthening her facial muscles,” the technician assured. 

“Joey, I think she looks like you,” Naomi said.

“Really? So you think I look like a little sea monkey?” he joked. 

The woman playfully shoved the man. “She does not look like a sea monkey! She's beautiful.”

“If she's beautiful, then she looks like you.”

Naomi's cheeks felt hot when she remembered that other people were in the room but Joey didn't care as he kissed his wife again before turning to the technician. “So can I get those pictures in a wallet size?”

\---

“Would it be weird for me to wear one of those fake pregnancy bellies that they use to warn high schoolers about teenage pregnancy while Chanel is pregnant?” Naomi asked. “Like the further along she gets, the bigger the belly I wear should be.”

“Yes,” Violet replied. 

“Yes, you like the idea?”

“Yes it'd be weird.”

Naomi frowned. 

Joey rounded the corner. “Well I think it'd be a great idea. That way you get to experience the feeling as much as Chanel does.” 

The woman smiled. “That's what I was getting at.”

“I think you'd look so cute with a pregnant belly.”

“I think you'd look fat,” Violet said. 

“Rude!”

“Whattt? All pregnant women look fat. Consider yourself lucky.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “I'm getting a belly.”

\---

Over the next few months, Naomi was an extreme helicopter mom-to-be as she made sure that Chanel took her prenatal vitamins every morning, noon and night. Naomi made sure that the woman was comfortable at all times and every food craving that she had was satisfied within minutes. She charted everything from the size of Chanel's belly as it grew to the amount of times she went to the bathroom a day. She had the weekly ultrasound pinned in her baby scrapbook.

Naomi wore her pregnancy belly everywhere and convinced the curious that she and Chanel were sisters who were so close that they wanted their children to be born on the same day. Violet hated every minute of the forced relationship as she tagged along for appointments and eventually shopping for the woman's baby shower outfit.

Chanel's boyfriend parked in front of the mall. The air in the car was tense after the argument had continued from the hotel up until 30 seconds ago.

“All I'm saying is ask for more money,” the man said. “You've already told me how desperate this couple is and how willing the tranny is for you to have this baby.”

“Don't call her that,” Chanel defended. “She's so sweet...too sweet.”

“Exactly! Get more money! Babe, this is not biblical times, okay? You're not shoving out a kid, plopping it into a basket and putting it in the Nile River. This is your damn job and we need the money.”

“I'm already getting $40,000 plus my expenses. Why are you getting greedy?”

The man groaned. “You're really starting to annoy me. While you're still young, we need to get as much out of this surrogate shit as we can. I've taken care of you since we were 14 and now it's time to return the fucking favor.”

She huffed.

“Get more money or get her to buy you shit so we can sell it. She's already throwing it at your feet, quit being lazy and pick it up!”

Chanel didn't respond as she climbed out of the car, slammed the door close and entered the mall.

\---

Violet sat like a cranky toddler on the mall bench. “Why do we have to wait for herrrr?”

“Because it wouldn't make sense to go maternity shopping without the pregnant lady,” Naomi replied. 

“I guess. And how come I haven't been included in the baby shower planning? You let low rent Chanel help but not me?”

“Chanel hasn't helped either. I've done everything on my own because I want to surprise everybody.”

“But Naomiiiiii.”

“Oh, there she is. Hi, Chanel!” 

Violet scowled and folded her arms.

“Hi, how are you?” Chanel asked as she embraced the other woman.

“Good. I wish you would've let me pick you up though.”

“I figured you'd want a break from me since I got so sick after we went to Red Lobster yesterday.”

“Noo, I love being there for you. Morning sickness and all.”

“You guys went to Red Lobster?” Violet asked. “Without me?”

“You were already out with the kids. I didn't want to interrupt your day with them,” Naomi said.

“Whatever,” Violet grumbled.

“Are we ready to shop, ladies?”

“I suppose,” Chanel said. “Shopping just isn't my thing.”

“I can tell,” Violet mumbled. 

Naomi cleared her throat in an attempt to clear the awkwardness. “Let's go to Neimans.”

“Oh fuck no,” Violet interjected. “Neimans is our thing.”

“Vi, remember that really cute blue day dress we saw last week? I think it'd look great on her.”

“That dress doesn't come in plus sizes.”

Chanel laughed. “Wow, you really are a bitch aren't you?”

“Only when I have to be,” she retorted.

“If you're such an important figure in the fashion world, why are you shopping at the mall? Shouldn't designers be sending you stuff?” Chanel sassed.

Violet flipped her hair. “I’m not just an important figure in fashion, I'm the figure in fashion. Designers contact me to get their work on the cover of my magazine. Hell, I just got a box sent from Donatella Versace herself this morning. So, coming to this mall and going to that Neimans isn't even about fashion, it's a tradition. It's where we vowed to be front row at a fashion show one day. It's where we vowed to be sisters forever and it's where we've confessed every secret to each other since we were 13 years old and I'm not able to let some random come in and taint that. Neimans is off limits.”

The pregnant woman rolled her eyes. “We don't have to go to your precious Neimans. Let's go to the baby store.”

“Awwwwwww, yay!” Naomi squealed.

Violet grumbled as she followed her excited friend and her replacement. 

They entered the baby store and Violet quickly grew annoyed of Naomi's high pitched expressions of joy. 

“Oh my God, lookkkk!” she squeaked as she held up the tiny pink tutu. “Didn't Clark have one like this?”

Violet nodded. 

“I just have to have it.”

Chanel picked up mini blue jeans. “These are fucking adorable.”

“The baby won't be plowing wheat,” Violet retorted. “No jeans.”

“I think they're precious,” Naomi admitted. 

“Of course you do,” her friend replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“Come on, Vi. You have to admit that these are cute.”

“They look like they're from the Bob the Builder collection.”

Naomi shook her head. “I'm getting them.”

“And all the other kids will make fun of your kid.”

Chanel scoffed. “They're newborn jeans. Nobody makes fun of newborns.”

“Why are you speaking to me?” Violet demanded. 

Chanel defensively raised her hands and walked away.

“Vi, why do you have to be so mean?” Naomi asked.

“Why do you have to replace me with Free Willy?!” 

“Grow up,” Naomi said simply. “Now can we continue to shop or will this just be a jab fest?”

“I wanna shop,” Violet grumbled as if she was a child being reprimanded by her mother.

Naomi smiled. “I'll check out and then we should go to Prada.”

“Thank God. I mean this baby stuff is cute and all but I'm not in the baby shopping mood,” she said as she shot Chanel a narrow glance.

The woman was scowling down at her phone before she aggressively typed out a message and shoved the device into her purse.Violet pursed her lips to avoid any bitchy comments per Naomi's request. 

“Prada? That's like expensive stuff, right?” Chanel asked.

“Nothing is expensive to those who are fortunate,” Naomi replied.

“True,” she said with a nervous laugh. “I'd like to go in there.”

Violet's upper lip curled. 

“Yayyy!” Naomi cheered. “You're finally starting to come around! Isn't fashion great?”

Chanel nodded. “And if it's not, you can always pawn it for your rent money, right?” she attempted to joke. Violet made a face and gnawed on the inside of her cheek to avoid conflict while Naomi faked a chuckle.

“You're so silly,” the woman said.

“Silly…” Violet said underhandedly.

“Vi,” Naomi said in a warning tone.

“I didn't even say anything. Hurry so we can go to Prada.”

Once in the store, Violet scanned through the racks over what she could wear to the baby shower but quickly became frustrated. “I don't know the theme. I don't know the color scheme,” she complained.

“You don't need to,” Naomi assured. “You and Clark can wear whatever you want.”

“But everyone will clashhhh.”

“This isn't a quinceanera. Everyone doesn't have to match.”

Violet huffed and continued to scan the racks. 

Chanel checked the price tag of the hand embroidered white dress and winced when she saw $12,000. She cleared her throat. “How pretty,” she said nonchalantly but loud enough to catch Naomi's attention.

“Oh wow, that sure is stunning,” Naomi added as she approached. “I believe that's from the spring collection. You should try it on.”

“Oh no, I couldn't. One, I don't think it'll fit and two, if I fall in love with it, I'd have to sell my car to pay for it.”

Naomi checked the price. “Oh my God, it's 20% off! Chanel, I'm begging you to try it on.”

Chanel gulped. “Okay.” The woman grabbed the dress off of it's hanger and made her way to the dressing room. She pulled on the dress and guiltily made her way out so that the eager Naomi could see. 

“It's perfect! And oh my God, even pregnant your figure is still amazing. I think that's definitely what you should wear to the shower.”

“Yeah, but there's just one problem. I don't have $12,000.”

“Well, I do,” she chirped.

“Naomi....no,” Chanel weakly protested.

“Clothing falls under living expenses,” the woman interjected. “I won't take no for an answer.”

Chanel forced herself to smile. “Thank you, Naomi.”

“Should I throw in some shoes for her?” Violet asked. “I'd love to get my charitable act of the year out of the way.”

“Vi,” Naomi reprimanded. 

The woman pretended to zip her lips.

“Lock them and throw away the key,” her friend ordered. 

Violet did so.

“Good.”

“Okay, now let's go to Versace,” Violet chirped.

Naomi playfully pretended to strangle her friend just as Chanel emerged from the dressing room dressed in her regular clothes. 

“I'll just buy your dress here and we'll go somewhere else because I still haven't found anything that I like for my second outfit,” Naomi said.

“Okay,” Chanel sighed. 

“You okay?”

The woman nodded and thanked Naomi twice more as they checked out. The trio made their way to Versace where Naomi found a cute cocktail dress while Violet became increasingly annoyed when store after store didn't have anything that caught her eye. For obvious reasons, the woman refused to enter the Chanel store. 

When the women took a break to eat lunch, Violet hating sitting at a round table and being forced to be within a set proximity to Chanel as she created over the top interactions with Naomi just to annoy her...at least in Violet's mind that's what she was doing. But soon, Chanel became more wrapped up in her text messages to notice what was going on around her, including Violet peering at the messages over her shoulder.

It's $12,000. We could probably get 8 for it from Chooch. 

Violet gasped internally. 

Chanel locked her phone and placed it on the table only to pick it moments later in order to read the response. 

Thank you for taking some fucking initiative, it said.

The woman aggressively shoved her phone into her purse.

“Who’s Chooch?” Violet asked. 

Chanel froze. “Excuse me?” 

“Who’s Chooch and why are you trying to sell the dress Naomi just brought for you?” she demanded. 

The woman felt that intense burning in her cheeks and spine, the one you get when you're caught in a sticky situation. She had no choice but to play the dramatic pregnant woman role. “How dare you accuse me of something like that!”

“I'm so lost,” Naomi admitted. “What's going on?”

“I was reading her messages and she's trying to 'get 8 for the $12,000’.”

“First of all, what I text is most certainly not any of your business! Why are you all in my business?! I-I-I can't be here,” she sniffled as she pushed herself away from the table and began to storm off.

“Oh my God, Vi! What the hell!” Naomi shouted as she followed after the pregnant woman.

“She's scamming you!” Violet shouted after her friend. 

When Naomi finally caught up to Chanel, the woman was leaned against the wall, forcing herself to cry. 

“Are you okay?” 

“No,” she sniffled. “Your friend is just, ugh.”

“I'm so sorry about her. She's always been jealous of anyone who takes my attention off of her but... you're having my baby so she can just...stop.”

“What she said isn't true, she misread the message.”

Naomi raised her hands as if she wanted nothing to do with the situation. “What's in your text messages is your personal life and absolutely none of my business. Violet shouldn't have been snooping and, again, I'm so sorry that it happened.”

Chanel felt even more guilty now that the woman was continuing to show so much kindness. 

“Will you be willing to go back inside so that we can squash this?”

Chanel shook her head. “I'm feeling really nauseous and my feet hurt. I think I'm gonna get going.”

“You want me to take you home?” Naomi offered.

“No, I want you and your friend to be able to go into Neimans. I'll be fine catching another Uber.”

Naomi frowned but she didn't want to protest. “Well, alright. Call or text me when you make it to your hotel. Use the pepper spray that I got you if needed.”

Chanel forced herself to smile. “I will.”

They shared a hug.

“Bye-bye,” the pregnant woman said in attempt to get Naomi to go back inside so that she wouldn't see her boyfriend pick her up. Naomi had made it clear that she didn't want her baby subject to anything that may lead to sex. 'The baby has ears now and I wouldn't want her to hear anything crazy and have it be buried in her subconscious, giving her PTSD for the rest of her life’. Naomi was so adamant about this that she'd added it to their contractual agreement.

“I'll wait for you to get picked up,” Naomi assured. “There's safety in numbers,” she chirped.

“True. Um, I left my water bottle on the table. I'm really thirsty. Do you think you could get it for me, please?”

“Of course. You've got to stay hydrated.” The second that Naomi turned and entered the mall, Chanel rushed off and called her boyfriend. He met her at the corner. She climbed into the car and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. “Do you have anything to drink?”

“Just beer. Want one?" the man asked as she sipped and sped off.

She scoffed. “No, I won't drink while pregnant and you shouldn't drink while driving.”

“It's not like you're keeping the kid. If it comes out a little slow, that's their problem.”

Chanel groaned out loud and shoved the Prada bag into the backseat. “There's your money.”

“Oh, honey, you must not know what I mean by more. We need a plan.”

“Babe, I don't want to do this anymore, in fact, I never did.”

“You have no fucking choice, Chanel! Unless you want to be homeless after this then I suggest that you snap out of this Miss Goody Two-Shoes act. Besides, it's not like you'll ever see these people again.”

“I... I actually could see Naomi and I being friends,” she said quietly. 

The man laughed. “You're way more evil than me. I wanna squeeze them for a little extra cash and dip. You wanna squeeze and stay.”

“I don't wann-”

“You got a $12,000 dress back there when you don't even believe in wearing $30 jeans. Don't tell me you didn't wanna do it. I didn't hold a gun to your fucking head.”

Chanel folded her arms over her chest to ease the pressure of the guilt that was steadily weighing on her heart.

\---

Naomi rushed back to the food court without a word or glance towards her friend as she grabbed Chanel's water bottle. When she raced it outside, Naomi's heart began to pound when the woman was gone. She immediately called her.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hi, are you okay?” Naomi asked, clearly bordering on a panic attack. “You haven't been kidnapped or anything, right?”

“No, I'm fine. My Uber arrived and I didn't want to make them wait. I was just about to call you.”

Naomi sighed in relief. “Well...okay. Stay safe, alright?”

“I will.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Tell the baby that I love her since I didn't get the chance to.”

“I will.”

“Thank you, Chanel. Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Naomi took a second to compose herself before returning to the food court table. She began to pack up her meal.

“Are you okay?” Violet asked. “What happened?”

“Not much. Chanel almost had an anxiety attack because of what you did, ya know, the usual.”

“Naomi, I saw the texts. She's playing you.”

“You misunderstood the messages.”

“Ha!” Violet chortled. “Is that what she told you?”

Naomi didn't respond as she grabbed her bags. “I'm willing to not be mad at you if you just drop this now. Let's just finish our shopping.”

“Your favorite shopping buddy just left sooo.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Vi. I'm dropping it. I'll see you at the shower. Just don't let it be like today was, okay?”

“It depends on how sneaky your baby mama is being. If I see something, I'm going to call her out. I don't care if you get mad at me for trying to protect you, Naomi.”

The backhanded love made Naomi want to smile but she had to remain stoic. “Just don't act a damn fool.”

“I make no promises.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “I love you, you nut job.”

“I love you too, bitch.”

The women shared an air kiss before going their separate ways.

\---

As Naomi placed the final touches of expensive decor in the baby's over the top nursery, Joey entered and wrapped his arms around her large fake belly. 

“It looks amazing in here,” he said before kissing her neck. 

“Thank you.”

The large room had warm pink walls that were accented by the crown molding that was still bright white with subtle hints of gold leaf applied meticulously to every square inch of the room. The decor added an air of Victorian sophistication with pops of vintage decor including a dollhouse, rocking horse and a large chandelier that was flown in from a French antique shop. It's soft light reflected every glint of gold, making the entire room sparkle.

“It's fit for a princess,” Joey assured.

Naomi gasped. “That's it!”

The man released her. “What's what?”

“The name! We've been trying to think of a name and you just said it. Princess!”

“Oh, wow that's pretty cute.”

Naomi nearly knocked the man over with her pregnancy belly when she threw her arms around him for a passionate kiss. 

“Helppppp!” Allison shouted. 

The man and the woman dashed out of the nursery towards the girl's bedroom. When they entered, they sighed a breath of relief when the girl was only trapped by the weight of her pillows. 

“I'm stuck.”

“Oh no, we can't have you being stuck,” Joey said. “I'll save you.”

“No, I want Naomi to save me.”

Joey defensively raised his hands. “Yeahhh because she's soooo much stronger than me,” he teased. 

Naomi gave the man a playful punch on the arm before making her way towards Allison, she removed the pillows. “There, you're free!”

“Okay, so if I was tied to a tree and a dragon was coming after me, would you save me?”

“I’d beat that dragon up and save you so quickly,” Naomi assured.

“Would you save me from a house fire?”

“Of course, Allison.”

“What if you could only save me or the new baby from the house fire? Who would you save?”

“Allison,” Joey began to interject but Naomi stopped him. 

“Can you give us a minute alone?”

The man's worried expression was soothed by the reassuring squeeze that his wife gave his arm. “I have a feeling this is girl talk.”

The man reluctantly exited the room but remained in the hallway while Naomi sat on Allison's bed, urging the girl to do the same. 

“Are these questions really about me saving you or is there something else on your mind?”

“Well... I feel like I never see you and when I do, all you talk about is the new baby. I know you're not my real mom but you're always super nice to me like my real mom. And if you have your own little baby and don't like me anymore, it'll be like losing my mom again.”

Naomi grabbed the girl's hands. “I'm not going anywhere, Allison. Do you remember when your father and I got married? I made vows to you too, didn't I?”

Allison nodded. 

“Do you remember what I said to you?”

She nodded again. “That you'd love me forever and that you felt as if you'd given birth to me yourself.”

“Exactlyyyy. You're like my first born, Allison. My heart is big enough for 12 kids but your dad says that's too much.”

The girl laughed.

“So I have more than enough room for another daughter. What about you? Are you ready for a sister?”

Allison nodded. 

“We've decided to name her Princess.”

“That sounds about right.”

Naomi laughed and kissed the girl's cheek. “You'd better get some sleep. You have school in the morning.”

“Okay.”

The woman pushed herself off of the bed and turned off the light. Before she could close the door, Allison called her.

“Yes?”

“Can I call you Mom?”

“Of course you can, Allison. I'd really love that.”

"Goodnight, Mom.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

\---

“So...where are you guys going again?” Matt asked when he caught a glimpse of his soon-to-be ex-wife slipping on the figure flattering red dress. 

He'd always loved the color against the woman's pale skin. Hell, he loved every color on her skin but at one point they both agreed that the clothing looked better on the floor. Well, in Violet's words, 'the hamper’, he thought.

When the woman didn't respond, the man frowned. “Violet, I have a right to know where you're taking my child.”

“Oh my fucking God, we're going to Naomi's baby shower! Would you leave me the fuck alone now?!”

The man exhaled loudly. “Well, tell Naomi that I said congratulations.”

Violet didn't respond as she struggled to reach her zipper at the back of her dress.

“Want some help?” Matt offered.

“Go away, Matthew,” she grumbled. 

“Alright.” The man turned and made his way to his daughter's room who was fluffing her freshly curled hair. “Oh my goodness, look how beautiful you are!”

Clark rushed to her father and he picked her up. “I'm always beautiful!”

“Well, duh of course you are, boo. But most days you refuse to wear clothes let alone a pretty red dress to match Mommy's.”

Violet stormed into her daughter's room. “Okay, fine I need your help,” she grumbled. 

The man smirked and put Clark on the floor. 

“Mommy, can I get some of your perfume?”

“Sure, but only one spray.”

“Okay,” she chirped as she skipped out of her bedroom down the hall. 

Violet turned around so that her backside was facing the man. 

Slow, seductive music began to play in Matt's head as he reached for the zipper that rested on the curve of the woman's back. He grabbed the small piece of metal and slowly pulled it upward, letting his hand glide along as much of her bare skin as possible without being swatted at for being too frisky.

Violet hated herself for letting out an involuntary gasp because Matt took it as an invitation to step so close that the woman could feel his hardened penis pressed against her ass. She practically leaped away and cleared her throat. 

“Thank you, Matthew,” she said quietly before quickly changing the subject to the kids so that it would be off of her wet panties. “What are you and Parker going to do while we're gone?”

“We’re going to hang out, maybe go to Chuck E. Cheese or something.”

“That'll be fun. Don't get stuck in the tunnel again.”

He laughed before clearing his throat. “Listen, Vi-”

“We’re gonna get going. Clark!”

“One spray... one spray...one spray,” the girl said as she repeatedly spritzed herself with her mother's perfume. “Coming, Mommy!”

“What time will you guys be back?” Matt asked. 

Violet didn't respond as she made her way to her bedroom. “Clark!” she shouted before coughing at the nauseating smell that accompanied too much perfume. “I said one spray!”

“I did one spray!... twenty-leven times,” the girl admitted. 

“Well now you smell like rubbing alcohol and you’re giving me a headache. And look! The front of your dress is soaked. Now you have to change which means I have to change because I want us to match.”

“Is this why we went shopping for outfits and backup outfits?”

“This is exactly why. You're a walking disaster. Let's change.”

Violet picked the second option for her and her daughter, matching black dresses. Violet's was sleek, short and low cut while Clark's was embellished with crystals and had a high-low skirt that made swishing sounds whenever she moved. 

The girl shook her butt. “I like this dress so much better!”

“So do I,” Matt said as he entered the room and saw Violet in the dress that was twice as revealing as the red dress. “Need any help zipping anything up?”

“This dress doesn't have a zipper. It just slips on and off.”

Matt took everything that the woman said as sex on a platter. He gulped. “So is this a women only thing or will guys be there?” To look at you, he thought.

“Why does it matter?” she asked.

“I don't know. I was thinking that Parker and I could go. You know, we love Naomi too.”

Violet scoffed. “Naomi doesn't want you there and Parker has been cranky all week because of his cold so he's staying home.” The woman turned and glanced at her ass in the mirror. “Damn I look good.”

Matt pursed his lips. 

“We'll be back whenever we get back. Come on Clark.”

“Bye, Daddyyy,” Clark said as she zoomed past him and followed her mother out of the room.

“No hug? No kiss?” the man asked.

“Oh, sorry, Daddy!” Clark said as she rushed back to the man in order to give her father a big hug and a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, boo. Have fun.”

“Well, duh. I'm going to shower babies!”

Matt cackled and watched as his daughter skipped out of the door.

The man made his way to Parker's room and saw that the toddler was sound asleep. 

“Yes,” he exhaled before rushing to his bedroom, stripped naked and grabbed his lotion.

\---

Violet and Clark pulled up to the fanciest hotel in the city and the woman wasn't surprised to see that Naomi had pulled all the stops for her first baby shower. 

“She could've let me help plan this,” Violet grumbled. “I swear if Chanel was a part of this I'm gonna be pissed.”

Clark and Violet made their way to the red carpet entrance and posed like true celebrities as their photos were taken by hired photographers and greedy paparazzi. Before Clark could begin to sing Twinkle Twinkle little star, Violet led her daughter into the venue. Naomi had obviously spent a small fortune on the party that could've easily rivaled any event thrown by a celebrity or a member of the royal family. 

“How prettyyyy!” Clark squealed. 

“Yeah, it's really nice,” Violet grumbled when she saw her best friend fraternizing with Chanel as they greeted guests.

Violet sauntered over.

“Vi!” Naomi said excitedly as she rushed to throw her arms around her. “Oh my God, this dress!”

“Do you love it? You can't wear this while pregnant,” she said as she did a little spin. 

“No but wearing it will get you pregnant!” she said with a laugh.

“Nope, I'm done with baby making. I'm leaving that to you.”

Naomi patted her fake belly. “Any day now,” she joked. 

“So who planned this?” Violet asked. 

“Vi, for the last time, I did.”

The woman frowned. “Without me?”

“I wanted to surprise youuuu.”

“Naomi, that's not fairrr. You got to plan my shower, why couldn't I plan yours?”

“Because you already had a lot on your plate and I didn't want to stress you.”

“Um, hello! Nothing is more fun than planning a baby shower. You just wanted to plan everything with your fat fetus carrier.”

Before Naomi could reply, Clark intervened. “Mom, this night's about Auntie Naomi and you're being a big baby. You have to be happy for her and give her the gifts that we brought. Okay?”

Naomi suppressed a smile while Violet folded her arms.

“Clark!” Sutan shouted as he rushed over. “My favorite little accident, how are you?!”

“Good! How are you?”

“Fantastic now that you're here! Let's dance!”

Clark turned to her mother for permission. The woman nodded.

Clark grabbed the man's hand. “Let's gooo!”

Violet sat against the wall, sipping champagne as she watched her daughter dance with the fashion world's elite, socialize with her co-workers and entertain the entire room by singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star three times.   
  
“You should bring her to more parties!” someone said.   
  
“Eh,” Violet grumbled with a dismissive wave of her hand. She took another sip of champagne just as she noticed Naomi across the room introducing Chanel to the governor but all she cared about was that the Prada dress wasn't being worn.   
  


The woman made her way over. 

“Hello,” she greeted, cutting off the governor mid-sentence. 

Naomi was offended but the governor, a good friend of them both greeted Violet with a kiss to each cheek. 

“How are you, my dear? How is the family?”

“Falling apart at the seams,” she said with a laugh, effectively making everyone uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“I'm not. But I am sorry that Chanel here didn't wear that stunning Prada dress that Naomi donated to her.”

“It didn't fit anymore,” Chanel said. “Pregnancy weight is swift.”

“Oh! Well that's coincidental and unfortunate. Why don't you exchange it for a bigger size? Or better yet, return it and give my friend's money back!”

“Okay,” Naomi chirped. “It seems as though our friend Violet has had too much to drink. I'll get her some coffee and I'll speak to you later, Tim.” Naomi grabbed Violet's arm and began to pull her away. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she hissed.

Violet nonchalantly shrugged as she downed the rest of her champagne.

Naomi snatched the glass away. “You're cut off.”

“I'm nowhere near drunk, that's the only one I've had.”

“Then how the fuck do you explain what you just did?!”

“I'm trying to open your damn eyes. But hey, if you want to continue to be played like a fiddle then you do that, Naomi.”

Naomi was going to respond but stopped when Clark rushed over and grabbed her legs.

“This party is so much fun, Auntie Naomi! Now where is the showering of the babies?” the girl asked.

“We're not literally showering babies, CC,” Naomi informed. “It’s just a party to celebrate the baby that I'm about to have.”

“Oh...oh? Oh! Ohhhh?”

Naomi laughed. “You guys can go sit down, we're about to play a game. You're reserved at table one,” she said to Violet in an attempt to brush the tense air between them away.

“Alright,” the woman replied.

Violet and Clark made their way to their table that was topped with crystal baby themed decor and various pink desserts.

Clark wrinkled her nose in confusion as she watched Naomi interact with Chanel. The girl stuffed a mini cupcake into her mouth. “So Auntie Naomi and Miss Chanel are both having babies?” 

“No, just Chanel. She's having Auntie Naomi's baby for her.”

The girl was even more confused. 

“Okay. Auntie Naomi can't have babies so she asked Chanel to swallow pumpkin seeds for her so that Miss Chanel can have the baby for her. When the baby is born, it will be Auntie Naomi's baby and you'll have a new cousin.”

“Oooh! Okay. Well, why didn't Auntie Naomi ask you to swallow the pumpkin seeds?”

“Because she wants to actually live to see the baby be born.” 

Clark giggled.

“And besides, Chanel swallows all the seeds for a living.”

Clark wrinkled her nose shrugged and continued to eat her mini cakes.

Violet tapped the pen to her chin. “Okay, let's fill out these cards for baby name suggestions. I'm putting Violet, obvi. What do you want me to put down as your suggestion?”

“Clark, obvi,” the girl said with a giggle.

Violet high-fived her daughter. “Gemini power!”

“Okay, okay,” Naomi called over the microphone. “It's time to play a few games.”

Naomi sat a few of her friends at a small table with unlabeled jars of baby food. 

“This is a taste test. The person who guesses the most of the jars correctly will win a prize.”

“We got this in the bag,” Violet told her daughter.

Clark made a face. “I'm not eating that junk! You shoulda broughted Lord Tater Tots!”

Violet scoffed. “I wanted to spend one on one time with your little monkey butt. You're such a crappy sport.”

“Ready, set, go!” Naomi cheered.

Violet intensely stared at the first jar of green mush. “This will either be green beans or broccoli.” She said a silent prayer before tasting it. “Ughh! More like ass. Damn, that's gross. I'll go with broccoli.” Violet scrawled down her answer on the paper before moving on to the next jar of pureed baby food. She smelled it. “Oh, that's definitely banana.” She wrote down her answer while Clark curiously stared over her shoulder. 

“Can I smell?”

Violet handed the girl the jar prior to moving to the third. While Violet examined the orange mush, Clark dipped her finger into the banana puree and tasted it. “Good stuff.”

“I can't tell if this is pumpkin or squash.”

“Lemme see,” Clark said. 

Violet handed over the jar. Clark smelt the mush before tasting it with her finger. Violet cringed and pulled out her hand sanitizer. 

“It's squash,” Clark announced. 

“How on Earth do you know what squash tastes like? I don't feed you that shit.”

“Because it don't taste like pumpkin! Deductive reasonables.”

Violet cackled. “Okay, last one.” The woman tasted the brown mush before gagging. “Naomi, what the hell is this?!”

“I won't tell you until everyone submits their guessesssss,” Naomi said.

“Can I try?” Clark asked. 

Violet practically shoved the jar into her daughter's hands while she attempted to recover from the savory flavor of the contents. Clark tasted it and her expression immediately turned to disgust. She tasted it again, then again. 

“Ugh, that's just bad.”

“Then why do you keep trying it?!” Violet asked.

“I don't know! Maybe it'll get better over time?” Clark tasted more and cringed before her mother took the jar away. 

“We'll just put chicken shit as the answer for that one.”

“Is everyone done? Give me your answer sheets.”

Clark skipped her mother's answers over to her aunt. 

“Thank you, CC. Do you think you won?”

“Yes!”

“Mmkay, let's see.” Naomi quickly scanned over the guesses, laughing before announcing correct ones from the correct answer key.

“Number one is spinach.”

“Damn, I missed that one,” Violet grumbled. “That's why it was so gross.”

“Number two is banana.”

“Yayyy, we got one right!” Clark cheered. Violet gave the girl a high-five.

“Number three is carrots.”

“What?!” Violet exploded. “How did we get that wrong?”

Clark scoffed. “You got it wrong.”

“But you tasted it, little jerk.”

“You told me only pumpkin or squash!”

“Oh, so when I win, you win and when I lose, you don't know me?”

Clark nodded.

“Bougie little heifer,” Violet grumbled.

“No, Violet, number four is not chicken shit,” Naomi said.

Everyone chuckled.

“Yes it is!” Clark shouted back causing the room to erupt in laughter.

“Nopeeee, CC, it's turkey dinner.”

“It's disgusting and that's why babies make those faces when we feed them that shit,” Violet said.

“Who won?!” Clark demanded.

“Well, I think everyone who tasted it was an amazing sport so everyone should win something,” Naomi said as she retrieved the iconic Tiffany blue gift bags from underneath the table. She handed one to each of the participants. 

Clark ripped into the packaging and squealed when she reached the diamond bracelet with baby themed charms hanging gently from its hoops. “It's so pretty, Auntie Naomi!”

“It's alright,” Violet said. 

“It's beautifullllll,” Chanel squealed in an over the top manner that made Violet roll her eyes and ask the waiter for a glass of champagne.

“I wonder who picked these out,” she said rhetorically. 

Violet scowled, pushed herself out of her seat and stormed over to Naomi. “So you did plan something with her!”

“One thing! I asked her which gift she prefered and she said the bracelets instead watches. That's all.”

“Of course she chose diamond bracelets over watches! She's just going to sell it!”

More and more people began to stop and watch, making Naomi's entire body burn out of sheer embarrassment.

“Violet, just leave. Get out.”

“You're seriously kicking me out of your baby shower?!”

Clark held her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that argument would be over soon.

“I'm sick of your double standard shit, Vi! I'm always excited and happy for you but you can't swallow your arrogance for two seconds to be happy for someone else! I've given you chance after chance but now I'm just sick of you!”

“So you'd rather kick me out and keep this bitch around?!”

“I'm not a bitch,” Chanel interjected. “Address me by my name or nothing at all.”

“Bitch!” Violet practically spat. “You’re a snake ass bitch who is pushing out kids for money! Your pussy is a conveyor belt for the baby factory!”

“Violet, if you don't leave right now, I'm never talking to you again,” Naomi sniffled. 

Without another word, Violet grabbed Clark and stormed out of the venue with whispers following her as she made her exit.

\---

Matt managed to shoot off three loads before showering and collapsing on the couch. The man was nearly passed out when the toddler began to cry. 

“Coming, buddy,” he groaned. Matt retrieved Parker from his crib and wiped the snot from his nose with his sleeve. “What's up?”

“Want Mamaaaa.”

“Mama's not here right now. Will you settle for a dusty old man who misses her as much as you do?”

Parker continued to cry. 

“Are you hungry? You want some pizza?”

Parker nodded. 

“Okay sounds good.”

A little pizza turned into all of the snacks in the cabinets and the ice cream that was in the freezer as the father/son duo watched home videos. 

“You see, I thought your mom was leaving me at the altar but really she just had to puke cause you were screwing with her hormones.” 

\---

“But why do we have to goooo?!” Clark demanded. “I want to stay with Auntie Naomi!”

Violet didn't respond as she secured her daughter in her carseat. 

“Mom, I want to stay!” When she was ignored again, Clark began to cry.

Violet slammed the car door before climbing into her own seat. “Clark, shut up! You're not staying!”

It only made the girl cry even harder. Violet began to play music and turned the volume as high as she could to drown out Clark's cries and her own.

\---

Joey rushed to his sobbing wife's side. The party ended shortly after Violet's exit, leaving the woman to sit alone at one of beautifully decorated tables. The man pulled up a chair and began to rub her back.

“Babe, I got here as fast as I could. What happened?”

“Violet embarrassed me in front of everyone! Like, instead of the party being about our baby, it turned into everyone wanting to know if Chanel is scamming me! I'm well aware that Chanel is suddenly wanting more expensive things and she's getting sketchy but I don't care! I'm using her just as much as she's using me. I just want my baby,” she sobbed.

Joey pulled his wife into an embrace as she stained his shirt with her tears. “I knew I should've been here,” he said, tone full of guilt.

“Babe, it's not your fault. I asked you to stay home because I knew this wasn't your type of thing and that you'd rather celebrate amongst family. This would've happened regardless of you being here or not, Violet is so selfish.”

“But can you blame her?” Joey asked as he pulled away to look at his wife's face. “I know Violet is a bitch and all but she loves you and didn't want to see you taken advantage of. Hell, had I known this about Chanel even I would've done something.”

“So what should we do?” Naomi sniffled.

“I'll talk to Chanel and come to an understanding because nobody is about to take advantage of you. And you need to fix it with your friend.”

The woman huffed. “I know she meant well but she just went about it the wrong way. She'll be my friend forever, but this is the only way that I can sorta experience having a baby so she should've just kept her opinions to herself and let me handle it.”

“Agreed but it's getting out of hand so now big papa gotta step in.”

Naomi laughed and wiped her eyes. “You're such a dork.”

“Only for you.”

They shared a kiss. 

“I've never been to a baby shower before. We should play one of the games.”

“Which game?”

“Oh, I don't know. The one where I hit your pinata with my stick?”

Naomi cackled. “That one is my favorite.”

“Well game on, baby!”

\---

The sound of Violet's heels against the hardwood startled Matt awake. “Huh?”

“Get her,” Violet groaned as she approached with the heavy girl who'd cried herself to sleep.

Matt quickly pushed himself off of the couch and retrieved his daughter. “Do you want me to put her in bed or does she have to bathe first?”

“Just put her in bed,” Violet said.

It was obvious to Matt that Violet had been crying. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he wasn't sure if that was his place anymore. “Okay.” The man made his way up the stairs and tucked his daughter into bed before making his way back down to the living room where Violet was wiping the knocked out Parker's hands clean with a baby wipe. 

“Oh, yeah. He went a little crazy with the cakes.”

Violet didn't respond.

“How was the party?” he asked, not knowing what else to say.

“Fine,” she sniffled. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm just tired.”

The man knew that it was a lie but he had no idea what to do. He cleared his throat. “Well... I packed the rest of my things. It'll be all out and in my new place by tomorrow.”

Violet scoffed in disbelief as she shook her head.

“What?” Matt asked.

“Nothing, Matthew,” she said as she stood and pulled Parker into her arms. “If you don't know by now, then divorce really is the only option.” Violet's high heeled shoes made her exit all the more dramatic as she walked away leaving Matt more confused than ever but the man agreed. Divorce was the only option.

*Weeks later*

Naomi had no idea what Joey had said to Chanel and frankly, she didn't give a damn when it was announced that the woman's water had broken. Just as she had from day one, Naomi was there for every minute of the delivery and was even the one to cut the umbilical cord as she cried like a baby herself as her little Princess was born.

While the baby was getting her general tests done, Naomi entered Chanel's room. 

“Hi,” Naomi said quietly. 

“Hey,” Chanel greeted weakly. “How is she?”

“She's perfect. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you.”

“I don't deserve to be thanked.”

“Yes you do. I wouldn't have my daughter without you.”

“I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have listened to his greedy ass.”

“It's okay,” Naomi assured. “Well all have had ambition get carried away before.”

“Ambition or psychosis? He wanted me to pretty much hold the baby ransom for more money.”

Naomi's heart skipped a beat. “Well I'm glad that you didn't.”

“I couldn't,” she admitted. “I actually thought, after all this, we could be friends.”

Naomi sighed. “I’m sorry, Chanel. I don't see that happening. My friends always have my back. Whether I'm mad or not, they're always there for me.”

“You're lucky to have her.”

Naomi's smile was soft. “I know.” The woman turned and exited the room. The only reason why she didn't break down and cry over having not spoken to Violet since the baby shower was the thought of her newborn waiting for her.

She closed her eyes and returned to her husband's arms. 

Moments later, the clatter of heels against the sterile hospital tiles made her look up. 

“That baby had better be named Princess Violet Escopito,” Violet said as she approached.

Naomi laughed and rushed to embrace her best friend. “I didn't think that you were going to come.”

“Even if you are a jerk sometimes, you think I'd miss the arrival of my niece? Come on now.”

“I love you, Vi. I'm sorry.”

“I love you too and I'm even sorrier.”

And that was that. The women picked up right where they left off. 

“I'm jealous that you dropped your baby weight so fast,” Violet teased. 

Naomi laughed. “And I can't believe you wore a mini dress and six inch heels to meet my daughter.”

“She's my niece! I have to make a good first impression.”

Naomi laughed and hugged her friend again just because she'd missed her so much. Through an abusive childhood, rough teen years, transitioning, surrogacy and a divorce for each of them, the duo's friendship was now stronger than ever.

\---

CHAPTER 3

“Daddyyy!” Clark squealed as she rushed to her father's doorstep on Wednesday morning, right into the man's arms. The girl didn't quite understand that her parents had fully separated but she didn't question having two bedrooms and twice the amount of toys. 

Violet unloaded Parker from his car seat and allowed the wobbly child to walk on his own to meet his father halfway.

“Oh my God, Parker, you're getting such strong legs, buddy,” Matt said as he scooped his other child into his arms. “Say bye to Mom. She's not allowed in the secret lair.”

Violet rolled her eyes before blowing a kiss to her kids. “I love you guys.”

“Wove you!” Parker attempted to repeated as he waved.

“Awwww,” Matt practically squealed. “When did he start saying that?”

“Tuesday,” Violet said smugly as she climbed back into her BMW.

The man frowned. He hated that he had to miss out on what his kids did even if it was for just two days out of the week, but he planned to make the best of it. “Who's ready to have some fun?”

“Yay!” Clark cheered while Parker clapped along. 

***

3 years later

***

Matt opened the door and his 3 year old and 6 year old rushed inside.

“Weekend at Dad's!” Clark chirped. After finally poking her father on the nose and demanding why he didn't kiss her Mom anymore, they finally told her about the divorce. 

She'd frown. “So you guys hate each other?”

“Of course not,” her father would assure. “I love your mother very much but-”

“Then marry her again!”

Each conversation would become a never ending cycle of Clark being annoyed because her parents couldn't work their shit out. 

“Dad, can I have some ice cream?” Parker asked as he pushed his stool up to the freezer. The boy had slimmed down from his baby days, but unhealthy foods gifted to him whenever he wanted by his father kept him plump. 

“You can't have ice cream for breakfast, Lord Tater Tots,” Clark reminded.

“Yes, huh! Right, Dad?”

“Sure, buddy.”

“Ha!”

“If he gets ice cream then I want $10.”

“Hey, hey. You know the deal. No information, no money.”

Clark giggled. “Mommy is going out tonight.”

“With who?” he demanded.

“Auntie Naomi, duh!”

“Okay,” the man said in relief. He'd been paying Clark to keep tabs on her mother for him and he'd finally weaned her stories down to exclude what the woman ate and when the woman pooped. He pulled out his wallet and gave the girl $10.

“Hey, Dad,” Parker greeted from over the man's shoulder. The boy's mouth was covered in chocolate ice cream. 

“Hey, Bud, you started the ice cream party without me?”

“No!” the chubby boy said as he tossed a handful of rainbow sprinkles into the air, causing it to rain on all of their heads- something he'd never get away with at his mom's house.

Matt cackled and rushed to the fridge. He grabbed the cool whip and cherries. The man topped his children's heads with a dollop of cream before placing a cherry on top. A food fight quickly ensued.

***

The second that the four year old and the seven year old rushed into their father's house, they were greeted by Super Soakers and a case of water balloons. They found it odd only until they were blasted with water as their father dashed around the corner. 

“We've been ambushed!” Clark shouted.

“This is war!” Matt declared. “You’re in enemy territory! Arm yourselves!”

“I'll get you, Dad!” Parker assured. He and Clark grabbed their water guns and pocketed water balloons before running after the man. 

An indoor water fight quickly ensued.

Matt hid behind the couch and when Clark dashed by, he blasted her before calling a time out. 

“Any information?”

“Mom is going to be on the cover of Girly Magazine next week.”

Matt pulled out his wallet and handed the girl $10. “I'll be sure to buy a copy.”

“Buy this!” Parker said as he jumped off of the couch and shot at his father and sister.

***

The husky eight year old rushed into the house. “Let's have a karate fight, Dad!”

“Sounds awesome, Bud. Where's your sister?”

The eleven year old made her way into the house as she yammered into her cellphone. “No, way Melissa. She had the nerve to mix purple and yellow. I was like um, I'm the fashion police and I'm definitely giving you a ticket for this ensemble. She was like, what qualifies you to be the fashion police? I was like, pfff, do you not know who my mom and aunt are?! I am the heir to a fashion throne. I-” Matt grabbed the phone. “Hey! I'm using that!”

“Hello to you too, Boo. How are you?”

“Good, Dad,” she sighed in exasperation. “Can I have my phone back now?”

The man made a face. “Any info?”

“Mom just got botox and totally doesn't want anyone to know so like...sshh!”

Matt suppressed a laugh as he placed the phone and a $10 bill into the girl's hand. Clark placed her cellphone to her ear. “Ugh, I'm so sorry Melissa. You know my Dad is a total weirdo,” Clark said as she made her way to her bedroom. 

“Wanna watch the game?” Parker asked.

“Um, how about the Avengers?” Matt challenged.

“Noooo,” Parker groaned. “No superhero stuff.”

The man's face fell. He hated that the child who actually had time for him wanted nothing to do with his interests. But as the parent, he did his best to appease his son. 

“Football it is.”

***

The twelve year old rushed into his father's house and flopped onto the couch next to the man. Over the years, it had become tradition that the father/son duo watch football together as opposed to playing football together.

Matt had put on at least 15 pounds since his divorce and paired with the scruff of his beard and his unwillingness to dress in a stitch of designer clothing, the man could pass for a low rent Zach Galifianakis. The only one who was still in shape was the athletic Clark who played soccer and occasionally took Zumba classes with her mother. 

“Where is your sister?” Matt asked.

“Being a brat,” Parker replied as he ate a cookie.

“Ughhh! I never get anything that I want!” Clark shouted back at her mother before slamming the door to her father's house. 

“What's wrong, boo?”

“I want a car for my 16th birthday but Mom is totally buggin’ out!”

“I'll talk to her,” the man assured.

Clark rolled her eyes. “Since when has you ever talking to that woman accomplished anything? She's so dramatic. She's so extra. She's impossible. She's- oh yeah, Dad, she's getting married.”

Matt practically jumped off of the couch. “What?! I didn't even know that she was dating someone! Who is it?!”

“This guy named Patrick. He's a doctor but super lame. Mom doesn't even seem that into him, honestly and- what are you doing?”

With hands that Matt couldn't seem to control from shaking, he pulled out his phone and called the woman.

“Hello?”

“You need to get back over here now,” he panted.

“Oh my God, are the kids okay?”

“Just get over here. Quick.”

“Dad, what are you doing?” Clark skeptically asked.

“I don't know,” he exhaled breathlessly. 

Within two minutes Violet was burning rubber as she whipped into Matt's drive way. The man met his ex-wife mid way as she rushed to the porch. Matt felt as though the woman had aged like a fine wine and was probably even more beautiful than she was the first day he met her. Her porcelain face was still flawless but now it held all of the wisdom that a 41 year old should have. Her figure was mature and curved to perfection just to the way Matt liked it but for the past 12 years, the man could only appreciate the woman's assets from a distance. The only time that he actually saw the woman was when she dropped the children off of his doorstep. Whenever they had family events, Violet always found a way to avoid the man or excuse herself early.

The man sent her flowers for her birthday each year and she attempted to return the gesture with a blank birthday card. The ice cold air between them had fueled Matt's fire to be the best parent he could be for the past 12 years, but the thought of the woman marrying someone else seemed to short circuit his brain.

The worried woman stopped on the porch. “What's going on? Are the kids okay?”

“Yeah, they're fine,” he exhaled. The man didn't see a ring on the woman's left hand and it made him feel slightly better. 

“Then why did you cal-”

“Are you getting married?” Matt blurted.

Violet was caught off guard. “Not that it's any of your business, but yes.”

“Then where's your ring?”

The woman laughed in disbelief. “Do I really need a ring? I had one once, it didn't make much of a difference.”

“But you're Violet Le- Chachki,” he quickly corrected, “you demand the finer things in life...you deserve the finer things in life.”

“True but it's not all about that anymore.”

“Do you love him?”

Matt caught the slightest hesitation in the woman's expression before she answered. 

“Yes.”

“I think that's bullshit,” he replied.

She frowned. “I'm not here to impress you, Matthew. I'm actually supposed to be at a meeting and you're holding me up. I thought something happened to one of my children.”

“I'm sorry, but not really.”

The woman rolled her eyes and turned on her heel in order to saunter back to her car. Matt watched the woman move and memories of all the fun they used to have flooded his mind. He gave his head a little shake to clear it before returning inside. 

“God, she's still so beautiful,” he exhaled. 

“Dad, you're out of it,” Clark said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around her father. “Did you talk to her about my car?”

“Damn it, I forgot.”

The teen instantly broke her hug. “You said that you would! Ugh, nobody in this family cares about what I want!” she screeched before storming to her bedroom. 

“She just got a $80 nail polish today from Mom but nope, nobody cares,” Parker teased. 

The man smirked and rustled his son's hair prior to making his way to his daughter's locked bedroom. He knocked.

“Go away!”

“What's up with you? You act like your mother isn't just a phone call away.”

The only response Matt could hear was his daughter's crying which was always effective in breaking his heart. “Boo, please open the door. Let me talk to you.”

The man was thoroughly prepared to kick the door down until he heard the click of the lock. Matt slowly entered his daughter's room that had changed so many times over the years that it was hard to keep track over what the girl was into vs what was 'so last week’. Clark was seated on her bed, clutching her Superman pillow from childhood as she sniffled. 

Matt sat next to her. “What's wrong?”

“You really wanna know?”

The man's heart began to race. Please don't be pregnant, he thought. “Of course, sweetheart.”

“I haven't been happy in years,” the teen admitted.

Matt couldn't even sigh in relief because his daughter being unhappy was just as bad, if not worse, than a teenage pregnancy.

“I just…don’t feel…right... I'm not even sure how to word it,” Clark admitted. “I miss you and Mom being together. I don't know if you know this but I can remember you guys always hugging and kissing and at the time I was like 'ew, ok, get a damn room’ but in the back of my mind I'm like good, my parents love each other. But then suddenly I'm going from house to house and you guys would barely speak to each other. It confused the hell out of me.”

Matt frowned as he recollected the three year old constantly asking why he didn't come to the big house anymore.

“Like, I know it's cliche to say that ‘my parent's divorce is the root of all my problems’, but essentially, yes! I've spent so much money on you guys in an attempt to get you back together.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “You have?”

She nodded. “Remember the swear jar that ended up with nearly 5 grand in it?”

“How could I forget? I probably contributed $1,000 and Jake contributed the rest.”

Clark chuckled. “Well, on years you'd forget each other's birthdays, I'd send a birthday card to you on her behalf and I'd send her flowers from you.”

“Did you?! No wonder every time I'd say thanks for the birthday card she'd rolled her eyes!”

Clark burst into laughter. “She thought you were being sarcastic so she'd get annoyed and walk off.”

“Oh my God,” Matt said as he palmed his face and laughed. “You are a smooth criminal.”

The girl's laughter faded. “I just wanted my family to be back together.”

The man rubbed his neck. “Looking back, we didn't last because we were so immature. Mistakes were made, tempers got out of control and it all just boiled over when Violet los-” he pursed his lips. Unsure of when it was appropriate to tell the girl, Clark was still unaware of the sibling that she had lost.

“Finish your sentence, Dad,” she pleaded. 

Matt exhaled. “When you were like 4, your Mom got pregnant but she miscarried the baby.” 

Clark frowned. “Oh. Was it a boy or girl?”

“It was way too soon to tell. I don't even think the kid had even developed a brain yet, but it was really hard on us. She blamed me for it and she wanted to divorce.”

“How could she blame you for that? Those things happen everyday. That's not fair.”

“Well, it was kind of my fault. She told me that she didn't want anymore kids but I didn't take the proper precautions to prevent the pregnancy.”

“Okay, ew. TMI, Dad.”

“I'm sorry. I'm just saying that poor decisions led to these things. Since the marriage didn't work, I've done all I could to keep you and your brother happy but when I hear you say that you haven't been happy in years, it just breaks my heart,” he sniffled.

Clark had never seen her father cry before and it made her want to cry even more. “I'm sorry, Dad. I mean, I'm not unhappy, I just really miss us all being in one house. I know I was super little when it happened but I just miss it. I hate going from house to house. I hate that we have to spend holidays with two separate families. I hate that at my games, you guys compete for who cheers the loudest. I hate that Mom is with Patrick. I don't want her to marry him but I want her to be happy. She should be happy with you but you guys just can't get your shit together and work it out. It's frustrating,” she sobbed.

Matt invited his crying daughter into his arms and when she hugged him, he kissed her head. “I still love your Mom a lot. I tried to get her back but I can't twist her arm and make her be with me again.”

“It's not about twisting her arm. You have to make her remember the good times. Patrick is so dry and all he does is work and when he does see Mom, all wants to do watch General Hospital and eat fucking fried chicken. Mom doesn't need someone who's not even there for her half the time and she's so sick of chicken but she just won't say anything to him. He can't even make her laugh the way you used.”

“Really? What does he look like?”

“Like a 6’4 bag of poop.”

Matt burst into laughter before pausing. “Wait, he's 6’4?”

Clark nodded. 

The man scoffed. Pfff, well that don't mean nothing. Nobody is more handsome than your dad. I told Violet that she wouldn't be able to do better than me.”

Clark shook her head as she pulled away from her father's embrace. “We have to get you guys back together.”

“Do I sense a 1980s movie plot coming on?” he joked.

“I don't know about the 80s, but I do know her engagement party is coming up. I invite you to be my plus one.”

“You have the beauty of Wonder Woman and the mind of Lex Luthor.”

Clark laughed.

Matt pulled his daughter into another hug. “Don't ever feel like you can't be open and honest with me.”

“I love you, Dad.”

The man then pulled the girl into a gentle headlock and rustled her hair. “I love you too. And by the way, that'll be $4 for the swear jar. Two for the f bomb.”

The girl scoffed. “Fine.”

When Parker heard his father's footsteps approaching his sister's door that he was eavesdropping at, the boy took off. He flopped onto the couch before Matt could see him.

Matt rounded the corner. “What are you doing, you little sneak?”

“Wha- how did you know?! Did you see me?”

“No but I smelt you. Who else smells like honey buns? Huh?” Matt tackled his son and began to tickle the boy. “You got maple syrup coming out of your pores.”

Parker laughed so hard that he farted.

“Oh my Goddd, you little pooty booty! Do your farts smell like syrup too?” Matt sniffed the air. “Ugh, your farts smell like vanilla! What are your insides made out of, kid? Cream filling?”

Clark rounded the corner. “You guys are disgusting.”

“Clark, help! Your brother is some kind of human donut and he's luring me in with his sweet scents in order to melt my brain!”

The girl rolled her eyes. She'd outgrown the super hero act but every now and then she'd let her inner dork shine through and play with her father for old times sake. 

“Don't worry, Dad! I'll save you!” The girl lunged onto the couch and began to tickle her brother. “You're going down, Lord Tater Tots!”

“I'm gonna pee!” Parker shouted.

Matt and Clark immediately released the boy. 

“This ain't over, evil doer,” Matt declared as he pushed himself off of the couch.

“What are you about to do, Dad?” Clark asked. 

“Get ready.”

“For what?” Parker panted.

“Oh, you'll see.”

\---

Patrick had booked the ballroom of the Hilton hotel so that his and Violet's families could meet. But since his family seemed to out number hers by what seemed to be a ratio of 7 to 1, Violet forced herself to smile as she met the never ending line of her fiance's family.

“It's so nice to meet you, Violet!” the man's second or third cousin greeted.

“Ditto,” she said with a weak handshake. “And you are?”

“I'm Kimberly. I love Girly Magazine.”

“Thanks,” she said dryly. 

“Do you think you could sign my copy of-”

“Okay, okay, Kim,” Patrick intervened. “Stop harassing my fiance.”

“I'm sorry,” the woman offered. “We'll talk more later.”

Violet suppressed the urge to roll her eyes but instead she took a gulp of her champagne. 

“You okay? Do you need to go sit down?” Patrick asked. It was another way of saying 'slow down on your drinking’. 

“I'm fine,” Violet assured.

“Good. I'm going to make a toast in a second.”

“Okay.”

Patrick tapped his fork against the side of his glass. “Hey, everybody. Can I have your attention, please?” When he had everyone's full attention, Patrick continued. “I'd like to thank you all for coming and meeting my beautiful Violet. And I loved meeting the members of the Chachki family that are here. I can't wait to merge our families and yeah.” He laughed. “Would you like to add anything, honey?”

Violet cleared her throat. “Um, I-”

She stopped abruptly when the platter of pigs in a blanket hit the floor after Parker knocked them out of the waiter's hand in an attempt to grab one or nine as the man passed by.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Violet said when she saw her ex-husband and children in the far back corner. She stormed over to them but paused midway when she got a better look at Matt. The clean cut and freshly shaved man was rebelliously leaning up against a marble pillar in the only suit that he owned which happened to be the one that he'd married Violet in. The outfit was snug but he still managed to make it look utterly sexy.

He took a sip of champagne. “Sup?”

“Don't 'sup’ me! What are you guys doing here?” she demanded.

“Clark invited me,” he said. 

“Clark wasn't invited herself!” she turned to the girl for answers. 

“Well, he knows about everything now,” she said with a shrug.

“But I told you that I didn't want your father knowing anything. He doesn't need to be in my business.”

“You should've thought about that before you said that I couldn't have a car.”

"You're grounded!”

“Hey, you can't ground her on her weekend with me,” Matt defended. 

“She came out of my vagina, I can ground her whenever I feel like it.”

Clark and Parker gagged. 

Patrick quickly approached. “Is everything alright, Honey? Would you like to take this discussion outside?” he asked, which was another way of saying 'you’re embarrassing me in front of my family, have some class’.

“No! These jerks crashed our party.”

Patrick looked at Matt. Of course he'd seen the man in pictures but he was surprised that they hadn't met up until this point. He extended a hand. “Hey, I'm Dr. Patrick Holt. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from the kids.”

Matt scowled. “You know what? I just realized something. You've been around my kids and I don't even know who the fuck you are. I don't like that shit, Violet. If you're going to date then date but don't have anyone around my kids that I don't know.”

“You don't have to speak to her that way,” Patrick said defensively.

“And you don't have to talk to me at all,” Matt retorted. “This is a conversation between Violet and I about our,” he emphasized the word, “children. If you disrespect me again by speaking out of turn while I'm talking about my kids, how I speak to Violet will be the least of your fucking problems.”

“Is that a threat?” Patrick demanded. “Security!”

Matt laughed. “You're seriously calling security over that? That wasn't a threat, trust me, when you've been threatened by me, you'll know it. But now I know what a punk ass you are.” As security approached, Matt dismissively waved his arm. “I can let myself out.” 

Matt ordered his children to follow him outside as he apologized for the out of character display leaving Patrick and his wake of guests in shock. 

“Dad, you were awesome!” Clark cheered.

“Hey!” Violet fumed as she shouted after them, stomping in her Louboutins to keep up. “What the hell was that supposed to accomplish?!”

Matt turned and smirked. “To get your attention.”

“You're- I'm gonna- Ughh!”

The man laughed. “Are you turning into the Hulk?”

The children laughed and Matt frowned. He didn't want them to disrespect their mother by laughing at her any further. “Kids, go find the car.” He handed Clark the keys.

The duo made their way towards the car but they watched their parent’s drama as long as they could while they walked.

“I know that you're insane and all, but this takes the cake, Matthew. This party was purposefully planned on a weekend that you had the kids so that none of you could be here.”

“Why are you so against me meeting a man that's going to be around my kids?”

“He's only met the kids like 3 times because he was at the house watching tv. He's never spent the night with them there, etc. I didn't want to tell you until it was legal so that you wouldn't interfere,” she admitted.

Matt let out a dramatic gasp. “Would I ever interfere with your marriage to someone else? It's not like I still love you or anything and would be devastatingly hurt by you moving on.”

Violet was lucky that her rogue covered cheeks masked the rosy hue that her natural cheek began to exude. 

“You look nice,” she blurted.

“Thank you,” the man smoldered. 

Violet rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to walk away but the man grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Violet didn't protest as she locked eyes with the blue eyed man. 

“I'm going to ask you again. Do you love this guy?”

“Matthew,” she groaned as she looked away, but Matt's hand on her chin guided her eyes back to his. 

“It's a yes or no question. But you'd better be careful with that no because then I won't see a valid reason why I can't take you right here in this parking lot.”

Violet gulped and felt the all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Patrick is a good man,” she weakly countered. 

Matt took the pathetic answer to his question as an invitation to kiss his ex-wife. The kiss was so real, passionate and nostalgic that Violet couldn't help but whimper in his mouth.

“Yayyy!” Parker and Clark cheered as they discreetly watched from their parents from the car.

The man cradled Violet's face and body in a way that she desperately craved. 

The kids covered their eyes at the sight of a third sibling nearly being made until the sound of the busboy throwing away trash forced them apart.

“I thought that was...Matthew, I can't,” Violet panted. “I’m marrying Patrick. I just need stability in my life. Patrick is a doctor and he has his entire life mapped out. I'm about to be 42 years old and it makes me want to cry. I just can't wait around for you or anyone else to grow up anymore.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“If you haven't figured it out by now. I have no hope for you.”

“So you're going to settle for Mr. Boring who can't even make you laugh so hard that you snort?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “I'm settling for security,” she retorted. “Something you don't have. You don't have a retirement plan, life insurance, savings or anything.”

“So it's all about money?”

“It's about being responsible! Something that you clearly haven't understood the concept of since we met! Look how I got knocked up!”

“Hey, making that baby was fun.”

Violet gave him the look and the man was swift to apologize. 

“You know what, Matthew? Mm.” She pursed her lips. “It's really a damn shame because you look so good right now and the fact that you squared up to Patrick while he's being a little bitch threatening to call security has my panties dripping wet.”

The man let out a low primal groan as his crotch tightened. “Violet, please.”

She raised her hands to stop him. “We've said too much already. I have a party to attend. I'll see you on Monday morning when you drop off the heathens. Tell Clark her punishment will be waiting for her at the door.”

“Okay,” he exhaled as he watched the woman turn and walk away. “Violet,” he called in that powerful tone that, in the past, never seemed to fail at getting the woman in bed with him. 

The woman's knees buckled. Violet turned and stomped her foot. “Stop it, Matthew! That's not fair!”

“Hey, you're dripping and I'm hard as a rock. I think it's pretty fair.”

Violet flipped her ex-husband off before rushing back into the ballroom where Patrick greeted her at the door.

“Hey, is everything o-”

She grabbed his wrist and began to pull him along. “No time to talk. Bathroom, now!”

\---

Matt managed to tuck his junk between his legs in order to make it to his car and slide into the driver's seat without creeping anybody out.

“Sooo, is she gonna break up with Patrick?” Clark asked. “This was way too easy.”

“She’s still with Patrick,” Matt admitted.

“But she just kissed you! She can't be with two people.”

Matt smiled at his daughter's innocence. “She was thisssss close to breaking up with him bu- wait, how do you know we kissed?! Were you watching you little creep?”

Clark scoffed. “Of course not, Dad,” she smoothly lied. “You have smeared lipstick on your lips.”

“Oh, damn,” the man grumbled as he wiped the makeup using the back of his suit sleeve.

“Seriously, Dad! Not on your sleeve,” Clark groaned as she pulled a wipe from her purse. “Have I taught you nothing?”

The man chuckled as he wiped his mouth. “Anywayyy, she was close to leaving Patrick, she still thinks I'm immature.”

“I can see why.”

The man burst into laughter. “Hey, way to defend me!”

“Dad, you are just a wee bit immature,” Clark said. “I can appreciate it, but you know how Mom is.”

“Yeahhh,” he said with a smile. “I know exactly how she is.” The man quickly shook his head to keep the inappropriate thoughts at bay. “By the way, you're in trouble when you get back to her house.”

“Ughhhhh. What's she gonna do?”

“She didn't tell me but don't worry. Whatever it is, I'll lessen your sentence because you helped me today. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to kiss the woman of my dreams.”

His kids rolled their eyes.

“You're so cheesy,” Clark said.

“But I like cheese,” Parker added.

The trio burst into laughter as Matt whipped out of the parking lot.

\---

Patrick stretched himself awake in Violet's bed and was shocked that the woman was already up and seated at her vanity as she applied her makeup.

“You wore me out last night,” he grumbled. “But I must've missed the mark if you're already awake.”

You always miss the mark, she thought. “No, I have this work thing I have to be in early for.”

“Oh.” The man sat up. “I'd better get going too.”

“Okay.”

“Cake tasting is today, right?”

“Yes.”

The hollow conversation was then followed by silence as the older man pushed himself out of the bed then into the bathroom. Without closing the door, he began to pee. 

“Patrick, I told you to close the damn door when you're in the bathroom! I really don't want to see or hear that! Leave me a little peace of mind, the more I know, the longer I'll be in there disinfecting!”

The man hurried to finish before washing his hands and making it to his fiance's side. “I'm sorry, honey. I'm just so used to being a bachelor.”

“Well, if you want to remain a bachelor then keep doing that.”

Patrick chuckled and kissed the woman's hair. “I don't want to be a bachelor. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Sooo, like three years?” she teased.

“Heyyy, you act like I'm in my 90s.”

“You're close.”

“50 is not close. If that's the case, 42 is 60.”

Violet gasped. “I'm not 42!”

“You will be in a few weeks.”

“Yeah, that's in a few weeks, asshole.”

Patrick laughed and Violet allowed the man to kiss her.

“I’m so in love with you,” he said against her lips.

Instead of replying verbally, Violet deepened the kiss with the man. 

“Mm!” he groaned as he pulled away. “I'd better get out of here before we start at it again. I still haven't recovered from last night.”

When the man's back was turned, Violet rolled her eyes. Matthew would go for round two and three, she thought. 

“So, is it going to be an issue with Matthew from here on out?”

Violet froze for a second out of paranoia that the man could hear her thoughts before shaking her head. “No, Matthew won't bother you. If anything, he’ll pretend that you don't exist.”

Patrick scoffed. “Getting all in my face was pretending that I don't exist?”

“That was my fault. I should've told him about you because he's psychotically protective over the kids.”

“And if I had kids, then maybe I'd understand. But as a man, you just don't have to do all of that barking to get your point across.”

Already tired of the conversation, Violet exhaled in exasperation. “Well, that's Matthew. Either take it or leave it. And I have no choice but to take it because he's the father of my children.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Patrick grumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just saying that it's unfortunate that he's your kids’ father and not me, right?” he said with a chuckle.

The woman attempted to keep her temper at bay but it seemed impossible as she exploded. “No! Matthew is an incredible father and my kids wouldn't be who they are without him! How dare you say something like that?!”

Patrick raised his hands as if he'd just been stopped by police. “Baby, it was just a joke. I'm sorry.”

“Well, I don't joke like that,” she fumed. “My kids are off limits.”

“Understood. Looks like Matthew is off limits as well?” he asked quietly. 

There was a long, tense silence before she replied. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Patrick said, obviously hurt by his fiance's words. “I'm gonna get going. I'll see you at cake tasting.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

The man sighed in relief before collecting his things and making his way out of the woman's bedroom and then home altogether.

Violet blew a raspberry.

\---

Naomi cackled. “You blew a raspberry at him?!”

“Nooo,” Violet assured. “He was already gone but I couldn't help myself. He just really irked my nerves this morning.”

“All because of Matthew? That makes me nervous, Vi.”

“Me too! I don't want to have feelings for that man again but the way he looks at me sometimes just- ugh.”

Joey entered the room but nearly did a 180 when he saw that his wife was having girl talk. 

“Hey, babe,” Naomi greeted. 

The couple shared a kiss.

“Okay, so how long have you guys been married now?” Violet asked.

Naomi turned to Joey. “You better answer that question correctly,” she said with a laugh. 

“Oh, damn being put on the spot. We've been married forrr 9...27...32-”

Naomi cackled. “12!”

“I know I'm just messing with you. We got married on January 3rd, 12 years ago. I started counting my blessings that day, starting with how incredible you looked in that dress.”

Violet and Naomi let out a collective, “awwww,” before the couple shared another kiss. 

“I just guaranteed myself some tonight,” the man joked.

Naomi playfully hit her husband's arm. He turned to leave but Violet stopped him. “From a man's perspective. If you see your ex-wife moving on, does that make you reevaluate your feelings for her?”

“Absolutely. Men are territorial. Even if he only sleeps with a woman once, he'll rip every guy that comes after him to shreds.”

She made a face.

“If this is about Matt, then yes. He absolutely still loves you.”

“Does he or does he just want sex?”

“He loves you. Why do you think he hasn't had any other relationships since?”

Violet shrugged. “Maybe he keeps it discreet.”

Joey shook his head. “Of course he's done stuff with women here and there but nothing serious.”

She gasped. “Really? How do you know?”

“Men talk.”

Violet folded her arms. “So he's been with all these whores?”

“He's been with just as many people you've been with.”

“Should I take offense to that?” she joked.

Joey turned. “I'm outta here.”

“Wait, wait,” Violet urged. “So why hasn't he made a move all these years?”

The man shrugged. “After the divorce, we never talked about you guys getting back together. But before it, he was really heartbroken and was telling me that if you guys ever got back together, it'd have to be on your terms because he tried everything.”

“He tried everything but grow up,” Violet replied. 

Naomi folded her arms. “What on Earth is with all of this Matthew talk? Are you getting cold feet?”

“No!” she replied way too quickly for the woman.

“Vi, we've been friends since before you could color and stay in the lines. There's no way you can lie to me.”

“I'm not lying,” she squeaked.

Naomi cackled. “Okay. So you've locked down a relationship with a fabulous doctor that gives your future triple security but you wanna follow your coochie right now in order to explore with Mr. Matthew? Am I close?”

Joey tiptoed out of the room.

“I do not want to explore Mr. Matthew. He just...fuck he looks good.”

“He's gained so much weight!”

“I knowww but I like it,” Violet quietly admitted.

Naomi let in a sharp inhale as she attempted to cope with what her friend was saying.

“Sutan did a column once saying that fat guys last longer in bed.”

Naomi laughed.

“I may have to test this theory,” Violet continued.

“O-M-G. Stoppppp.”

“Naomi, you jumped back right into the ringer with Joey after 13 years, why can't I do Matthew one more time before I get married?”

“Because you might like it. What if he's better than Patrick? Then what?”

Violet pursed her lips.

“Vi!”

“On several occasions, I've had to picture someone else's face in order to get off.”

Naomi gasped. “You poor thing. And with Matthew?”

“I've never had to do anything but sit back and keep the paramedics on speed dial with Matthew.”

“Well damn.”

“But I've gotten older and mellowed out a bit. Security is much more important than amazing sex.”

There was a moment of silence before both of the women burst into laughter. 

“You deserve to have both!”

“Okay but if there's a platter and penis is-” Violet pursed her lips when Princess entered the room.

“Hi, Mommy! Hi, Auntie Violet! What are you guys doing?”

Naomi smothered the child in hugs and kisses before answering. “We're just talking. What are you doing?”

“Nothinggg. Allison doesn't want to play with me because she's FaceTiming her boyfriend. Where is Parker?” 

“Parker is with his Dad.” 

Princess frowned. “I need someone to play withhhhh.”

“I'll play with you, sweetheart.”

“Can I do your makeup?!”

Naomi shot Violet a look. “Sure, baby. You go get your stuff ready and I'll be right up.”

“Okay!” Princess kissed her mother and aunt before skittering off.

“Help meee,” Naomi said. 

The women laughed. 

“Nope, I need some help myself. I need to go home and break out Herbert.”

“Who's Herbert?”

“My vibrator. Talking about Matthew got me all hot and bothered.”

Naomi covered her ears. “Lalalalala. I can't hear anything but I can't wait to marry Patrickkk.”

Violet laughed. “Love you. I'll call you later.”

The friends shared a loving embrace before Violet practically ran to her car. 

\---

“Violet...oh, fuck, baby,” Matt moaned as he stroked himself. The use of his imagination to picture Violet on her knees in front of him paired with the sensation of the hot water streaming down his back was enough to make the man climax. Despite knowing that the woman would probably rather break her legs than to do so, Matt still imagined her swallowing his load. “Shitttt, that's perfect.” 

When he was finished, the man climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. He saw his reflection and groaned. “Damn I gotta get in shape.”

“Dad?!” Parker shouted up the stairs.

“What?”

“Can I have a zebra cake?”

“Sure, Bud. But you and I need to start working out too.”

The only response Matt heard was his son's footsteps scampering away.

“Cute little tubbie,” he said just as an unfamiliar number began to flash across his phone's screen. He answered. “Hello?”

“Matty?” the faintly familiar voice replied. “For some reason, I knew you'd have the same number after all these years.”

“Farrah?” the man asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, it's me. How are you, Matty?”

“I'm good and...you?” the man was reluctant to ask since the last time he'd seen the woman he'd nearly been arrested for pummeling her boyfriend.

“I'm great. How's Violet and the kids?”

“The kids are awesome. Violet and I divorced years ago,” he said quietly. After all that time, it still hurt the man to say the words. 

“Oh?” she asked with a slight hint of happiness in her tone. “So do you have anyone else in the picture?”

“Nah, I'm just really focused on my kids. It's summer and I want them to have a good time before school starts.”

“Well, I want to have a good time too,” she said with a laugh.

Matt made a face. “Are you still with-”

She cut him off with a no. “I'm with someone else though. The love of my life actually.”

“Oh, wow Farrah that's amazing. I- wait, so that 'I want to have a good time’ wasn't a sexual innuendo?”

She laughed again. “No! We're in New York for the weekend and it made me want to see if I could contact you. I want to have lunch.”

“Oh okay.” The misunderstanding was a slight ding to the man's ego but he didn't mind. He still only had eyes for Violet. “Sure, I like lunch.”

“Can I bring my baby? I'd really like for you guys to meet.”

“That's fine. I'd love to meet him.”

Farrah laughed once again and the man smiled. “It's so good to hear you happy again, Farrah. Still president of the Twilight Sparkle fan club?”

She giggled. “Not so much. But I did find out that my collection is worth thousands now.”

“Oh, that's pretty cool.”

“Thank you, Matty. I can't wait to see you.”

“Ditto, kid.”

“Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye bye.”

After hanging up, Matt got dressed and descended the stairs. “Hello, children.”

“Sup, Dad?” Clark responded. Parker said something that couldn't be made out with his mouth full of cake. 

“Nothing. I have a lunch date with an old friend in a few days.”

“Oh, yeah? Where do you know him from?” Clark asked.

“She,” the man corrected. “Is my ex-girlfriend.”

The girl jumped off of the couch. “What?! You can't have lunch with your ex-girlfriend!”

“Why not? It's just lunch. And she's inviting me to meet her new boyfriend so it's nothing romantic. You can even go with me if you want.”

“Ew, no. I don't wanna meet a woman you used to kiss.”

The man smiled. “What are we thinking we want for dinner?”

Before Clark could respond with 'salad’, Parker shouted, “spaghetti and meatballs the size of my head!”

“Oh my God, that sounds amazing,” Matt admitted. “I'll be right on that.”

“Yes!” Parker cheered. 

Clark rolled her eyes. “Fatass,” she grumbled.

\---

As Patrick and Violet sat in the quaint bakery, for their cake tasting, Violet already knew what she wanted. 

“I want the top to be vanilla with Oreo filling and I want the bottom to be red velvet.”

“Can we throw a chocolate layer somewhere in there?” Patrick asked.

“No. I had chocolate for my last wedding.”

“That shouldn't mean that you can't enjoy it again. I'm sure you ate pasta while married to him and you eat it now so I don't get it.”

Violet sat back in her seat and folded her arms. 

“Babe, come on. All I want is one little layer.”

“Then get a groom's cake.”

“Good idea!” The man called over the baker. “Could I get a second cake in the shape of my beautiful fiance?”

“What the hell,” was Violet's response.

“It'll be cool,” Patrick continued. “I’ll get to eat you.”

Violet rolled her eyes. “You're an idiot.”

“Soon-to-be your idiot,” he said with a smirk.

“Not if you keep that shit up. Just get a normal fucking cake. I don't need you cutting into my face weirdo.”

“Fine. I'll have a doctor themed cake.”

“Much better,” the woman chirped just as a message came to her phone.

Can we negotiate whatever my punishment is? Clark asked.

Nope, her mother replied. 

Even if I have details on a lunch that Dad plans to have with his ex? 

Violet nearly dropped her phone but quickly managed to steady her hands. TELL ME EVERYTHING!

\---

Violet nearly fried her brain over the useless information that Clark had given her. She had no idea what the woman's name was. She didn't know when or where the lunch was taking place and she didn't even know if her father's demeanor seemed overly excited to see the woman, but Violet let her daughter off the hook for seemingly being on her side. 

“Just let me know if you find anything out,” she told the girl.

“Okay,” Clark agreed before rushing to her father's side as the man stuffed his face with nachos. “I'm not in trouble anymore.”

“How'd you manage that?”

“I offered Mom info about your date in exchange for a reduced sentence.”

“You what?!”

“Calm down. I told her everything I know, which isn't much. She accepted just knowing that you're going out to lunch with one of your ex-girlfriends, which could be anyone. It was enough to string her along so that she'd let me off the hook.”

“Oh wow, you are cunning. And, hey! My ex-girlfriend couldn't be just anyone. I'm selective.”

Clark scoffed. “How did you meet Mom again?”

“Your smart mouth is ruining my meal. Go away.”

“Love you too, Dad,” the girl chirped as she turned on her heel.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Violet nearly fried her brain over the useless information that Clark had given her. She had no idea what the woman's name was. She didn't know when or where the lunch was taking place and she didn't even know if her father's demeanor seemed overly excited to see the woman, but Violet let her daughter off the hook for seemingly being on her side.

“Just let me know if you find anything out,” she told the girl.

“Okay,” Clark agreed before rushing to her father's side as the man stuffed his face with nachos. “I'm not in trouble anymore.”

“How'd you manage that?”

“I offered Mom info about your date in exchange for a reduced sentence.”

“You what?!”

“Calm down. I told her everything I know, which isn't much. She accepted just knowing that you're going out to lunch with one of your ex-girlfriends, which could be anyone. It was enough to string her along so that she'd let me off the hook.”

“Oh wow, you are cunning. And, hey! My ex-girlfriend couldn't be just anyone. I'm selective.”

Clark scoffed. “Remind me of how you met my mother again?”

“Your smart mouth is ruining my meal,” he said as he licked the cheese off of his fingers. “Go away.”

“Love you too, Dad,” the girl chirped as she turned on her heel and walked away.

“And it's not a date, it's just lunch!” he shouted after her.

\---

Matt's heart always raced when Violet picked up the kids, but this time was different. He was a nervous wreck as he made sure that his hair was combed perfectly, his face was clean cut and that his homemade corset was secure.

“You want me to do what?” Clark asked for the second time to make sure that she was hearing the man correctly. 

“Wrap my stomach in this plastic wrap and duct tape so that I look skinny when your Mom comes.”

Clark glanced between the industrial sized roll of plastic and her father's protruding belly. “But won't that hurt the baby?”

“Ha-ha, little jerk. Will you help me or not?”

The girl laughed at her own joke until she snorted. “Of course I'll help you try to impress Mom. But I need reinforcements. Lord Tater Tots!”

“What?!” the boy shouted from the couch. 

“Get your ass up here, I need help!”

Matt poked his daughter's nose. “Watch your mouth.”

“Mom lets me say ass all the time.”

“Well, I'm not your Mom, am I?” he retorted.

“Okay, but if you guys get back together what rules would we have to follow? You guys have very different parenting styles.”

“Oh, damn true.”

“Yeah, like I wait til I'm at Mom's house to smoke weed. She doesn't mind.”

The man's face was priceless. “You what?! She let you do what?!”

“Calm down, Beyoncé! I'm kidding.” 

Matt scoffed. “Imma sell you to Eskimos.”

“You'd miss me too much.”

The man rustled his daughter's hair. “True. Okay, she'll be here any minute, let's get this stuff on.”

“Parker!”

“I'm right here!” the boy shouted back as he rounded the corner with a box of cakes. “What the heck are you guys doing?”

“Making Dad skinny so Mom can leave Patrick.”

The boy thought for a second before shrugging. “Okay.”

Parker grabbed one end of the plastic wrap while Clark held the other as they ran around their father. 

“Suck it in, Dad!” Clark demanded.

“I am,” the man wheezed as layer upon layer of plastic was wrapped around his stomach followed by even more layers of duct tape. “Okay, okay, that's enough! I can taste my spleen.”

“Really?!” Parker said excitedly. “What does it taste like?”

The doorbell rang. 

“Shit, she's here,” Matt exhaled as he grabbed his t-shirt and slid it on before checking his reflection. “Oh wow, instant tummy tuck. Thanks guys.”

“You're welcome,” the duo said in unison. Clark exited the room to grab her things. Parker followed her lead, stuffing his pockets with all the snacks he knew wouldn't be available at his mother's house. The doorbell rang two more times as the woman grew more impatient. 

“Coming!” Matt shouted as he stiffly made his way out of his room and towards the front door. He opened it and seductively leaned against the frame. “Hey,” he exhaled, simply because he could hardly breathe but Violet took the tone as an attempt to put the all too familiar spell on her.

“Don't be speaking all soft and seductive to me,” she replied. “I heard about your date.” 

The man groaned. “It's not a date. It's just lunch.”

“And? You act like people don't go on lunch dates.”

“Well this isn't that.”

“Mhmm. And who are you dining with?”

Matt was going to answer before remembering the game of cat and mouse that was required to be played in order to get the attention of Violet Chachki. 

“Patrick,” he replied. 

Violet smirked. “Touché.”

“Hi, Mom,” Parker greeted as he approached. 

“Hi, baby, how are you?”

“Good.”

“Good, I'm glad. Ready to go?”

He nodded. “Bye, Dad.”

“Later, Buddy.”

Matt hugged his son and the accompanying squeak of plastic wrap made Violet confused. “What the hell was that?”

“Dad-” Parker managed to get out before Matt placed a hand over the boy's mouth.

“Go to the car,” the man rushed with a gentle slap on his son's butt.

Parker laughed as he obeyed his father.

Violet made a face before grabbing the hem of the man's shit. 

“Whoaaa, what are you doing?” Matt demanded as he stepped back.

“What do you have onnn?” she asked through a laugh. “Why are you rustling?”

Matt let out a dramatic gasp. “Do I ask you about your undergarments? I think not.”

“Just let me see, Matthew or I'll just assume it's a colostomy bag.”

He shrugged. “Assume what you want.”

The woman gnawed on her bottom lip.

“What's that face for?” he asked. 

“I wanna see ittt.”

“Oh, it?” Oh, I'd be more than happy to show you it.”

Violet laughed as she stepped closer and grabbed at the man's shirt once again. The two of them were like teenagers again as they playfully quarreled.

“Stop tryna look at my goodies!” Matt shouted as he stiffly held his shirt down. “Back up,” he said giddily. “Back up.”

Violet cackled. “Noooo. I wanna see what you have under hereee.”

“Hey, if I said that to you, I'd be a perv.”

“I never said that I wasn't a perv,” Violet retorted. 

“Oh, really?” Matt asked as he pulled the woman's wrists into one of his hands and kissed her. Violet kissed him back with a firm smooch that made the man take two steps back. Even with her hands bound, the woman continued to hold her own until Matt bumped into the arm of the couch. Violet playfully pushed the man over the edge of the couch and with her wrists still in his hand, she was dragged along with him. When Violet landed on top of her ex-husband, she was finally able to free her hands and lift his shirt. 

The woman burst into laughter. “Are you trying to mummify yourself?!”

Matt gave her a gentle shove so that he could pull his shirt down. “I'm trying to get a six pack,” he admitted. 

“Matthew, that is not how you get a six pack. You actually have to work out and eat right.”

“Well now I feel stupid,” he grumbled.

“Why?” 

“Because... I wanted to impress you,” he admitted under his breath.

“Aww, you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable to impress me, Matthew. The Pillsbury dough boy look is very in this season.”

“Ha-ha. You know, you and your daughter are so damn funny.” Matt attempted to sit up but his duct tape bound abdomen wouldn't allow him to manage it.

“Matthew, take that shit off. You can barely breathe.”

“Yeah..” he wheezed. “Help me?”

Violet nodded as she pushed herself off of the couch before using all of her weight and then some to pry the man up. “Where are your scissors?”

“Kitchen drawer by the sink.”

Violet sauntered into the kitchen, grabbed the scissors and returned into the room just as her ex-husband was removing his shirt. She gulped but was determined to remain professional despite having just kissed the man.

Ex-couples share the occasional kiss every now and then, right? she asked herself. Just a friendly, 'O-M-G, how have you been? Mwah’, type of thing. Yeah. If it comes up, that's what I'll tell Patrick. Or that it was a cheek kiss gone wrong. She laughed to herself.

“What's so funny?” Matt asked. “Are you laughing at my back rolls?”

“Nobody is laughing at you, Matthew. Now hold still.” Violet began to carefully cut the man out of his plastic prison. She only had to cut a small portion before Matt's fat popped out of the homemade corset like a busted can of biscuits. 

“Fuck, that feels so much better,” the man practically moaned.

Violet pursed her lips after hearing the erotic sound.

Clark rounded the corner with her bags that she carried between her parents houses. “What the heck, Dad! I thought you were trying to look skinny for Mom, why'd you destroy our hard work?”

“Your Mom told me that I didn't need all that to impress her,” Matt said smugly.

Clark put on an exaggerated smile. “How cute! So are we going or what?”

The sight of seeing his family all under one roof without conflict made Matt's heart melt as he was reminded of the good ole days. He wasn't ready to let the nostalgic feeling go just yet.

“Have you eaten dinner?” he asked Violet.

“No, I was gonna take the kids to Olive Garden.”

“I can cook for you guys!” the man blurted. “I mean...if you want.”

Fuck yes I want it, she thought. “Um, well that's up to the kids.” Well aware that Parker would never say no to food, Violet turned to her daughter. 

“Well…” Clark said as she glanced between her parents.

Matt slid behind Violet and nodded his head, urging the girl to say yes.

“We can eat dinner here if we talk about birthday party details. It'll be good to discuss this with both of you here before the arguing starts so.”

“There won't be any arguing,” Matt assured.

Violet turned around. “So what are you going to cook?”

“Are you craving anything?”

Violet pursed her lips. Beef, she thought. “Umm...not really.”

“Clark, get your brother out of the car,” Matt said. “He'll know what to suggest.”

“Yeah, some diabetic, high cholesterol inducing crap,” she mumbled as she placed her bags on the floor before exiting the house.

Matt looked at Violet. When they made eye contact, she looked away in order to blush. The woman felt like she did 15 years ago when she first met the man: vulnerable and in love and she didn't mind it. She turned back to him. 

Before she could speak, he did. “I could make your favorite snack. Tomato and mozzarella but I'd have to run to the store.”

Violet shook her head. “Make whatever you have in your kitchen.”

"Okay.”

“But I do have one request.”

“And what would that be?”

Violet stared down at her pumps before quietly replying. “Can you make peanut butter cookies? Please?” 

Matt smiled as he pulled his shirt back on. “Sure. But only if you help.”

“Ughh, fine.”

The children returned inside.

“Are we staying here?” Parker asked.

Violet kissed her son's head before brushing his dusty blonde hair off of his face. “Just for dinner.”

“Yes! Dad makes the best food.”

“What do you want for dinner, bud?”

“Double cheeseburgers with bacon!”

“Yum,” Matt replied as he entered the kitchen.

“More like yuck,” Clark replied as she followed him. “Can I have a salad instead?”

“Sure, boo,” the man replied. “You wanna make it or you want me to?”

“You can.”

“Can I?” he retorted.

“Could you?” Clark reiterated. “Please and thank you.”

“That's better. Now vamoose. I'll call you when it's ready.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Clark exited the kitchen to find a grinning Violet leaning up against the wall. “What are you smiling about?” 

“Huh? I wasn't smiling.”

“You totally were.”

“Oh..well I didn't realize.”

“Weirdo.”

“Hey, Clark,” Matt called from the kitchen in his discipline tone.

“Yes?” she groaned.

“Watch how you talk to your mother. Don't call her names.”

“I call her a weirdo all the time. She's weird!”

“You may call her names at her house but in mine, you are required to show her respect. I don't care how weird she is, she's still your Mom.” The man poked his head around the corner. “Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand,” she said sarcastically. “I apologize from the depths of my soul.”

“Hey, don't use that tone with your father,” Violet reprimanded.

“Actually, sarcasm is fine in my house,” Matt taunted.

Violet rolled her eyes. 

“I'm gonna need some help in here,” the man announced. “Any volunteers?”

Clark and Parker dashed to their bedrooms. 

Violet scoffed. “If you little monkeys don't get your butts back in here, I'll-”

“I knew asking for help would make them leave,” Matt admitted. “I wanted us to be alone.”

Despite being cheesy and wiggling his eyebrow, Violet couldn't help but get a little flutter in her stomach as she entered the kitchen.

“Oh, yeahhh. Come on, baby,” Matt taunted.

“Shut upppp,” Violet said with a playful shove. 

Matt grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss but Violet turned her head. The man felt awkward when his lips landed on her cheek. 

“I'm engaged, Matthew,” she said quietly.

“I don't care, Violet,” he replied. “You weren't concerned about being engaged when you were kissing me earlier.”

“One little kiss is fine, but I'm not going to cheat.”

“Then why are you here?” Matt demanded. “If you're so worried about cheating then go home to him.”

“Matthew, stop twisting this into something extra. I'm here to help make dinner for my kids, that's it.”

“Alright.”

“Alrighty,” she retorted.

“Fine,” he practically growled.

When Violet let out a noise that was comparable to a chihuahua in heat, Matt burst into laughter.

“Stopppp! I was gonna say fine but I had to sneezeeee.”

“Mmkay, cowgirl, um, start by grabbing the eggs, peanut butter and sugar and whatnot while I get the stuff for the burgers.”

Cowgirl, she thought.

It was a few minutes before Matt noticed that the woman hadn't moved.

“Helloooo?” the man called as he waved his hands in front of the woman's face.

Violet jumped as she snapped back to reality. “Huh?”

“I’m already starting the burgers. You still want cookies right?”

“I want you to have them,” she said before covering her mouth. 

Matt made a face but then dropped it. “I'm not responding to that. I know you don't love him and when you're ready to get back with a real man, you let me know. Hopefully it's not too late.”

Violet dropped her hand. “You have no idea what you're talking about, Matthew.”

“Violet,” he said in that irresistible tone that never failed to make her go weak at the knees. “I may not be a doctor, but I know the symptoms.”

She gulped. “What symptoms?”

“The symptoms of you just needing to be fucked so good that it takes you a few minutes to remember your name and where you are.”

The woman's body began to ache. “Matthew, please don't,” she said weakly.

“I'm not doing anything but stating the facts. I'm still very much in love with you and if I have to play dirty to get your attention then so be it.” 

She gnawed on her bottom lip. “In a perfect world, don't you think I want my family back together?”

“Then put it back together!”

“I can't! Matthew, I just don't want to make the same mistakes I did 12 years ago.”

“You won't. I swear you won't. I'm a changed man. I'm trustworthy and mature.”

“You have Spider-Man bathroom decor,” she retorted. 

“Hey, that's a limited edition set.”

The woman grumbled something under her breath as she glanced down at her heels. 

“Violet, look at me,” Matt said.

She reluctantly turned to the man out of fear that she'd be naked within the next minute. 

“If you give me the chance, I swear that I'll make you the happiest woman on Earth.”

The swelling of her heart began to over power her pride making the woman's eyes well up. “I don't like being vulnerable, Matthew,” she sniffled.

“I know but your vulnerability is safe with me. Just give me a chance, please.”

The woman took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and nodded. 

Matt pulled the woman into an embrace and kissed her, for real this time. 

“Matthew, wait,” she exhaled breathlessly. “We can't do anything until I break it off with Patrick.”

“Text him later,” he said before kissing her again.

“Your immaturity is showing,” she grumbled.

“Okay, okay, sorry. I'll wait.” Matt stole one last kiss before releasing his… “So what are we now? Dating? Engaged? Soon-to-be-”

“Whoaaaaaa, slow down, cowboy.”

He laughed. “I'm kidding. Lemme know when you're ready so I can tear that ass up.”

Violet covered her face as she laughed. “Oh God, what am I getting myself into?”

“You wanna find out?” he asked suggestively.

“Behave, Matthew!”

“I'm trying! Have you seen yourself lately?!”

“I can't help that I take care of myself.”

The man's face fell along with his confidence. “I wish I could say the same.”

“Aww, Matthew,” Violet said as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist from behind. “If you want to lose weight then you have to work out. I'll even work out with you. But I like you this size.”

Matt turned to face the woman. “Really?”

“Yesss. I think you're cute and fluffy.”

He scoffed. “I don't want to be cute and fluffy. I'm not a damn cream puff.”

“Why not? I love cream puffs.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I'll definitely be your cream puff.”

The woman stood on her tiptoes to kiss the man. 

“I love you,” he said. 

Instead of responding, Violet kissed him again and even harder. Matt pulled away.

“What?” she asked.

“You do that. You kiss harder or do something distracting when you don't want to say 'I love you’ or something like it back.”

Violet frowned. “Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…”

“So? Do you love me?”

“Matthew, it's still too soon,” she admitted. “Just let me take it all in.”

“Okay,” he said as he turned his attention back to the burgers.

“Are you mad?” 

“How could I be mad over something like that? I respect your stance.”

Violet didn't detect any coldness or sarcasm so she wrapped her arms back around him and kissed his shoulder blade. Despite her not wanting to say it, it was little things like this that told Matt that the woman loved him too. 

The woman watched and assisted when needed as Matt made burgers and a salad for Clark before he demanded that she be hands-on in helping him make the cookies. 

“I don't care about your hands getting icky,” Matt said as he stood behind Violet, practically puppeteering her wrists in order to make the cookies. 

“Why can't I just do the forky design thing at the end?” she groaned.

“Because things taste better when you make them. Plus, I like standing behind you,” he teased as he firmly pressed his groin against her ass.

Violet gasped. “Matthew, please. You're distracting me.”

“So?” the man said, kissing her neck. “You say that like it's a bad thing.”

“So cut it out or I'll have to leave.” The man gave the woman's ass some space. “Thanks.”

He kissed her neck again just as Clark entered the kitchen. “Oh my God, you guys are gross. Are you back together?!”

Matt said yes while Violet said no. The man looked at her as Violet spoke to Clark.

“I have to end things with Patrick before your father and I can even think about being together again.”

The man rolled his eyes but Clark cheered.

“This day just keeps getting better. Now we get to discuss party details.”

“Party detail this,” Matt retorted as he handed the girl the platter of burgers. “Go set the table.”

“No, problem, father dear whom I love very much because of his kind heart and generosity,” Clark said as she made her way out of the kitchen to the dining room table.

Violet chuckled. “She's trying super hard to get that car but she doesn't know that Patrick already bought her one.”

Matt took two steps back. “What the fuck? Why would he buy my child a car? Wh-Why would you let him?”

“I didn't. He overheard Clark talking about what car she wanted and took it upon himself to just go get it. I told him no, but it was already paid for and in my name so.”

“I don't care whose name it's in! It was paid for with his money therefore she can't have it.”

Violet turned to face him. “Is your masculine ego that big that you'd throw away a free car just because another man bought it?!”

“Yes!”

The woman watched as the man's eyebrows furrowed and his top lip curled. She stole a kiss. “Okay, I'll give it back.”

Matt was shocked. “Wh- that easily?”

She nodded. “I'm not going to argue over something you feel so adamant about. But I do think your angry face is pretty sexy.”

The man exaggerated his furrowed brow and stiff lip. Violet laughed and kissed him again. 

“Okay, I'm only returning the car on one condition.”

“What's that?”

“You have to finish these cookies.”

“Oh, come on, babe. You're almost done.”

Violet went weak at the knees. “It's too soon to call me babe, Matthew.”

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

She scoffed. “No you're not.”

“No not at all, but I have to say it.”

The woman gave the man a playful shove before turning her attention back to the last bits of cookie dough. She groaned and grumbled but managed to get it all on the pan and into the oven. When they came out, the aroma of the freshly baked cookies triggered the best of memories from when she was pregnant and just beginning to fall in love with the man.

As she sat down at the table, she imagined that they'd never divorced and things nearly felt perfect again.

“Parker, how was your day?” she asked.

The boy swallowed the contents of his full mouth before answering. “Good. Dad and I watched football like always and we looked into me joining the local team and then the Viper's team when I get to highschool.”

“Oh my gosh, honey that's fantastic!” Violet cheered, thankful that her son finally wanted to get off of the couch. 

“Ugh, does he have to go to the same high school as me?” Clark asked. “I do have a reputation to uphold.”

Parker blew a raspberry.

“And what reputation would that be?” Matt asked.

“I'm obviously one of the most beautiful and fashionable girls in school which also makes me one of the most popular girls in school. I don't need porky over here telling everyone that he's related to me.”

“Hey,” Violet said defensively. “Your brother is not porky. He's just as beautiful and fashionable as you.”

“No, no. He's handsome and cool,” Matt corrected. 

“He's all of the above,” Violet added before kissing her son's hair.

Parker smiled. “Thanks, Mom.”

“‘Thanks, Mom’,” Clark mocked. “Kiss ass.”

“Hey!” Violet reprimanded. “You say that you wanna talk party details but you're being an asshole towards your brother. The chances of a party are looking bleaker and bleaker for you young lady.”

“No way! I'm sorry!”

“Nope,” her mother said stoically.

“Dad!” Clark pleaded.

“First of all, you need to apologize to your brother and mother.”

“What? Why do I have to apologize to Mom? I didn't even say anything to her.”

“You cursed in front of her which is mad disrespectful, fam.”

Clark rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“What is up with you?” Matt asked. “Why are you being so mean?”

Clark shrugged.

“A shrug isn't a good enough reason.”

“I don't know, Dad! It's weird that you and Mom are both here and I'm trying to adjust.”

“Fair enough. Just take a deep breath and relax. You don't have to put on a show for anyone, okay?”

“Alright,” Clark grumbled. “Can we talk party details now?”

“Well, your Mom already said no so let's try again tomorrow.”

“Fine,” the girl sighed.

Violet shoved a full cookie into her mouth as she crossed her legs and tried to ignore the tingling that was flowing between them. She found the way that Matt handled the situation to be incredibly sexy and the only thing that was stopping her from jumping on him were the presence of her children and her will to be a good person. She pushed herself from the table.

“I have to go,” she blurted. 

Matt made a face. “What's up?” 

“I have to go take care of that thing. Ya know... Patrick.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah go. Quickly.”

“Okay, kids, I'll see you guys in a bit.”

Parker swiftly gathered his food into his hands. “I'm going tooo.”

“No, baby, just stay here,” Violet said.

Parker frowned. “But it's our week with you.”

“I know, sweetheart. We're all gonna spend this week together.”

“We are?!” 

Violet nodded. “So as soon as I take care of business, I'll be back. Sit and finish your food.”

“Okay,” the boy excitedly chirped. 

She made eye contact with Matt. “I'll be back.”

“I'll be ready,” he replied. “I mean, um, waiting… ya know, cause we wanted to watch that one movie.”

“Can I watch too?” Parker asked.

“No,” both of his parents said in unison.

“It's rated R,” Violet added.

“Okay,” Parker said as he dropped the subject and shoved more food into his mouth.

Violet made eye contact with Matt once more before practically sprinting out of the front door. 

\---

As Violet sped down the highway, she was able to call Patrick and tell the man to meet her in central park. It was a public location just in case he didn't take the break up well. The woman burnt rubber as she parked her car and paced the remaining distance to the agreed location.

When she heard the soft music and saw the steadily building crowd, Violet's eyebrows furrowed as she rounded the corner. Her expression went from confusion to slight horror when she saw Patrick standing in a ring of red rose petals in the shape of a heart. The man was flanked by legendary musician, Carlos Santana as the man played a soft melody on his guitar.

“There she is! There's my baby,” Patrick announced to the crowd of dozens of people who were now live streaming the romantic gesture. “Violet, would you come over here please?”

Fuck my life, the woman said to herself. She thought about running off but she didn't think that she'd get far on the grass in her impractically designed Giuseppe's. Violet took a deep breath and entered the heart shaped layout. 

“Patrick, what the hell are you doing?”

The man cleared his nervous throat. “When you called, I was already in the middle of planning this so I pulled all the strings and I just had to make this happen... right now.” Patrick sank to one knee and grabbed her hand.

Violet felt like vomiting but managed to keep herself together. 

“Baby, I know we're already engaged, but I've yet to convince you to let me buy a ring. Then I realized that I just had to find something worthy of even being on your hand, something that you just couldn't say no to,” Patrick said as he pulled the box from his pocket. The man opened it and Violet gasped at the largest diamond she'd ever seen. “It was once owned by Elizabeth Taylor and now it's yours... I mean, if you want it.”

As the crowd urged her to say yes in addition to being completely dazzled by the stunning 30 carat piece, Violet couldn't help but nod. The crowd burst into cheers and applause while Patrick finally got the satisfaction of sliding a ring on the woman's finger. 

“Holy shit that's heavy,” Violet gasped in adoration as she stared at the gem that could only be visually compared to a solid block of ice resting on her hand. 

Patrick laughed as he stood and stole a kiss from the woman's lips. “Should we get out of here before someone gets a bright idea?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she said.

Patrick thanked the crowd and Carlos Santana before leading Violet away.

“How on Earth did you pull that off?” 

“I have my ways,” he said smugly. “So where are the kids? If they aren't with you, we could go back to my place... soon-to-be our place.”

“Um, I...have to go get them.”

“Weren't you just at Matthew's house?”

“Yeah but something came up and I ended up here. I have to get them,” Violet continued to press as an excuse.

“Okay, but please tell me that I'll see you later tonight?”

Violet glanced down at her newly acquired ring and reluctantly nodded. 

Patrick smiled and kissed her. “See you tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” As the man walked off, Violet groaned. “I'm going straight to hell.”

\---

When Violet returned to Matt's house, the man greeted her at the door, pulled her inside and pressed her against the foyer wall. 

“I told you I'd be ready,” he growled as he began to attack her neck but the tension that she held in her body made him stop. “What's wrong?”

Violet cleared her throat and wasn't really required to say any words when she showed Matt her left hand.

“What the hell? So you didn't break up with him?”

“I wanted to but... I get there and the man has a crowd, rose petals, fucking Carlos Santana playing guitar!”

“I don't car- whoa, Carlos Santana?”

“Yes!”

“So...you still want to marry him?”

“Matthew, of course not. I really do want to work things out with you but…” she raised her hand again. “It's just so beautifullllllll,” the woman said as if she was in a trance. “It used to be Elizabeth Taylor's, I mean come on!”

“Violet, is that really an excuse to string the man along?”

“No and I was still ready to end it but then he pulled out this ring and At Last by Etta James began to play in the background. So...if I have to string him along for another day or two and butter him up so that he'll let me keep it after the break up then so be it.”

“Wow,” Matt exhaled. The man began to walk away but the woman followed him.

“Are you mad?” she asked.

“No, but I feel some type of way! You agreed to be mine but now I gotta wait for you to scam this poor guy out of everything he owns.”

“Excuse me?! I am not scamming him!” 

“You are! You accepted that ring with selfish intentions.”

As the argument continued, Clark and Parker entered the room with their bags.

“Can we just go now?” Clark asked. “We'd rather go from house to house than to spend a week with you both screaming at each other.”

Their parents felt horrible. 

“Clark, I'm sorry,” Matt offered, “just go back to bed, I'll-”

“No, I think I should take them,” Violet sighed. “Go get in the car.”

The kids obeyed their mother and exited the house.

“So does this mean we're over before we could even get started?” Matt asked.

Violet exhaled. “Matthew, I've been wanting to ride you all night until the sun came up for weeks now and that is more important to me than a diamond... I just have to return it so that I can have a clear conscience as I fuck your brains out.”

The man's groin tightened. “Would you stop doing that to me?! Every time you leave, I'm forced to give myself goddamn hand burn because I can't stop thinking about you.”

The thought of that made the woman tingle even more. She gulped and he stared. At that moment, Violet couldn't help herself from jumping over the couch into the man's arms. With his hands on her ass, her legs around his waist and both of their mouths connected in a desperate way to consume each other, the yearning desire to meld their bodies together was almost unbearable.

“Matthew, wait,” she pleaded as she pulled away.

“What do you mean wait?” he asked breathlessly. “You jumped on me!”

“I know, fuck, I want you so bad but I can't,” she sniffled. “I'm light-headed and confused and I want this ring but you're making me feel guilty for wearing it.”

“You don't need it,” Matt said as he dramatically pulled her against him as if he was Rhett Butler reigning in Scarlett O'Hara’s tantrum. “I'll buy you another ring. I'll sell my entire comic book collection to get you any ring that you want. You want the Hope diamond? It's yours.”

“Oh, my darling,” she gasped in vintage fashion as they kissed once again.

The horn of Violet's car honked as Clark impatiently pushed down on the steering wheel.

Violet didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she did a little bit of both. “I guess I have to go.”

Matt kissed the woman's lips then the tip of her red nose. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

“By this time tomorrow,” Violet said assuringly, “I'll be all yours.”

“I'm counting down the fucking seconds.”

“I'm going to leave the kids at Naomi's before I come over tomorrow.”

“Good idea.” Matt pulled the woman into one last kiss before he practically had to drag himself away in order to let her go. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” she exhaled.

“Tomorrow night,” he quickly added. “I do have a lunch meeting to attend.”

Violet scowled.

“Hey when you dump Patrick and return that ring then I won't go out with anyone else.”

The woman flipped the man off before turning on her heel. Determined to not have her leave with even the slightest bit of anger, Matt rushed over and kissed her hard. 

“Okayyy,” she relented.

“I love you.”

Violet gave him a playful shove. “Goodnight, Matthew.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Matt watched the woman walk to her car and waved at her and the children as they sped off prior to turning on his heel and sprinting to his lotion bottle. “Wooo! I can be as loud as I want!”

\---

Matt smoothed his hair and hoped that he didn't look too fat as he waited in the frozen yogurt shop that Farrah had chosen to meet him at. He thought it was odd that she'd bring her new guy to meet him but nothing Farrah did ever really made sense. 

“Why if it isn't Matthew James Lent,” a familiar voice called from behind him.

The man chuckled as he turned around. “Hey, Shea.” 

With her glowing mocha skin and not a wrinkle in sight, Shea had aged like fine wine. Matt had always admitted that if he hadn't have fallen in love with Violet, she'd still be his wife. The woman traded her dreadlocks for a massive afro that she sported with various hair accessories. Today she wore her favorite gold and diamond clip that Danny had given her in order to buy her forgiveness for not telling her about his six week tour that was starting the same week that their son was attending middle school for the first time. She wanted both parents to be their for him through the milestone and it broke her heart every time he said something like, 'if I ever wonder where Dad is, all I have to do is check his fan club website.’ 

But Shea had no problem picking up the slack that Danny left behind. She enjoyed being the best parent that she could be, including being the loudest Mom in the bleachers.

“What are you doing here?” Matt asked.

“Just getting a snack while Peter does his dojo stuff next door. Mixed martial arts is his thing now.”

“Oh, yeah? Hasn't he been trying to get Parker into it too?”

“He says he has. He wants Parker to have the same interests because they're best friends.”

“The only thing Parker is interested in is donuts.”

Shea laughed.

“He says he wants to do football. We shall see.”

“Aww, well I'm ready to get him on the team with Peter whenever he's ready. Where is he now? With Violet?’

“Yeah it's her weekend with them. I'm here for a 'meeting’.”

“Meeting with who?”

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Yes, fam! Unless it's genuinely none of my business.”

“No, it's fine. I'm meeting Farrah and her new boyfriend.”

“What the hell? Why?”

He shrugged. “She gave me a random ass call and said that she wanted to see me. I don't mind befriending exs that I ended on good terms with. Like you.”

“Fair enough. But it's still weird as hell that you're meeting a couple by yourself. Want me to stick around for a bit?”

“Sure if you want.”

“Yeah, the other dojo moms are annoying.”

Matt laughed. “Oh! Guess what.” 

“Chicken butt.”

“You're so lame. No, Violet and I are getting back together.”

“Shut the fuck up! Really?!”

“I don't know if you're happy or pissed off.”

“I'm happy! I ship you guys so hard.”

He chuckled. “Thanks I think.”

Matt looked up when the door of the shop dinged. Farrah entered the frozen yogurt shop and Matt was surprised to see how good the woman looked. Her hair was back to its natural blonde state and she'd taken the time to curl the ends. Her breasts had received reconstructive surgery to fix the botched job that she was forced into getting years ago. But the best feature on her was her smile as she pulled her lover into the shop behind her. Matt's jaw dropped. Not because it was another woman, but because of who the woman was.

“Raven?” 

When Shea saw the woman, the following events seemed to happen in slow motion but Matt still couldn't move fast enough to stop them. 

Shea threw her frozen yogurt filled cup at the woman before practically flipping the table to lunge at her.

Farrah, scared and confused, released Raven's hand and ran for cover as Shea punched Raven in the face, knocking her to the ground. Shea was relentless as she continued to pound on the woman that attempted to defend herself but her attempts were useless as 12 year old anger spewed out of Shea.

“I told you that every time I see you, I'm beating your ass, bitch! And I meant it!”

Matt and Farrah attempted to break up the fight, Matt pulled on Shea's waist while Farrah threw cheap shots to the back of the woman's head before pulling her hair.

A good samaritan pulled at Farrah just as Matt got a hold on Shea but he wasn't strong enough to contain the woman's anger.

“Stupid bitch!” Shea shouted as her punches began to target Farrah. Matt had to use his entire body weight as a lever to snatch the woman away. “You weren't involved and now you are bitch! Every time I see both of you, I'm gonna kick your asses!” 

Matt practically had to drag the woman outside.

“Shea, calm down! You're too old for this!”

“I don't give a fuck! She threw a wine bottle at my head while I was pregnant!” Shea shouted between aggressive hand claps. “I could have lost my baby so I don't care! Even if I'm 80, if I see that bitch, I'm hitting her with my fucking cane!”

“Alright, alright,” Matt sighed, well aware that once the woman got like this there was no calming her down. “You know you look pretty sexy when you're angry,” the man teased as he stroked her cheek.

Shea scoffed then laughed as she slapped his hand away. “I broke a nail. God damn it.”

Matt laughed. “You just fought two women and the only thing you're worried about is a broken nail.” 

A police siren rang out in the distance. 

“And that,” she rushed. “I'll call you later.” Shea quickly kissed the man's cheek before rushing back into the martial arts studio.

Matt chuckled and returned inside and of the shop where Raven was shouting at sobbing Farrah.

“You should've just told me who you were meeting and none of this would've happened!” 

“I was just trying to mend broken fences!”

“The saying is mend broken bridges, dumbass!”

Farrah began to cry even harder. “You don't have to call me that. I'm sorry.”

Raven frustratedly pressed more napkins against her bloody nose. “Just please stop talking to me right now.”

Shortly thereafter, two police officers entered the building and employees explained what had happened.

“Where did the assailant go after you carried her outside?” they questioned Matt. 

“She took off running towards 19th,” he lied.

The man jotted down the details. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Matt chirped.

“Baby, please don't be mad at me,” Farrah pleaded.

“You just got me attacked! Give me space!” Raven demanded.

“I took some hits too! I can't even see out of my left eye right now.”

“Farrah, I do not care. Just, ugh!” Raven frustratedly stormed out of the shop, leaving Farrah to cry. 

Matt cleared his throat. “Um, you gonna be okay?”

The woman forced herself into his arms. “No!”

“I'm sorry, but you guys have to leave so that we can get this cleaned up,” the shop’s manager said. 

“Okay,” Matt said as he led Farrah outside. 

“And she completely left me and took the car,” she sniffled.

“Oh damn...should I drive you home or wherever you're staying?”

“She has the keys,” Farrah groaned. “I guess I'll call her when she calms down.”

“Sounds good.”

“In the meantime, can I stay with you?”

Matt made a face. “Umm-”

“Just for a few hours, Matty please. I just need somewhere to lay down. My head is pounding from where she punched me.”

The man groaned internally. “Fine.”

\---

Violet anxiously rang Patrick's doorbell. When the man answered, Violet was surprised to see that he was crying.

“Um...you okay?”

“My mom is in the hospital. She had a stroke.”

Fuck my life, she thought. “Aww, baby I'm so sorry.” Violet hugged the man. 

“I'm flying out to Phoenix tonight. Will you go with me?”

Violet groaned internally before exhaling. “Patrick. I can't go. I have children and I can't just leave them on such short notice.”

Patrick sniffled. “I understand.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Will you just hold me?”

Violet patted the man on the back before pulling away. “Patrick... I can't do this anymore.”

He wiped his nose on a tissue. “Do what?”

“The relationship.”

The man couldn't even process what he was hearing. 

“You're a good person and I love you, but I'm not in love with you.” She began to cry when she realized that it was time to return the ring. The woman reluctantly slid the massive diamond off of her finger and placed it in his hand.

“Wait, what? Violet, please. What can I do to fix this?”

“Let me keep the ring?” she sniffled.

“Wha- no! The ring is only yours if you want to marry me.”

Violet began to cry even harder, mourning the loss of the gem and how empty her hand felt without it. 

“So this is it? Months of planning and all the money spent on the wedding so far, you just want to give up on me?”

Violet gulped when she felt that the man was prepared to snap and nearly flinched when she saw him sinking to his knees.

“Violet, I'm begging you. Give me another chance. Please!”

“Patrick, stop. You're embarrassing yourself.”

“Pleaseeee,” the man sobbed as she sank lower, kissing the top of the woman's shoes. “Please.”

“Ewww! These are Jimmy Choo and now I have to throw them away because of your saliva.”

“Baby, please don't gooo,” Patrick pleaded through sobs. “I need you now more than ever.”

Violet, whose tears had dried up, rolled her eyes. “Patrick, I'm sorry about your mother. I hope she gets better soon, but it's over.”

“Please, Violet. Please.”

“I'll kiss you one last time if you let me have the ring.”

“Please... please,” he continued. 

The woman grumbled as she turned on her heel. “Bye, Patrick.”

“Pleaseeee!”

\---

Violet did 90 miles an hour down the highway until she reached Matt's house. The woman kicked off her heels, raced to the front door and used the key that she had taken from Clark to let herself in. 

“Matthew! I did it! I'm single and I gave back the ring, I-” Violet froze when she saw Farrah sit up on the couch. “What the fuck!” she screeched.

Matt quickly rounded the corner and grabbed the woman out of fear that Farrah would be attacked for the second time that day. 

“Get the fuck off of me, Matthew! What the hell is going on here?!”

“Farrah is who I met for lunch,” he admitted as he continued to hold on to the flailing woman. “Long story short, Shea was with me when-”

“I don't care! I just can't believe you!” She shoved the man. “I just broke off my engagement for you and you tell me to be here and you have this bitch here! Do you realize that I have fucking ptsd because of you having her around behind my back?! I have trust issues when it comes to you and now you should see why!”

“Violet, listen to me,” he said sternly. “I have not betrayed your trust! She just got her ass beat by Shea because of Raven and I was just trying to help her out.”

Violet made a face. “Huh?”

*5 minutes of detailed explanations later*

Violet rubbed her temples out of sheer frustration. “But you knew that I was coming over. Why didn't you just say no to bringing her over? Why can't you put my feelings first? This is why we divorced,” she sniffled. “And it's why I'm going to marry Patrick.”

“What?!”

“I'm sick of being vulnerable with you, Matthew. It always backfires.” Violet turned on her heel and stomped out of the house. Matt tried to stop her but she slapped, kicked, scratched and spat until he let her go. “I'm done!” 

“You can't marry Patrick because you're mad at me!” 

“I'm marrying Patrick because I fucking hate you!” she snarled so viciously that spit flew and her eyes welled up, but Matt took the statements in his stride and saw every word that spewed out of the fiery woman's mouth as a challenge that he was willing to accept.

Matt assertively grabbed the woman and snatched her close. “Stop fucking playing with me,” he snarled. “You're not marrying father time. Violet, I'm not losing you again,” he said sternly before aggressively kissing her. As hard as Violet wanted to fight it, the woman's inner desires overpowered her anger. 

“I hate you. I hate you so much,” she whimpered against Matt's lips as he lifted her by the ass and carried her back into the house. Farrah was nowhere in sight and in that moment, Matt didn't give a damn where she'd gone. His only focus was Violet and making the woman's body tremble in pleasure as he reminded her of what she'd been missing out on over the past 12 years.

“Shut up,” Matt demanded as he continued to firmly kiss her and carry her to his bedroom.

Matt slammed Violet onto his king sized bed and began to claw at her blouse.

“Hey, watch it!” Violet protested. “This is Balenciaga!”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” 

“It should! That's a totally important Italian brand.”

“I wear clothes from Walmart,” Matt reminded. “I don't care.”

Violet groaned.

“I'll buy you another one!” he shouted in exasperation as he ripped through the expensive fabric. When Violet's chest was exposed, Matt gave her ivory skin rushed kisses while his hands busily undid the button and zipper on her jeans.

The woman desperately wriggled out of the confiding material and when she was down to her thong, Matt snapped the lace with one swift movement of his hand. When the man saw just how wet Violet was his mouth began to water. 

“I'm gonna stake my claim on this fucking pussy again,” Matt promised.

“It's all yours,” Violet panted.

He chuckled. “Not yet.” The man spread Violet's legs as far as they could go before placing his head between them. He placed firm kisses all along the woman's inner thighs and then eager pussy lips. Matt smirked when she quivered. 

Starting with her taint, Matt slowly licked up Violet's juices until he reached her swollen clit. He gently kissed the sensitive pink bundle of nerves before licking it then placing his full mouth over it in order to give it firm sucks. 

“Oh my God,” Violet softly moaned.

Matt alternated between sucking on Violet's clit to swirling and etching designs on it with his tongue. As Matt spelled out his name against the woman's love button, his mouth was suddenly filled with more of Violet's tangy sweetness. The man proudly slurped every bit of it up.

“Mmm, I forgot how damn good you tasted,” he said as he licked his lips just in case he'd missed a drop.

“I forgot how good you were,” she admitted.

“Oh, really? Well I'll be sure to really remind you.”

Matt placed his middle and index finger in his mouth, being sure to get them all wet before sliding them into Violet's flooded slit. The man started off slow, making sure to gain access to the woman's g-spot before picking up the pace. When Violet began to let out rhythmic moans, Matt returned his mouth to her clit.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Right there, Matthewww.”

Matt intensified his hand movements along with adding soft, quick suctions of her clit that made her flood his mouth once again. 

Her back arched. “Ohhh, Goddd.”

Matt pulled away his hand as he lapped up the juices before chuckling. “Not really a God but close enough, right?”

Violet giggled but wasn't really allowed time to respond as Matt sat up to kiss her, giving her a taste of her own cum which turned her on even more. The man expertly managed to get out of his own clothes while their mouths remained connected. He fished a condom out of his nightstand and was able to slide it onto his throbbing dick before Violet attempted to push him back onto the bed.

“Whatchu think you doing?” he asked. 

“I want to return the favor,” she replied.

“Oh, I'm not doing you any favors, I'm marking my territory,” the man said as he aggressively yet carefully pushed the woman back onto the bed. He leaned down and licked Violet's entrance once more before placing himself in the missionary position and lining his cock up with her overflowing entrance. Matt didn't waste time being romantic or gentle as he slammed into the woman to Violet's sheer delight.

She moaned out in a pained whimper that quickly gave way to pleasure as Matt began to slide in and out of her. Violet wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into the man's skin. Matt enjoyed every second of sensation and seeing the woman's expression as he fucked her for the first time in 12 years. 

As soon as Violet climaxed for the third time that night, Matt switched positions. When she climaxed again, they switched positions again. Then again. Then again. She moaned. She begged. She swore. She gasped. With every sound that she made, Matt fucked her harder.

“Fuck!” she squealed, as she came again while Matt pounded into her as she was bent over the side of the bed. “I ca- I ca-” she got out but Matt simply pulled out and rolled the woman back onto the bed. He spread her legs, placed his mouth over her clit and began to suck on it once again. Violet's body involuntarily bucked at the contact. “Shitttt.”

The man sat up. “And you thought you were going to get it like this from Patrick?!” Matt shouted as he put himself into the missionary position. As he slid his cock back into the woman, he placed a firm hand on her throat. “Is that what you thought?!”

“No, sir,” she moaned. 

Matt applied a gentle pressure to her neck. “You missed this dick didn't you?!”

“So much,” she desperately admitted.

Matt applied a bit more pressure. “You better not fucking leave me again or you'll never get this dick again, do you fucking understand?!”

“Yes sir, yes sir,” she got out through her constricted airway. “Harder please.”

“The dick or your neck?”

“Both,” Violet whimpered. 

Matt applied just a tad bit more pressure to Violet's neck while he senselessly pounded his cock into her sugar walls until she gushed out more cum. Violet gasped and trembled as her body desperately tried to pull away from the overwhelming pleasure but Matt was relentless as he held her in place and continued to thrust into her. When Violet's moans resembled cries, the man paused and gently kissed her. 

“Should I stop?”

“No, please don't,” she wept. “Keep going.” When he did, she twitched from over stimulation but Violet was insatiable. “Matthew!” she squealed. “Oh my God, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whimpered out repetitively as she desperately clung to him while trying to force her body to cope with the intense pleasure. 

“I'm gonna cum,” he whispered. 

“Cum inside me, put it on my face, I don't care, do whatever you wantttt,” she moaned out.

“Fuck that's hot,” the man said as he felt his groin tighten before he climaxed, sending load after load he'd been waiting to shot into Violet for years. He panted and collapsed on top of her before remembering that he was probably crushing the woman under his weight. He rolled over onto the bed next to her, exposed his condom into the small wastebasket before turning back to Violet where he noticed that she was still twitching. He softly kissed her shoulder then neck.

“Don't touch meee,” she grumbled. “Everything is sensitive.”

“Sorry not sorry,” he said with a chuckle. 

“So chubby guys do last longer.”

Matt smirked. “Can I clean you up? You're starting to stain my sheets.”

Assuming that the man meant with a towel, Violet nodded. But when Matt positioned himself between her legs and began to lick at her entrance and flick his tongue on her clit, she yelped. “Would you stopppp?” she pleaded. “Everything feels numb right now, let me recover.”

“I'm sorry,” he offered.

“I'm not,” she admitted.

Matt smiled as he pulled the woman into his arms, into a snug cuddle. “You know you said you loved me. So does this mean we're officially back together?”

“It means that I hate your guts but you just spent the last hour bruising my guts so I have no choice but to stick around.”

He laughed. “I'll accept that scenario.”

“God, when is this numbness gonna stop?” she groaned. 

“After having sex with Matthew James, you at least need a 24 hour recovery period,” the man said smugly.

She rolled her eyes but accepted the kiss that he placed on her lips. 

“So can I call you my girlfriend?” Matt asked with the eagerness of a teenager.

The woman thought for a second. “Yeah.”

Matt placed a passionate kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

“The kids will be so amused by that,” she added.

“I'm finally getting my family back together.”

“Let's see how long it lasts.”

Matt pretended that the woman didn't say that as he tightened his grip on her. The couple spent the remainder of the night talking about everything they could think of before turning on the TV and letting the TV do the talking until they fell asleep. 

\---

Violet awoke early that morning and groaned when she had to leave the comfort of the bed in order to use the bathroom. The woman sat up but her eyes quickly grew wide in horror when her brain told her legs to move but they did nothing. They felt numb to the touch.

“Matthew!” she whimpered out in fear.

“Hmm?” he groaned without moving.

“I can't feel my fucking legs.”

“And you love it?”

“Matthew!” Violet pleaded. “I'm serious, I can't move them.”

He turned to look at her. “Isn't that normal after hardcore stuff?” 

“No!” 

Matt touched the woman's legs and she burst into tears when she couldn't feel anything. “Take me to the ER!”


	4. Chapter 4

Matt dressed Violet in her jeans and one of his t-shirts that hung like a gown on her. He carried her to his car and the woman cried all the way to the hospital. When they got there, they had no choice but to be honest with doctors.

“Um, we did our thing last night, if you know what I mean,” Matt said under his breath. “And she was saying that she felt numb afterwards which we just assumed was an aftermath of that good work I put in, but this morning she just couldn't move or feel her legs.”

“Hmm,” the doctor hummed as he pressed on Violet's legs, waiting for a reaction. “Can you feel any of that?” 

“No,” she sobbed.

The man did several tests before coming to a conclusion.

“Did you suffer a sudden blow to the back or the abdomen?”

Violet thought for a minute. “Not that I can recall.”

Matt went pale in the face. “Would a 6 foot, nearly 250 pound guy collapsing on top of you right after sex count?”

“It certainly would.”

“Damn,” he groaned.

“Is that what you think happened?” the doctor asked.

Matt reluctantly nodded. 

He turned to Violet. “Did you feel a pop or a snap when that happened?”

“No.”

“Hmm, so it must be a linear sciatic nerve damage. Luckily that's not permanent.”

“Thank God,” Violet exhaled in relief. 

“However, it could take up to 6 weeks for you to regain the ability to walk again.”

Violet's relief quickly turned into horror which resulted in more tears. Matt couldn't do anything but feel like shit. 

“I'm so sorry, babe.”

“Should I give you guys a moment alone?” 

“No!” Violet wept. “Tell me what I need to do to fix it!”

“You’ll need lots of rest and physical therapy. In the meantime, I'll get you a wheelchair and-”

The woman was blubbering uncontrollably at this point and it made Matt begin to shed a few tears. 

The doctor pursed his lips and decided to give them a minute alone. Matt sunk to his knees in front of his sobbing girlfriend.

“Baby, I'm so sorry,” he offered. “If I wasn't such a fat fuck this would've never happened. I'm going to do whatever I can to make it right, okay? Fuck, I'm sorry.”

“I won't be able to wear my new gold Giuseppe pumps in a wheelchair!” 

“People in wheelchairs wear shoes, Violet.”

The woman returned to blubbering so Matt sniffled as he grabbed one of her hands. “Babe, I'm gonna dedicate my life to helping you get better, okay? I will be at your fucking beck and call, no matter what you need or want, I'll do it.”

“As you should! You fucking paralyzed me with your fat ass!” she wept.

Matt felt like whatever was worse than shit.

“What the fuck are we going to tell the kids?”

\---

Clark suppressed her laughter. As soon as she found out that her mother's condition wasn't permanent, she thought the sight of seeing the woman in a Swarovski crystal wheelchair was hilarious while Parker cried his eyes out. 

“What happened?!” the boy demanded.

Matt cleared his throat before speaking. “Mom spent the night last night and she fell asleep with her lamp on. I leaned over to try and turn it off for her but I slipped and fell on her and... paralyzed her.”

Clark snorted.

“Clark, you're seriously laughing at me?!” Violet exploded. “We'll see what's so damn funny when you don't have a god damn birthday party!”

“Are you serious?!” the teen shouted back.

“As a heart attack!”

“Or as being paralyzed,” Clark couldn't help but retort. 

Violet wanted to throw something, but unfamiliar with the objects in Matt's house, she settled on sending the girl to her room. 

“You can't send me to my room at Dad's house!” Clark retorted.

“Respect your mother,” Matt intervened. “It doesn't matter whose house it is, you need to listen.”

“Oh my fucking God,” the girl groaned as she stomped down the hall. 

Normally Matt would've followed her and put an end to the attitude, but the self conscious man stared at his massive shadow a nearby lamp was creating. He pinched at his side and grumbled internally.

“That's it, Matthew. She's not having a party.”

“Mhm... I'll talk to her,” he mindlessly replied.

Parker wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. “Will you be okay, Mommy?”

“I'll be fine, my love. Thank you for always being so supportive. I appreciate you so much.” Violet wiped the tears off of the boy's cheeks. “And I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“I'm gonna make dinner,” Matt sighed. 

Parker leaped over to the man. “Whatcha gonna cook?”

“Lasagna I guess. I don't have much of an appetite, but I know it's something everyone eats.” 

“Yes! With extra cheese.”

Matt's smile was soft. “Ok, buddy.”

Violet noticed that the man's demeanor was somber but she didn't know what to say, nor did she care to, after all, she was the paralyzed one. 

\---

Matt knocked on Clark's door. “Time to eat.”

“I'm not hungry,” she replied.

“And that's fine, but you know the routine. You still have to sit at the table with us.”

“For what? Just so Parker can gross me out with his sloppy eating and so Mom can bitch the entire time about being wheelchair bound? No thanks.”

Matt attempted to enter the room, but Clark had locked the door. “Open the door. We need to talk.”

“We're talking right now,” the girl retorted.

“Clark, I really, really,” he emphasized, “don't have time for this. The more of a tantrum you throw, the less fun it'll be for you in the future. I'm trying to help you not dig the hole deeper for yourself but go ahead.”

“Daddddd,” the girl whined. 

“Clarkkkkk,” he mocked back in the same tone.

“You guys are being tyrants. All I did was laugh at you crushing Mom. Why should I get in trouble for that?”

“Your Mom is really upset about being in a wheelchair and you would be too if it was you so try to show some empathy.”

“Okay. Am I still having a party?”

“That's a conversation that'll have to take place with Mom.”

Clark groaned. “Fine.”

“Come and eat, boo.”

“I'll be there in a sec.”

Matt returned to the table where Violet and Parker had already begun to eat. 

The boy gave his father a thumbs up. “It's good, Dad.”

“Thanks, Buddy,” he sighed as he sat across from Violet.

“Could I have a napkin?” she asked. 

Matt reached across the table to grab one for her but the woman protested.

“Not that napkin. I want one from the kitchen. I'd get it myself if I wasn't, ya know, paralyzed.”

“I'll get it, Mom!” Parker chirped as he eagerly skipped away from the table and into the kitchen.

Matt didn't bother telling the woman how unreasonable she was being because he already knew that her response would only send him further into a guilt induced depression. 

The boy returned. “Here you go, Mommy,” he said as he handed her the napkin. 

“Thank you, baby. You're the best man in my life.”

Matt didn't even have the energy to roll his eyes just as Clark rounded the corner. The girl sat at the table and the room was so quiet that even the neighbors could probably hear Parker's fork drop. 

The teen sported black lipstick, heavy black eyeliner and with the same dark shade of cosmetics, she'd written ‘slave’ across her forehead. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Violet said. “Are you attention deprived or just dumb?”

“Hmm, since I'm your child, maybe both?” Clark replied.

Matt never had the luxury of a record scratch or anything else to warn him when the battle of the Geminis was about to go down. He fought the urge to hide under the table as he waited for his girlfriend's response.

Violet didn't verbally respond as she pulled out her phone and pressed the second number on her speed dial. She placed the phone to her ear.

“Hey, Derrick,” she greeted her assistant. “Do me a favor and cancel the venue I'd booked for Clark's party. And call BMW and tell them to make that 3 Series black instead of pink as well as changing the name on the title from Clark to Violet. Also, call One Direction’s manager and tell him nevermind about booking the group since my bratty teenage daughter is so fucking ungrateful and wouldn't appreciate them performing for her anyway.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Clark exploded. “Mom, that's not fair!”

“No, it's not fair for you to talk to me like that! I don't know where you get that nasty attitude from but it needs to stop!”

“I get it from you!” the girl retorted.

“Bullshit! You must get it from your father's side of the family because I've never had a bad attitude!”

Matt suppressed his smile.

“Anyway,” Violet continued. “Clark, you're grounded. No going out with your friends and no party.”

Clark turned to her father for help. “Dad!”

“Matthew!” Violet snapped. 

The man cleared his throat. “Clark, you were pretty disrespectful to your mother and you know how I feel about that.”

Violet grinned smugly until he said her name. 

“Does she have to lose her party? She'll only turn 16 once.”

“You turn every age only once, Matthew!”

“Well according to Auntie Naomi, you turned 28 three years in a row,” Clark retorted.

“According to my vagina, you're still my child, not the other way around! My rules go!”

“Oh my God, would you please stop talking about your massive, gaping-”

“Clark!” Matt intervened. 

“See!” Violet shouted. “This is why she doesn't deserve a party! She barely deserves her life at this point!”

“Oh, is that a threat?!” Clark demanded. “That's reportable ya know!”

“Little bit-”

“Hey, hey! Geminis, cool it!” Matt ordered as he banged his hand on the table. “Baby Gemini needs to be more respectful to Mama Gemini and Mama Gemini needs to give Baby Gemini another chance, starting with this party. I know she'll have a birthday every year but 16 is a huge milestone. So just please reconsider throwing a party.”

Violet dramatically placed a finger to her chin.“Hmm...considering...considering...umm, no.”

“We'll talk more later,” he assured

“No we won't,” Violet grumbled.

“In the meantime, Clark, you're grounded. Go wash that stuff off of your face. You have no idea what it means to be a slave and you never will.”

The girl huffed and pushed herself away from the table. 

Violet placed a hand on Matt's. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “No need to thank me. Just doing my fatherly duty.”

She leaned in to kiss him and Matt gladly accepted. “Are you seriously not going to eat anything?”

“I'm not hungry,” he said as he unconsciously pinched his side. 

“Pff, you'll be hungry soon enough.”

“Yeah,” he exhaled. 

Clark reluctantly returned to the table with a clean face. The girl was on her best behavior as she ate her food and even offered to do the dishes while Matt wheeled his girlfriend down the hallway to his bedroom. 

“Are you staying the night?” he asked.

“Well, I don't see how I can function at my house,” Violet retorted. “My bedroom is upstairs and I'm not dragging myself around the goddamn floor. You're going to take care of me, Matthew. This is your fault.”

“I know, Violet,” he snapped back. “You don't have to keep reminding me.”

“Oh? Then I'll let this fucking chair give you a clue! This sucks, Matthew! I feel like I'm trapped in my own body and it fucking sucks! I mean, hey, if you weren't physically ready to be with somebody then you should've handled that before crushing me!” 

“Okay, Violet,” he said passive aggressively. 

“God,” she stiffly exhaled before taking a deep breath. “Matthew... I'm sorry, okay? It's just hard to have to depend on you so much so soon after doing my best to avoid needing you all these years and I guess I'm just freaking out.”

“It’s okay. I'm sorry too,” he offered before she pursed her lips to prompt a kiss. The man gave her one before the topic of bathing came up. Violet was embarrassed to ask for help but Matt quickly put an end to the woman's insecurities.

“I saw you have two babies and it was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. Helping you in and out of the tub ain't nothing to be blushing about.”

She smiled. “Okay.”

Matt made a romantic gesture out of the process. He snuck out of the house to the pharmacy at the end of the block to purchase a bouquet of red roses before stripping them of their petals in order to add them to the woman’s bubble bath. The man also thought to add a little epsom salt in hopes that it'd help in the slightest towards her recovery as well as a glass of wine to sip on while she soaked.

“You're not getting any tonight,” she did teasingly. 

The man defensively raised his hands. “I'm definitely obeying doctor's orders.”

Violet laughed and he kissed her. After helping in anyway he could, Matt helped the woman out of the tub and into another shirt of his that hung like a nightgown. The woman was starting to prefer his cotton to her expensive silks anyway. 

Matt tucked her into bed and she frowned when he didn't join her. 

“I wanna get a jog in. It's cooler at night.”

“You're going for a jog?” she skeptically asked.

“Yes...is that so shocking?”

“Um...no.. I mean, I haven't seen you lift anything but cheeseburgers to your mouth over the past decade.”

The man wouldn't let her know how much the words hurt. “Ha-ha.”

“I'm serious! I was just waiting for the My 600 Pound Life producers to contact you,” she joked.

Matt scoffed and exited the room. 

“It would've been more of you to love!” Violet shouted after him.

Matt tied his Nikes as tight as he could before exiting the house and pacing down the street. The man was surprised by how easily he was able to make it around the block and then a mile and then five. He knew that exercise was a mental thing just as much as it was physical and he had a mind full of fat jokes he was sick of hearing pushing him to keep going. When he got tired, he made his way back home. As he walked down the hallway, Matt was surprised to hear Violet's voice still up so late. He stopped at the linen closet to get towels for his shower.

Violet laughed loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. “Oh my God, Naomi you're crazy. No, I'm fine I swear but this is why I should've stayed with Patrick,” she joked, “I would've never gotten crushed by Shamu over there,” she said with a cackle.

Matt gnawed on his bottom lip in an effort to fight the tears as he dropped his towels, turned on his heel and sprinted back out the front door. 

“No, I was just kidding,” Violet admitted into the phone. “Yeahhh, I wouldn't exchange him for anyone in the world. He's kinda perfect.”

Matt sprinted down the street. Around the block. One mile. Then five. 


	5. Chapter 5

Violet woke to the sound of giggles and laughter but the first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes was her blinged out wheelchair, a grim reminder of her life now.

“Or a least for the next few weeks,” she prayed as she sat up. The woman locked the wheels on the chair before pulling herself into it and pushing herself to the bathroom. She did whatever hygiene she could manage on her own before wheeling herself into the living room where Matt was dominating the kids in a game of Monopoly. 

“Ooh! Parker, you owe me $750!” the man declared.

“Give me a discount!” the boy pleaded. 

“If you do five push ups, you only have to pay me $500,” Matt offered.

“Okay!” the boy chirped as he lowered himself to the floor. Violet quickly protested.

“Parker get up. This floor isn't clean. Matthew, why are you torturing my baby?”

“I'm trying to get him in shape for football season.”

“He doesn't need to change anything. He's perfect,” the woman said as she invited her son into her arms.

“He's perfect but I'm Shamu,” Matt said under his breath.

“What?” Clark asked. 

The man ignored her as he stood. “What do you guys want for breakfast?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes!” Parker shouted. 

“Shut up, Porker,” Clark groaned before catching herself. “I mean, sounds good, Parker. Great suggestion, little brother whom I absolutely adore,” she said as she flashed an oversized grin at her mother who didn't even bother paying attention.

“What did you have in mind for breakfast?” Violet asked Matt.

“Whatever you guys want.”

“But what do you want?” 

“I'm not hungry,” he said.

Violet frowned. “But you didn't eat anything last night either, babe. How are you not hungry?”

The man had no idea but he just didn't have an appetite after being compared to a killer whale. “Oh, no I woke up early and had a sandwich.” The lie came out so smoothly that Matt nearly scared himself. 

“Oh, okay,” she relented. “Chocolate chip pancakes sound fine.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

Matt found cooking for his family to be one of the great pleasures in his life. From the moment that he first cooked for a pregnant Violet, to now, he enjoyed seeing their smiles as he said ‘bon appetit’ while he placed his creations in front of them. 

Usually carefree as he cooked, Matt couldn't help but study the nutrition facts on every ingredient that he used. 

“Holy shit, milk chocolate has 50 grams of fat? Dark chocolate has 9 grams of fat...hmm, that's still a lot. And I thought that was supposed to be the one that was good for you. We can check that off the list.”

The man made a generous spread for his family before determining that at 0 grams of fat and 1 calorie per serving, black coffee was the only thing seemingly safe for him to consume.

Violet stared at him while he sipped. She pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. “Are you sick?”

“No, why?”

“Because you're not eating. I don't care if you had a full smorgasbord before this, you'd usually still make room for pancakes.” 

“I’m on a diet,” he admitted. 

“Oh, really? What kind?”

He shrugged. “Eat what's good for you and don't eat what's not?”

She chuckled. “That's vague.”

“I don't know about diet stuff, I just know that I wanna lose this weight.”

“Well, whatever you want to do, I support it. Let me know if you need help.”

Of course you want to help Shamu lose weight, he thought. “Thanks, babe.”

“Are you guys married again?” Parker asked.   
  
  
“No,” Violet sighed. “But my left hand is feeling mighty empty,” she said as an obvious hint.    
  
  
Matt took a sip of his coffee. “No we're not married.”   
  
  
Violet rolled her eyes.   
  
\---   
  
Farrah managed to work up the nerve to return to the home that she shared with her girlfriend.    
  
  
She found the woman on the couch flipping through Girly Magazine. It was one of Raven's favorite pass times to pick through the articles that she knew that she would've done better. Farrah sat next to her.    
  
  
“Hi,” Farrah said quietly.    
  
  
“Hey,” she replied before wincing at her lip that was still trying to heal from Shea's blows. The woman's entire face was battered and bruised and she didn't know whether to blame Farrah or herself.   
  
  
“How are you?”   
  
  
Raven slapped the magazine closed. “How do you think I am?! Why wouldn't you tell me that you were going to see Matthew?!”   
  
  
“Because I wanted you to get in everyone's good graces again! I know you miss your old life and friends and Matty could've spoken to Violet, told her you're out of prison and that you miss her.”   
  
  
“I don't miss her actually,” she retorted.   
  
  
“Well, I think you do.”   
  
  
“She's the reason why I did all those years in prison,” Raven reminded. “She called the cops on me, thinking I'd kidnapped her fucking children.”   
  
  
“But you didn't kidnap them so you would've gone home had you not committed other crimes prior.”   
  
  
“You wanna talk about committing other crimes?! How about we talk about how I helped you get rid of your ex’s body! Don't fucking play with me Farrah!”   
  
  
The woman promptly apologized. “I didn't even mean it like that. I can just see how unhappy you are sometimes and I thought you'd be happier working at the magazine again and being around your old friends.”   
  
  
“They're all stupid and I've stayed away for a reason. You were so fucked up for not telling me you were meeting with Matthew. And to ambush me with Shea was just-”   
  
  
“I had no idea that she would be there! I guess he called her or something. But Raven, how could you throw a wine bottle at her while she was pregnant?!”   
  
  
“I didn't know she was pregnant until after I threw the bottle,” Raven exhaled. “If I could take it back, I would. But moving forward in the future, I want nothing to do with my past.”   
  
  
“Not even rekindling a friendship with Naomi?”   
  
  
Raven stared off into space as she thought about the love of her life. “No,” she said so quietly that Farrah barely heard. “She's happier without me around.”   
  
  
“Well, I still think you'd be happy doing some type of journalism. Maybe cooking since fashion isn't your thing anymore?”   
  
  
“Fashion isn't my thing anymore?” Raven asked as she glanced down at her sweatpants and tattered t-shirt. “Why on Earth would you think that?”   
  
  
Farrah laughed and grabbed Raven's hands. “I love you. I want to see you happy all the time.”   
  
  
“Ditto.”   
  
  
The woman smiled and placed the gentlest of kisses on Raven's cut lips.    
  
  
“I'm going to take you up on the returning to journalism suggestion.”   
  
  
“Yay!” Farrah cheered.   
  
  
“As soon as my face heals.”   
  
  
“Well you can't expect it to do much healing when I ride it all night,” she taunted.    
  
  
Raven let out a low growl and kissed her harder, ignoring the pain because she knew that pleasure would soon follow.

***

3 weeks later

***

After coming in from his daily run, Matt was grateful that Naomi had taken Violet and the kids off on a day trip so the man could weigh himself in peace. He'd done his best to keep his new obsession with his weight secret. Baggy clothing, lies, excuses and YouTube makeup tutorials on how to make your cheeks look fuller all helped to keep the man’s now 149 pound frame discreet. He pulled off his shirt and began his ritual of step on the scale, step off the scale. After weighing himself ten times, Matt finally accepted the number.

“I've reached my weekly goal. I deserve to treat myself.”

He made his way to the kitchen with his mind set on having half of a cucumber splashed with salt, pepper and vinegar. As he prepared the snack, he saw his old friend, peanut butter, in the cabinet.

“Peanut butter has a total of 16 grams of fat,” he recited to himself. Matt slammed the cabinet close. The man went to retrieve the vinegar and as he opened the refrigerator, a container of Boston cream pie fell onto the floor. “God, damn it,” he groaned. “I told Parker about putting things in here correctly.”

Matt grabbed some paper towels and as he attempted to clean the mess, some of the whipped cream got on his hand. As if he was poisoned, the man began to tremble as he rushed to the sink. He turned on the water, but instead of washing his hands, he stared at the cream as it tauntingly called his name. 

“Just a taste,” he said to himself. “You earned a treat.” The man licked the cream off of his fingers and practically moaned as he closed his eyes. Since his body was denied 90% of the food pyramid over the past few weeks, the sweetness was like an unrelenting force that commanded his mind to get more. Matt had no control over his knees as they buckled and sent him to the floor so that his hands could shove the pie into his mouth. 

\---

Clark groaned as she tousled in her bed. A stress related headache had stopped her from going out with her mother, brother and aunt.

“My birthday is in three days, Chole,” she groaned into her cellphone. “Every time I bring up the party topic they just change the subject so I don't know if that means that they're planning something and keeping it secret or if they hate me and just want to drive me insane.”

She heard a thump.

“Oh, I think my Dad's back from his run. I'm just going to demand that he tell me what's going on. If that doesn't work, I'll put on the look. It always breaks him.” The girl chuckled at her friend's response. “Okay, I'll talk to you later, girl. Bye.”

The girl hung up the phone and followed the shuffling noise to the kitchen. “Dad,” she said sternly before her sternness turned into horror when she saw her father's bird-like spine hunched over the slice of pie as he scarfed it down. 

Matt was just as horrified as he turned to look at her with whipped cream all over his face and hands. The man crossed his arms in an attempt to cover his boney chest, but it was too late. 

When he stood, Clark covered her mouth to muffle her scream at seeing her father's gaunt figure.

“Are you the only one here?” he asked.

She nodded. “I had a headache so I stayed home but...Dad..wha- do you have cancer or something?” the girl sniffled.

“No, no,” Matt assured as he stepped towards her.

Clark fought the urge to run away from the walking skeleton. 

“I was sick last week, remember I had that cold?”

She nodded.

“Well that took my appetite away on top of my diet. I took it a little too far but I'm eating again, see?” He raised his whipped cream covered hands as evidence.

“You're eating off of the floor...and what do you mean ‘eating again’? Were you ever not eating?”

“Ooh, no. What I meant was-”

“You're lying, Dad!” Clark sniffled. “I can tell.”

He scowled. “What would I have to lie about?”

“Your eating disorder! I learned about them in health class and you're showing all of the signs.”

Matt scoffed. “Men don't get eating disorders.”

“Yes they do! Remember that time we all had cookies after dinner and Mom fed you one? You looked like you'd rather die than eat it. And I remember you running around the backyard like 100 times that night because I wanted to talk to you but I decided to just wait until you were done, but you never got done, Dad! You just kept running and running,” Clark said through tears. “Running for 3 hours just to burn off one cookie and eating pie off of the floor after starving yourself for God knows how long just has to be an eating disorder, Dad!”

Seeing his daughter cry was one of the worst things in the world to the man but something in him remained stubborn. “I don't have an eating disorder. I've just been sick.”

“You’re sick alright and in denial. I'm telling Mom,” she said before turning on her heel and rushing out of the kitchen but her father was quick to follow her and cut her off. 

“You can't tell anyone,” he pleaded. “Especially your mother.”

“Dad you're sick!”

“Clark, if you keep this to yourself, I will make sure you have the biggest Sweet 16 party anyone has ever seen, okay? Please, sweetheart.”

It wasn't the promise of an amazing party that made Clark say okay, but the sheer desperation that she saw in her father's eyes that she'd never seen before. “Okay,” she said quietly. “I won't say anything.”

Matt wiped his mouth before kissing his daughter's cheek. “I love you so much. I promise I'll eat so much today and get my weight up. I don't have an eating disorder, I've just been sick and stressed so don't worry about me, okay?”

Clark knew that her father was lying, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. “You pinky promise?”

Matt extended his little finger and wrapped it around Clarks. 

“I swear.” 

Before Clark could burst into more tears at the shell of a man her father had become, her inner greedy teen kicked in. “And you'll get Mom to agree to getting me a car?”

“I'll do my best,” the man assured.

Clark forced herself to smile. “I love you Dad.”

“I love you too, boo.”

\---

Matt greeted Violet at the door so that he could help pull her wheelchair inside.

“You know, I kinda like being crippled now. The perks are a-maz-ing. I don't have to fake it when I park in a handicapped spot anymore.”

“Uh huh,” the man said mindlessly. “So, babe, I was wondering if we could throw Clark a last minute party?”

Violet scoffed. “No.” 

The teen who was listening to her parents in the hallway from inside her bedroom, stormed off and screamed into her pillow.

“Oh, come on. She has good grades and doesn't ever get in trouble. She's a good kid who deserves a good party.”

“She's a brat who needs a good ass whoopin’.”

Matt groaned internally as he continued to push Violet towards the bedroom. “Babe-”

“Close the door behind you.”

The man did so. 

“Of course I'm throwing the little brat a party. More so for me than for her because I get to feature it in Girly, have Clark wear some designer shit and sell a bunch of copies because parents will then know what the 2018 standard of throwing a Sweet 16 is. She just doesn't deserve to have the satisfaction of knowing she's getting a party.”

“Oh...are we getting her a car?”

“The jury is still out on that.” 

“I think she should get one.”

“She had one, you made me give it back to Patrick.”

Matt scowled. “That doesn't count.”

“Sure it does. It was a free fucking car. It would've saved us 40 grand. That's a lot of money for that spoiled brat.”

“Not all money is good money,” he retorted.

“Well you buy her a car, I'm fine with that. I'm just not pitching in.”

He smiled. “You won't have to. Thank you, babe. She deserves it.” Matt leaned down to kiss his girlfriend who took advantage of the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Can we please try tonight? I got feeling in my toes and calves now so maybe it'd work. Like a stimulation of nerves could jumpstart thingssss.”

Matt gulped. As much as he wanted to, the man knew that sex with the woman would only lead to the discovery of his secret and whole new set of problems.

He sighed. “Babe... I told you I can't. Not until I lose weight, okay?”

“But you look like you've lost at least 10 pounds to me. You look sexy,” Violet purred as she attempted to lift Matt's heavy layer of clothing. The man involuntarily slapped her hand away.

Her reaction made Matt feel like he was like striking a small child and he instantly regretted it. Violet wheeled her chair back so that she was closer to the bed. 

“Babe, I'm sorry,” Matt offered but Violet didn't reply as she pulled herself out of the chair and onto the mattress. The woman bundled herself in her blanket and proceeded to cry.

“Come on, babee,” the man pleaded as he slid behind Violet and pulled her into a cuddle. “I'm so sorry for hitting your hand but you can't see all this blubber.”

“That’s not the reason. You just don't find me attractive anymore,” she sobbed. “It's because I'm handicapped, isn't it?”

“Babe, stop. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that.”

“I don't know anything,” she sniffled. “You're hardly ever around and when I come on to you, you act like you're disgusted by me. You use your weight as a constant excuse and-”

“Maybe because it is!” Matt shouted back as he pulled away from the woman then off of the bed completely. “You think I'm fat and disgusting!”

Violet sat up. “I do not!”

“Yes you do! You called me shamu! You should've stayed with Patrick and maybe you wouldn't be in this situation!”

“I- Yo- Where did you hear that?!”

“From you! I heard you talking about me to Naomi!”

“Matthew, I didn't mean any of that! I was joking with my best friend just to cope with the reality of being in a fucking wheelchair and you had no right to eavesdrop! And even if you heard that and you were soooo hurt why didn't you say anything?! You always do that shit! You did it when Clark was a baby and you wouldn't look me in the eye for like a year after you heard me say I wish that she wasn't yours! Remember that?!”

Matt groaned. “Yes.”

“All that resentment towards me could've been avoided, Matthew! And you act like I don't know that you flirt with Shea every time you're around her. It used to really piss me off but I've learned that it's just your relationship with her. So just like you have your relationship with Shea, I have my certain jokes when I talk to Naomi. I talk a lot of shit so when your feelings get hurt, you have to let me know!”

“Well, they're hurt, okay?! My feelings are hurt! I've made myself sick because I thought that you hated me.” The second that the words came out of his mouth Matt regretted them.

“What do you mean?” 

“Um... mentally. I've just been so damn fatigued and trying to get into shape is just ugh when you think the person next to you thinks you're fat and would rather be with Father Time.”

“No, Matthew. You're almost perfect to me,” she said sincerely.

He chuckled. “Almost?”

“Well, you ain't me so there's no way you could ever be 100% perfect. But you're close enough.”

The man smiled and kissed her. She secured her arms around his neck. 

“So can we pleaseeee?”

“Not right now, babe. I have to go car hunt.”

“Matthew, pleaseeee,” she begged. “I'll even buy the car myself if you just try.”

“Nooo, I wanna buy her a car. I want the credit for getting her her first car.”

“Okay, whatever,” Violet dismissed as she clung to him even tighter. “Please, please,” she whimpered. “It's been 3 weeks, Matthew. I need you so bad.”

Matt tried to slide the woman off of him but his attempts were in vain as she gripped his clothing as tight as she could. 

“Vi,” he exhaled. “Okay, okay,” Matt relented as he pried the woman's claws off of him. “I'll do it, but I'm gonna do it my way.” 

Violet couldn't feel it, but she knew that her basement was overflowing. “Anything. Please.”

Matt peeled off his girlfriend's jeans and tossed them to side. The man gripped her thighs and positioned his face between them, but he hesitated as he wracked his mind over how many calories could possibly be in cum. 

“Matthewww,” Violet impatiently pleaded. 

The man suppressed his concerns before licking Violet's entrance. Matt expertly worked his tongue in the only way he knew how, but instead of Violet's usual moans, he heard crying. 

He quickly sat up. “What's wrong?”

“I can't even feel it!” 

Matt tried to console the woman.

“Can we just try sex?” She sniffled. “I can feel when I have to pee so maybe I'll be able to feel internal stuff.”

The man would rather die than to have Violet see him naked. “I can't,” he said quietly.

“What do you mean you ‘can't’?”

“I'm too fat and disgusting! I'm not doing anything until I get in shape.”

“Matthew, you're not fat or disgusting! I think you're an amazingly beautiful creature and I want your penis in my vagina. Pleaseeee.” When the man didn't respond, Violet began to negotiate. “ We can do it in the dark if you want.”

Matt almost agreed before he imagined his boney hips jabbing into her skin with each thrust. 

“I'm just not in the mood,” he said.

Violet tossed a pillow at the man's face. “You’re sleeping on the fucking couch!” 

“Wha-” Matt was cut off by another pillow hitting him.

“I gave you two children and you can't even help me try to stimulate my nerves! My physical therapist said any activity that gets me going would be good for me but you don't even care!”

“Yes, I do care!”

“No, you don't!”

“I just tried to go down on you, it's not my fault that you couldn't feel it!” The moment that the words left Matt's lips, the man felt like an idiot, then a complete asshole.

“It actually is your fault! And that's so fucked up for you to say!” she sobbed. 

“Babe, I'm-”

“Get out!” Violet demanded.

Matt didn't protest as he grabbed his pillows and made his way out of the room. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” the man groaned as he entered the kitchen for a glass of water but when he saw the peanut butter, Matt trembled as the unrelenting force made him grab the jar. He got the lid off as fast as he could before scarfing down globs of the thick spread. When he began to choke, Matt desperately opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. He chugged it straight from the jug, uncaring of the spills that he was making. 

Matt belched and slapped the jug down on the counter as he the unrelenting force drove him to grab the cookies from the cabinet. Then the chips. Then the dip. Then the pickles. Then the pickles and dip. Then ice cream. Then the cold slices of deli meats accompanied by random squirts of ranch into his mouth. When Matt's stomach began to cramp, the man realized what he'd just done. 

“Ow. Ow. Owww,” he groaned. “I need to get rid of it. I need to get rid of it.” Matt rushed to the nearest bathroom and despite never doing it before, he found sliding his fingers down his throat to be as natural as breathing. The man vomited and groaned and retched and cried. 

Clark banged on the door. “Dad, are you okay?!”

“I'm fine,” he rasped. “Go back to bed, sweetheart.” 

“Not until you come out.”

“Go to bed!” the man snarled.

With tears in her eyes, the girl rushed back into her bedroom. 

Matt sobbed over the toilet. “God, help me.”

\---

Over the next few days, Matt was ignored by Violet while Clark watched his every move like a hawk. He tried to be on his best behavior, but the man grew weaker and weaker by the day. 

By the time her birthday rolled around, Violet's ulterior motives for throwing her daughter a party turned into joy when she saw how beautiful the girl looked in her custom made dress. The way the purple, corset bodice created a womanly shape on the girl was toned down by the feathered black tutu that made her feel like an edgy ballerina.

Violet felt as if she was looking at herself 26 years ago.

“Wait no, 18 years ago,” Violet corrected. “Because I'm definitely not that old,” she said as she downed her champagne.

When Clark made eye contact with her mother, she left her friends in order to sit next to the woman. 

“You look so beautiful, baby. You look just like me when I was 16, 18 years ago.”

Clark quickly did the math. “If you were 16 18 years ago, then you'd be 34.”

“Exactly.”

The girl chuckled. “Okay, Mom,” she said before sighing when she noticed her father across the room glaring at the cake. “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Um... I think there's something you should know about Dad.”

This peaked Violet's curiosity. “What?”

Clark frustratedly pressed her hands into her curled hair. “I don't know if I should say anything but I don't know how long I can keep this in. I feel so guilty. I got a party out of keeping his secret. I'll give this entire party up right now,” the girl said through tears that effectively ruined her makeup. “I don't want presents, I want my Dad to be okay.”

“Clark, what the hell are you talking about?” Violet demanded. “You're scaring me.”

“I promised him that I wouldn't say anything...do you have a pen and paper?”

\---

Dad has an eating disorder, he's skin and bones under his baggy clothes. 

Violet read the note that her daughter had written at least one hundred times but the message still just didn't make sense to her. 

Clark refused to say more than, “please don't tell him I told you,” before rejoining her friends who dragged her to the bathroom in order to touch up her makeup that'd been ruined by tears.

Violet spotted Matt across the room, continuously glaring at Clark's three tier birthday cake. Instead of yelling across the venue, she decided to call the man's phone. 

When it began to ring, Matt glanced around the room and spotted the woman. She gestured for him to answer so he did.

“What's up?” he greeted.

“Could you come over here please?”

“Um..okay.”

Matt made his way across the room to the table that Violet had parked at. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Did you want some cake? I saw you staring at it.”

“No, I was just... admiring...the design. So, um, are you still mad at me?”

She shook her head. “I'm sorry for trying to force you into something that you didn't want to do.”

“It's not that I didn't want to, it's just my-”

“Weight, right?” 

“Yes. Babe, I'm so fat and disgusting it's ridiculous.”

Violet rolled her eyes. “You're not fat and disgusting.” She extended her hand. “Truce?”

When Matt grabbed her hand, the woman used the opportunity to slide his sleeve up to his elbow and gasped at the frail limb. 

Matt snatched away and yanked his sleeve back down. 

“Matthew...you...oh my God.”

“It's fine,” he snapped back. “I’ve just been sick lately.”

“But why wouldn't you tell me? Why would you keep calling yourself fat? Matthew, your arm looks like a broomstick!”

“I've been sick,” he sternly repeated through a clenched jaw. “It's time to give Clark her car.”

Matt turned on his heel and demanded the microphone from the band. 

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Naomi demanded as she rushed over. “This wasn't in my itinerary. You have to follow my party planning schedule, Matthew!”

Matt ignored the woman as he tapped the microphone. “Hello? Ah, yes. Where is my baby? Where's Clark?”

“In the bathroom,” someone announced.

“Well, tell her to come on out. Tell her that her Dad wants to give her his gift.”

“Matthew, Violet let me plan this party. You have to follow my itinerary,” Naomi ordered as she handed the man a piece of paper with her schedule printed on it. “We're singing happy birthday and cutting the cake next.”

“Is this your child's birthday party?” Matt retorted.

“No, but she's my niece and-”

“Clark is not your niece, okay? You had a kid of your own already so you can stop drooling over mine.” Matt crumpled the paper and tossed it to the ground.

“Matthew, you're being seriously disrespectful and it's so unnecessary.”

“Your schedule is unnecessary! I just want to give my daughter her gift and that has nothing to do with you!”

Joey was quick to flank his wife. “What's going on?”

“Matthew is being ridiculous. He just won't follow the schedule that I took three hours making.”

“I honestly don't care if it took you years,” Matt retorted. “I'm giving my daughter her shit now because I fucking want to! Fuck your schedule!”

“Watch how you speak to my wife,” Joey warned.

“Well tell your wife to step off,” Matt retorted. 

Joey scowled but he knew that it wasn't the time or place to continue to address the man.

Clark approached. “What's going on guys?”

“There's my baby!” Matt said dramatically. He grabbed her hand. “I have a present for you outside.”

“O-Outside?” Clark stammered. “There's only a few gifts that are presented outside, Daddy and they're usually expensive.”

“Nothing is too good for my little girl,” Matt assured as he began to lead his daughter out the door. The party goers started to follow but Violet quickly stopped Naomi.

“Vi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“How about the arm of a living skeleton?” 

\---

Matt blindfolded Clark before rushing around the venue in order to pull the electric, compact car around. 

The man parked it and cued Parker to remove his sister's blindfold.

Clark's face went from genuine excitement to something she had to fake. “Oh...wow, Dad. It's...cute. Thank you.”

“I know you wanted the Mercedes c300, but the Chevy Volt is the safest car out there and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I didn't know that your car wins the safety award every year. Come and look!”

Clark frowned as she made her way closer to the car. 

“You got your touch screen here and you got your leather seats. Sit down, boo.”

“I can see it fine from here, Dad. It's cute,” she said dully.

When Violet and Naomi made there way outside, Violet took one look at the car.

“Oh, Matthew, you fucked up.”

Matt scoffed. “What?” 

“Look at her face! Naomi, could you bring the other one around?”

Clark's face lit up. “Other one? Other one of what?” she asked excitedly. 

“Well, I thought your dad was getting the car that you wanted so I went out and got the same one so we could be twinsies but,” she shrugged, “I guess you can have mine.”

Clark squealed when the icy white Mercedes whipped around the corner. 

“Seriously?!” Matt protested.

“She can have both cars,” Violet assured.

“But she's not going to want to drive the safe one now! She's always going to choose style over substance because she's your daughter!”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you're trying to outshine me like you did after the divorce!”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Matthew, please stop. This isn't the time or place for that.”

“You never want me to win.”

“We'll discuss that and your little problem when we get home,” Violet retorted. 

Matt glanced between Clark fawning over her second car and what felt like million eyes staring at him when Violet said 'problem’. The man had so many voices in his mind competing for the spotlight that his head began to pound. “You're my problem!” he blurted before storming off.

“Dad, wait!” Clark shouted after him but the man was already halfway down the street. 

So that the birthday girl wasn't too upset over the drama that was happening, Naomi returned her attention back to the car while Violet called in Shea for reinforcements to track down the man. 

“If he's upset enough to leave Clark's birthday party, then one of the few things to calm him down would be to smoke while watching 1966 Batman,” Shea informed.

“Fucking toddler.”

Shea pursed her lips because sometimes she did the same exact thing. The women were silent for the remainder of the ride up until they pulled into the driveway and Shea helped Violet out of the car. When they made it to the porch, Violet used her key to unlock the door. Shea pulled the woman inside and the second that that rounded the corner, they saw the unconscious man sprawled out in the hallway.

"Matthew!" Violet shouted in horror while Shea rushed to his side. 

The woman immediately checked his pulse and detected the faint beating before making sure that he was breathing. She sighed in relief when his chest slowly rise and fall. "Call 911," she ordered. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

CODE RED, KEEP THE KIDS AWAY FROM THE HOUSE! Naomi read across her phone's screen. 

“Code red? So…latex condom allergic reaction? Wait, no that's code purple. Maybe hardcore sex that's gone wrong or..?” Since the possibilities were endless, she decided to do her brain a favor and just call her friend. 

“Hello?” Violet answered through sobs. “Oh my God.”

“Vi, what's wrong?” Naomi ordered. 

“I'm at the hospital, Matthew collapsed.”

“Oh my God, is he going to be okay?”

The woman wept into the phone. “I don't know. They just admitted him to the hospital. He's unconscious and barely breathing on his own.” 

“Oh, honey, you shouldn't be alone right now. I'm coming.”

“I just need you to stay with the kids. Let Clark finish her party. Let them have fun while they can before they find out...in case something happens.” Violet began to cry hysterically.

“You're seriously about to make me cry and if I start crying then they'll know something’s up.”

“Okay, I'll get off the phone.”

“You need someone there with youuuu.”

"Shea's here," she managed to say through sniffles. 

"Alright, honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

When Violet hung up the phone, Shea handed her a few tissues. 

"I wouldn't worry too much. When we were kids Matt was always a super skinny, picky eater. I'm not worried, they'll fatten him up and he'll be fine."

"Okay but did he pass out? Did he have to be put on oxygen?" Violet retorted. "You're in denial."

"I'm not in denial, I know the severity of what's going on. But Matt's strong, I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Don't," she snapped back before groaning in pain. "My back, my thighs and my ass are killing me."

"Good," Shea grumbled under her breath.

Violet scowled before she actually thought about it. "Wait...that is good. I'm gaining feeling in my legs, maybe I can walk again." The woman stretched out her right leg and then her left. When she attempted to put weight on her limbs, she managed to take one step before collapsing to the floor. 

Shea scoffed. "You've been immobile for weeks. Is taking it slow out of the question?" Shea stood and helped Violet back into her chair. The woman immediately called her doctor and informed her of the update. She was ordered to stretch and to make an appointment with a physical therapist as soon as possible. 

For the remainder of the night, the women waited for updates on Matt but nothing came. 

"I'm starting to freak out," Shea admitted. "They should've come out and told us something by now."

Several minutes later when a nurse walked by, Shea jumped up. "Hey, we're here to see Matthew Lent. What's going on with him?" 

"Oh, he woke up hours ago."

"Then why didn't anyone tell us?!" both Shea and Violet demanded. "Is he okay?"

"Please keep your voice down," the nurse asked. "He's fine. He woke up and he was informed that people were here to see him. He said that he didn't want any visitors."

"Oh no, sir. He's going to see me," Violet demanded. "Tell him that Violet, the mother of his children, one of whom's birthday party that he nearly ruined, is here. I think that entitles me to the damn, maybe even legal, right to see him."

"It doesn't," the nurse said simply before walking away. 

"Ugh!" Violet groaned. 

Shea sighed as she stood and collected her things. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home. It's nearly two in the morning and my baby is asking me where I am. I don't have time to sit around and wait for Matt to allow us to be in his presence. The nurse said that he was okay. I'll check back in a day or two."

Violet sighed. "Well, my kids are with their aunt and I have nowhere else to be if I can't be with him."

Shea cracked a smile but held back the teasing comment that she really wanted to say. "Keep me posted."

"I will."

After Shea left, Violet tried texting the man with no response even though it was clear that he'd read the messages. The woman understood that he probably needed space from her but all of that went out the window when Clark began to text her. 

Violet: Matthew, even if you're going to ignore me, at least respond to Clark's messages. She's worried about you! She said she would've given up her party and all of her gifts if it meant that you'd be ok. 

Matt: you guys are better off without me 

The woman scowled at her phone as she replied.

Violet: Um, no! Why do you feel like that? We love you! Especially your children so if you're going to respond just let her know that you're ok

Matt: I'm obviously not ok right now and she doesn't need to see that. It's better this way

Violet tried to call the man but he immediately sent her to voicemail. She hung up and sent another text. 

Violet: ok, you're in the hospital. Are you planning on staying here and avoiding us until you get better?

Matt didn't respond leaving Violet tear up. 

Violet: Well, I'm not leaving. You are loved and supported whether you want it or not.

Matt began to type 'I love you' as his response before erasing it and turning off his phone. 

\---

3 days later

\---

Naomi could only distract Clark with clothes and test drives of her car for so long before she demanded to know where her father was. The woman did her best to try and convince the girl that her parents had fallen into a sex induced coma in hopes that it'd deter her from asking more questions but it didn't.

“Dad would've called me!”

“Even if he's in a sex coma?” Naomi asked with a shaking voice, doing her best to not allude to the fact that the man was still in the hospital. 

“Yes!”

“That's pretty yucky, Clark.”

“I don't care!” the girl said through a sniffle. “I haven't seen or heard from him since my birthday and that's not normal! You're hiding something from me Aunt Naomi and I refuse to speak to you again until you tell me what's up!” 

"Clark... sit down," the woman urged. 

"Oh my God, he's dead," Clark sobbed. 

Naomi immediately pulled the girl into an embrace. "No, sweetheart. He's not dead and he's okay. He's just in the hospital."

The girl pulled away. "Wh-Why?"

"As you know, he's very sick and they're trying to get his weight up and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I need to go see him!"

Before the woman could protest, the girl was out of the door. 

\---

With the help of her assistant, Violet only left the hospital waiting room in order to shower and work with a physical therapist to strengthen her legs. After returning to the hospital from one of her sessions, the woman was confronted by her daughter shortly thereafter. 

"Why the hell couldn't you have just told me that he's in the hospital?! You've been lying and saying that he's fine this entire time but he's not!"

"Clark, please, lower your voice, okay? This is me asking you nicely so that we can talk."

"Can we talk about how you're a liar?! He's my dad and I have every right to speak to him!"

"If you'd stop being stubborn and listen, you'd know that I haven't seen him since he's been in here!"

Clark instinctively wanted to call bullshit just to be difficult but she stopped. "Why not?" 

"Well he-" Violet paused when Clark's phone began to ring playing the special ringtone she'd set for her father. The girl answered without hesitation.

"Dad?"

"Hey, boo," he said weakly. "I heard you yelling. Calm down, alright?"

"Where are you in this hospital? I want to see you."

"I can't let that happen right now, honey."

Clark began to tear up again. "Why?"

"Other than looking terrible I just... I've had a lot of time to think. I hate that I put you in a situation asking you to keep a secret like that for me. It wasn't right or fair. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you, it's okay. Can I see you now?"

"You don't deserve to see me like this. I think I've done enough damage as is and I don't want to subject you guys to anymore."

"Dad, what are you even talking about? I don't care about any of that, I just want to see you. Please, please, pleaseeee."

Matt knew that if he stayed on the phone any longer that he'd break down and give in. "Maybe later. I love you," he said swiftly before hanging up. 

Clark stomped her foot out of sheer frustration.

"What did he say?" Violet asked. 

"We don't deserve to see him like he is now because he looks terrible."

The woman rolled her eyes. "We don't care how he looks, we just want to make sure he's okay."

"Right," the girl sighed. "He said maybe later."

"Well, that's more than what I got out of him. We'll see. And honey, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where we were. Since I hadn't been able to get anywhere with him, I figured that I'd just wait."

Clark took an uncharacteristically calm breath. "It's okay. I get that he's going through something right now and you're under a lot of stress trying to make sure he's okay on top of being in a wheelchair. So I get why you weren't quick to tell me. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Violet was shocked. Maybe she turned sixteen and finally matured, the woman thought as she extended her arms to invite her daughter into an embrace. Clark hugged her mother then pulled away. 

"I'm going to step outside for some fresh air."

"Okay, honey. I'm going to call and check on your brother."

Clark gave the woman a thumbs up before she exited the waiting room. She made her way to the side of the hospital and pressed her back against the brick wall. The girl pulled the stray cigarette from her pocket and lit it before bringing it to her lips. When she took a puff, the girl couldn't handle the smoke and coughed until she gagged. 

“You're totally doing it wrong,” someone said as they approached. 

The startled girl jumped and initially tried to hide the cigarette but when she saw the tall, dark and handsome teen boy she quickly composed herself.

“And who are you? The cigarette police?”

“Nah, just a guy who can't stand to see a coughing damsel.” The boy stopped when he made it next to her. He extended his hand. “May I?” 

Clark rolled her eyes. “Okay, Einstein. Show me how it's done.”

She placed the lit cigarette into the boy's hand. 

“Okay, first, it starts with your stance.” He placed his back against the wall just as the girl had done, but the way he did it seemed to mimic James Deen in Rebel Without a Cause perfectly. “And then you have to hold it between these two fingers,” the boy continued as he placed the cigarette between his thumb and middle finger. 

“That's not how I've seen it held,” Clark interjected.

“Well everyone you've seen is doing it wrong because after that, you lift it up towards your lips but before it gets there, you flick it away as hard and as far away from you as you can because cigarettes are disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself.” The boy flicked the cigarette into the dirt.

“What the hell!” Clark shouted. “You're an idiot!”

“And you're way too beautiful to be smoking!"

“Don't you think that I know that I'm beautiful?! I don't need some random asshole ruining the only cigarette I had just to tell me that!”

“Touché. Although you were a lot prettier before you opened your mouth.”

Clark saw nothing but red. “Do you have any idea who my mother is?! She's Violet Chachki aka editor in chief of Girly Magazine as well as co-owner of several other publications. I could have your life ruined with one keystroke!” 

The boy chuckled softly. “No I don't know who your mother is but she definitely can't hurt me more than life itself already has.”

Clark didn't have a response for the somber comeback so the boy continued.

“Just...stay off the cigarettes. Try gum or a stress ball or a Rubik's cube.” The girl scoffed and the boy smirked. “See ya later,” he said with a brush of his short dark hair and a turn on his worn down Chuck Taylor's. 

“Totally not happening,” she replied. 

“Well if you hang out here often enough it might,” the boy said optimistically as he rounded the corner.

This peaked Clark's curiosity but by the time she made it to the other side of the building, the boy was nowhere in sight. Just then, her phone began to ring with her father's ringtone. The girl quickly answered. 

"Are you still here?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm in room 32C. I want you here."

"I'm coming right now."

\---

“Hey, Boo,” Matt greeted when his daughter entered the room. 

“Hi, Dad,” Clark sniffled. The surge of emotions were partly from not seeing the man in days and coming up with random conclusions and mostly because of his appearance. His eyes were sunken in and his cheekbones were more pronounced as the thin skin clung to them. He looked ghostly and she felt as though he'd disappear at any given moment. 

“Aww, don't cry, sweetheart.” The man invited his daughter into his arms. The girl immediately rushed into them and squeezed her father's fragile frame as hard as she could. Matt kissed her hair. "I wanted a chance to speak to you before I let your Mom in here. I want to apologize for everything. For the party scene. For you having to see me like this and even for me not letting you in here earlier. I'm just terrified of you seeing me as weak or crazy."

"Dad, you could never be weak. You're the greatest man I know," Clark said defensively. 

Matt placed a hand on his chest. "That makes me feel great. I didn't have the best relationship with my dad so the relationship that I have with you and your brother is very important to me. You guys are my world."

The girl smiled. "I know, Dad. We love you and we don't care if you're skinny, fat, green or spotted. We want you to be healthy."

"And I'll work on it. I just took this diet thing too far."

"What made you want to diet in the first place?"

"It sounds so childish now, but hearing your mother call me fat really triggered me but it was that on top of other things that made me take it to the extreme."

"That woman can be vicious," Clark admitted. "And it's not childish. You're a human with feelings."

"Your mother has no idea the impact her words have on me."

"Yeah, she tends to speak now and think later but she means well. And this is coming from me, her arch nemesis."

The man laughed. "Yeah," he sighed. "She's been here for days just waiting to see me. It's been pretty selfish of me to keep her waiting like that but I'm just so embarrassed."

"Dad, she loves you more than anything. It's gross."

Matt laughed again. "I love her too. I should probably let her in here and stop being an asshole."

"You're not being an asshole. You have feelings and instead of bottling them up, you need to tell her. You can't say you love her and not be willing to be vulnerable with her, Dad."

"Wowww, big words from you, kiddo."

"I've been watching a lot of late-night telenovelas. Although corny, the advice you can get from them totally makes sense."

The man chuckled and hugged his daughter once again. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

\---

After having his moment with his daughter, Matt pulled his blanket over his chest to cover as much of his boney body as possible before finally inviting his girlfriend into the room. 

Just to make a grand entrance, Violet borrowed a walker from a friendly male nurse and slowly made her way into Matt's room. 

"Oh wow, superstar, look at you," Matt cheered.

Violet blushed. "Shut up. My physical therapist says that if I work hard, I could be walking normally again by the end of the month."

"That's great."

Clark helped her mother into her seat. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," she said before awkwardly standing in the corner.

Matt cleared his throat. "I like your shoes."

"Thanks," Violet replied. "They're Louboutin loafers."

"Nice."

"Yep."

"Oh my God, you guys are the worst," Clark accused. "First of all, you both need to apologize and then tell each other what you're going to do differently in the future."

Both of the girl's parents looked at her through skeptical eyes. 

"What? I told you it's the telenovelas."

Matt laughed. "Boo, could you give us a moment alone?"

"Yep," she chirped before skipping out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I called Naomi. She should be bringing Parker by soon."

"Great. I really have missed you guys."

"Then why'd you stop me from coming in?"

"Cause I was just embarrassed," he said honestly. "I just got so carried away with the weight lost to the point where it wasn't even about my weight anymore. I just used every hurtful thing that was ever said to me by people that I love as fuel to push me. A good portion of that driving force was my father. Even as a kid, I wasn't good enough."

"You've never really talked about him," Violet realized.

"Yeah because he always told me that I wouldn't be shit and I used those words to push myself to the point where I just snapped and thought that he was right all along. I don't-" Matt abruptly paused and was quiet for a long minute before he spoke again. "It just makes me really sensitive to certain criticism. Especially things that are out of my control."

"Anddd that's probably about me," Violet said quietly. "And I'm sorry. But you're not a fuck up. You're the love of my life and the father to two beautiful human beings. Neither of us are perfect but all I ask is that we make mistakes and grow from them together. Not grow apart."

Matt sighed out loud. 

"Honey, come on. I'm crippled and you have my dream collarbone. We're the perfect couple."

The man laughed. "You're so wrong for that."

"And I'm proud of it. So what do you need from me moving forward?"

"When you're mad, try to count to ten before you 'say something you don't mean'. It'll save us a lot of drama," he said before chuckling.

"Right," the woman agreed. 

"And what do you need from me?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," she pleaded. "And communication." 

Matt defensively raised his hands. "Say no more. I'll try my best."

Violet leaned in to kiss the man and Matt met her half way until their lips made a smooth connection. 

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," he admitted.

"Well, even though we're dysfunctional we definitely find a way to work it out. I love you."

"I think I know that," Matt teased before sighing. "I guess I'll take the nurse up on that soup offer now."

Violet smiled and gave her boyfriend's hand a firm squeeze. "We got this."

\---

After making it to the hospital, Naomi immediately went up to see Matt and Violet while Parker opted for a quick detour with his best friend. They made their way to the park across the street from the hospital. 

“Oh crap, Parker, there's Alicia over there,” Peter said when he saw his crush. “Let’s go say hi.”

Parker groaned internally as he followed his friend towards the girl who was sitting with a group of her friends.

“Hey, Parker!” one of the other girls greeted. 

“Hey,” he bashfully replied.

“What are you guys doing here?” the girl asked.

“Well, Peter saw Alicia so…”

“And I saw you,” she chirped. 

Parker glanced at Peter who was being the eternal ladies man. “Yeah... I was with Peter.”

“So you said. Um, do you want to go to the movies later?” 

“Well…I'm actually on my way to see my dad in the hospital. He's not feeling well."

"Awe, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah but he's going to be fine. And then Peter and I are going to do something later so it depends on what he wants to do."

“You sure do mention Peter a lot,” another girl added. 

Parker awkwardly cleared his throat. “Well, he's my best friend.”

“You act like you're in love with him or something," she immaturely taunted. 

“Are you crazy?!” Parker dramatically replied. “That's just...no.”

The girl defensively raised her hands. “O-kay. Well, it was good seeing you anyway,” she said before walking away, leaving Parker where he felt most comfortable, as a wallflower while Peter flirted.

When Parker's phone began to ring, he was excited to see his father's number across the screen. He answered without hesitation. “Dad?”

“Hey, Buddy,” Matt greeted. “Where are you? Everyone is here but you."

“I'm just across the street with Peter. We'll be right up!"

"Alright, cool. I love you, buddy.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

The boy hung up. “Hey, Peter, my Dad's better. You wanna go see him?”

“Er, yeah, in a sec,” Peter said before turning his attention back to Alicia. He was able to get the girl's number. “I'll text you later.”

“Okay,” she said with a blush and smoothing of her hair. 

Peter brushed her cheek with his hand before doubling back to join his friend. 

“Oh my Godddd,” he squealed. “I can't believe I just did that. I'm gonna totally make her my girlfriend.”

“Awesome,” Parker dryly responded. 

“When are you gonna get you a girl? Marci seems to like you.”

Parker shrugged. “I'm just not ready for all of that.”

Peter gave the boy a playful shove. “Lameee.”

Parker shoved him just as playfully. “You’re lamer.”

“Oh, yeah?” Peter used his mixed martial arts to effortlessly put his friend into a headlock. 

“You're choking me,” Parker wheezed. 

“Say uncle!”

“No!”

“Say it!”

“You're a monkey's uncle!” Parker retorted.

Peter laughed so hard that he let his friend go. “You're so funny, bro.” He threw his arm around Parker's shoulder. “Let's go see your Dad.”

Parker grinned as he returned the gesture and put his arm over Peter's shoulder. “Okay.”

\---

When all of his family and friends were by his side, Matt apologized and quickly promised that he would make a swift recovery. Violet even shocked everyone by publicly taking accountability for her actions and promised to do better. 

Over the next few weeks, Matt slowly put on weight while Violet traded her walker in for a cane and then nothing as the stubborn woman regained the feeling in her legs. Clark accused her of walking with a limp but Violet threatened to ground the girl every time she mentioned it. 

The family had practically camped out in Matt's hospital room but when Violet took a well deserved break, she went out with her best friend. Violet sat in the salon chair next to Naomi while the woman contemplated a new look for the third time in 6 months. 

“How does Joey feel about you changing your hair so much?” 

Naomi scoffed. “He loves it. I think it makes him feel like he's with different women.”

Violet gasped. “And you allow that?”

“Well, yeah. At least all of those women are me. It also allows me to explore every aspect of my personality. My question is: when are you going to change your style?”

Violet frowned. “What's wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing besides the fact that you've had bra length dark brown hair ever since forever.”

“Well, it's my signatureeee.”

“I didn't know that basic could be a signature,” the woman teased.

“Ugh! How dare you.”

“I'm not saying do something crazy. Maybe a lighter shade of brown or a new cut.”

“What kind of cut?”

“A bob?”

Violet turned in her chair and imagined herself with the shorter do. 

“With your hair like this, you too much like Clark and-”

“Cut it off!”

\---

Parker managed to squeeze himself onto the hospital bed with his father while he shared the goods of hospital food and various other snacks with the man. 

“God, Porker. This is Dad's food and you're too greedy to even let him enjoy it without you oinking around.”

“Hey,” the man reprimanded. “I enjoy sharing a meal with my kids. Join us.”

Clark groaned and opted for grabbing a carrot stick off of her father's plate. 

He wrinkled his nose at the scent on her clothes. “Is that cigarette smoke that I smell?”

“Probably. I saw Uncle Jake earlier.” It wasn't a lie since the man was the source of the girl's stolen cigarettes. “He's supposed to be here after work.”

“Oh, okay. Tell him that second hand smoke kills too.”

“Will do,” she said dryly.

“And stop calling your brother Porker.”

“Will not.”

There was a knock on the door before Violet slowly poked her head into the room.

Matt dropped his fork.

“Mom, I like your hair!” Parker squealed when he saw the woman's face framed perfectly with a sleek bob.

“No, way,” Clark protested. “I was totally gonna get a bob and now I can't.”

“No you can't,” Violet confirmed. She tucked the right side of her freshly cut hair behind her ear. “Hi, Matthew.”

He gulped. “Hi. You look... amazing."

"Thank you," the woman responded. When the man bit down on his bottom lip, Violet discreetly crossed her legs. "Alright, beat it offspring. I need a moment alone with your dad."

Clark scoffed. “We want to spend time with Dad too. You can either join us or save it until he comes home.”

“Oh my God, where do you get that filthy fucking mouth of yours?! You're grounded.”

“For requesting time my Dad?!”

“For speaking to me like you've lost your fucking mind!”

Clark turned to her father. “Dad!”

“Matthew!” 

The man smiled as he continued to eat his chocolate pudding. “I missed this.”

“All I want is five minutes alone with you,” Violet said softly. “Is that so much to ask?”

Clark rolled her eyes as she pushed herself out of her chair before exiting the room. She didn't want to stick around to hear her mother's victory and she didn't want to give the woman the satisfaction of hearing her say 'good tactic, soft spoken boo-hoo I've been missing you gets him every time’.

“Parker, wait in the lobby, sweetheart. I just have some grown up things to say to your father.”

“Yes, ma'am,” the boy chirped as he rolled out of the bed. He rushed to hug the woman. “I love you and your haircut.”

“Aww, thank you, baby.” Violet kissed her son's cheek before watching him exit the room. She turned back to Matt. 

“What's so adult that you had to dismiss the kids to tell me?” he asked.

“Mr. Lent, it's been two months since I've had sex. So I'm warning you now that you'll probably have to start paying rent for living in this hospital room once I get done with you.” 

The man gulped.

“Now that that's out of the way, I just want to let you know that I made room for you at my house by clearing out a small portion of my closet. I'm ready for you to come home."

Matt smiled. "Thank you."

The woman nodded. “I'm ready to start a new chapter with you.”

“Our chapter started 17 years ago,” he reminded.

“Well, then this is the sequel,” she said before kissing him.

\---

Clark strolled through the hospital gift shop, grabbing a bouquet of sunflowers in order to brighten up her father's room. She approached the counter and saw that they had Rubik's cubes for sale. The girl scoffed when she thought of how annoyed the mysterious cigarette police had made her. “I'm not buying that shit,” she grumbled.

The girl purchased the flowers and exited the shop. She only managed to make it a few feet before something compelled her to stop and turn around.

She picked up a cube. “It already has the colors grouped together.”

“Oh, you have to mix it up and then solve it,” the gift shop clerk informed.

“That's so stupid. Why would anyone do that?” Clark wanted to return the cube to the shelf but since the alternative of smoking cigarettes wasn't an option she decided to purchase it.

\---

Violet traced swirls along her boyfriend's chest while he ate, offering her the occasional bite.

“No, you eat,” she said softly. “The sooner you reach your target weight, the sooner you can get out of here so I can fuck your brains out.”

Matt took such a massive bite out of his chicken club that he wheezed as he chewed.

She laughed. “Babe, slow down.”

“I bit my fucking finger,” he whimpered. 

Violet grabbed his hand and kissed the injury. “Be carefullll. I don't need any excuse for you to be in here besides me breaking your dick.”

“How do you expect me to not choke when you keep saying stuff like that?”

“I'm sorryyyy. I can't help that I find you extremely attractive.”

There was a long pause. “Even like this?” 

“How many times do I have to say it, Matthew? I found you sexy at your heavier weight and I find you sexy now. Just say the word and I'll be deep throating within two minutes. Please say the word.”

He let out a bashful laugh. “Nooo, I want our reunited sex to be special.”

“What are we virgins? Just let me suck your dick!” Violet demanded just as the doctor knocked and entered the room.

“Is this a bad time?”

Matt said no. Violet shouted, yes.

“Okay, I'll come back in a few minutes.”

“Try a few hours,” the woman retorted.

The doctor laughed and closed the door. 

“You are something else,” Matt said with a chuckle.

“Howww? We were in the middle of an important conversation. So me, your penis, my mouth or even my hand. Okay, can I just say hi to him?” she pleaded. “It's been a while and we should really get reacquainted.” 

“Babe,” Matt said sternly. “As much as I'd like that, you're just going to have to wait until I get home, okay? No exceptions and no more propositions. This conversation is over.”

Violet pouted. “That just makes me want you even more,” she whimpered.

“And I'm sorry that you have to suffer but you'll enjoy it twice as much after you've waited a little bit longer.”

“You promise?”

Matt extended his pinky in an attempt to solidify the promise but instead of wrapping her pinky around his, Violet impulsively placed her mouth around the digit. She swirled her tongue and hallowed her cheeks around his finger. The man inhaled sharply. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered out while he pulled away. “Violet Christine, if you can't control yourself then you will be banned from coming to my room! I told you that I'm gonna do something special for you, now promise me that you'll be good!”

The woman's hips involuntarily buckled. “I can't.”

Matt knew exactly what her expression meant because he was sure he had the exact same one. 

“God damnit, woman,” he exhaled in exasperation. “One quickie won't hurt, right?”

\---

Clark sat in the hospital lobby waiting for her mother's hoeish actions to be completed before she could enter her father's room again. She attempted to occupy her time with the Rubik's cube but she quickly became frustrated with the device. 

“Oh my God,” she grumbled.

“So you took my suggestion,” the mysterious teen said smugly as he sat down next to her. “I'm surprised but not that surprised. And you’re totally doing it wrong.”

Clark scowled but she couldn't help that her heart rate increased. “Oh, let me guess, you're the damn Rubik's cube police too?”

He chuckled. “No, I'm just a guy who can't stand to see a damsel struggling with a Rubik's cube.”

Clark rolled her eyes. 

The boy extended his hand. “May I?” 

“No you may not. I'm about to solve it any second now.” Clark aggressively twisted the cube back and forth, nearly breaking it. “It's defective!”

“Whoa, whoa, how'd you know what my mom said to the doctor when I was born?” he joked.

Clark laughed. “It's pretty obvious.”

“Damn it. I thought I'd outgrown that phase.”

She laughed again. “Okay, show me your way.” The girl handled the boy the Rubik's cube.

“Oh, I just said that to impress you. I literally was gonna peel off the colors and rearrange them so that all the sides matched.”

Clark snatched the Rubik's cube away from him. “You dork. Then why'd you tell me to buy this stupid thing?”

“Because it beat the alternative of smoking a cancer stick.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was stressed out, okay? You have no right to judge me.”

“You're right, I don't. But I know that smoking is definitely not the answer.”

“And neither are Rubik's cubes,” Clark retorted. 

He laughed. “Touché. So, who's the lucky person getting flowers?”

“My Dad. I'm assuming he's gonna be here for awhile.”

“How come?”

“Eating disorder. He still needs to gain eight pounds before they release him.” 

“Oh…at least it isn't terminal. I hope he gets better soon.”

“Thank you. So who are you here for, or better yet, what's your name?”

“What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell just as sweet,” the boy said, quoting the Shakespearean play.

Clark made a face. “What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

“My name is Romeo. I surely thought you'd get that reference.”

“Well just like all of your advice and suggestions, your reference was shit.”

“Ouchhh. And what might your name be? Cruella?”

“Ha-ha. You don't deserve to know my name.”

Parker panted as he rushed over to his sister. “Clark, do you have a dollar so that I can get a honeybun out of the vending machine?!”

Romeo smiled. “So it's Clark, huh? Unusual name for a girl but I like it.”

The girl groaned. “God, Porker, were you custom made to ruin my life? No, I don't have a dollar and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you because you don't need a honeybun. You're already 2,000 pounds overweight and your blood type is probably corn syrup. Go away.”

Romeo raised his eyebrows. “Damn that was harsh.” 

“And so is his treatment of any scale that he stands on,” the girl retorted. 

The boy reached into his pocket, pulled out three dollars and handed them to Parker. “Here you go. One for the honeybun and two for telling me her name.”

“Oh, wow, thanks, mister.”

“No problem. You only live once, right?”

Parker nodded before skipping off towards the vending machines while Clark silently fumed. 

Romeo watched as the girl shook her leg and scowled at nothing in particular. “Did I overstep my boundaries?” 

“Why are you still here? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?”

“Not until 3,” he joked. She didn't find it amusing. “You should really loosen up. Life's too short to scowl.”

“Life is short and if you don’t want yours to be any shorter, you'd leave me alone.”

Romeo smiled as he looked down at the floor. “Fair enough.” He pushed himself out of his seat.

Something about the boy's demeanor made Clark want to apologize but her pride refused to let her. “Why are you hanging around this hospital?” she blurted before composing herself. “I mean, you never told me who you were here for.”

“Myself,” he replied. “I'm an intern.”

She raised an eyebrow. “How old are you?”

“Old enough,” he said. 

She scoffed. “You're probably no older than 19 and if I'm correct, which I know I am, you have to have had some type of medical school degree to intern at a hospital- especially a hospital as prestigious as this one.”

“Well, maybe I'm a genius who graduated early and is now on his way to becoming the youngest neurologist in the nation.”

“Are you?” she asked. 

Romeo flashed a smug yet crooked grin before turning on his heel and walking off. 

“Well, are you?!” Clark shouted after him, not caring who gave her dirty looks for shouting in a hospital.

Romeo laughed as he continued down the corridor. 

Clark pushed herself out of her seat and made her way to the nurse's station. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?” the seated woman replied with a pop of her chewing gum.

“Is there an intern here by the name of Romeo?”

“No,” she said dryly. 

“That damn liar,” the girl grumbled as she turned to leave. She paused and turned around. “What about a patient?”

“Last name?”

“I don't know his last name.”

The woman's fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard. “There are six Romeos admitted.”

“Are there any in their teens?”

“Errr, yeah, two. One is 14 and the other is 17.”

“What is the 17 year old in for?”

She gave Clark a look and popped her gum. “That's confidential.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Thanks anyway.” Clark turned and began her hunt for the boy.

\---

Violet pulled Matt's hair, a signal that ordered him to tilt his head so that his tongue could stroke her clit at the perfect angle as she straddled his face. 

“Fuck,” she moaned out, not caring how loud she was getting. The woman settled the man's paranoia by taping a 'do not fucking disturb sign’ on the outside of the door as well as propping the bedside chair underneath the doorknob in attempt to keep out any intruders. 

Violet had already given Matt two blowjobs, both of which would make his top ten list of the best blowjobs he'd ever had, and now she was working on coming for the fourth time. With each swirl and lap of Matt's tongue, Violet let out a desperate whimper. “That feels so good, baby.” The woman rocked her hips back and forth, fucking herself on the amazing texture of the man's tongue before he latched on and began to suck her clit in a way that let her know that he was making up for loss times. “Oh my God,” she squealed.

“Mmm,” Matt hummed from underneath the woman when her pussy juices flooded his mouth. 

“Does your jaw hurt?” Violet panted.

The man shook his head. 

“Good because I'm not finished with you yet.” The woman tilted forward, giving Matt's tongue prime access to her clit which he passionately licked and sucked causing her legs to shake as she reached another orgasm. “Fuck!” she moaned out. 

Matt continued to suck her clit until she began to pull away. 

“Had enough?” he asked.

“Yes,” Violet exhaled. “Give me thirty minutes.” The woman carefully dismounted Matt's face and slid back onto the bed next to him, allowing him to pull her into a sloppy yet passionate kiss.

“You taste like sugar and spice and everything nice,” he said as he pulled the blanket over both of them and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“That's what I'm made of, my dear.”

“I love every bit of it. I gotta get you on my dietary plan because having that twice a day will definitely keep the doctor away.”

She giggled. “Dork.”

He scoffed as he playfully flipped her hair. “You like it.”

“I love it,” she assured before they kissed again.

\---

Clark rushed out of the doors that Romeo had exited out of and she glanced around the courtyard oasis that the hospital had created for its patients to escape to. The girl made her way to the fountain and made a wish, hoping that she'd never have to come back under grim circumstances. 

“For someone who is here visiting someone, you sure are alone a lot,” Romeo said from a bench to Clark's far left. 

“For someone who isn't an intern, you sure are creepy,” she retorted.

He gasped dramatically. “Me? Creepy?”

“Yes! You pop up just when you're not wanted.”

“I do believe you were just looking for me, ma'am. The eating disorder ward is on the second floor and you're down here. Why?”

“None of your business! Maybe I like this fountain.”

“Alrighty,” he said as he turned his attention back to his book. 

Clark wanted to turn and storm off but her curiosity wouldn't let her. She huffed, stomped her way over to the bench and sat next to the boy. “So what's your deal? I know that you're not an intern.”

“Never said I was,” he replied without lifting his eyes off of his book.

“Yes, you-”

“I said ‘maybe I am’.”

“But you're not so tell me what your deal is! Why are you at the hospital?”

“My girlfriend is having a baby,” the boy blurted. 

Clark's face fell and her stomach twisted. “Oh..”

“I'm totally lying. She's not having a baby.”

“Um, okay? Then what's wrong with her?”

“What's wrong with who?”

“Your girlfriend,” Clark said, clearly growing more and more frustrated.

Romeo laughed. “I don't have a girlfriend. But you really should've seen your face when I said that I did,” he said smugly.

The girl scowled. "I didn't make a face.”

“You did. You totally have the hots for me. Welp, that was easy.”

Clark shoved the boy. “I didn’t make a face and I don't have the hots for you!”

“Oh wow, physical aggression doesn't usually come until the 3rd anniversary. You're premature, my dear.”

“Ughhh! This is why I wanted to smoke. Annoying people like you, don't make life easy!”

Romeo sighed and flipped to the next page of his book. 

“Are you even listening to me complain about you?!”

The boy closed the book and turned to face the girl. “Sorry. Proceed.” 

“You're creepy and obnoxious and annoying for not telling me why-” 

Clark was silenced by his lips against hers. Taken so off guard, the girl pulled away and slapped him across the face.

“I'm sorry,” he offered. “I've always wanted to kiss someone in an attempt to end their rant and that was probably my only opportunity. I can now check that off of my bucket list.”

The girl attempted to hit the boy again, but he was too fast. 

“You can't be kissing people you don't know, you damn weirdo! I'm going to kick your ass!” Clark chased the boy halfway around the courtyard before security grabbed her. 

“You have to calm down or we'll have you leave.”

“Calm down?! I've just been assaulted!”

“I'll be on the floor,” Romeo said.

“Alright, be careful,” security replied to the boy.

“What?!” Clark exploded. “How do you two know each other?! Do you have any idea who my mother is?! I'm suing! Let me go!” 

When Clark refused to calm down, security didn't feel like she was worth the effort. He released her and she immediately returned to her father's room. 

Despite the sign, she barged in to find her parents making out. 

“Daddy!” 

“Can you not read English?” Violet asked. “The sign on the door says to fuck off. Your father and I are busy.”

Clark ignored her. “Dad, this guy just kissed me without my permission and I feel very violated.”

Matt jumped up so fast that Violet nearly toppled out of the bed. He didn't care about the IV that tugged on the edge of his thin skin. “A grown man kissed you?!”

“No, this stupid teenage guy that's been following me around all day. He told me he could cross kissing someone like that off of his stupid bucket list.”

“Where is he?” Matt demanded. 

“I don't know.”

“Well, I'm going to find him,” the man assured as he disconnected his tube.

“Babe, stop,” Violet ordered. “You don't know how to take that off the right way. You're not a nurse.”

“And you're not a father,” he retorted as liquid fell from his busted tube onto the floor. 

The man hobbled in his hospital gown towards the door. “Come on so you can point him out,” he said to his daughter.

“Matthew, you can't be serious,” Violet said. “I can see your booty. Not that I'm complaining or anything but I don't know how small children walking by will feel.”

Matt ignored the woman as he continued out of the room. Angry and disheveled, he followed Clark down the corridor.

“Wait! I'm going with,” Violet said as she glanced around the room. “Matthew, where are my pants?!”

“Where should we look first?” Matt asked Clark.

“The security guard downstairs knows him and didn't do anything after he kissed me.”

“Motherfucker,” Matt hissed. “Let's find him first.”

They made their way to the hospital courtyard. 

“Is that him?” Matt asked as he was already approaching. 

“Dad, wait. If you get in trouble with him, we'll never find the guy that kissed me. Let me do the talking.”

“Oh, I don't plan on talking,” he snarled.

“Dad, please.”

“Okay, well, hurry up,” the man ordered. 

Clark made her way over to the security guard. “Hey.”

“I'm glad you've calmed down.”

“Yeah,” she said through a clenched jaw. “Do you know where that guy is? What was his name? Romeo?”

“What do you want with him?”

“To kil-” Matt blurted before he caught the brunt of his daughter's glare.

“I want to give him back his rosary,” she lied. “I have to go soon and I don't want to take it, ya know, since he's apparently here a lot he needs it more than me.”

The guard took a deep breath and nodded. “He'll be on the fourth floor.”

Clark had no idea what ward that was but she'd find out soon enough. “Thanks.”

When the girl turned around, Matt was already halfway to the elevator. Clark quickly joined him and they made their way to the fourth floor. When the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Clark's stomach dropped when she read the sign. 

“Cancer and Blood Diseases Unit,” she exhaled.

Matt didn't care. “Show me which one he is,” the man said as he pushed himself through the double doors into an open area lined with beds of people being treated. 

The man snatched back one of the curtains. “Is this him?” he asked when he glared down at the terrified, redheaded boy hooked to a breathing machine.

“No, Dad,” Clark said softly, growing more embarrassed by the second. She grabbed the man and closed the curtain. 

Matt continued to hobble along and when Clark said 'no, that's not him’, a third time, he became even more agitated. “Which one of you little perverts kissed my daughter?!”

Everyone in the room became so quiet that the only response that the man got was from the hissing and beeping of machinery.

“Okay, since nobody wants to man up, that's gonna make it twice as worse when I find you,” Matt assured as he continued to snatch back curtains.

“Sorry,” Matt said to the boy that was clearly imobile before moving on, grumbling when he saw a girl in the next bed.

“Dad, I don't think he's up here,” Clark said pleadingly. 

“We'll see,” the man said before he snatched back one more curtain.

Clark's stomach knotted when she saw the wide eyed Romeo. The boy had an IV in each hand while machines also hooked up to him gathered other vital information. He fought the urge to be the obvious culprit by not begging for forgiveness right on the spot. 

“Is this him?” Matt asked. “This one definitely looks shifty.”

“Dad...that's not him,” Clark said softly. She could barely look at the boy. 

“This is bullshit,” Matt said. 

“I don't see him anywhere up here. Let's just get you back to your room.”

“Nobody kisses my daughter and lives to tell about it!”

Romeo nearly pissed himself. 

“I got it, Dad,” Clark said as she grabbed her father's arm. “I'll let you know if I see him again, okay? And then you can kill him.”

The boy gulped. He was grateful that he didn't have to be hooked up to a heart monitor that day, the rapid increase in his heart rate would've surely given him away.

“Alright,” Matt grumbled as he allowed Clark to lead him back out of the double doors. 

\---

When Matt made it back to his room, Violet had found her pants and was now pacing the floor.

“What did you do?” she demanded.

“Nothing,” he grumbled. “She couldn't find the guy.”

Violet scoffed. “See this is why you should've stayed with me. Now how do you plan to make up all of that lost time to me?” 

The man was still too weak to pick the woman up, but he knew that assertively pulling her close was just as good. “You really wanna know?”

“Yes,” Violet pleaded.

Matt placed a firm hand on her neck before kissing her. The make out session didn't last long before Matt's doctor barged in with a sticky Parker and one of the kids from the fourth floor. 

“You don't knock?” the man asked. 

“That's him,” the sick child said as he pointed to Matt. “That's the man that scared us.”

“Only patients get the privilege of a knock and you're no longer one of them. We've had too many complaints about your shouting. You terrorized the entire children's cancer ward and your son's arm was just pried out of the vending machine. I still have no idea how he got in there. I have to ask you all to leave.”

“But I haven't reached my weight goal,” Matt said.

“You've been eating just fine. You will continue to do so at home, please leave at your earliest convenience.” The doctor grabbed the hand of the child from the fourth floor and exited.

“You scared cancer patients?” Violet asked. 

“Only because Clark's attacker was supposed to be up there. He wasn't so I left.”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Well, let's get you home.” She turned to Parker who was licking the syrup off of his arm. “Stop that!”

The boy pouted and licked the remaining sugar off of his lips. "Sorry."

\---

Romeo sat next to Clark on the hospital courtyard bench. 

“I knew I'd find you here,” he said. “Although, I did check the side of the building to make sure you weren't smoking first.”

“Why didn't you tell me you were sick?” she asked. 

“You're a stranger,” the boy joked.

“Romeo...had I known, I wouldn't have gotten my dad to go on that witch hunt, I would've been nicer to you-”

Any trace of his joking quickly faded. “I don't want you to be nice to me just because I'm sick,” he said. “I kissed someone's daughter, sick or not, it’s reasonable to come after me. And if I wanted a pity party, I'd sit in bed all day and wallow in my own prognosis.”

“And...what is your prognosis?”

“I'm not supposed to live to see 18,” he said quietly. 

Clark's throat tightened. “But why?” she rasped. “What do you have?”

He turned to look at her and smiled. “Does it matter? Illness or not, I probably wouldn't have lived over 18 anyway.”

She frowned. “Why?” 

“I'm a big perv who likes to kiss girls with protective fathers. It's a very risky business.” 

The boy's goofy grin made Clark laugh. “I basically went to my dad and was like 'off with his head’.”

Romeo chuckled before sighing. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Most people, when they find out that I'm sick, start to treat me differently. They lean away like I'm contagious or they coddle me like I'm so fragile. It's annoying. You being your feisty, normal self this morning really made my day.”

Clark's stomach was loaded with butterflies, but she couldn't let the boy know that. “I’m glad I could make your day.”

Romeo smirked. “I was hoping you'd have something witty to say.”

“I can't... I'm kinda-”

“Lost for words in my presence?” 

The girl gave the boy a gentle nudge. 

“Owww,” he said dramatically. “You can't be hitting cancer patients, woman.”

Her heart dropped at hearing the ‘C word’. “I'm not gonna treat you any differently than I'd treat any other spootie boy,” she said weakly, attempting to sound fair but the boy knew something was off. 

“What's wrong?”

There was a long pause. “It's just not fair. I mean, I don't know you well, but I know you don't deserve to have cancer.”

“Clark, please don't think that way. All I have is a rare blood cancer. At least I can get up and go have a burger if I want because I can manage my pain, but some of my friends up there haven't seen the outside in years. Honestly, I'm the lucky one.”

The girl's eyes quickly filled with tears. 

“Whoa, whoa, what did I say to upset you?” Romeo asked, slightly panicked. 

She shrugged and quickly wiped her eyes in an attempt to remain tough. “I just hate hearing you say that you're the lucky one when I complained about getting a Mercedes c300 for my birthday instead of a Mercedes AMG. I feel... disgustingly shallow.”

The boy looked at her. “You're not shallow, you just want what you want and- did you say Mercedes c300?”

\---

“Wooooo!” Romeo cheered out of the passenger window as Clark whipped down the road at 60 miles an hour. “This is so awesome!”

The boy's excitement over being in the car made Clark smile. She was happy that she could make up for siccing her father on him. Everything was all fun and games until they saw the red and blue lights of the cop car behind them.

“Fuck my life,” Clark grumbled before pursing her lips when she remembered Romeo's condition. She looked at him as she pulled over. “I'm sorry.”

He rolled his eyes. “Would you stop?”

“Only if you use a Russian accent with me while I talk to the cop.”

The boy laughed. “Deal.”

Clark rolled down her window and began to speak in a heavy Russian accent. “Er, yes, what can I do to help you, officer?”

“You were doing 60 in a 45 zone. License and registration, please.”

“Oh, you want to know why?” The girl asked as she retrieved her documentation. “My friend here, Rasputin, he told me that Stalin was after us so I had to speed away. Right, Rasputin?”

“No, no, Natasha,” Romeo said in the worst Russian accent that Clark had ever heard. The girl pursed her lips to fight the laughter. “I said it was stalling. The car wasn't moving.”

“Oh, silly, silly, Rasputin, you-”

“Alright, alright, Clark 'Natasha’ Lent,” the cop interjected. “I'm letting you off with a warning because I don't want to have to listen to your guys’ shit anymore.” He returned her license and registration. “Stop speeding.”

When he walked off, Clark rolled up her window so that she and Romeo could laugh until they couldn't breathe anymore.

“That was amazing,” Romeo wheezed.

“It was. Nobody will ever believe me.”

He chuckled. “I'm glad I was here for it.”

She looked at him and smiled. “Me too.”

The silence that followed solidified the fact that butterflies swarmed both of their stomachs. They both knew it but after only knowing each other for one day, neither wanted to admit it. 

“Um, do you wanna go get some food or something?” Clark asked.

“Sure. Food's good.”

The girl smiled and put the car into gear. “No more speeding, Rasputin.”

\---

“It feels good to be home,” Matt said as he lounged on the couch with his girlfriend. 

The second that they got home, Parker raided the fridge while Violet grabbed a bottle of wine to celebrate the man's return.

“Jake was planning a welcome home party for you but I said no,” she admitted. “I just want to spend this time alone with you.”

“That's fine,” Matt sighed. “I'm really tired anyway.”

Violet crawled from her end of the couch and laid on the man's chest. “I love you,” she said simply.

He chuckled. “I love you too. What's the catch?”

“No catch. I just feel like I don't say it enough.”

He smiled and angled her face so that he could kiss her. 

“How long do you think we'll stay here?”

“Where?”

“Your house. I want you to move back in as soon as possible.”

“Oh, yeah I can do that. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready. You gotta help me pack.”

She smiled and quickly kissed him again. “And what aboutttt,” she trailed off suggestively but when he didn't get the hint she said it. “Marriage?”

“I knew there was a catch to that 'I love you’!” he teased.

“Not even! I do love you and it's why I want to be Mrs. Matthew againnnn,” she whined as she nuzzled into his neck. 

“Well, that's gonna have to wait.”

“Whyyyy?” 

“Because I want to put on some weight first. I don't wanna look sickly in wedding photos.”

“But it'll take me a few weeks to plan, you'll be bootylicious again by then.”

He laughed. “Okay, but you still have to wait because I want to get you a ring.”

“I don't care about a ring, Matthew.”

The man scoffed.

“I don'tttt. Like, I just love your ass for your ass. I'm not even harassing you for sex right now because I just love your soul and I wanna be connected to said soul.”

Matt looked at the bottle of wine and laughed when he saw that it was half empty. “Ahhh, so that's why you're feeling the love right now.”

“I do love you, babe. Let's get marriedddd.”

“I plan on marrying you, just let me do it on my own time.”

“Is that time within a month?” 

He laughed. “How about some patience? I'll surprise you.”

“Fineeee. I trust you.” Violet wrapped her arms around him. “I just wanna hold you for a minute. You're so perfect. And no that's not the wine talking."

Matt smiled and kissed her hair. I definitely have to make this wedding shit happen as soon as possible, he thought. She deserves it.

\---

Clark wrinkled her nose in distaste when she followed Romeo into the dimly lit restaurant. The orange and yellow striped wallpaper paired with green tiles wasn't easy on the eyes. “What is this monstrosity?”

“I told you, home of the best burger you'll ever have,” the boy replied.

“Looks like the 1970s got banged by a pinata, swallowed and then threw up.”

“Sssshhh,” he protectively hissed before ringing the bell that topped the counter.

When the large red headed woman emerged from behind the beaded archway, she squealed when she saw him. “Romeo, baby, how are you?!” the woman said in a thick New Jersey accent as she leaned over the counter and stretched out her arms in an attempt to engulf him in them. The boy eagerly accepted the embrace and was given a kiss on each cheek leaving a trace of her bright pink lip gloss. “How you been, huh?” 

“Good. How are you? Where's pop?”

“Oh, forget about him. I'm good. How come you don't call anymore? What're you turning into some wise guy, huh? You don't have time for me because of-” she paused when she saw Clark. “Ahhh, I see why you don't have time for me. She's cute Romeo.” The woman patted his cheek. “You did good.” She extended her hand towards Clark. “I'm Sheryl but everyone around here calls me Ma.”

Clark forced herself to smile and return the gesture. “Hi, I'm Clark.”

“Clark! How cuteeee! Oh, Romeo she's perfect for you. Long thick hair, pretty blue eyes, good teeth.”

The girl frowned. “I'm not a pig up for auction here.”

“Yeah, Ma, it's not like that,” Romeo defended. “I've only known her a day.”

“You've known her a day and you bring her here. She's obviously special.”

“And the fumes from the grease have obviously fried your brain,” the girl grumbled.

“Whatcha say, Hun?” the woman chirped. “Ya know, I lost some of my hearing at Woodstock.”

“She said that she can't wait to try the monster,” Romeo said, attempting to keep the peace. 

“Coming right up!” Ma said excitedly as she rushed back through the beaded archway. 

“On second thought, I think we should go to Red Lobster,” Clark said as she turned to leave but her feet and her heart stopped when Romeo grabbed her hand.

“Come onnnn, you said you'd try it. Please?” 

She immediately relented. “Okay.”

Romeo grinned and led the girl to his favorite booth next to the jukebox. He pulled a quarter from his wallet and slid it into the machine before pressing the worn down button that no longer had a number. When Hounddog by Elvis Presley began to play, Clark rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously? You're so lame.”

Romeo smiled. “You like my lameness.”

The girl folded her arms. “And what if I do?”

“It wouldn't be a big shock, ya know, I'm such a ladies man.”

Clark scoffed. 

“So...where does your Dad think you are right now?”

“Oh, I don't know. Why don't I call him and tell him?” the girl taunted as she pulled out her phone.

“No!” Romeo shouted before composing himself. “I mean, at least let me see you taste The Monster before you have me murdered.”

“Don't refer to the burger like that. It sounds sexual.”

“And that's…bad?” he jokingly asked.

“Well, considering that I'm saving myself for marriage, yes.”

Romeo gasped. “You're a virgin?”

Clark frowned at his tone. “You aren't?”

He shook his head. “When I first found out that I was sick, I freaked out, I thought I'd die in a week so I was determined not to die a virgin.”

“Oh…who’d you do it with?”

“My girlfriend at the time. That relationship didn't last much longer after that.”

Clark cackled. “Because you were terrible in bed?”

“Because she couldn't handle dating someone with cancer.”

The girl internally cursed herself.

“I've never had any complaints about the first one,” he said smugly.

Clark scoffed. “They were probably sympathetic reviews,” she impulsively said out loud before covering her mouth. “I'm sorry.”

Romeo laughed. “Fair assumption but you're more than welcome to take a 30 day trial. Money back guarantee.”

The girl had no idea how to respond to that before settling on, “That's so disrespectful. I'm a lady, asshole.”

“True. I'm sorry for being so vulgar. When you don't feel like you have all the time in the world anymore, you tend to rush a little bit.”

“Well what exactly are you trying to rush here, sir? I'm not a hoe. I'm not going to have sex with you just because you wink and smile and say charming things.”

“I just like being around you,” he admitted. “You're not like most girls, hell, you're not like most people.”

Clark made a face. 

“What?”

“You're just so corny.”

He laughed. “I hope you don't mind.”

“No because you're not like most boys,” she said in an attempt to mock him. 

“Touché. So, why are you waiting until marriage? For religious or personal reasons?”

“Definitely personal. I just don't want to give it up to someone who doesn't really love me.”

“I like that,” Romeo admitted.

“Good.”

“Great.”

Clark smiled.

“Order up!” Ma shouted as she approached with a tray that carried the largest burger that the girl had ever seen. The woman proudly slapped the tray onto the table.

“What the hell is this?” Clark demanded.

“The Monster!” Romeo said. 

The girl glared at the massive quadruple beef patties layers alternating with sharp cheddar cheese, maple bacon, tater tots and chili. On top of the final slice of cheese was shredded lettuce and a full dill pickle. The entire thing was held together by two massive butter toasted buns and a knife speared right down the middle of the burger in order to cut the creation that was clearly impossible to pick up with your hands. 

“More like cardiac arrest,” Clark said. “I'll pass.”

Ma frowned. “Well, excuse me, miss thing. I'll have you know that this burger has me in magazines. I won the burger of the year award three times in a row.”

Clark was smug as she flipped her hair. “You wanna talk about magazines? Let's talk about magazines. My mom is editor-in-chief and co-owner of Girly Magazine. My aunt is the most respected fashion critic in the nation and my inheritance is a whole lot of power. So if you wanna talk about magazines, I come from a fucking dynasty. Bring it.”

Expecting a barking match between the two fiery tempered women, Romeo quickly went to intervene but Ma’s reaction caught him off guard.

The woman gasped. “I love that magazine! So your mother is Violet Chachki?”

“The one and only,” Clark said, growing more smug by the minute. 

“Oh my God, why didn't I see if before?! You're her clone!”

“Okay, too far.”

“Okay, please try the burger. Your approval would mean the world to me.”

“I'm not so sure that putting your world in the hands of this one is such a good idea,” Romeo teased. 

Clark scoffed. “You're a hater.”

“So you're going to taste it?” he asked.

Clark wrinkled her nose. 

“Come on,” Romeo said as he grabbed the knife and cut a tiny piece of the burger for himself and then the girl. 

The boy shoved his piece into his mouth. “Mmm.”

“Ya know, you're not making this any more appetizing.”

He laughed. “Just try it!”

Clark reluctantly put the cheese and chili covered beef into her mouth. Romeo watched through excessively large eyes as she chewed. The girl turned away as she giggled. 

“Stop watching meeee.”

“Well, what do you thinkkkk? Is it good?”

“Yes, bu-”

“Wooooo!” Romeo cheered as he pushed himself out of his seat before doing excited paces up and down the restaurant. “Everybody, she said yes!”

The other patrons began to clap and offer congratulations. 

The embarrassed girl sank down into the booth and popped Romeo on the arm when he returned to his seat. “Why'd you do that?”

“Because you like my favorite burger. That's a milestone in our relationship.”

“We don't have a relationship,” she retorted. 

“Oh we definitely have something. You said yes.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Stop being weird and cut me another piece.”

He grinned. “Yes, ma'am.” 

After sharing the burger that could probably feed an entire village, the duo stood and made their way to the exit. Ma rushed over.

“You come back soon,” she said to Romeo as she squeezed him. “And you better bring this doll. She's absolutely precious.”

“I'm not coming back until this place gets a makeover,” Clark said. 

Ma laughed and threw her arms around Clark. “You're so cuteeee!”

Clark wanted to recoil but Romeo's smile over her shoulder made her accept the embrace. “Thank you for the burger. I can feel the clogging of my arteries as we speak.”

Ma cackled so hard that she began to cough. 

Clark snatched back. “Okay, nice meeting you, time to go, bye!” She dashed out of the door.

After making an extended goodbye to Ma

, Romeo joined Clark in her car. He grinned at her.

“What the hell are you smiling at?” 

“You like what I likeee. We have something in commonnnn.”

“I'm dropping your weird ass off.”

“That's fine, but it doesn't change the fact that today was awesome and you ate my favorite meal and enjoyed it.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “And?”

“And!” The boy screeched. 

The girl laughed. “You're an idiot.” 

“You like itttttt.”

“Shut up.”

He jokingly scoffed. “Never.”

Clark exhaled. “No really, stop.”

“What's wrong?”

“All of this,” she admitted. “I don't want to like you, I don't want to get attached to you and then...lose you.”

“I understand,” he said quietly. 

The two sat in silence before tears began to stream down Clark's cheeks. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I mean, I wasn't expecting an engagement out of this but when I saw a cute girl at the hospital amongst all of the death and depression, I saw a way to escape from it all even if it was for just a few minutes. Those few minutes of talking turned into the entire day and it was really fun. I appreciate it, Clark. Thank you.”

The underlying resentment Clark felt in the boy's tone made even more tears spill over. “Why are you mad?”

“I'm not mad, I just- you're giving up on something before you even give it a chance. You could walk down the street, get struck by lightning and die even before I do and yet you won't give me a chance.”

“A chance to do what, Romeo?!”

“Hold your hand and talk shit about the world!”

“Oh, yeah, I'll come and visit you in the hospital everyday and just wait for things to go bad,” Clark retorted. The girl regretted saying it but it was how she felt. She took a deep breath. “I...don't want to start something that I know will end in someone, most likely me, being hurt,” she sobbed. “I understand the whole, struck by lightning, hit by a bus thing but I just can't, Romeo.”

“Like I said, I understand. Thank you for today and I hope you have a great life.” Romeo exited the car and began to pace down the street. 

Clark jumped out of the car. “Where are you going?!”

The boy didn't respond as he continued to walk off. 

The girl returned inside of her car and cried until she couldn't anymore. 

\---

Violet traced her fingers along Matt's face. “Ooo, boy, you is fineeee as fuckkkk,” she slurred. 

Matt cackled. “Thank you.”

She poked the tip of his nose. “Bloop! Haha!”

The man snorted. “I'm sure that bottle of wine feels good in your system.”

“Mm hmm. I love youuu,” she said for the thirteenth time in the last ten minutes. 

“I love you too, babe.”

She pursed her lips and he kissed them just as Violet's phone began to ring. 

“It's Naomiiiiii,”she slurred as she grabbed her device and answered it. “Hello, my loveeee, how are you? Mm hmm...well you know I don't care, but Matthew is the one you gotta ask when it comes to that... here's him.” 

Violet placed her phone against Matt's ear. “Um, hello?”

“Hey, Matthew. I have Clark here with me and since it's so late, I was wondering if it'd be okay for her to just spend the night?”

The man frowned. “Is she okay? How come she didn't tell me that she was going over there?”

“Well, here's Clark right here.” Naomi handed the phone to the girl.

“Yeah?”

Matt could instantly tell that his daughter had been crying. “What's wrong?”

“Female problems and cramps,” the girl said purposefully in an attempt to scare her father off of the phone. She should've known that it'd never work.

“Oh, are you okay, sweetheart? Do you need me to do or bring you anything?”

She sighed. “No, Dad. I just want to spend time with Auntie Naomi.”

“Okay, well call me if you need anything. And call me in the morning when you wake up and before you head home so I know that you're in traffic so that I won't text or call. Don't need you to get distracted while driving.”

“Alright.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Clark hung up and returned the phone to Naomi before laying her head in the woman's lap so that she could stroke her hair. “Auntie?” she sniffled.

“Yes?”

“Is it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?”

“Hm...I think so.”

“But why love if you know you'll eventually lose that person?”

“Why live if you know you'll eventually die?” Naomi retorted. “Who is this about?”

Clark sighed. “I met this guy today.”

“Aww, was he cute?”

“Very cute.”

“How long did you talk to him?”

“Don't tell Daddy, but we spent the day together.”

“What'd you do?”

“Well, we met at the hospital and from there, had lunch.”

Naomi quickly filled in the blanks that Clark wanted to leave out. “Is this the same boy that kissed you?”

“How'd you- of course mom told you about that. Yes.”

“So why'd you have your father hunt him down one minute just to go on a date with him later that day?”

“As we were hunting him down, I saw him in a hospital bed in the cancer ward.”

“Aww, poor baby. So was this a sympathy date?”

“Well, it started off with me apologizing for sending Dad after him for kissing me because I didn't know he was sick. But Romeo, that's his name, immediately dismissed it and told me that cancer or not, he had no right to kiss me like that. One thing led to another and-”

“I always get nervous when my babies say that,” Naomi said with an anxious laugh, “proceed.”

“Eww, Auntie! Nothing like that even happened... but we talked about it.”

Naomi dramatically fell over. “Ahhhhh!”

Clark laughed and began to squish the woman's body with hers as she continued to say things that she knew would make Naomi cringe. 

“You're still my little CC! It burns to hear such things!”

“He told me that he'd never had any complaints in the bedroom and that he'd give me a 30 day trial,” Clark got out through cackles. “Money back guarantee.”

“Ooo, I'm telling yo Daddyyy!”

Clark cackled. She knew that the woman wasn't serious and she never opened up to anyone but Naomi because she knew that she'd get great advice and that her secrets were safe. “I told him that I'm saving myself for marriage.”

“Okay, I don't want to hear about you doing it at all because I want you to be a nun but that's a little bit better for my ears.”

Clark rolled off of the woman. “Yeah I was quick to shut that conversation down. 

“Good. So, what's he like?”

“He's annoying, cheesy and smug and yet... I can't stop thinking about him.”

Naomi smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl. “Then talk to himmm.”

Clark was silent for a long time. “But he's dying Auntie.”

“Everyone is dying, Clark.”

“Yeah, but most of us don't have an expiration date printed on us. I don't want to get involved just to be hurt.”

“Oh honey, you're a woman. You were born to be hurt.”

The girl made a face. “Gee, thanks.”

“No, I'm serious. Women have to go through some rough shit. But you know what's beneficial about going through rough shit?”

“What?” 

“Once the good times roll in, you're able to appreciate them even more.”

Clark sighed. “I guess that's true.”

“I'm not saying that you have to give this boy a chance right now, hell, I don't want you to give him any chances because he talked about sex on the first date, but in the future, I don't want you to let fear or uncertainty stop you from living your life. Loving and losing is a whole lot better than regretting and never knowing.”

The girl nodded and hugged the woman. “Thank you.”

Naomi squeezed her back. “Mmm! I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So tell me how was your first kiss?”

“Pfff, that wasn't my first kiss.”

Naomi gasped. “You've never talked about being kissed before! Give me details!”

“Nope. You want me to be a nun so my lips are sealed.” Clark pushed herself off of the couch. “Goodnight.”

“Oh, this is not over, Clark Christine. I'm getting those details even if I have to tickle them out of you.”

Saying that to the extremely ticklish girl was basically a threat. She gasped. “You wouldn't.”

Naomi’s grin spread like the Grinch's before she chased Clark up the stairs, both of them laughing all the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt followed the smell of bacon into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his girlfriend watching a tutorial on how not to burn the meat. 

“Hi, honey,” she chirped. “I was just making you and Parker some breakfast.”

“Thank you.” He made his way over and kissed her. “It smells good.”

“Yayyy. Thank you, Gordon Ramsay tutorials.” 

Matt laughed. “Ya know, I'm surprised that you're up so early. You got pretty tipsy last night.”

“Wine only puts me to bed, it doesn't give me a hangover.”

“Noted,” he growled against her neck as he pulled her close from behind. 

“Matthewwww,” she squealed. “I'm trying to be domestic here.” 

“I knowww, it's turning me on.”

“You know what turns me on?” she asked as she turned to face him. “Engagement rings.” 

Matt grumbled. “I already told you imma get you one, woman.”

“Yeah but I want it like... yesterday. Tick, tick, tick,” she ordered. 

“I'll tick, tick, tick you,” he said as he gave her neck a gentle yet firm bite. 

She squealed. “Get outta hereeee. You're going to make me burn the bacon.”

“I'll burn your bacon,” he suggestively retorted.

She cackled. “What does that even mean?”

He swiftly lifted her into his arms. “Let's go find out.”

Violet desperately clung to his neck for safety. “Don’t drop me,” she pleaded. 

Matt placed the woman on the counter and kissed her. “I would say 'never’, but it's a total possibility."

“Well, I know you're not fully recovered so I want you to just conserve your strength. You don't need to be carrying me around.”

“Well, how else am I gonna get the practice to carry you over the threshold after our wedding?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Shut up,” she said as she pulled him into a kiss. 

Parker peaked around the corner. “Is the food done?” he whispered.

“Mm! I'm sorry, baby. Almost,” his mother assured.

Matt took the nearly burned bacon off of the stove. 

“The muffins are in the oven,” Violet added.

The man scoffed. “Your muffins are in my oven?” 

She laughed. “They always have been.”

Matt quickly made the boy's plate. “Go eat, if you want more, it's here. Don't bother Mom and I for five hours.”

“Okay,” Parker chirped as his father grabbed his squealing mother from the counter. She begged him not to drop her while he rushed to the bedroom.

Matt gently tossed his girlfriend onto the bed before straddling and kissing her. 

“Cuddle meeee,” Violet said.

“Oh, Imma do more than cuddle you.”

“Just for a few minutes,” she insisted. 

Matt obliged and she closed her eyes as she pulled him close. She inhaled hard. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Smelling you.”

“You know I'm into the weird kinks, but may I ask why?”

“Just let me have my moment, okay? I want to remember every detail about every moment that I spend with you. You're more than just a fuck buddy, sir. Do you realize that you went from a one night stand to the love of my life?”

Matt replied by grabbing the woman's chin and guiding her into a tender kiss. “I realize that I fucking love you with all my heart and I want to make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good,” Violet assured. “Whether it's sex or complimenting my hair or simply saying 'good morning, beautiful’, you make me so fucking happy. And I know I kinda begged you into sex at the hospital but since we've been home, I just wanted to show you that I can fuck, I can cook and I can just be there when you need someone to hold because I do appreciate you, Matthew and I never want my bitchy comments to ever make you feel less than the best thing that's ever happened to me ever again.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“Now tell me how much you love me,” she said teasingly.

“Show you or tell you?” 

Violet giggled. “Show me and then tell me.”

\---

Despite being thin, Matt still knew how to throw down in the bedroom. The man refused to stop until Violet begged him to do so or until her legs began to shake so much that he had to make sure she wasn't having a seizure.

He paused his thrusting. “You okay?” 

Violet continued to tremble. “Yes! Please don't stop.”

The man pulled the woman's wrists behind her and used them as anchorage as he pounded into her from the behind. Violet let out a whimper each time he pushed in, each stroke taking her one step closer to ecstasy. 

“Matthewww,” she moaned out. “Fuck, I love you, babe.”

He leaned over to kiss her shoulder. “I fucking love you too.”

“Did you just say you love fucking me too?”

The man laughed. “That too.”

“Asshole,” she panted. 

Matt pulled out and flipped the woman back onto the bed. “I said that I fucking love you too, dork. So calm down.”

“Make me calm down,” she retorted. 

The man lowered his face between the woman's legs and began to lick and suck on her clit. 

Violet squealed out. He'd already gotten her to come twice while going down on her. In addition to three G-spot orgasms, the spur of the moment treat was almost too much for the woman to handle.

“Fuck! Okay, okay, Matthew, shit!” 

Matt secured her hips from squirming and he held down her hands that tried to push him away. The man didn't stop or pull away until Violet's entire body began to convulse with pleasure. He then sat up, slipped his cock into her once again and began to thrust as she uncontrollably writhed under him. The man firmly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck, moaning against her skin as he climaxed hard.

“Shit,” Violet weakly got out followed by heavy breathing. 

Her boyfriend kissed along her neck and jawline before pulling out and disposing the condom. “Do I tell you how much I love you now?” he asked as he pulled her into a cuddle.

She kissed the back of his hand before interlacing their fingers. “Yes, please.”

“I love you so much that I'd sell all my comic books and every bit of superhero memorabilia that I have if it meant that I could time travel so that I didn't miss out on 13 fucking years with you. I regret our divorce. I regret doing the dumb shit that lead to our divorce. Every single day of my life I get a little sick when I think about the moments we could've spent together, done shit together with the kids- it just...eats me up inside.”

Violet turned to face him. “As much as I appreciate your willingness to sell your comic stuff, I'd never let you. I love you so much that I recognize that the time we spent apart made me a better person. I appreciate you so much more now. So please don't dwell on the past or what could've been because we're together now and we have our entire lives ahead of us.”

He smiled. “See this is why I love you. You're the smart one.”

She laughed. “I'm just saying, don't dwell on ‘what could've been’ when we still have the power to determine ‘what will be’.” 

“Ooo, shit. Come on through, Shakespeare. So, next chapter?”

Violet nodded. “Next chapter.”

\---

With a bag of breakfast in her hand, Clark made her way to the fourth floor of the hospital. She snuck out of Naomi's house extra early that morning so that she wouldn't be questioned but more likely so that she wouldn't have time to change her mind. 

When she saw Romeo in his bed hooked up to his IVs and other gadgets she frowned but the boy seemed so accustomed to this life as he nonchalantly flipped through his book. She walked to the foot of his bed and announced her presence by clearing her throat. 

He looked up and his nonchalant attitude continued. “What are you doing here?” 

“Um, I had time to think about a few things and you were right.”

“I was?”

“Yeah... I shouldn't dwell on what the future may bring but I should just live in the 'now’ and enjoy myself.”

“And I said all of this yesterday? Really?” he sarcastically asked.

Clark rolled her eyes. “Okay, you don't have to rub it in. I brought you breakfast as a peace offering and I'm admitting that I'm wrong. Now, if you wanna hold my hand and talk shit about the world then you'd better take a picture of this moment because it won't last much longer.” 

Romeo whipped out his cell phone and quickly snapped a photo of the girl. 

She laughed. “You know what, I actually don't like you. I don't know what I was thinking,” she said jokingly as she sat on the foot of his bed. 

“What's for breakfast?” 

“French toast, bacon and eggs.”

“Yummm.”

“I know right,” Clark said as she pulled out the plastic to-go boxes. She handed Romeo one. 

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Clark kicked off her shoes and folded her legs onto the bed so that she could put her plate in her lap. 

Romeo smiled at her comfort level. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” she asked.

He sighed. “A little tired but pretty decent. You?”

“I'm happy that I'm here.”

“Me too.” 

They duo ate and made faces at each other until a doctor rounded the corner. “Okay, my fav. How's it going?” 

“Good,” Romeo replied. 

“Good, good. And who is this?”

“I’m Clark,” the girl said as if the man should already know.

“My girlfriend,” Romeo loudly whispered.

“More like his hostage,” she retorted.

The doctor laughed. “Well it's so nice to meet you. Take care of him, okay?” 

Clark scoffed. “That's your job.”

The man laughed even harder. “Romeo, you got a good one here.”

He playfully flipped Clark's hair. “I know.”

“Do you know when your mother will be here? I have to talk to her about something big.”

Romeo frowned. “Good big? Or bad big?”

“Definitely good.”

“Then tell me!”

“Well, I'd rather discuss it with your mother first because you are a minor and it's treatment plans and stuff, ya know?”

Romeo sighed. “Yeah.”

“Whoaa, wait a minute,” Clark interjected. “First of all, he's 17. Why wouldn't he be able to hear his own treatment plans? It's his goddamn treatment plan and he has every right to hear it, especially since it's potentially something that could help.”

“Well, little lady, there are these teenie weenie laws called-”

“Don't fucking patronize me,” she snapped back. “You're not the one with cancer and neither is his mother. He's the one in constant pain while you rack in hundreds of thousands every year just to experiment with a few test tubes to see what works and what doesn't, so now that you think you found something, you need to tell him and you need to tell him now.”

The doctor smiled and turned to Romeo. “When your mother gets here, tell her to call me.” 

As the man walked off Clark couldn't control her impulse to throw a slice of French toast at the back of his head. She missed by a few inches. 

The doctor turned around. “Looks like your mouth isn’t the only thing that you need to work on,” he said before walking off.

Clark snarled. “I'm gonna-” 

Romeo caught the girl by the ankle before she could charge the man. “Calm down, please.”

She huffed. “He had no right to withhold that information.”

“Yeah...he kinda did.”

“Whatever,” she grumbled. 

Romeo grinned.

“What are you smiling at, freak?”

“You're so cute when you're angry.”

“Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

He chuckled. “Yes, ma'am.”

Minutes later, Clark instantly recognized the woman who rounded the corner as the boy's mother. 

“Hi, honey,” the woman sighed. 

Working 50 hours a week with her sick son constantly on her mind was beginning to take its toll on the woman in the form of dark bags under her eyes and premature wrinkles but Clark found the most offensive thing about the woman to be the grey roots that were starting to take over her blonde hair.

Why doesn't she get that touched up? the girl thought.

“Hey, Mom. This is Clark, the girl I was telling you about.”

Clark blushed. “We met yesterday and you already told your mom about me?”

“Hey, the most exciting thing I get on a daily basis is getting a colorful wrist band? Do you blame me?”

She frowned. “I guess not.”

“Well, it's very nice to meet you, Clark. You're so beautiful.”

“I know right,” the girl attempted to joke. 

The woman made a face at her son.

“I'm kidding,” Clark said before letting out an awkward laugh. “Thank you. You're pretty beautiful yourself.”

“That’s hard to believe but thank you, sweetheart.” 

“Well, I was just gonna say if you've ever read Girly Magazine, they give all types of tips and tricks on how to stay youthful and vibrant. I could get you some copies.”

“Oh...um, thank you?” 

“You're welcome,” Clark chirped.

To avoid letting the air between them get anymore tense, Romeo intervened with the news. “Mom, Dr. Bale said to call him when you got here. He said he has good news about my treatment plan.”

“Really?” the woman asked, tone spiking with hope. 

“Mhmm.”

“He was an asswipe about it though,” Clark added. “He could've just told Romeo earlier but he wanted to assert his stupid authority.”

“Excuse me? An 'asswipe’?”

“Yeah,” Clark said. “I wasn't aware that I stuttered.”

“You sure were raised by a pack of wolves, weren't ya? Dr. Bale is the best doctor in this hospital and without him I'm sure Romeo wouldn't even still be with us.”

“Well I'm not so sure he's that good of a doctor when the kid still seems to be getting a tombstone for his 18th birthday.” 

“Ouch,” Romeo said quietly.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean that,” Clark offered. 

“Maybe try thinking before you speak?” the woman said.

The girl clenched her jaw. “If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all right?”

“That's the most civilized thing that you've said since I've been here.”

Clark laughed in disbelief. “Lady, I'm trying to be nice and respectful to Romeo by holding my tongue so instead of going back and forth with me, why don't you call Dr. Asswipe and find out what this good news is.”

“I literally don't have the strength to argue with you, sweetheart.” The woman pulled out her phone as she walked away.

“What the hell was that?” Romeo asked.

“I don't knowwww. When I feel like I'm being backed into a corner, all I know how to do is defend myself and sometimes what comes out of my mouth is vile. I can't help it.” The girl forced a few tears out for added assurance. “I'm sorry.”

Romeo sighed and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder. “It’s okay. And I'm not asking you to change but...that's my mom. Could you at least try to get along with her?”

“I’ll do my best.” 

Romeo's mother sprinted around the corner and threw her arms around her son, effectively knocking Clark out of the bed and onto the floor. 

“What the fuck!” the girl shouted but she was ignored by the woman as she relayed the details of what the doctor had said.

“Romeo, they have a possible cure,” she panted. 

“Wha- how?”

“I don't even remember the terminology that he used but essentially, if you find a donor with the right blood type then they can test their theories!”

“Oh wow,” the boy said as he tried to process the information. “Is this going to be like the stem cell stuff? We got so excited about that and you know how that ended.” 

“I know baby, but the doctor says that this is something completely different and it doesn't hurt to try. We have nothing to lose at this point.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. The boy jumped when he heard a crash. He looked up in time to see Clark storming out of the room after knocking over an IV stand. 

“Clark!” Romeo shouted after her. 

“Don’t fucking call me!” the girl sobbed as she turned around. “I'm glad that you have a potential cure but that gives your mother no right to knock me over! I'm doing you the biggest favor and showing you the most respect by walking away and not doing anything stupid.” Clark balled up her fists and continued to storm off.

The girl made it to her car and continued to cry out of sheer frustration. Clark wept until she couldn't anymore before wiping her eyes and glancing at her reflection. “Eww,” she groaned. The girl powdered her face to reduce the redness and she sang along to the radio until her voice didn't shake anymore. “This is the last time that I'm going to try,” she said to herself as she exited the vehicle and returned inside the hospital. 

When she made it back to the fourth floor, she was relieved that the boy's mother was nowhere in sight.

When Romeo saw her, he was surprised. “I thought you were gone.”

“I was about to leave but I just gave myself time to calm down.”

“Is your temper always like this?”

“Honestly, no. These last few weeks have been highly emotional for me and in addition to having a mouth like mine, it's a recipe for disaster. When you feel like you have nothing to lose, shit gets crazy.”

He nodded. “I can attest to that.”

“Yeah, I'm just a unicorn that wears her heart on her sleeve. I can't hide my emotions or how I feel about anything.”

“And I can respect that. I think it's kinda sexy,” the boy said teasingly.

Clark rolled her eyes. “You're so lame.”

“You like it. Or else you wouldn't be here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said dismissively. “Where's your mom? I know I'll have to apologize to her eventually.”

“She’s making an appointment to get her blood tested. Pretty much, they're looking for a specific blood type and within that blood type, the plasma has to look a certain way under the microscope and blah blah. She's excited but I won't get my hopes up.”

Clark frowned. “Well, I have a little faith in Dr. Asswipe.”

The boy smiled. “Good.” 

When the nurse rounded the corner, Romeo sat up. “Ya know, Crystal, every time I see you, it feels like the warden releasing a prisoner for good behavior.”

The woman laughed as she began to unhook him from his IVs and devices. “I'll bet.”

“How does everything look?”

The nurse quickly checked the data that the machines had collected. “Looks good.”

“Yesss,” Romeo cheered. “Now we can have some real fun,” he said to Clark.

“Not too much fun,” the nurse interjected. “Remember what happened last time?”

“Crystal,” Romeo gasped accusingly. “They still have no proof that it was me.”

“Mm hmm. And who else would-”

“Sssshhh! Not in front of the girl. She's too delicate to hear such nonsense.”

Clark rolled her eyes.

The woman gently nudged the boy. “Enjoy yourself.”

“I will.” Romeo grabbed Clark's hand and rushed her towards the exit. 

“So, when you don't leave the hospital, what do you do for fun?”

The boy smirked. “You'll see. We need a wheelchair, a stethoscope, mouthwash and a frog.”

Clark made a face. “What the-”

“Just trust me.”

“Um, I guess I do.”

The boy began to pull the girl along but then paused. “This is kind of odd timing but better weird than never, right? Wanna be my girl? I promise there's no 30 day trial required.”

“Whoa, um, how- er, yes.” 

“Yes!” he shouted. “Ladies and gentlemen, she said yes!”

Clark didn't have time to be bashful as the boy continued to pull her along.

“This is about to be the best day ever. Come on!” he said excitedly as he rushed down the corridor, hand in hand with his girlfriend. 

\---

2 weeks later

\---

Violet hummed as she entered the Girly Magazine elevator with Naomi. 

“You have been humming all week. Not that I'm complaining, but are you really that happy?”

“I'm so happy! Matthew is just so cute and guess what we're doing tonight? Salsa dancing. I've always wanted to do it and he finally agreed to go.”

“How cuteeee.” 

The elevator dinged. “I know right. I'm trying to get to that Jaomi status.”

Naomi laughed. “You're close.”

When the women went into their separate offices, Violet squealed in delight when she saw the vase of fresh peonies, hydrangeas and roses in various shades of pink that topped her desk.

“I got flowers!” she announced as she plucked the small card off of the arrangement. She opened it and began to read it aloud just as Naomi peaked around the corner.

“‘When I woke up next to you this morning, I came to the conclusion that you had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. I can't wait to see you tonight, Love Matt’, aww! He's the sweetest.”

“That's so cute. I want footage of you guys dancing so I can laugh,” Naomi teased. 

“Ha-ha. Get out of my office, meanie.”

“I'm not in your office,” the woman said as she danced in the doorway.

“Well, get out of my door frame, jerk!”

“Wooooo,” Naomi continued as she began to mime. 

Violet laughed. “I hate you.”

“The day you say those words without a smile on your face is the day I'll stop bothering you,” she assured. “Love you, babes,” Naomi said as she finally retreated to her office.

“Love you more!” Violet shouted after her. The woman couldn't help but feel that her life was finally perfect... too perfect. She decided to call her boyfriend just to assure her that this was all real. 

He picked up on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, baby! Thank you so much for my flowers.”

“You're welcome. I'm glad you like them.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“They're just okay compared to you.”

Violet grinned and twirled on the tip of her hair as if she was 15 and talking to her crush again. “What are you doing?”

“Er, about to get something to eat.”

“Aww, from where?”

“Mildred's.”

“Ooo! Could you bring me a slice of their cherry pie for lunch?”

“Girl, I'll bring you the pie and the chalupa.”

Violet cackled. “Thank you, baby. You know what I was just thinking?”

“What?” 

“That life is just going too perfect right now. I'm kinda nervous for something bad to happen.”

“Pfff, well don't jinx it! Knock on wood.”

The woman quickly tapped on her desk in an attempt to uphold the superstitious notion. “I'm just saying that I can't remember the last time that I was this happy. I just love you and everyone around us just seems to be in a good mood. Parker is doing football, Clark has taken up a hobby and it gives us plenty of alone time. It's great.”

“Yeah, it's pretty great, um, listen babe, I gotta go.”

She frowned. “Okay. Don't forget to bring me pie.”

“I won't. Love you.”

“Love you moreeee.”

Since the couple usually argued about who loved each other more, Violet was taken aback when Matt just gave her a swift goodbye before hanging up. 

“Things are still perfect,” she assured herself.

\---

Matt tucked his phone in his pocket and extended his hand to greet the man.

“I'm glad you could meet me today,” Matt said.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Patrick replied as he returned the gesture. 

“Shall we sit?”

“Sure.”

Patrick sat across from Matt at the restaurant table. “I'm guessing I'll need to order a drink?”

“Depends on how dramatic you are,” Matt replied.

“Hmmm, let's see. The man who stole your fiancée from you invites you to brunch... I'd say pretty damn dramatic.”

“Then order a triple shot of bourbon,” Matt said impatiently. 

Patrick chuckled. “I'd much rather get this over with as soon as possible. So what does the 'all mighty Matthew’ want with me?” 

“The engagement ring that you gave Violet, I wanna buy it from you.”

The older man burst into laughter. “Even if you sold your house, cars and your organs, you still wouldn't be able to afford that ring.”

Matt casually pulled out his checkbook. “Name your price.”

“Footage,” Patrick said simply.

Matt’s eyebrow furrowed. “Footage? What kind of footage?”

“Videos...videos of her…” he trailed off suggestively. 

Without thinking, Matt shoved the table into the man's chest and stood. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Okay, okay, I'll settle for photos,” Patrick wheezed as he rubbed his bruised rib cage.

Matt pulled back his fist and was fully prepared to punch the man in the face when Patrick continued to plead his case. 

“We both think she's the most beautiful woman in the world but you're the one actually going to bed with her every night! What's me having a few photos gonna hurt? Especially when she'll be happy with you and the ring and not even thinking about me anyway.” 

Matt thought long and hard before sitting back down. “What kind of photos?”

Patrick shrugged. “Bikini...lingerie...nude..” he said the last one quietly to test Matt's reaction but when the man snarled, Patrick defensively raised his hands. “Had to try.”

“So if I got you pictures of Violet in lingerie, you'd give me the ring?”

“Yes. Green lingerie to be exact.”

Matt made a face.

“What? It's my favorite color.”

“If I get you pictures of Violet...in green lingerie, you'll give me the ring?”

“Yes.”

“And you won't try to blackmail me or her afterwards?”

“Nope. I'll probably be too busy having my hands in my pants.”

Matt scoffed in disbelief. “I want all of that in writing.”

“The bit about my hands in my pants?”

“Exclude that part but include the part where if I get you pictures of Violet in green lingerie, I get the ring, no strings attached and no blackmail. You sign all ownership of the diamond over to me.”

Patrick chuckled devilishly as he pulled his doctor's pad from his breast pocket along with a pen. He wrote down word for word what Matt wanted along with both signatures and a date. He tore the paper out and gave it to Matt. 

“I'll be in touch,” Matt assured. 

“I'll get my lotion ready.”

\---

After leaving the restaurant, Matt had to ice his throbbing hand that he used to punch a brick wall as opposed to punching Patrick's face. 

The man visited five lingerie shops until he found a skimpy outfit in the offensive shade of lime green. He put the gift box in his truck before making his way up to Violet's office. Matt asked her assistant not to say anything as he let himself into the room. The woman grinned but continued to be professional as she spoke into the phone. 

“Yeah, definitely. I meet with the Singapore team tomorrow.” 

Matt smirked mischievously as he pushed the woman's chair back, giving him room to straddle her. 

Violet forced herself to remain professional. “Yes, I intend to have Girly Magazine translated in over 100 languages so that everyone around the world can have access to high fashion.”

Matt kissed the woman's neck. 

She pursed her lips. “Mm hmmm.”

The man placed his hand at the base of her stomach before slowly slipping his fingers into her pants.

She involuntarily gasped. “Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” she assured the person on the phone. “Hey, I'm about to grab a quick bite to eat. Can I call you back at around 1? Okay, yes, perfect. Thank you, Mrs. Hughes.” Violet hung up and gave Matt a firm slap on the arm. “Why'd you do thatttt?”

“Cause you're secretly into it.”

“You're right,” she admitted before kissing him. “Where's my pie?”

Matt placed the to-go bag on the woman's desk while the receipt for the lingerie unknowingly fell from his pocket and onto the floor.

“Yummy, yummy, yummy. I love their pie.”

“I know,” Matt said as he licked whipped cream off of his fingers. 

“So why'd you go without meeee?” she whined. 

“Because I was in the neighborhood.”

“Doing what?” the woman pried. “You're off work today and Mildred's is like 8 miles from the house.”

Matt scoffed. “Is this an interrogation? I'm a grown ass man, I don't need to tell you where I've been.”

“Mmkay, sir. I was just curious.”

“Curiosity will get you spanked,” he said sternly. 

Violet bit down on her bottom lip. “Oh, really?”

Matt nodded. 

“I've always wanted to be spanked on this desk.”

He stood. “I'd love to do the honors, but I gotta get going.”

She frowned. “Whyyyy?”

“Because I wanna get started on dinner.”

“It's 11 in the morning!” 

“I'm making pot roast.”

The woman huffed. “Fine.” She puckered her lips and he kissed them. 

“Mmm, cherry.”

Violet laughed. “I love youuu.”

“Love you too.” 

The couple shared a more passionate kiss before Matt made his way to the door. As he exited the room, Naomi entered. 

“Bye, Matthew.”

“Later,” he replied as he continued towards the exit. 

“Well, that was quick,” Naomi said.

“Yeahhh, he has to go cook.”

“What's this?” The woman picked up the receipt and quickly read it. “Oh, he's definitely getting more than dinner ready.”

Violet grabbed the receipt. “Oh my God, I love their stuff.”

“Me too. Joey only gets to see me in it on special occasions like Christmas or his birthday or Thursday nights.”

The woman chuckled. “But today isn't special.”

Naomi gave her the look. “Unless…”

Violet made a face. “Unless?”

Naomi flashed her wedding band. 

“Oh my God, do you think he's proposing?! I can't handle this, oh my Godddd.” The woman wheezed.

“Vi,” Naomi said sternly. “Take a deep breath. You can handle this because this is what you want, right?”

She took a deep breath and nodded. “But now I know that he's going to surprise me and that gives me anxietyyy. I need to prepare.”

“You need to prepare to be surprised?” Naomi asked skeptically.

“Yes!” she got out before gasping. 

“What?”

“Matthew was acting a little shifty and wouldn't tell me what he was doing in the Mildred's area. I just remembered that there is a Cartier across the street. He probably went ring shopping!” she squealed. 

“Aww, he's adorable.”

“Get Vera on the phone, I need a dress! Violet Chachki is getting married!”

“Again,” Naomi added, laughing when her friend tossed a magazine at her. 

\---

When Violet got home that night, Matt was grateful that both of the kids had asked to spend the night elsewhere because he knew things with his girlfriend would get interesting. 

“Babe?” she called.

“I'm in the kitchen,” he shouted back.

Violet rushed into the room. “Mmm, it smells good.” She kissed him. “How are youuu?”

“A little tired. You? How was work?” 

She frowned. “Nooo, not tired. Work was fine. Where are the kids?”

“Gone.”

Ooo, intimate proposal, she thought. “Well since it's just us tonight, I definitely need to slip into something more comfortable.”

Violet rushed to the bedroom and quickly scanned through the racks of sheer outfits. “He's seen me in all of these,” she grumbled. She dug deeper into the closet and checked under the bed before frowning. “Where is the new oneeee?”

“Dinner's ready!” Matt shouted. 

Okay, romantic dinner and then he'll propose, she thought.

Thirty minutes into dinner, Violet was growing more impatient with the lack of proposing. 

“You okay?” Matt asked. 

“Yeah,” she said but he was an expert at analyzing her expressions.

“What's wrong?”

“I was expecting something special to happen tonight,” she admitted. 

“Something special like what?”

Violet shrugged. 

“We can light some candles and do our thing,” Matt assured.

She smiled. There was still hope for the night. 

\---

After completing dinner, Matt grabbed the woman by the hand and gently led her to the bedroom. 

“Sit down. I have something for you.”

Violet eagerly flopped onto the bed. This is it, she thought. He's gonna get on one knee and- she made a face when he handed her the large box. She quickly read the label and smiled. Okay, lingerie first, then he'll propose, she said to herself. The woman lifted the top and pulled back the tissue paper. Her smile dropped when she saw the lime green corset. 

“Oh...um, this is, er, cute…thank you, Matthew.”

Matt saw through the forced smile. “I mean, if you don't want to wear it you don't have to, but I'd really like to take some pictures of you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, babe. You're so sexy in anything you wear.”

“True. Okay, I'll wear it.” Violet carried the box into the bathroom. She emerged minutes later. It's a little big, babe.”

“That's okay, you still look amazing.”

She kissed him. “I hate the color, but the black lace tones it down a bit.”

“Get your cute little ass on the bed.”

Violet excitedly did so and posed seductively. 

Matt quickly pulled out his phone. “My God, you're so sexy.”

He took the picture and she posed again. She posed again and he took the picture.

This went on until Matt couldn't control himself anymore. He ripped off the lingerie and proceeded to make love to his girlfriend until they missed their salsa class and then until the sun came up. 

\---

The next morning, Violet called out sick just so she could have time to recover, but she couldn't help but frown when she realized that she still wasn't engaged. She turned over and Matt wasn't in bed next to her. 

\---

Matt grumbled to himself to remain calm as he approached Patrick who was seated at the same table they'd met at the other day. Matt tossed the orange envelope onto the table. 

“Where's the ring?” he ordered.

“Hold on,” Patrick said as he picked up the envelope and opened it. He pulled out the first picture, it depicted the dark haired woman from the back showing off her ass in the lime green thong. “Ooo, baby,” Patrick groaned out. 

It turned Matt's stomach. “You have your pictures, now give me the ring.” 

The man was smug as he pulled the black box out of his coat pocket. He tossed it to Matt. After checking that it was the actual ring, Matt pocketed the gem. “Where are the ownership papers?”

Patrick pulled the paperwork out of his pocket and handed it to him. 

“It's already signed,” Patrick assured. 

Matt checked anyway and saw that he was the new owner of the Elizabeth Taylor diamond. “Well, it was nice doing business with you.”

“Likewise. I'm definitely going to enjoy these.”

Matt fought the urge to punch the man as he quickly turned on his heel and exited the restaurant. 

\---

Clark propped her tablet up in Romeo's hospital bed with a pillow so they could watch Twilight. 

The boy laughed. “Is there a reason why he's sparkling?”

“Sshhh,” the girl hushed as she fed the boy popcorn. “Just watch.”

Romeo's mother rounded the corner. “Hey guys,” she exhaled.

“Hey, Pam.”

“Hey, Mom.”

“I have news. Can you pause this?”

Clark's stomach knotted as she did so. 

“There haven't been any matches of anyone they've tested,” she sniffled. “Not me, not your dad, not Georgie. None of us are AB negative and they're struggling to find a donor.”

The girl made a face. “My blood type is AB negative.”

The woman gasped. “Do you know that AB negative is the rarest blood type? It makes up less than 2 percent of the population and it's so hard to find a donor.”

“I can be the donor,” Clark said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Romeo intervened. “I couldn't ask you to do that.”

“Donate blood to potentially find a cure that could save my boyfriend's life? I don't need you to ask me, Romeo. I'm doing it.”

The woman threw her arms around Clark as she sobbed. “Thank you so much.”

Romeo huffed. “Just because she's the right blood type, doesn't mean she's an automatic match and even if she is a match, that doesn't mean this cure will miraculously work.”

His mother broke the embrace to plead for the boy to be reasonable but Clark aggressively pulled him by the shirt collar into a kiss. “Just shut up and wish for the best,” the girl ordered. “Donating the blood is the easy part, getting my parents to sign the waiver that allows me to be tested will be the challenge.”

\---

Matt eagerly entered his home but his joy quickly subsided when Violet met him at the door with 'that’ look on her face.

“What's wrong?” he cautiously asked.

“I just got off the phone with Patrick...you bought the Elizabeth Taylor ring?”

Motherfucker, Matt thought. “I'm going to kill him.”

“Matthew, did you buy that ring?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he admitted. 

“Babeee,” she said with a pout as she threw her arms around him. “I love you so muchhhh! Where is it?”

Matt slowly sank to one knee and Violet squealed. 

“Violet Christin-”

“Yes!” she shouted as she snatched the box and slid the massive ring on her own finger. “She's so beautifulllll.” Violet's excitement only lasted for a few seconds. “Babe...this ring has another man associated with it... it's beautiful and maybe I'll have the diamond set into a necklace but...it can't be my engagement ring.”

Matt's face fell. “After all that noise you made about wanting it and all I went through to get it, you don't want that as your ring?”

She shook her head. “It was originally from Patrick... I can't.”

He grumbled. “Well... I'll get you another ring but after all I've been through, consider us fucking engaged, woman.”

She made a face. “What have you been through?” 

Matt pulled the contract that he'd signed with Patrick out of his pocket and placed it in Violet's hand. She quickly read it.

“What the fuck Matthew! Are you fucking kidding me?! If I wanted to sell my body, I would've stayed with the old pervert for the ring myself! You're fucking disgusting, you-” when she attempted to swing at the man, he grabbed her wrists to stop her. 

“If you think that I'd really do that to you, you're fucking crazy. Here's what actually happened.”

***

A day earlier

***

“We both think she's the most beautiful woman in the world but you're the one actually going to bed with her every night! What's me having a few photos gonna hurt? Especially when she'll be happy with you and the ring and not even thinking about me anyway.” 

Matt thought long and hard before getting a brilliant idea. “What kind of photos?”

\---

After leaving the restaurant with Patrick, Matt picked up the lingerie and headed to his best friend's condo. 

“No. Nope. Nein. Non. No, just no!” Jake protested. 

“Jake, please,” Matt pleaded. “This idea went through my head while I was talking to him and it was the only thing stopping me from punching him in his fucking perverted face.”

“Then you should've punched him because there's no way I'm dressing up like Violet and posing like a pin up girl!”

“Okay, what if I give you $5,000?”

“No.”

“10,000?”

“No!”

“My mint condition 1968 Captain America, 1st edition and chocolate chip cookies?”

“N.. holy shit...you'd give that up?”

“Anything to make Violet happy.”

Jake took a deep breath. “Well, bro, if it means that much to you, you have yourself a deal. And I want those cookies tonight.”

Matt grinned and slapped the dark wig onto his friend's head. “First things first…we have to wax your entire body.”

“Fuck no! I take it back.”

“No take backs!” Matt shouted.

“Yes, take backs! I'm not waxing anything.”

“You already said it was a deal!” the man said as he tackled his friend. “Vintage Captain America is worth it! Let the waxing commence!”

“Ahhhhh!”

“Pain is beauty!”

***

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Violet asked. “And Patrick believed that the pictures of Jake in lingerie was me?” 

“Well, after a lot of makeup tutorials and filters to soften up his muscles, jawline and Adam's apple, the pin up girl poses really started to look convincing.”

“Yuck,” Violet said before connecting a few dots. “Did you give me the same lingerie that Jake posed it?”

He froze. “...Maybe.”

“Ewww! So that's why it was two sizes too big! Jake fucking stretched it out! Matthew, that's completely gross! Ughhh!”

“Sorryyyy! I just wanted to see what you looked like in it! You looked damn good, babe. I jerked off to the pictures I took of you.”

“I'm going to kick your ass, Matthew! That's nastier than Patrick wanting the pictures to begin with!”

“How- ahh!” Matt squealed like a teen girl when Violet lunged at him. He turned to run but the woman managed to jump on his back and pull his hair. 

The man reached behind and gave Violet's thigh a firm pinch that was sure to leave a bruise. “Owww!” she screeched.

“Let go of my hair!”

“No! Apologize for asking me to wear lingerie that had touched Jake's balls!” Violet shouted back just as Clark entered the house. 

The girl wished she could be surprised that her parents were acting like toddlers, but she wasn't. “I knew you two would kill each other eventually.”

“Violet, let go or I'll fart!” Matt warned.

“Ew!” the woman said without thinking twice as she released the man. 

“I don't even have to fart,” Matt said like a smug two year old.

Just as Violet huffed and charged him again, Clark blurted. 

“I need one of you guys to sign off on me getting my blood tested.”

Both of her parents froze.

“Blood tested for what?” Matt asked.

“To see if I'm a match to help find a cure for Romeo's cancer.”

“Romeo...why does that name ring a bell?” Violet asked.

“Because that's the same name as the fucker who kissed you, isn't it?” Matt demanded.

“Yes,” Clark said quietly. “I've actually gotten to know him and he's a great boyfriend and-”

“Boyfriend?!” Matt screeched. “Violet do you hear the vile things that are coming out of this girl's mouth?! I mean, come on, this is just…” Matt's voice trailed off as he made his way to his man cave before returning with a Zorro mask, a Hulk smash glove on his left hand and Wolverine's blades on his right hand. “I'll be back.”

“Matthew, what are you doing?” Violet asked in exasperation.

“I’m going to kill him but I needed a disguise,” the man said as if it was obvious. 

Matt stomped towards the door but Violet ordered him to stop. 

“Listen here, masked man with the green fist and cat claw.”

“It's a wolverine claw!” Matt corrected. 

“I don't care what it is! My daughter is clearly upset and you're not focusing on that!”

“This boy is asking for her blood! He'll need a lot more than that when I'm done with him!”

“Dad, he's not asking for my blood,” Clark assured. “I'm offering.”

“You'll do no such thing!”

“Mom!” 

“Violet!” Matt shouted.

The woman was taken aback, she'd never been the resolver of conflicts between the father and daughter. 

“Umm..well, Clark you have been hiding this from us so we all need to sit down and discuss what the hell is going on.” She turned to Matt. “Did I do that right?” 

“I honestly don't think there's anything to discuss but I'm willing to do it.” 

“Well to make a proper assessment in order to move forward, we need the entire story, Matthew. To the table, everyone let's go,” Violet said with the snap of her fingers. 

Matt huffed but obliged and his daughter followed suit with folded arms. Violet felt out of place as she sat at the head of the table but she cleared her throat and channeled her inner Michelle Obama.

“Okay, Clark. Start from the beginning and tell us what's going on.”

As Clark recollected details of how she met the boy and where she'd been everyday that week and how close they'd grown, Violet had to order Matt to sit down at least three times before Clark's story ended with one of them needing to sign her paperwork. 

“I feel so betrayed,” Matt said. “You told me you were with your friends,” he grumbled, unable to even make eye contact with his daughter.

“I technically was,” she admitted. “He just happened to be a boy. Dad, don't act like you've never been in love before.”

“Love?!” Matt jumped out of his seat. “I'm going to kill him before the cancer does!”

“Matthew, sit down right now or you won't get that special thing you like ever again!” Violet threatened. 

“Wha- that's not fair!”

“You're not being fair to Clark! She's a good kid who doesn't smoke, drink, do drugs and is still a virgin...” Violet looked at her daughter for confirmation. 

“2 out of 4 ain't bad,” the girl replied.

The woman made a face. 

“I'm kidding. Yes.”

“See, Matthew. She's a good girl. She's responsible and if she wants to donate blood to help attempt to find a cure for cancer there's no fucking way we're saying no to that.”

“The donation part is not the problem, the lying and sneaking around behind my back is. I asked you if you wanted to go to the comic store with me the other day and you said no...now I see why.” Matt took off his Hulk fist, Zorro mask and Wolverine claw and tossed them on the table before turning and exiting the dining room. 

“Dad,” Clark said weakly but her father ignored her and continued on into his man cave. 

“I'll sign your paperwork,” Violet said. 

“Thanks,” the girl sighed as she pushed herself out of her seat. “I'd better go talk to him.”

Clark reluctantly entered her father's man cave. She frowned when she didn't see him. “Dad?”

“I am armed and dangerous,” the man said from behind the couch. 

“Dad, can we talk?”

“Oh, you wanna talk? Are you sure you have time? Cancer boy is waiting.”

“That's so unfair!” The girl stepped further into the room and was blasted by Nerf bullets. She stomped over to her father and sntached the gun away but he was quick to arm himself with paper ninja stars. 

“Stay back or I'll slice you like a pizza,” he warned. 

“Mom, Dad's threatening to throw ninja stars at me!” 

“What's a ninja star? Nevermind, Matthew stop making threats!” Violet shouted. 

“Then tell her to get out of my room!”

“This isn't just your room!” Clark retorted. “My comics are down here too!”

“When was the last time you picked up a comic?! You forfeited ownership!”

The girl scowled, lunged at the man and roughhousing quickly ensued. 

“You don't like any of your old stuff!” Matt wheezed in while in a headlock. “You're not a comic book fan and you're not Super Clark anymore!” He pinched the girl's calf, not half as hard as he'd pinched Violet but enough to get his point across.

“Ow! Of course I still like comics but I'm definitely not Super Clark anymore!” 

Violet calmly entered the room and spritzed the duo with a spray bottle. “Stop it!”

Clark grumbled and released her father's neck. 

“Now, sit on that couch and talk it out like real human people!” 

Clark stomped to the couch and flopped down while Matt stubbornly stood there. Violet sprayed him again. 

“Okay!” The man sat as far from his daughter as he could manage while still technically being on the couch.

“Matthew,” Violet said sternly.

“What? I'm on the damn couch,” he retorted. 

The woman rolled her eyes and exited the room. “Neither of you are allowed to leave until you hash it out!”

Clark folded her arms even tighter and Matt made the awkward position comfortable by stuffing a pillow at his side because he knew he'd be there for awhile.

\---

“Go...down...Yes!” Parker cheered when he beat Peter in the video game. 

“Cheater,” Peter retorted. 

“How?” Parker asked but his friend didn't respond as he picked up his buzzing cell phone. 

“Hey, Alicia.”

Parker's face fell. 

“Oh, that sounds awesome but can it wait until tomorrow? I'm hanging out with Parker right now.”

Parker tried to hide his smile.

“Yeah, text me now. Okay, bye.” The boy hung up and proceeded to shoot the girl a message.

“So...how?”

“Hmm?”

“How am I a cheater?” 

“Oh, um, I was just talking smack. You're just too damn good at this game, bro.”

He bashfully smiled. “I try.”

Peter patted his shoulder. “You succeed.”

Parker's stomach fluttered. He hesitated before speaking again. “Peter?”

“Hmm?” the boy said as he picked up his phone. 

“I...I..li-”

Peter laughed at his phone. “Yo, look at what Alicia sent me.”

Parker glanced at the inappropriate, flashing penguin and quickly turned away. “Funny.”

“She's the funniest,” he chuckled.

Parker pursed his lips and pushed himself off of the floor.

“Where ya going, bro?”

“Bathroom,” he replied. Parker entered the restroom and groaned when he saw his reflection. He hated the chubby cheeked boy that stared back at him. “That's why he doesn't like you,” he said quietly. The boy took a deep breath. “But football will help.” He managed to smile at the positive thought before exiting the bathroom. 

“Is that you, Peter?” Shea called.

“No, ma'am, it's Parker.”

“Oh well, you'll do. Could you help me for a second?” 

“Yes,” Parker said as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“Could you slice those tomatoes for me, sweetheart?”

Parker nodded, grabbed the knife and began to cut. “What are you making, Miss Shea?”

“Skillet chicken and tomatoes.”

The boy wrinkled his nose at the healthy dish.

“I know right but Peter loves it. I'm making myself a double bacon cheeseburger. You want one?”

“No...chicken and tomatoes is fine.”

She grinned. “I thought so. Thank you for helping me.”

“It is my pleasure, Miss Shea.” Anything for Peter, he thought.

\---

“Dad,” Clark finally said after an hour. 

The man didn't reply. 

“Dad, I'm not super Clark anymore because I'm a teenager now. But I'll always love comic books. They're nostalgic. They make me happy whenever I'm down and they remind me of all they crazy times that I've had with you being the best dad ever.”

Matt turned his head so that Clark couldn't see his eyes well up. 

“I love you, Dad and comic book or not, that's never changing.”

“But you don't like hanging out with me anymore,” he said quietly so that she couldn't hear the breaking in his voice.

“I know I've been m.i.a but I got us tickets to see Black Panther this weekend.”

He looked at her. “Really?”

She laughed and tears spilled onto her cheeks. “Yeah, Dad. I can't see it without you and I nearly broke my damn finger buying the tickets when they went on sell. You were my first friend and you're still my best friend. You and Lex Luthor.”

Matt chuckled and sniffled heavily in an attempt to man up but his daughter threw her arms around him and he wept like a baby. 

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too,” he sniveled. “But that's not why I'm crying... I think I'm stuck from sitting like this for so long.”

Clark laughed and pulled the man from his seat. She heard the loud pop and Matt felt it. 

“Owww! I'm not Superman anymore, you gotta take it easy on me!”

Clark hugged her father again. “You'll always be Superman to me.”

Violet entered the room and saw Clark holding the whimpering man.

“Well I'm glad you guys have made up. Clark, will you go wedding dress shopping with me tomorrow?”

“Why?”

The woman flashed the massive engagement ring. 

“Wait, you guys are- oh my God!” the girl squealed as she tightened her grip on her father's neck. “We'll be a complete family again!”

\---

Later that night, Shea dropped Parker off. The boy showered and climbed into bed, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong with him. He got out of bed and paced his room for a few minutes before going down the hall to his sister's door. He knocked.

“Come in.”

When he did she groaned. “I don't have any cookies, Porker.”

“I don't want cookies.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“I told you. If you wanna talk to me after 5 pm then you have to put $3 in the jar.”

Parker rushed back to his bedroom, pulled three dollars from his wallet and returned to his sister's room. He placed the money in the jar on her nightstand. 

“You have 5 minutes,” she said.

The boy sat on the floor next to his sister's bed. “I think I'm different.”

Clark cackled. “No shit!” 

“No, really. There's this girl at school who likes me and she wants to go to the skating rink on Saturday.”

“Are you going?”

“No because I don't like her that way... I don't like...I think I like boys,” he said quietly. 

Clark sat up. “Really?”

Parker nodded. “Well...I like Peter.”

The girl gasped. “Get the fuck out. Really?! Oh my God, you little homosexual.”

Parker frowned as his ears grew hot from sheer embarrassment. “I knew I shouldn't have said anything,” he rushed as he pushed himself off of the floor. “Goodnight.”

“Parker, I’m kidding! Get your ass back over here.”

The boy took a deep breath and returned to his spot on the floor but Clark patted the empty space on her bed. Parker sat there.

“When did you find all this out?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I just know that I didn't get the 'hots’ like all the other boys in my class whenever Jackie Gomez walked by.”

“Jackie Gomez is a slut,” Clark assured. 

Parker laughed as he shook his head. “What they would describe for Jackie is exactly how I felt towards Peter. All anxious and fluttery and...yeah.”

“Awww, why didn't you tell me this sooner? I probably would've had you around more.”

Parker laughed. “But what do you think I should do? How do I get him to like me?”

“Why do you like Peter? Miss Shea is Dad's ex-wife, so if you dated him, it'd be weird.”

“Oh wow... I didn't think of it like that. I just know that he's always been there for me and that he's cute and smart and funny and-”

“Ew! You're totally stuck on himmm,” Clark said teasingly. “This is too damn cute.”

The boy blushed. “Really?”

“Yeah, I think I like you more now that I know you like boys.”

Parker didn't know how to feel about that. 

“We have to find you someone else to like though.”

He frowned. “How?”

Clark grinned. “Leave it to me.”

\---

“Next!” Clark shouted from her spot in the auditorium she'd asked to use to conduct her interviews. 

The girl had stapled posters of signs that 

read, 'Seeking cute boy that's interested in other cute boys’, all over the block and she couldn't believe the turn out. 

The next boy took the stage. 

“Name, age and why are you here?” Clark asked.

“My name is Josh...I'm 12.8 years old and I definitely like cute boys.”

“Have you ever kissed another boy?”

“Oh, yeah! There's Victor, James, Brian, Andrew, Tob-”

“Okay, thank you!” Clark shouted. “Damn, thot,” she grumbled.

\---

“Hi, my name is Patrick and I-”

“Next!”

\---

“My name is Carlos and I…” he sniffled. “My boyfriend broke up with me last week and I really just hope we can get back together,” the boy got out before breaking down completely.

“Aww, it'll be okay,” Clark assured as she got up and hugged him. 

\---

“My name is Jeremy, I'm 13 years old and I just came out a few months ago so I'm just getting to know the LGBT community around here. Cute boys definitely help with that,” he said with a giggle.

Clark laughed. “Okay, how do you feel about chubby boys?”

“I think all people are beautiful. No matter what size they are, ya know? I think as a community, we should stop putting so much emphasis on looks and focus on loving and supporting each other no matter what.”

“I think that's bullshit but I'm sure Parker will like your beauty queen answers.”

The boy laughed before he actually recognized the name. “Parker Lent?” 

“Yeah, you know him?”

“We go to the same school. I had no idea he was into guys.”

“Well, he just came out to me, so,” Clark said proudly. “I want to find him a date for my parents wedding.” 

“I'd totally be down to go.”

“Well you already seem to know him so get your flirt on, offer him a few donut holes and see where it goes. My work here is done.”

\---

“My work here is done,” Clark said as the nurse placed a band-aid over where the girl had gotten her blood drawn. She returned to Romeo's bed. “Now we wait,” she sighed.

“I don't want to wait,” he admitted. “All I do is wait around for someone to tell me news, hoping that it'll be good. It sucks. I don't want to wait anymore, especially for something that I know won't work.”

The girl frowned. “That sounds kinda morbid.”

“No, I'm just so damn tired of waiting. If this doesn't work out then my mom may as well sign the death certificate.”

“Please don't talk like that.”

“I just want one day where the only thing I have to worry about is what I have to do next to keep a smile on your face. No meds, no doctors, no nothing, just us.”

“Well…what do you want to do?”

Romeo turned to look at her.

\---

Clark put on the most nonchalant expression she could manage in order to hide the near anxiety attack that she was having on the inside. 

“Mom?” 

“Yeah?”

“I forgot to have you sign this other page from the hospital. It just says something like them being able to actually draw my blood without you being present,” she lied.

“Oh okay,” Violet mindlessly replied as she signed the blank line on the folded sheet of paper. 

“Thanks.”

“Going back to the hospital?”

“Yeah,” she lied again.

“Okay, be back for dinner.”

“I will,” Clark lied for the third time as she turned on her heel and exited the home. When she made it to her car, the girl unfolded the paper and read the header just to be sure that this was real. “Affidavit of parental consent to marry…” Clark took a deep breath, put her car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. 


	8. Chapter 8

After making out with Jeremy, the burning pit in Parker's stomach made the boy want to get home before he could go insane. When he got inside, Violet called him into the living room. She patted the spot next to her on the couch and Parker awkwardly made his way over and sat down.

She kissed his cheek. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“Umm...tired. How are you?”

“Yeah, it's been a pretty long day. I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“I've been pretty busy...ya know with... football.”

Violet smiled softly. “What’s his name?”

The boy gulped. “Wh-Who?”

“Your little boy toy! I know that you're seeing someone. I was waiting for you to be comfortable enough to tell me but now I'm impatient and I wanna know what my baby is up to.”

In Parker's mind, his head exploded. 

“Honeyyy, it's okay to talk to me about these things.”

“What things?” he cautiously asked.

“I know this time in a boy's life can be tough. Your voice begins to crack and overnight you can't fit any of your clothes anymore and you start to feel all of these strange new things that-”

“There was a weird tingling in my crotch!” the boy blurted. 

“Oh no,” Violet whimpered. “I can’t have the sex talk with you because I want you to stay my little baby foreverrr.”

“Mom, I-”

“Matthew!”

“Yeah?” he replied from his man cave.

“Parker needs the talk and I can't do it because I don't want to think of him doing it!” 

“Can we tell him together?” Matt asked.

“No!”

The man groaned. “Fine. Step into my office, buddy.”

Parker gulped and pushed himself off of the couch while his mother whined about her baby growing up far too fast. He made his way to his father's man cave and entered the musky room. 

Matt turned off the TV and urged his son to sit next to him. Parker reluctantly did so. 

“So, what's up?” the man asked.

“Well... I had this weird tingling and-”

“Ahhh, say no more. There comes a time in a boy's life,” Matt said obnoxiously loud before leaning in to whisper. “I'm just gonna pretend to give you the talk to spare us both whilst still making your mom happy,” he said quietly before returning to his loud voice. “So many changes in such a short amount of time and being confused about it all, it just sucks but with perseverance and cold showers, you'll get through it. Okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Good talk, son.” Matt turned the TV back on.

Parker pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the exit before stopping and turning around. “How do I know when it's okay to...do more than kiss someone?”

Violet groaned in agony from the other room.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Matt asked in a loud whisper. “That's not a part of the gig.”

“What gig, Dad? I just feel really confused and want to know what I should do about it.”

Matt sighed and turned off his TV. “Come here.”

Parker returned to his spot on the couch. 

“What was the question?”

“How do I know when it's okay to do more than kiss?”

“When you're 45 and married.”

The boy smiled. “No, seriously.”

“I am serious. The same rules apply to you as they do for your sister. And if you run off and get married before age 45, I'll attack your spouse too.”

Parker laughed. Despite the rule being ridiculous, it made Parker feel good that his father saw him in the same light as his sister.

“Does that answer your question?” Matt asked.

“Yes.”

“Now I have a question for you.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, let's get your sister in on this,” Matt said as he pulled out his phone and called his daughter.

“Hey, Dad,” Clark greeted. 

“Hey, I'm here with Parker and I have a question for you guys. What do you think about Mom and I having another baby?”

Parker made a face. “Um, why?”

“Because your mom wants another baby. I told her that unless you kids agreed then I didn't think it was a good idea.”

“Of course it's not a good idea!” Clark shouted. “You guys are way too old to be attempting to reproduce.”

Whew, Matt thought. I knew I could count on her. “Yeah, I knew you'd underst-”

“Just kiddinggggg. Dad, I don't care if you guys have another baby,” Clark admitted. “Just as long as I'm never asked to change a diaper.”

Matt grumbled to himself. “Bye, Clark.” He hung up.

“Well, if another baby will make her happy then yes, I support it,” Parker added.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Of course you'd say that you Mama's boy.” 

“Well, you got Clark,” Parker mumbled.

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

Parker shrugged. “You just always seemed to like her more.”

“Do you really feel that way?”

The boy nodded. 

“Parker, you're my son. I love you with all my heart...but as a baby, you didn't like me!”

The boy made a face. “No way.”

“Yes way! As a newborn, only your mother was able to comfort you. You'd scream your little head off until you were in her arms. I had to bribe you with doughnut holes and rainbow sprinkles just to get you to tolerate me.”

“Really?”

Matt nodded. “I've always made an effort to get you to like me. We used to watch football together and shit, eating snacks and getting fat together.”

“I know but you just had more in common with Clark and it just seemed like you loved her more.”

“I hate you both equally,” Matt said as he wrapped his arms around his son.

Parker laughed. “Thanks, Dad. I'm glad we could have this discussion.” The boy pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the exit before stopping and turning around again. “Dad... I'm...gay.”

“So?” 

The boy sighed in relief as the weight of the world seemed to lift off of his shoulders. “I just thought I'd tell you... I didn't want you to find out and not be okay with it.”

“I don't care if you like boys or girls, as long as you're safe. Which you will be because you're not allowed to date until you're 45.”

Parker smiled. “Okay, Dad. I'll talk to you later.”

“Later, buddy. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Parker rushed up to his bedroom and immediately called his best friend. 

“What's up?”

“So my parents know I'm gay,” he sniffled.

“And?”

“And they still love me,” the boy said with a disbelieving laugh that made more tears stream down his face.

“Cool. I told you they would, bro.”

Parker sniffled. “Yeah, but I was just so nervous. I have no idea what's going on with me and I was hoping my parents could help tell me...they didn't, but at least I know they love me no matter what.”

“Good for you,” Peter said dryly as he pressed the ice pack to his bruised eye. 

“You okay?”

“I'm fine,” he snapped back. “I'm not the one crying.”

“Oh.. it's not because I'm upset though.. I just- is there anything that you want to talk about?”

“Not really. I'm about to go to sleep soon.”

“Okay...well let me know if you need anything, bro.”

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight.”

“Bye.”

Peter hung up and suppressed his tears until he began to hyperventilate and cry himself to sleep.

\---

Matt stormed into the hospital and demanded to see Clark. The man didn't have to look far when he saw his daughter seated in the lobby. 

He flopped down next to her. “Is everything okay? Why are you in the lobby?”

“They kicked me out to give Romeo a sponge bath,” she grumbled. “Like, I was married to the guy once, why can't I…nevermind,” the girl said when she saw her father's expression. 

“Have you seen him naked before?” Matt bluntly asked. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“And he's...seen you?”

“Yes, father,” Clark sarcastically chirped. 

Matt palmed his face with both hands. “Have you been sexually active?” he grumbled out from behind his fingers.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

“Yes,” he said quietly. 

“And you won't try to harm Romeo if I tell you?”

“No,” he grumbled.

“Pinky promise?”

“Just tell me.”

“Not until you pinky promise.”

The man extended his hand and Clark wrapped her small finger around his.

“Well, it hurt too much to have traditional sex so we did other stuff,” the girl informed. 

Matt wanted to die. “I take that back...I really didn't want to know the answer to that.”

“If it makes you feel better, I'm still technically a virgin.”

“No, that does not make me feel better! In fact, I'm just over all disappointed in you!”

The girl frowned. “Why?”

“You haven't been home in days and now when I ask you what you think about your mom and I having another baby, you're suddenly okay with it? I don't think you even care about anything other than Romeo. It feels like you don't plan on being around. If he gets better, do you even plan on living with us anymore?”

Clark pursed her lips. “Um.. I don't know,” she quietly admitted. 

It broke the man's heart. “Wow.”

“It's not like you won't ever see me! I just feel like I had to grow up so fast and moving out at this age would be a testament to that.”

Matt scoffed. “Get yourself a job and pay some bills and then talk about growing up.”

“I have it all figured out,” Clark assured. “I want to be an actress.”

Matt made a face. “Oh, yeahhhh. Let's throw Hollywood into the delusions too.”

“If you don't want to hear me out or even care about my dreams, then just stop fucking talking to me, Dad! You come here every damn day just to harass me! I know you love me and want me to come home, but by being a jerk towards me or Romeo, it's just going to push me away!”

“I'm sorry,” Matt offered. “But if loving you is wrong and having constant visions of how I could kill Romeo is wrong then I don't want to be right.”

Clark folded her arms and silently fumed to the point where tears began to stream down her cheeks. 

“Well, I love you and I hope you come home soon.”

\---

“We have to get her back home,” Matt said to Violet as he flopped down onto the bed next to her. “So here's the plan. Since I pinky promised, I can't do anything to harm Romeo so you have to do it. You have to go to the hospital and smother him with a pillow or something and-”

“Matthew, stop talking about killing that poor boy. He's already going through enough.”

“Clearly not enough! Clark told me that she's half a virgin, babe! That means that motherfucker tried and I want him to die for it!”

“She's a teenager, she's supposed to experiment with sex! And at least she's only messing with one guy and she was married to him at the time they started doing stuff. That's wayyyy more than I can say for generations of Chachki women.”

“But...but...bu- ugh! No, I refuse to let this go."

"I'll get her on birth control and tell her that Romeo better be wearing a condom if they try again in the future."

"No! That's just enabling her!"

"Matthew, she's going to do what she wants regardless of what you say or do. Would you rather steer her on the safe way to do it or force her to be sneaky and end up pregnant?"

"Neither," he hissed. 

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make sure my baby is safe."

"Well, I'm trying to make sure my baby gets home.”

“Vamos a preocuparnos por otras cosas, mi corazón.”

Matt made a face. “What?”

“It means, let's worry about other things, my love.”

The man was surprised and shocked. “I wasn't aware that you knew Spanish.”

“Only a little but I am part Ecuadorian, darling. I'm brushing up on my Español for when I visit Ecuador next year. Voy a visitar el otro lado de mi familia.”

Matt gulped. “God, that is unbelievably sexy.”

She laughed and kissed him. “Te amo.”

“Sí,” the man grumbled. 

The couple began making out and minutes later were inevitably naked. 

“So what did the kids say about us having another baby?” Violet panted between kisses.

Matt wanted to lie but that excited look on the woman's face couldn't be lied to. “They're okay with it.”

“Awww, yayyyyy.”

“But I only ask one favor.”

“What's that?” 

“Let's be married before the little fucker is born. We have enough issues in this family but I don't want a bastard child to be another one of them.”

Violet laughed. “It won't be a bastardddd. It'll be a little angel made out of l-loveee!” she squealed as Matt flipped her over and placed his mouth over her clit. “Mmm, yes. Baby makinggg.”

Matt stopped and lifted his head. “Okay, can we hold off on the baby talk while we're actually in the process?”

“I'm sorryyyy. My baby fever is 102.”

The man rolled his eyes and returned his face between her thighs.

“Fuckkkk.”

Starting with her taint, Matt slowly licked up Violet's juices until he reached her swollen clit. He gently kissed the sensitive pink bundle of nerves before licking it then placing his full mouth over it in order to give it firm sucks. 

“Oh my God,” Violet softly moaned.

Matt alternated between sucking on Violet's clit to swirling and etching designs on it with his tongue. As Matt spelled out his named against the woman's love button, his mouth was suddenly filled with more of Violet's tangy sweetness. The man proudly slurped every bit of it up. After giving her a second to recover, Matt placed his middle and index finger in his mouth, being sure to get them all wet before sliding them into Violet's flooded slit. The man started off slow, making sure to gain access to the woman's g-spot before picking up the pace. When Violet began to let out rhythmic moans, Matt returned his mouth to her clit.

“Yes,” she let out. “Right there, Matthewww.”

Matt intensified his hand movements along with adding soft, quick suctions of her clit that made her flood his mouth once again. 

Her back arched. “Ohhh, Goddd.”

Matt pulled away his hand as he lapped up the juices. “You're so damn perfect.”

Violet bashfully giggled but wasn't really allowed time to respond as Matt sat up to kiss her, giving her a taste of her own cum which turned her on even more. Out of habit, the man reached for a condom before Violet stopped him. 

“A babyyyyy.”

Matt let out a low grumble so Violet attempted to push him back onto the bed.

The man firmly held his position. “Whatchu think you doing?” 

“I want to return the favor,” she replied.

“Nah, you said you wanted a baby, we're making a fucking baby,” the man said as he aggressively yet carefully pushed the woman back onto the bed. He leaned down and licked Violet's entrance once more before placing himself in the missionary position and lining his cock up with her overflowing entrance. Matt didn't waste time being romantic or gentle as he slammed into the woman to Violet's sheer delight.

As soon as Violet climaxed for the third time that night, Matt switched positions. When she climaxed again, they switched positions again. Then again. Then again. 

“Fuck!” she squealed, as she came again while Matt pounded into her as she was bent over the side of the bed. “I ca- I ca-” she got out but Matt simply pulled out and rolled the woman back onto the bed. He spread her legs, placed his mouth over her clit and began to suck on it once again. Violet's body involuntarily bucked at the contact. “Shitttt.”

Matt sat up and put Violet into the missionary position. Violet cursed under her breath when he slid his cock back into the woman, he placed a firm hand on her throat.

“Fuck me harder,” she pleaded.

The man applied just a tad bit more pressure to Violet's neck while he senselessly pounded his cock into her sugar walls until she gushed out more cum. Violet gasped and trembled as her body desperately tried to pull away from the overwhelming pleasure but Matt was relentless as he held her in place and continued to thrust into her. When Violet's moans resembled cries, the man paused and gently kissed her. 

“Wanna stop?”

“No, please don't,” she wept. “Keep going.” When he did, she twitched from over stimulation but Violet was insatiable. “Matthew!” she squealed. “Oh my God, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whimpered out repetitively as she desperately clung to him while trying to force her body to cope with the intense pleasure. 

“I'm gonna cum,” he whispered. 

“Cum inside me,” she moaned. 

“Fuck that's hot,” the man said as he felt his groin tighten before he climaxed, sending load after load deep into his fiancée. Matt panted and held his balance as he kissed the woman before trying to pull out. 

She stopped him. “Wait...give the swimmers a chance.”

Matt chuckled. “If that don't get you pregnant, I don't know what will.”

The woman giggled and snuggled the man until she finally let him pull out. 

“Are you sure you're ready to do this all over again?” 

Violet nodded. “Are you?”

“No man is ready to be a dad until he actually sees the baby. But make me the happiest man on Earth by becoming Mrs. Lent again and then ask me.”

Violet wrapped her pinky around Matt's pinky. “Deal.”

\---

3 weeks later

\---

“Would you hold still?” Naomi impatiently asked Violet as she adjusted her friend's skin tight wedding dress.

The custom creation was a remix on her first wedding dress that Violet couldn't resist taking inspiration from. The thin straps that made the sleeves were delicate, crystal covered lace appliques. With a nude illusion back and a healthy amount of cleavage, the edge of the lace framed the low neck and back lines. The figure flattering lace bodice was paired with a skirt that was completely sheer but strategically placed lace appliques returned the modesty to the ensemble while offering a mild amount of see through sexiness that showed off the woman's killer legs. Violet looked like an expensive yet vintage bride that honored yesterday's fashion with today's need to be sexy and she couldn't have felt anymore beautiful.

“I can'ttttt. I'm so excited, you have no idea.”

“I think I have a little bit of an idea.”

Violet laughed. “After we make it to the island, that's when we're doing a pregnancy test. I'm like squealing in excitement because I threw up yesterday and I've been craving Oreos and salsa... sometimes together. So that test better be positive.”

“Well, FaceTime me as soon as you find out.”

“I willllllll. Oh God, Naomi. Are we even ready for another one? Are you ready to be an auntie to another little baby?”

“Yes! There hasn't been a baby around since Princess was born.”

“Yeah. I hope I have another girl,” Violet sighed. “I want redemption.”

“What do you mean?”

“I fucked up with Clark. Like...my own daughter had to decide if she's going to come to my wedding or not because she may have had better things to do. If we were closer, had I made more of an effort to connect with her, maybe it wouldn't be like this."

Naomi frowned. “You try so hard though. Sometimes you guys connect and sometimes you don't. That's just the nature of being a Gemini.”

The woman took a deep breath. “You're right,” she admitted. “I'll keep trying. It's just up to her to meet me halfway.”

“Are you talking about me?” Clark asked with an exaggerated frown as she entered the room.

“Hi, babyyy!” Violet screeched. When she saw the girl in the full formal ensemble, Violet couldn't stop herself from becoming emotional. 

Clark proudly wore the navy blue chiffon dress that her mother had picked out for her bridesmaids. She allowed a stylist to nourish her hair from it's fried blonde state back to a semi-healthy dark brown shade that cascaded in curls over her right shoulder. The girl didn't need any makeup, but whenever she did decide to do her face, she always looked like her mother's clone. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Violet sniffled as she pulled the girl into an embrace. “I didn't think you'd come.”

“Did you seriously think I'd miss my parents’ wedding?”

“Well you've just been so distant lately, I thought you'd had enough of us.”

Clark scoffed. “Don't be dramatic. I love you guys.”

“How is Romeo, CC?” Naomi asked. 

The girl blushed and glanced down at her strappy heels. “He's discharging tomorrow. The doctor said that my blood cells seemed to encourage his blood cells to be more aggressive in order to fight the cancer cells… And if his blood cells were too weak, mine would do all the fighting.”

“So he's cancer free?” 

“Is he completely cured? No. But do we actually have potential for a future together? Yes,” Clark said with a soft smile. 

Naomi simply wrapped her arms around her niece. “I'm so happy for you. Now, I want this boy to come over for dinner so that we can make sure he passes the test.”

Violet wanted to say something but the knock on the door followed by Parker sticking his head into the room distracted her. 

“Hi, my love! Come hereee.”

Parker obliged and made his way into his mother's arms. “You look so beautiful, Mom,” he gushed.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Dad sent me to see what was taking so long.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Violet panted as she rushed to the mirror. “I just don't feel like it's enough, like, this is the second fucking wedding and I feel like I haven't raised the bar at all.”

“Mom, you look beautiful,” Clark offered. “It's perfect.”

Coming from her daughter, it was more than a compliment. She kissed the girl's cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The woman hugged her son and then her best friend before taking a deep breath. “Okay… let's get married, y’all.”

As Violet made her way down to the spot where she'd rehearsed marrying the man for a second time, she couldn't help but reflect on the fact that Clark, who'd been her first flower girl was now one of her bridesmaids and how she nearly left Matt at the first altar in the process of finding out that she was pregnant with Parker.

While her bridal party made their way down the aisle, Violet accepted her father's supportive arm as she waited for her turn.

“How are you doing, Daddy?” 

“I still have room in my car for you and the kids to get outta here right now. You still have time to change your mind, sweetheart. I got enough gas to get us to Mexico.”

Violet laughed as she playfully hit the back of the man's hand. “Be good, Daddy.”

“I'm just saying you still have time to run. Matthew is an alright guy but I'm still trying to forgive him for overfeeding you and my Parker when you were pregnant. Maybe it'll take another 13 years.”

“Daddyyyy,” she whined.

“Nobody will ever be good enough for you, Violet Christine.”

“Aww, Dad. I agree but Matthew is pretty damn close to perfect.”

“It's not that I don't like Matthew, I just want to trip him sometimes...a lot of times. Like when he wore that damn Spider-Man outfit to your delivery of Clark. Or when he tried to get full custody of the kids like you were a bad mom.”

“Daddy, that was a misunderstanding on the lawyer's part.”

“Okay, but what about the time he made the news for getting stuck in the tunnel at Chuck E Cheese? Or the damn time he-”

“Okay, okay, Daddy. It's our turn. Don't forget to smile.”

“I'll smile like Hannibal as I lock eyes with Matthew.”

She exhaled and held onto her father's arm for dear life as they rounded the corner. Violet felt like a nervous little girl preparing for her baptism but when she made eye contact with her husband-to-be, she was reminded that she was a grown woman by the flooding of her basement.

Matt sported a crisp, black suit that was complemented by the ongoing navy blue theme that shaded his vest and bowtie.

“Wow,” he mouthed when he saw her. 

She read his lips, giggled and blushed. “I love you,” she mouthed back. 

Mr. Chachki gently tugged on his daughter's arm. “We still...have time.”

Violet ignored the man and practically rushed down the last few feet of the aisle. She didn't wait for the minister to ask the traditional 'giving away’ question. The woman simply released her father and kissed his cheek. “Love you, Dad now go sit down.”

A few people in the pews laughed while the man grumbled but obliged. 

Violet handed her bouquet to Naomi and took Matt's hands. “God, you're so damn beautiful.”

Matt scoffed. “Me? Look at you. I know that dress is probably very expensive and whatnot but I can't help but see how good you look and I don't wanna do nothing but rip it off.”

“Um, hello parents,” Clark interjected from behind her mother. “You guys aren't the only people in this room.”

“I'm sorry,” Matt offered. “It just feels that way sometimes.”

Violet couldn't stop herself from kissing the man. Everyone watching immediately began to protest.

“Should everyone just leave?!” Clark asked.

“Save it for the honeymoon,” Naomi suggested while Jake Snapchatted the entire thing.

“We haven't gotten to that part yet,” the minister reprimanded.

“Sorry, sorry,” Violet offered as she pulled away and wiped lipstick from Matt's lips. “I just love him so much.”

“Okay, well I'll make this quick,” the minister assured. “Who wants to do their vows first?”

“Me,” Violet rushed. The woman pulled a short note from her bust and began to read. “Matthew James Lent, what other ways can I say that I fucking love you? You are goofy as fuck, you're a big ass nerd and you make me ugly laugh, which you know I hate, but when I'm with you, I don't mind,” she sniffled. “I just love you so, so fucking much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you...for real this time.”

Matt chuckled. 

“Can we add bleeps to the wedding video?” Clark inquired.

“No because that's just how I express my love for this man,” Violet sniffled. “Like, I can barely stand still just knowing that I'm going to rock your world tonight because sex in my 40s is so much better than it was in my 20s and-”

“Mom!” Clark protested.

“I’m sorry! He just does things to me mentally and physically that I could never describe and-”

“We don't want you to!” her daughter shouted. 

Matt gave Violet's hands a firm squeeze. “It’s okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she wept. “So much.”

The man fought the urge to kiss the woman and sighed. “I didn't write my vows because when I sat there my mind couldn't focus on just one thing that I could say to even begin to express how much you mean to me. This year alone has been one of the hardest of my life. From you being wheelchair bound to me getting sick back to you wanting to kill me when you thought I'd sold your sexy pics... we've been through so much crap together just um…and I refuse to become emotional because I've done enough of that.”

“Do it for the Gram,” Jake whispered behind his phone as he continued to film.

“No, um,” Matt cleared his throat. “Violet, I love you so much. Thank you for seeing something in me 16 years ago and thank you for giving me chance after chance because-”

“I'd rather have bad times with you than good times with someone else. I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself. I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart. I'd rather have the one who holds my heart,” Violet sweetly quoted the Luther Vandross song. 

“Yeah, that,” he chuckled as his voice cracked and tears spilled onto his cheeks. “Goddamn it, I didn't wanna cry.”

“Those tears are for me,” Violet said, assuring the man that it was okay. “I fucking love you Matthew.”

“I love you, Violet.”

The couple then exchanged rings. Violet slid a solid band of platinum onto Matt's finger after pointing out that the metal was one of the most expensive and precious materials in the world. When it was Matt's turn to present his ring for Violet, he let the ring speak for itself. Since he couldn't find an engagement ring that he knew would top the Liz Taylor diamond, the man settled on a diamond wedding band that was so wide that it could be put in the weapons categories with brass knuckles.

The couple shared the rest of their vows through hand squeezing and tears. By the time that the minister could say, “You may now kis-” Violet was already in the man's arms practically swirling her tongue around his.

“Save it for the island,” Naomi prompted. 

“Or the retirement home that I'm shipping you both off to the second you become feeble,” Clark added. 

Violet laughed. “At least we'll be together.”

“Forever and ever, babe,” Matt assured.

“I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Matthew James Lent!”

“Okay, let's go!” Violet began to pull Matt down the aisle and out of the church completely until she was reminded of the reception. “Fine,” she grumbled. “But as soon as the clock strikes 12 we're leaving and I'm fucking your brains out.”

The newlyweds danced with each other during a romantic solo number before everyone else joined them on the dance floor. Parker took the time to finally introduce his parents to Jeremy. 

“Mom...Dad...this is my boyfriend, Jeremy.”

“Awwww!” Violet squealed. “It's so nice to meet you!”

Jeremy shook the woman's hand and attempted to do the same with the man but Matt simply gave the boy a dirty look. 

“Parker ain't allowed to date until he's 45 so I don't know what you guys think this is but I don't like it,” Matt grumbled. 

“Aw, babe stop. This is so unbelievably cute.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” Jeremy said. “Parker has told me so much about you guys that I feel like I already know you. Which is why I was expecting something a little different for your wedding gown.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I mean, don't get me wrong, this is stunning but it's definitely not second wedding dress material. I know all about fashion because I've been watching RuPaul's Drag Race since season 6.”

Violet scowled. “Parker isn't allowed to date until he's 45,” she hissed before turning and walking away. 

\---

When the newlyweds managed to get a minute alone, Violet couldn't wait anymore. She pulled out a pregnancy test and took it. 

“You read it,” she said to her husband. “I'm too anxious.”

“What does one line mean?”

Violet snatched the test away and frowned. “I'm not pregnant?” she exhaled. “Bu..I threw up and ate Oreos and salsa.”

“The salsa Oreos is probably what made you throw up.”

“Matthewwww,” the woman whined.

“Okay, um, wedding jitters making you sick and crave weird things?”

“I don't knowww,” she sniffled. “This is horrible.”

“Shhhh,” Matt hushed as he pulled his wife into a comforting embrace. “We have all night to try again. Okay?”

She nodded and they kissed. 

“Let's go get some food,” Matt suggested.

When dinner began to commence, so did the speeches.

“Mom,” Parker began. “I love you. You’re always there for me and you inspire me to be the best person I can be. To me, you are perfection. I just love you so muchhhh. And oh, I love you too Dad.”

Everyone chuckled.

“Yeah, thanks for throwing that in there, bud,” Matt said sarcastically before laughing.

Clark approached and grabbed the microphone away from her brother. “Give it up for Lord Tater Tots, everyone. He tries so hard.”

“Be nice, Clark,” Violet warned.

“I'll be as nice as I can,” she assured. “But I make no promises. This speech is more so an announcement than my love for my parents. Although I do love them, I'm probably about to break their hearts.”

Matt frowned. “What do you mean?”

Clark immediately burst into tears. “Daddy, I'm so sorry.”

The man pushed himself out of his seat and began to shove his way through the crowd to get to his daughter. As he did so, Clark continued to sob and speak into the microphone. 

“Daddy, I'm pregnant,” she wept.

Matt froze, melted and froze again before his frostbitten heart shattered. “Wha...what?” 

“I tried again with Romeo a-and I wanted to use protection but he told me that if I loved him we didn't have to. I was so scared but I did it anyway and I'm even more scared now!” Clark hysterically got out just as Matt made it to throw his arms around her. “I'm so, so sorry, Daddy.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I'm so, so sorry, Daddy,” Clark sobbed.

\---

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Violet sniffled as she pushed herself out of her seat. “You spread your fucking legs once and get knocked up but I've been trying for weeks and I get a negative test?! It's not fair!” The woman had tears streaming down her cheeks as she picked up the edge of her dress and rushed out of the reception. 

Naomi wanted to go after her friend but she felt it was Matt's place to do so. She quickly approached Clark and began to comfort the girl as she encouraged Matt to go console his wife. 

Matt mindlessly nodded. The man punched the side of his thigh just to make sure this was still reality as he followed Violet out of the door she'd exited through. He found her on a bench pouting as she sobbed. 

“I'm sorry for running out on you guys but it's just not fair.”

“It's totally not fair,” he said quietly. “It's not fair to you, me, us and especially Clark-”

“I can't believe how calm you are,” Mr. Chachki said as he rounded the corner. “Your daughter just said she was pregnant and you're not losing your shit.”

“I guess I'm in... disbelief...I just can't wrap my head around-”

“And that's the best time to attack! You can plead insanity.”

“Bu-”

“My granddaughter just said she was pregnant because some little douchebag convinced her that he didn't need to use protection, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get my bike chain and I'm gonna find the little fucker.”

“You're right,” Matt said, finally seeming to shake the shock away. “There aren't any metal detectors at that hospital. I have a blade in my car, I can-”

“Matthew! I'm over here crying my eyes out and you're talking about blades?! Let's just get out of here, we can catch an early flight.”

“We’re postponing the honeymoon.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Violet, our daughter was violated! If you don't think that's important enough to cancel a fucking honeymoon then maybe you married the wrong person after all!”

The woman's bottom lip began to tremble even harder as she pushed herself off the bench and stormed off once more. 

Matt grumbled as he palmed his face. 

“She'll be okay,” Mr. Chachki assured. “This baby situation is more important right now.”

Moments later, Jake, Joey and Violet's brother, Aster, found the duo. 

“So what's the plan to end this kid's life?” Joey asked. “Fast and easy or slow and suffering?”

“I say we toss his ass out the window,” Jake hissed. 

“Okay, but haven't we all gotten away with telling someone that it feels better without a condom?” Aster asked.

“Yeah but you're gay, Aster,” Mr. Chachki told his son. “That hardly applies to you.”

“Safe sex applies to everyone, Dad,” he retorted.

“But he told her that she didn't love him if she wanted to use it,” Joey reminded. “That's the cheapest shot to throw at a young, vulnerable girl and he knows this or else he wouldn't have said it.”

“Which is why he deserves to go out the window!” Jake reminded, as they all seemed to look at Matt, waiting for permission to defend his daughter's honor.

“Let's go,” he said simply. “He's trying to make me a grandpa in my 40s, he needs to be fucked up.”

The middle aged lynch mob continued to shout insults and profanities as they made their way out to the parking lot. They quickly piled into Jake's pickup truck and sped off.

\---

“How does it feel to finally be going home without having to return every 48 hours?” the nurse asked Romeo. 

“Amazing!” he replied. “I can hardly still believe it at times.”

“Well believe it, Hun. You're on your way to a long and healthy life.”

“Yeahhh, all thanks to Clark. I tell her that I'm better because her dna is swirling around inside of me and she always tells me to stop because it grosses her out.” 

The nurse chuckled. “That does sound pretty gross, Romeo.”

“But it's true! And I'm so proud of it.”

Matt slowly entered the room and caught the end of the conversation. “Proud of it, huh?”

The boy gulped. “Mr. Lent...h-hi.” 

“How are you?” 

Romeo was confused. He knew that the man was supposed to be getting married that day but based on his disheveled appearance, he had no idea if that had happened. And more importantly, he had no idea why the man was there. 

“I'm good, Mr. Lent. How are you? Where is Clark?”

“She's outside," he lied. "I actually wanted to speak to both of you but she's too upset to come up.”

Romeo quickly stood. “What's wrong?”

“Follow me.” 

Matt had to fight the urge to attack the boy the moment that they were alone in the elevator but he remained patient and continued to guide him to the parking lot. The boy’s eyes grew wide when the men abruptly exited the truck and began to circle him. He recognized them all from photos that Clark had showed him but he had no idea why they were all there giving him glares that sent chills down his spine.

“Um..where is...Clark?” Romeo shakily asked. 

Nobody verbally responded but Joey was the first one to reveal his brass knuckles. 

Romeo gulped. “Well...my girlfriend isn't here and it looks like you have a good amount here to play hopscotch so ya don't need me. I'll get going.” The boy quickly turned on his heel to leave but froze when he saw the five inch blade that Matt held in his hand. 

“I'm a reasonable man,” Matt said calmly. “So I'll give you three seconds to tell me why you shouldn't be scalped.”

“Wha-Why would you want to scalp me?! Where is Clark?!”

Jake forcefully turned the boy by the shoulder which allowed his punch to Romeo's face to be one fluid motion that sent the boy flying to the ground.

Romeo wrapped his arms around his head to protect himself from potential kicks. Instead of a kick, Joey gripped the boy's shirt and aggressively pulled him to his feet. 

“Why are you guys doing this?!” Romeo cried out.

“Oh, don't act like you don't know!” Matt snarled. “My daughter is scared, upset and worst of all pregnant because of you!”

Joey shoved the boy back to the ground. 

“Oww," Romeo whimpered before the words Matt had said fully registered in his brain. "She’s pregnant?!” he exclaimed. “H-How?!”

The boy, seeming to play dumb, only aggravated the men more. 

“You told her that she didn't love you if she made you use a condom, you sick little fuck!” Mr. Chachki shouted. “Even in my day we knew how to control ourselves enough to not reproduce!”

“I did not say that!” Romeo said pleadingly. 

Matt punched the boy directly in the chest. “Are you calling my daughter a liar?!”

Romeo wheezed several times before he could defend himself. “I only tried to have sex with Clark once and that was on our honeymoon! She said it hurt too much so I stopped and I haven't tried again since! I've been waiting for her to tell me if she was ready to try again ever since! And even then I used a condom! Honest!”

“Should we just throw this lying sack of shit over the Brooklyn bridge?!” Jake snarled. “He's a fucking liar.”

"No, let's go medieval on his ass!" Aster demanded. "I have an entire collection of antique torture devices."

“Let's go,” Matt replied. 

Each man grabbed one of the horrified boy's limbs and was just about to shove him into the bed of the pickup truck when Clark's BMW burnt rubber as she sped into the parking lot. 

The girl and a woman that nobody there recognized jumped out of the car. “Daddy, stop!”

“Go home, Clark!” the man snarled. 

“Dad, I'm not pregnant!”

The men immediately dropped Romeo and Clark rushed to assess his injuries.

Matt was given an instant headache. “Wha-What?”

“I haven't been home as much because I've been going on movie casting calls. Ms. O’hara,” Clark said as she pointed at the woman who'd accompanied her, “saw something in me but she wasn't convinced with my audition. She said that if I could convince a room full of people that I 'was' Stephanie Miller, that's the pregnant teen in the movie, then the role was mine. I told you I wanted to be an actress, Daddy but you didn't have faith in me so I had to go all out to prove-”

“You aren't pregnant?” Matt asked as the information slowly sank in.

The girl sniffled. “No and I didn't mean to upset anyone. As soon as I made the announcement, I was going to tell you that it was an act but Mom ran out then you and then I saw you guys sped off and I just knew Romeo was in trouble.”

“You lied to them!” Romeo shouted as he spat blood from Jake's initial blow to the face. “I'd never tell you that you don't love me because of a condom, Clark! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I'm sorry! I knew my family was crazy but I never thought they'd seriously try to attack you. Are you hurt really badly?”

“My back,” he whimpered. “It really, really hurts.”

Matt was filled to the brim with so much anger that he grabbed his daughter by the arm and snatched her to her feet. “Do you have any fucking idea of what you’ve caused?! What you could've caused?!”

“Dad, you're hurting me! Let go!”

The man squeezed the girl's arm twice as hard. 

“Owww!”

“I knew you were a spoiled brat but this is beyond fucked up!”

Joey and Mr. Chachki helped Romeo to his feet. 

“We can't let him go back in there looking like this,” Jake said. “Somebody will call the cops.”

“I won't say anything,” Romeo assured. 

“Bullshit,” Joey said. “I'm Italian, I know a potential rat when I see one. Not saying that you don't have every right to be but I got kids and I can't be getting arrested.”

“I won't say anything,” the boy adamantly repeated. "And it can't be that bad. All you did was punch me in the face...and chest...and shove me to the ground so hard that I think my spine is bruised," he quietly added. 

"Yeah, you'd better come with us," Mr. Chachki advised. "We're really sorry but we just can't risk it.'

“I won't tell," the boy wheezed. "I want no parts of this family and the repercussions that come along with it...no offense.”

“What does that mean?" Clark asked with furrowed brows. “So...are you breaking up with me because of a misunderstanding?”

“It wasn't a misunderstanding! You flat out told them that I was a horrible person who pretty much made do stuff against your will! I'm glad our marriage was annulled because I dodged a bullet there!”

Clark pouted and turned to Matt. “Daddy,” she said in hopes that the man would defend her. 

Matt turned to Romeo. “I am truly sorry for what has taken place here. I know that's not good enough and it never will be but I'll do whatever I can in my power to make it up to you. Is there anything else you need to get off your chest and say to her?” 

“Really?” Clark sniffled. “So am I just this horrible person because I'm chasing my dreams?”

“No, you're a horrible person for manipulating people who actually love you to chase your dreams when they would have supported you all along without being tricked,” Romeo retorted. The boy began to hobble back towards the hospital before Joey stopped him.

“We can't let you go back in there,” he said. “We’ve all made a huge fucking mistake here and none of us can afford to let it ever get out. My wife will look at you and patch you up.”

“Is she a doctor?”

“No but she knows shit.”

“And I can get my hand on any pain meds you need, herbal or pharmaceutical,” Jake apologetically assured. 

“And I can get my wife to make you a mean potato salad,” Mr. Chachki said.

“I like potato salad,” Romeo nervously replied, knowing that he had no choice but to accompany the men. 

“Good!” Mr. Chachki said as he patted the boy's shoulder. 

Romeo groaned out in pain. 

“Sorry,” Mr. Chachki offered.

“Alright, let's get out of here before anyone sees him,” Joey said as he carefully guided Romeo to the truck.

“This is all such a mess,” Aster grumbled. 

“Yeah but you have to admit that Clark was really good at that acting shit,” Jake said.

Aster rolled his eyes.

Matt still had his daughter's arm in a vice grip as he spoke to Jake. “Take care of the casting director lady, she's a witness.”

Jake nodded.

“Daddy...what do you mean by 'take care of her’?”

The man didn't respond as he pulled his daughter along. 

She attempted to snatch away but was unsuccessful. “Dad, if anything happens to her, I won't be in that movie! Stop! Let me go!”

“As far as I'm concerned, you're not going to be in any movie! You're lucky that you're still alive right now!”

“I'm going to be in that movie and you can't stop me!”

“Ya ever heard of parental consent?”

“Then I'll forge whose signature I need to forge! I have to be in this movie, Dad! You- oww!”

“God, why did you turn out so rotten?” Matt asked. “I did nothing but shower you with so much fucking love and affection and look how you turned out.”

The statement hurt the girl's feelings. “Yes, I turned out so horrible and I'm such a damn disappointment to you. Thanks.”

Matt didn't respond and Clark began to cry as her father continued to pull her down the street in his tux while she was in her bridesmaid's dress.

\---

“Wait, where is Clark going?” the casting director asked as Jake approached. “I really have to get back to my office but the role is hers if she wants it.”

“Awesome!” Jake exaggerated. “Get in the car,” he ordered.

She made a face. “And you're Clark's uncle?”

“Yes.”

“And you'll take me straight to my office?”

“...yes.”

“Okay, thank you.” 

The woman sat on the passenger seat while Jake took to the driver's side. 

“My office is on 3rd.”

Jake whipped out of the parking lot and began to sped off in the direction opposite of what the woman had indicated. 

“Oh excuse me, you're going the wrong way.”

“Oh, am I?” Jake asked. 

“Yeah you are. And if you don't want me to attack you, you'd turn around right now.”

“Ya know...you're kinda cute when angry.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “You have three seconds to turn this car around or-”

Jake slammed on the brakes when he reached the Ihop. “Will you just have a meal with me? I'd like to discuss something.”

“Is this about what you people were doing to that boy when Clark and I got there? The entire drive over she was terrified that he'd be beat with chains or scalped.”

He let out a nervous laugh. “Nooooo, we'd never do that. When we heard that Clark was pregnant, especially under those type of circumstances, we just wanted to rough him up a bit.”

“I see...I won't call the police because I'm two seconds away from stabbing you myself.”

Jake gasped. “Jesus Christ, woman you're a fireball! ...I kinda like it.”

The woman rolled her eyes and quickly exited the car. “I'm taking an Uber.”

The man rushed out of the driver's side over to the woman but he froze when he saw her taser aimed right at his chest. 

“Get the fuck away from me. I asked you to take me to my office and you didn't.”

Jake quickly raised his hands. “I'm sorry! I just wanted to bribe you not to call the cops but now I wanna bribe you to marry me.”

She scoffed. “You’re not my type.” As the woman prepared to walk off, Jake impulsively grabbed her arm, resulting in a massive shock to the man's hand.

Jake groaned out in agony as his body jerked away so violently that it sent him twitching to the ground. 

“Oh my God!” the woman said, slightly panicked. “I didn't want to do that but you shouldn't just be grabbing people like that!”

“Ughhh, I think my heart's about to stoppp.”

“Fuck,” the woman swore as she knelt down to assess Jake's injury. The burn on the man’s hand was enough to warrant medical attention. “Should I call an ambulance?!”

“Nooo, just go to dinner with me.”

“Wha- ugh!” She gently shoved the man. “You're fine. A sicko, but fine.” She checked her beeping phone. “Damn it, I really have to get going.” She pushed herself up and began to walk away. “Um, I'm sorry for hurting you but you deserved it and tell Clark I'll be in touch!”

“Oh, I'll be in touch,” he grumbled. 

\---

Matt remained clamped to Clark's arm until they made it back to the church. By the time they got there, the wedding reception was nearly over. 

He practically dragged Clark to the nearest microphone and made her announce her wrongdoings.

“So no, I'm not pregnant, okay?” the girl said curtly.

There were collective gasps throughout the room but when he didn't hear cursing and shouts of disbelief, Matt knew that his wife wasn't in the room.

“Where’s Violet?” he asked. 

“She left,” a distant cousin answered. 

“Gone where?”

“The honeymoon! She told us all to stay as long as we wanted but she paid for a honeymoon and she's gonna use it. She took the boy too.”

“Fuck,” Matt groaned. “Where is Naomi?”

\---

Naomi found it odd that someone was ringing her doorbell because the only people who visited her were the people she trusted enough to have a key in the first place. The woman made her way to the door and was instantly overwhelmed by the overlapping voices of Matt, Clark, Joey and the appearance of Romeo.

“What is going on?!”

*5 minutes later*

“So let me get this straight: CC lied about being pregnant for a movie role, Violet freaks out, instead of comforting her, Matthew, Joey and all the other guys ran off and attacked a minor? And instead of taking him to a hospital, where he needs to be, you brought him here?” She turned to Matt. “And you want CC to stay here without any freedom while you leave the country to go find Violet which is what the hell you should've done in the first place so that she didn't have to stain the sleeve of my silk Moschino with her tears?”

“...yes,” Joey replied.

Naomi made a face and slammed the door close. Joey groaned and fished his key out of his pocket. He unlocked then opened the door. 

“Babe?” he called as he began to search for the woman who was now out of sight, leaving Matt to awkwardly stand between his sniveling daughter and the battered boy. 

“Well... I-”

“Hi, Uncle Matt!” Princess shouted as if she hadn't seen the man just a few hours ago at the wedding. The girl rushed down the stairs and into the man's arms. “Where did you go after the wedding? Why aren't you with Auntie Violet in her princess carriage living happily ever after? Is she mad at you again?” she asked in rapid succession before moving onto Clark. Princess pressed her ear against the girl's stomach. “Can the baby hear me? Helloooo, littleeee babyyyyy cousinnnn. Howww areeee youuuu?” Princess asked in long drawls as if she was Dory attempting to speak whale. 

Clark shoved the girl away. “I'm not pregnant, Princess. It was a lie.”

The words seemed to physically affect Romeo who grumbled in pain. He quickly became Princess's next target.

“Who are you? Why are you bleeding? Did you have an accident? Are yo-”

“Yes, Princess, he had an accident,” Matt assured. “Can you take him to the guest room for me?”

“Sure, Uncle Matt!”

Princess grabbed Romeo's hand and began to lead the limping boy through the house. Matt turned to Clark. 

“You listen to me and you listen good. I'm going to go find your mother and somehow get her to forgive me for jumping on the 'let’s rescue Clark’ bandwagon when the damn wagon didn't even exist. Now don't get me wrong, do I regret trying to protect and stand up for you? Absolutely not. Every time you call in need, I'm going to be there but if you continue to cry wolf, Clark, I can't. Especially if it affects the rest of my family in a negative way. I hate that you're so spoiled rotten and selfish that you thought pulling a stunt like this for your own gain was okay.” The man took a deep breath. “So while I'm gone, I don't want so much as a fucking 'Clark stayed up until 8:01 when I told her to go to bed at 8’. You aren't leaving this fucking house, hell, I want you to be so inactive that you need to still be in this dress when I get back. If I hear that you snuck out, cursed or even rolled your eyes, you will feel my wrath. And that's a guarantee.” 

“Do I at least get to keep my phone?” she asked through sniffles.

“Sure but expect it to be as useful as a flip phone after I put every parental lock known to mankind on it.”

Clark cursed under her breath.

“Alright. I love you.”

Despite being upset, the girl had an irrational fear that the moment she didn't return the affection would be the last time that she saw that person. “Love you too,” she grumbled. 

“I'll call you when I make it to Belize.”

“Why can't I just go with you?”

“Because I keep replaying your 'I’m so sorry, Daddy. I'm pregnant,’ over and over in my mind and I just-" the man stopped to take a deep breath. "I don't want to twist your arm the entire flight,” he admitted. “Alright. Bye, Joey!”

“Okay, keep me posted, fam!” Joey shouted back from the kitchen before he turned to Naomi who was continuing to ignore him. “Babe, you know this is just how we are. I'm Italian, they're crazy, family just means the world to us.”

“But you're in your forties! You need to think about your family and rationalize things before you do them. You usually do which is why I just can't believe you got yourself caught up in some shit like this.”

“I made a mistake due to a lie and all I'm asking for is your help to fix it.”

Naomi groaned out loud. “I don't like you right now.”

“That's fine.”

“You're not getting any until further notice.”

Joey scoffed. “Okay.”

“And you have to come with me to see Disney on ice.”

“Fuckkkk! Fine.”

The woman smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now can you please make sure the kid isn't dying? Well I know what we did to him isn't making him die but he was sick to begin with so please just help.”

“I can't...feeling...too weak...without…your kisses.” Naomi puckered her lips. 

“You're such a damn nerd,” the man said as he grabbed his wife's chin and gave her a few kisses.

“Mhmm, I can feel the energy coming back. One more.”

Joey pulled the woman's full bottom lip into his mouth as he sucked and gently nibbled on it before sticking his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance but only for a second as Joey placed a hand on her throat. 

“Okay, okay,” Naomi pleaded. “I'll go now before my 'none until further notice' rule goes out the window. God, I love you.”

Joey wiped lipstick from his mouth and slapped Naomi's ass as she sauntered out of the kitchen. “Those rules always become nonexistent but I'm not gonna tell you that,” he chuckled to himself.

Naomi could hear Princess’s voice as she made her way to the guest room.

“And this is the dress Mommy got me to wear on a playdate with Suri Cruise,” the girl informed as she held up the chic peach number. “Suri’s one of my BFFs but she's not my best, best, best friend. My Mommy is my best friend. She's very beautiful, did you see her?”

“Yes," Romeo weakly responded. "Clark has shown me pictures.”

“Oooo! So you know Clark! You must be her boyfriend. You're not as cute as she said you were. Are you still dying? I want a boyfriend but Daddy says if I have a boyfriend he will die and I don't want my Daddy to die. Are-”

Princess whipped around when Naomi knocked on the open door. 

“Mommmyyyyy,” Princess squealed as she rushed to hug the woman. 

“Hi, my Princess. What are you doing?”

“Taking to Romeo. He's not very talkative back because he's dying,” she said matter of factly.

“Princess,” Naomi chastised. 

“Whatttt?”

“What did I tell you about prematurely telling someone that they're going to die?”

The girl hung her head. “Sorry, Mommy.”

“It's okay. Would you go get me the first aid kit please?” 

“Yes, ma'am!” As the girl skittered off, Naomi pulled the guest room chair up to the bed. “Hi, Romeo. I hate that we're finally meeting under these circumstances.”

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “I've heard a lot about you though. Resident saint.”

Naomi laughed. “Thank you but not quite. I just have a lot of people around me who tend to make questionable choices that I'm usually left to clean up.”

“Must be exhausting.”

She shook her head. “I love them.”

“I wish I knew what that was,” he said with a wince as he adjusted his position on the bed.

“You married Clark, you must have some idea.”

“That was a mistake,” he quietly retorted.

“Well to get to that point you must've felt something.”

“Teens are irrational. I mean, no puns intended but look at what happened with Romeo and Juliet.”

The woman laughed. “True.”

“I mean...don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's funny but I just don't think I can forgive her. I'd never do or say anything to purposefully make her feel uncomfortable or upset, in fact, I feel like I go out of my way to make her happy and for her to even put that out there to all of you guys before I could meet you, when her dad already hates me is just like- ugh,” he fumed. “It sucked.”

“I'll bet,” she empathetically replied as Princess rushed back into the room. “So let's not think about that right now. Let's make sure you're okay.”

“Give him a Hello Kitty sticker, Mom!”

“Hold on, Princess. He might need more than a band-aid. What hurts?”

“My back,” the boy informed. “When they pushed me down, I hit the asphalt wrong and now it just hurts.”

Naomi grabbed Romeo's hand. “I am so sorry that this happened to you,” she said so sincerely that she began to tear up. “I really am, like, you're a baby and-”

Princess wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. “Don't cry, Mommmyyyyy.”

“I'm sorry, I just feel so horrible that all of this happened over a lie.”

“It's okay, Miss Naomi. I understand why they did it and it sucks that it had to happen to me, but I've dealt with way worse in my life than a couple of punches in my life.” 

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Okay, okay, what hurts so I can have a look.”

Romeo rolled onto his side with his back facing Naomi. He lifted his shirt and the woman winced at the massive bruise that covered forty percent of the boy's back. 

“Oh God,” she exhaled. “So it does look like a big bruise is starting to form. Is it okay if I put some arnica gel on it? It helps the swelling."

"Yes, ma'am," Romeo politely replied. "I didn't use to bruise so easily but after my first round of chemo treatments it's just been hell. I bruise from cracking my knuckles," he joked.

Naomi's eyes instantly began to well up again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," the boy assured.

The woman sighed as she grabbed a glove from the first-aid kit and squeezed some of the gel onto her fingers before spreading it onto Romeo's back as gently as she could.

“Shit,” he hissed in pain under his breath. “Sorry for cursing, Miss Naomi.”

The woman felt awful. “Please don't apologize.”

After applying the gel, Naomi retrieved an ice pack to apply to his face.

“How's it going in here?” Joey asked as he entered the room. 

“My mom keeps texting me,” Romeo informed. “She wants to know when I'm coming home.”

“Tell her that you're spending the night at a friend's house,” the man suggested.

“I’ve spent the last five years in and out of the hospital. I don't have any friends.”

“Well, tell her you're having dinner with Clark and that Matt allowed you to stay the night.”

“Okay...but when can I go home?”

“When you're healed.”

“But that will probably take like two weeks! I can't lie to her for that long.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Naomi interjected, “You're holding this boy here against his will?”

“Well…” Joey got out before Romeo intervened.

“It was my idea,” he lied. “I said that...it was all a misunderstanding and that I should stay out of sight until my bruises healed so nobody asks what happened. I mean, I could say I got jumped but my mom wouldn't stop until she found out who did it. Andddd I'm sure the hospital has security cameras that caught the entire thing. So I'll just stay out of sight for a while."

Joey gulped. 

“Oh my God is your heart made out of solid gold?" Naomi asked. "Why would you want to help your attackers? Is it Stockholm syndrome?”

“Hey!” Joey interjected. “Maybe be-”

Naomi held up her finger, effectively shutting the man up. “I'm not speaking to you nor do I want to anytime soon,” she reprimanded. “This is a fucking baby, a golden hearted baby who didn't deserve this. Put yourself in his mother's shoes and think about what you did.” 

Joey sighed then grumbled something under his breath as he exited the room, nearly knocking over the eavesdropping Clark in the process.

“Do you want to go home?” Naomi asked Romeo.

The boy shook his head and the woman just couldn't understand.

“I know how much Clark loves you guys and even after getting my butt beat because of her, I just couldn't bring myself to have them taken away from her by spending any time in jail, ya know? As crazy as it sounds, I don't... I don't even know how to word it.”

Naomi pouted. "I get it. Sometimes you love someone so much that you'd do stuff you never thought you would just to keep them safe or happy. It's irrational and borderline unhealthy."

Romeo nodded as the woman verbalized what he felt. 

"And there's nothing wrong with being in love. You just have to love yourself enough as well. Love yourself enough to know when to draw the line."

"I'll have to work on that but I just can't help myself from being a little irrational. I love the girl."

Clark quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. I still have a chance, she thought. 

“Hey, Clark!” Princess chirped. “Why are you standing in the hallway? Are you too scared to go in to see your boyfriend? He has a scary face. It's all bruised and his nose was bloodyyyy,” the girl exaggerated as she pulled down her lower eyelids, “like a Halloween monster. Don't be scared Clark, I'll accompany you.” Princess grabbed her cousin's hand but Clark swiftly snatched away. 

“I'm not scared or hiding in the hallway. I was just leaving the bathroom.”

“Okayyyy, then you're going in to see him now?”

Clark turned on her heel and began to make her way up the stairs. 

“Where are you going?!” Princess shouted after her. “Your boyfriend needs true love’s kiss to fix his face!”

After making sure the boy was okay, Naomi gave Romeo his privacy. The woman made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she had specifically designed for Clark. From the moment that the girl was born, Naomi knew that she'd need much more than simple guest quarters. She knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Clark said, hopeful that it was Romeo. 

When she saw Naomi, her face fell.

“Don't act so happy to see me,” she teased. 

“I’m always happy to see you, Auntie.”

Naomi sat next to the girl on the bed. “Well that makes me happy.”

Clark smiled without showing her teeth. “So what? Have you come to tell me how much you hate me too?”

“No... I want to know what you wanted for dinner. Half of us didn't finish our meals after you gave your speech.”

“Oh... I'm not hungry.”

“Well, Romeo said he wouldn't mind beef stew.”

The girl instantly became a degree chirpier. “Beef stew sounds good.”

Naomi smiled. “Anything you'd like to talk about?”

There was a long pause. “Do you think my mom will forgive me?”

The woman huffed out a long column of air. “To put it bluntly: eventually. You and your mother are similar so just imagine how you'd feel if someone disrupted your wedding.”

Clark sighed. “Yeah.”

“It may take her awhile but she'll forgive you. She actually wanted to speak to you after she had calmed down but you had already gone after Matt. She loves you too much to hold a grudge forever. Okay?”

Clark nodded and accepted the embrace when Naomi extended her arms. 

“Wanna help me cook?”

The girl shook her head. “I just wanna wallow.” 

Naomi pushed herself off the bed. “Mmkayyy. Romeo did say it was one of his favorite foods so I'll be sure to make it with extra love.”

“Well…”

“Yes?”

“I guess I could help. I'm not allowed to do much else.”

The woman smiled. “Well, come on! We've got beef to cook, cornbread to bake and a man to make happy- well, in my case, a man to give the cold shoulder to.”

Clark laughed as she followed Naomi to the kitchen, hoping that the meal would be an opportunity to get back in Romeo's good graces.

\---

The girl eagerly carried the food tray to the guest room. She knocked.

“Come in,” Romeo permitted. When he saw that it was Clark, he immediately regretted it. 

“Hi,” she said quietly. 

“Hey,” he politely replied. 

“Here's your food,” the girl stated the obvious as she placed the tray on the bed.

“Tell Miss Naomi I said thank you so much. My regards to the chef.”

“You're welcome,” Clark said proudly.

Romeo made a face. “You didn't make this.”

“I helped.”

“Okay,” he said skeptically. “Not sure stirring the pot counts as helping but I'm grateful nonetheless.”

She scowled. “I cut carrots and potatoes and I took the cornbread out of the oven!”

“Congratulations,” Romeo said dryly before picking up his spoon. He glanced at the girl, waiting for her to leave so he sighed when she didn't. “You know, if you watch me eat, I'll feel like I've been poisoned. That'd just be the highlight of my shitty day.”

Clark scoffed. “Nobody poisoned you. I just want you to see that I can do things like this.”

“Like what? Stand like a doofus?”

The girl fought the urge to snap back. “No...cook and stuff.”

“Oh… I'm sure your future husband will definitely appreciate diced carrots and potatoes.”

Clark gave up, stomped her foot and angrily stormed out of the room.

“Thanks for taking the cornbread out of the oven at the perfect time as well!” Romeo shouted after her. “A minute longer and it would've been catastrophic!”

\---

It had been sixteen hours since the abrupt end to Violet's wedding and with her son attending the honeymoon in her husband's place, the duo quickly exhausted their list of things that they could do together on such a romantic island.

Parker knocked on the door of the bathroom for the third time. “Are you okay, Mom?”

“Yes, I'm fine, honey,” Violet replied, clearly becoming testy. “I told you I'm just a little nauseous. Go play, go find some seashells or something. You can explore the island, just keep your phone on.”

He frowned. “I don't want to go without youuuu.”

“Parker, you're about to be thirteen. Suck it up,” she snapped.

The boy hid his hurt feelings. “Yes, ma'am.” Parker reluctantly exited the hotel room and bumped right into his father. "Hey, Dad. I know you'd come eventually."

“Hey, Buddy, where's your mom?”

“In the bathroom. But she doesn't want to talk to you,” the boy said accusingly.

Matt made a face. “I just got here. I-”

“You made her upset! If she doesn't want to speak to me, I know dang well she don't wanna speak to you.”

“Go do what you were about to do and let this grown man handle his own business,” Matt retorted as he pushed past his son and entered the hotel suite.

Parker stuck out his tongue at the man before exiting. 

Matt approached the bathroom and knocked. “Violet?”

There was a long pause. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I'm actually here for several reasons. The first one would be because I love you. The second reason is because we're newlyweds and I love you. The third reason is because I'm sorry and I love you. So can you open the door so that we can talk?”

“Matthew, I seriously don't want to hear anything you have to say. Especially that cheesy bullshit! I spent my wedding night alone because you wanted to go play crusader.”

“But I-”

“I'm not finished! You had your turn and now it's mine!”

The man pursed his lips.

“You have no self control! You literally left me crying in my wedding dress because you wanted to go fight a kid in order to defend your daughter, whom you also left vulnerable. Need I remind you?”

Matt waited for her to continue.

“Answer me!” she shouted as she slapped the inside of the bathroom door.

“Wha- I-I was waiting for you to finish!”

“Oh my fucking God, I don't have time for your smart ass mouth.”

“Babe, I didn't come here to fight.”

“Then you shouldn't have come!” The woman huffed out a column of air. “Ugh, I’m gonna throw up.”

“Jet lagged?”

“Go away, Matthew,” she grumbled. 

“Nope, we made vows.”

“Oh, righttttt. And I guess abandoning me whenever you get pissed was in the fine print.”

“Babeee,” Matt practically whined. “I'm sorry! I can't control the parental part of my brain.”

“And on any other day that's fucking great, but not on our wedding day! Especially when she turned out to be lying anyway! But you wouldn't have known that after running off and not being rational!” Violet sobbed. “I hate both of you for ruining my damn dayyyy!" 

Before Matt could reply, he heard the woman sob some more before retching. 

“Fuck my lifeeee,” she groaned accompanied with sniffles. 

“Have you been sick all day?”

“Do you care?”

“Of course I do.”

She scoffed. “Not unless it involves Clark.”

“I care if it involves all of my family and you know this. So are you going to eventually come out or am I going to have to break the door down? You know I will.”

Violet knew he would. “You wouldn't,” she challenged.

Matt scoffed. “I wouldn't?! Watch me! You better stand the fuck back because I'm gonna break this door down to get to you, baby!”

Violet suppressed her excited smile and she climbed into the safety of the empty bathtub.

“Are you away from the door?!” Matt asked, testosterone levels rising as he took several steps back.

“Yes.”

“Ready or not, here I come!” The man sprung forward and slammed his body into the door but the solid teak sent him flying. 

Violet quickly covered her mouth to avoid bursting into laughter. “You okay?”

Matt quickly stood and dusted himself off. “Yeah, woman! I was just testing you! Now imma really break this shit down!” 

“Go for it, sweetheart.”

The man slammed his body weight against the wood twice but the door didn't budge. “What the fuck kind of titanium alloy is this?!” 

“It just looks like a regular wood door to me, Matthew,” Violet taunted.

Becoming more frustrated by the second, the man tried kicking the door and caught a cramp in his hamstring. “Eeeeeaaahh!” he shrieked like a teen girl at a Twilight movie premiere. 

“You okay?” Violet asked.

“Yes,” he lied in that screechy voice that Violet recognized as her husband trying to salvage his manhood. The woman rolled her eyes and exited the tub. “Don't make anymore attempts to knock the door down, I'm coming out.”

Matt put on the best face he could manage as Violet slowly emerged from the bathroom. He frowned when he saw how pale and flushed she was but his concern for his own well being skyrocketed when pain shot through his muscle. “Fuck! I have a cramp. Can you help me?”

“Oh absofuckinglutely not, Matthew. Is that your wedding tux?! You could've at least pretended that you've showered!”

“I haven't gotten a wink of sleep! I went from trying to defend my daughter to being the town idiot when I found out she was lying. You didn't answer my phone calls so I just had to show up where I knew you'd be.”

The woman folded her arms. “When Naomi called and said she was lying, I seriously wanted to turn around and go kick the living daylights out of that girl but I didn't want to be like you. I'm an adult who can...control...her-” the woman took a deep breath to keep the nausea at bay but it was unless. She swiftly turned on her heel and returned to her spot hovering over the toilet. 

“Do you have food poisoning? What'd you eat?”

“In the past 36 hours? All hotel food. Those clams smelled a little funny but I just assumed they were Belize fresh or something,” she whimpered. “I haven't been able to keep anything down, not even water.”

“Oh, babe you need to see a doctor.” Matt attempted to make his way over to comfort the woman but his hamstring locked up on him. The man let out a yelp comparable to Chewbacca's howl as he fell to the floor like chopped lumber.

“Matthew, this is no time for games! I think I'm really sick.”

“I'm not playing games, my leg has a charley horse! I'm waiting for it to pass.”

“You can't just wait for it to pass, honey. You have to pop it.”

“Pop it?!” 

“Yeah, my brother used to get them all the time when we were kids and my dad would have to pull his leg to pop the muscle.”

“That sounds like some torturing that I want no parts of! I've had them every now and then and I just wait.”

“If you wait, you'll be waiting forever and I don't have forever! I need you to take me to the hospital before I pass out.” The woman took a few more deep breaths until her nausea subsided. She made her way over to the man and crouched down behind him. “Give me your leg.”

“No!”

“Give me your fucking leg, Matthew!” Violet grabbed the man by the ankle and attempted to pull his leg down.

“Owwww! Help! She's trying to kill me!”

“Shut up and take it like a man!”

As the duo continued to struggle with each other, Parker returned to the room. The boy made a face and casually took another bite out of his snow cone. 

“What the heck are you guys doing?”

“Put on your shoes,” Violet panted. “We're going to the hospital," she said as she forced Matt's leg down until a pop sounded. More Chewbacca howls commenced. 

\---

By the next morning, Romeo was already tired of being a bed-bound. The boy limped to the kitchen when he smelled food but when he saw Clark chatting with Naomi as the woman flipped pancakes, the boy couldn't turn around fast enough before Naomi greeted him. 

“Good morning, Miss Naomi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Really stiff but okay enough.”

“That eye is probably gonna get worse before it gets better so you should definitely ice it a few times a day.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Clark, would you get Romeo an ice pack, please?” 

The girl grumbled something under her breath.

“Excuse me?” Naomi asked. 

“Why do I have to do it? He can walk.”

“Barely and because I asked you nicely. Considering your behavior these past few days, I'll only do that once, Missy.”

Clark stomped towards the refrigerator and grabbed one of Princess's Care Bear ice packs. She fought the urge to throw it at the boy but instead walked it over to him and pretended to drop it. 

“Whoops. Well, my Dad told me to never pick up anything in the presence of a man, so,” the girl said with a shrug as she flipped her hair. 

Romeo winced as he tried to crouch down and pick up the ice pack. The impatient girl couldn't wait long enough to get satisfaction out of the boy's struggle so she picked it up and slapped it into his hand. 

Naomi smiled as she shook her head. 

“Ugh, fine. I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch, I- you know what? Whatever. I'm tired of apologizing when nobody will forgive me anyway.”

“Clark, nobody is mad at you,” Naomi assured. 

Romeo cleared his throat in exaggerated fashion.

“He is!” Clark shouted accusingly.

“And I have that right!” Romeo retorted. “Just because you say ‘I'm sorry’ doesn't mean I have to forgive you right away, Clark. You're used to just saying a few words and batting your eyelashes in order to get your way but I'm not here for it. Grow up, dude. Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean that you get to be a complete asshole.” The boy turned to leave but quickly paused. “I'm really sorry for raising my voice and cursing in your home, Miss Naomi.”

“It's okay,” the woman assured.

The boy smiled without showing his teeth before hobbling back to the guest room.

Clark scowled. “I can't wait until I get famous and get the hell away from here.”

Naomi let out a dramatic gasp. “Away from me?” She quickly threw her arms around Clark. “But I love you, CC! I'm gonna be your biggest fan. I'll start an online fan club and post all of your baby pictures on there.”

“Whatever,” she grumbled.

Naomi pinched her niece's cheeks. “I love your spoiled ass. Now go wash up for breakfast.”

When the woman released her, Clark turned on her heel and began to walk away. After seeing that the coast was clear, Joey tiptoed into the kitchen. 

Naomi saw him and returned her attention back to the bacon. 

The man loudly cleared his throat.

“Need a cough drop?” she asked.

“No, I need my wife to not be mad at me.”

“Hmph.”

The man pulled the large bouquet of pink orchids and hydrangeas from behind his back.

“Nice,” she said dryly.

“No?”

“Nope.”

“Okay,” the man said as he pulled the small box from his pocket. 

This seemed to peak the woman's interest.

“You can't open this until you say that you forgive me.”

She sighed. “Welp, guess ya better take it back to the store then.”

“Okay, then you leave me no choice.”

Naomi frowned. “What do you mean?” She watched as the man began to undo the buttons on his shirt. “What are you doing?”

“You brought this on yourself,” Joey said as he undid the last button and tossed his shirt to the floor.

Naomi’s brows furrowed before the woman burst into laughter when she saw that the man had used gummy bears and super glue to spell out words on his abdomen.

“I'm sorr?” she asked when the word 'sorry’ was clearly incomplete. 

“Don't judge. I ran out of gummy bears...I ate some.”

The woman howled in laughter. 

“Hey! Do you forgive me or not, woman?! Matt said this was a fool proof plan.”

“Oh, you're still taking advice from Matthew? I'm sure he's the reason why you're in trouble in the first place.”

“He's always in trouble but I heard that their making up is insane.” 

Naomi rolled her eyes. “Don't talk about my sister like that.” When she turned back to the stove, Joey approached and pressed his groin against the woman's ass. 

“You’ve been walking too upright lately. I think I should fix that.”

The woman got goosebumps. “Get outta here, Joey.”

The man ignored the woman as he kissed her neck. 

“Joseph,” she weakly reprimanded. 

He grabbed the woman's arms and gently pulled them behind her, using them as leverage to further press his groin against her. “A little of this. A little of pushing your long ass legs over your head while I make you scream.”

“You can't use sex to make me forgive youuuu,” she whined. 

“If you can withhold sex because you're mad, then I can lay it down for forgiveness.” He placed a firm yet gentle hand on her throat. “Do you understand?”

She gulped. “Yes.”

“Good,” he whispered into her ear. “Meet me in the shower in five minutes.” Joey released his wife and confidently strolled out of the kitchen.

“Kids! Come and eat!” she shouted.

Princess darted around the corner shortly followed by Clark. They both sat at the breakfast nook and were served by the woman. 

“Princess don't drink the syrup, baby. Clark, will you go see if Romeo wants to eat at the table or if he wants his food brought up to him?”

“Why do you keep forcing me to interact with him?!”

Naomi shrugged. “It's kinda funny.”

The girl rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table. She made her way to the guest room and banged on the door. “Do you want to eat at the table or you want Auntie Naomi to bring you your food? Because I sure as hell ain't.”

There was no response. 

Clark glanced down the hallway to see if the bathroom light was on. When it wasn't, she frowned and knocked again. “Romeo?”

When he still didn't answer, the girl opened the door and panic fueled waves began to churn her stomach when the boy laid stiff on the bed. 

“Romeo?” she called loud enough to wake anyone with decent hearing.

The boy didn't budge. When Clark noticed that his chest wasn't moving up and down, the girl went numb. 

“Oh my God,” she whimpered just as hyperventilating began to kick in. “Au-Au-Aun-”

“Rawr!” Romeo shouted as he jolted his arms out towards the girl, effectively startling her to the floor. He burst into laughter. “Your face was priceless.”

With tears in her eyes, Clark couldn't understand why the boy would play a prank like that. “Why'd you do that?” She sniffled hard.

“Because I'm an aspiring actor who heard you coming down the hallway and took advantage of the moment to practice for his next role. That's fair, right?”

“Yeah,” the girl said as she steadily fought back tears. “Do you want to eat at the table or do you want Auntie Naomi to bring it in here?” she asked with her voice cracking over every other word. 

“Umm... I'm not worth the extra trouble. I can eat at the table.”

“Okay.” Clark's bottom lip began to quiver as she pushed herself off of the floor and out of the room before going into the bathroom. 

He scoffed. “Whatever, we're even now.” The boy made his way to the kitchen and was instructed to sit at the table while Naomi quickly placed a plate of food in front of him. “Thank you, Miss Naomi.”

“No problem, sweetheart. If you need anything else, Princess will get it for you.”

“Mhmmm!” the girl assured. 

“I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Holler if you need anything...but try not to need anything.” Naomi rushed off while Princess laughed. 

“She tells that joke everyday and it's still so funny. Do you know any jokes?”

“I thought I did but apparently my jokes aren't that funny.”

The boy answered Princess's questions in between bites when Clark finally emerged and sat across from him.

With puffy eyes and a bright red nose, the girl had obviously been crying. 

Romeo hardly felt comfortable enough to eat as he watched her push her scrambled eggs around her plate with her fork.

“You don't like your food?” Princess asked.

Clark didn't respond but instead placed a small amount into her mouth. 

“Good?” the small child continued.

Clark gave a slow nod. 

“Make sure you give Mommy lots and lots of compliments. She likes those.”

Clark didn't respond as she returned to creating abstract art on her plate.

“I gotta peewee!” Princess announced as she hopped out of her seat and dashed out of the room, leaving the teens in even more awkwardness. Romeo spoke after a few seconds.

“The dramatic act has gone on long enough, don't you think?” he asked. 

“Dramatic,” was all she could manage to exhale before more tears began to brew. “Damn it.”

“That joke wasn't even that serious,” the boy added.

“Romeo...do you have any idea how many times I've woken up in the middle of the night, screaming because I've had a nightmare about you being dead? Ever since I met you, I feared that someone would call me with bad news or that I'd wake up next to your cold body in the hospital,” she got out, sniffles quickly turning into sobs. “I know I'm an asshole sometimes but thinking that my worst nightmare had come true just really fucked me up, so, sorry if I'm being a little dramatic.” When the girl began to hyperventilate again, she pushed herself out of her seat and rushed to the nearest exit in order to get some fresh air.

Romeo had completely lost his appetite. When Princess returned to the table he sighed.

“So how was the bathroom break?”

“Oops! I forgot to go peewee!” the girl shouted as she dashed back out of the room. 

The boy made a face but quickly decided to let it go. He pushed himself out of his seat and made his way in the direction that Clark had used as an exit. He found the girl crying on the patio.

“Romeo, please,” she sniveled as she turned away from him. “You got your point across and I get it. I'm a bitch.”

“Yeah, you really are...but what I did makes me no better.”

The girl continued to cry.

“Can I hold you?” he asked. 

Clark was reluctant but she accepted the embrace. 

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too,” she sobbed. “I really am, Romeo like-” 

“I know,” Romeo assured. “I made sure of that,” he teased.

“I hate you,” Clark chuckled through tears.

“This would've been a perfect time to kiss you but you got snot running all down ya lips and shit.”

The girl playfully shoved the boy.

“Owwwwww,” he groaned in agony. “Okay, that really hurt.”

“I'm sorry!” 

“Keep those rough ass, Paul Bunyan hands to yourself ma'am.”

She didn't know whether to scoff or smile. “Okay. I'm sorry.” The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve and kissed his cheek. 

Princess slammed her face against the glass patio door. “I saw that!” 

“Go away, Princess!” Clark shouted.

“Nope! I'm telling Auntie Violet that you wiped boogies on your clothes!” 

Romeo laughed. “I mean, she could've seen worse.”

“We didn't even do anything,” Clark grumbled. 

“And we won't for a long time.”

The girl frowned and looked at him. “But I thought we...made up…”

“Well, yeah but I can barely walk let alone…” he stopped when he saw that Princess had begun to fog up the glass.

“Since you won't go away Princess, I'm gonna show you something gross,” Clark said as she gently grabbed Romeo's face before leaning in to passionately kiss the boy.

When Clark pulled away, she noticed that the small girl was still watching with wide eyes. 

“Now run and tell that.”

“But...his face didn't fix!” Princess fumed. “This must not be true love.” The girl shook her head as she walked away.

Clark scoffed. “Little jerk.”

“She may have a point. Why don't your kisses magically heal me?” Romeo taunted.

“Because my blood is too busy trying to cure your cancer.”

He laughed. “I love you.”

Clark wasn't sure if it was 'l love you because you just made me laugh', “Orrr…”

“Just get over here you dork.” Romeo pulled the girl close and kissed her once again. 

\---

Violet sat back in her hospital seat and attempted to relax but the queasy woman found it difficult. Matt made sure to cradle the woman and gently stroke her hair. 

“I hope you feel better soon, Mommy,” Parker said for the third time. 

“Thank you, baby,” she exhaled just as the doctor knocked and entered the room. 

“I wanna make this short and sweet,” the woman in the white coat assured. “So, you don't have ebola, you're pregnant.”

Matt cheered before Violet could. 

“Whoa, whoa, I took a home test and it was negative!” 

“What brand?”

“First Response.”

“Ohh, yeah. They're recalling those right now.”

“Ugh,” Violet huffed accompanied by a grumble.

“Well, I thought you'd be more excited!” Matt said.

“I want another baby, but I don't wanna feel like I'm dying for it.”

The doctor chuckled. “I'll prescribe you something that may help. So do you want to see the little bundle of joy?”

“Might as well,” Violet said nonchalantly.

Machines were booted up, Violet was propped up and goo was spread on her stomach. 

“Okayyyy…” the doctor said as she began to glide the ultrasound wand, stopping after a few seconds. “There you are.”

Parker wrinkled his nose at the little blob on the screen. “That's a baby?”

“A fetus,” the doctor corrected. “You're around 9 weeks.”

Violet didn't even bother doing the math. 

“Whoa…” 

Violet frowned. “Whoa? What do you mean whoa?”

“A doctor saying 'whoa’ is definitely something that'd make you nervous,” Matt said.

“Do you see this little blob over here?” the doctor asked.

“Yes,” everyone replied. 

“That’s a second fetus. You're having twins.”

\---

Violet swiftly sat up in bed. Despite being thirsty and being covered in a sheen of sweat, the woman was relieved to be back in her own bed. “What a horrible fucking nightmare,” she exhaled. 

Matt groaned as he stretched next to her. “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah... I just had a nightmare that Clark fucked up our wedding and you were on her side so I ran off to Belize without you and while I was there you finally show up and we had amazing sex but I kept getting really sick so the doctor told me that I was pregnant with twins.” She shuddered. “It was bad.”

The man sat up. “Violet, all of that happened... everything but the sex. I didn't want you to throw up on me.”

“I'm not pregnant with twins,” she snarled.

“You are though. You're in denial and must've blacked it out. I knew you were acting funny. Damn autopilot.” 

“No, Matthew! I'm sure I'm pregnant but there's only one baby.”

He sighed. “You're right.”

“I am?”

“No! We're having twins!” he excitedly continued. “I'll admit that I wasn't all that excited about having another kid at first but twins?! Come on that's fucking awesome.”

Violet's bottom lip began to quiver before she burst into tears. Matt wrapped his arms around her. “What's wronggg?”

“I'm gonna be fat again!” she sobbed.

Matt did his best to console the woman but he knew that she'd just have to tire herself out. There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Matt said. 

Clark poked her head into the room. “Is it okay if I run to the store and buy eggs for breakfast?”

“Sure, boo,” the man replied. 

“Thank you. I'll go there and straight back.”

“Is Romeo going to meet you there?”

The girl sighed. “No, Dad.”

“Okay. Drive safe. Wear your seatbelt. Don't text. Don't turn the volume of the radio higher than 8. If you feel like you're being followed, then-”

“Dad, the store is right down the street.”

“You can never be too careful.”

Clark playfully rolled her eyes. “Okay.” She noticed that her mother was crying but based on the glare that the woman gave her, Clark simply pursed her lips and closed the door.

“Okay so did I really blackout?” Violet sniffled as she wiped her eyes. “Are you no longer upset with Clark?”

“After we got back from Belize, she stayed at Naomi's for an extra day before I called her. We had a heart to heart and I told her to come home. She doesn't mean to do some of the things that she does, but I told her that things had to change.”

“I'll never forgive her,” Violet replied. 

“Oh, stop. You will because you love her.”

“Not when she's being the damn devil.”

“She's been really good since we got back. I know this for sure because I followed her the first few times she left the house to make sure she wasn't up to anything. She wants to do that movie but I told her that it's on hold until further notice.”

“There's no way she's doing that fucking movie.”

“But we already told her that- you must've really blacked out because we told her that if she can show us that she can be mature then she could do the movie.”

Violet grumbled as she buried her face into her husband's chest. “My head hurts. I don't remember.”

Matt kissed her hair. “Things are going good for once, babe. I need you to be able to remember them.”

“I don't have dementia,” she assured. “I just...fuck, Matthew...I guess we're having twins.”

\---

A few hours later, the smell of food lured Violet out of her bedroom. She made her way to the kitchen. 

“Hi, Mom,” Clark quietly greeted. 

“Hi,” the woman sighed. 

“I made breakfast...if you're hungry.”

“Of course I'm hungry.”

Clark chuckled. “Then sit down. I'll make you a plate.”

Violet obliged and awkward silence quickly filled the room. “Thank you,” she offered when Clark placed food in front of her. 

“You're welcome,” the girl said as she sat down with her own plate. 

Violet couldn't stand that the silence was swiftly filled with the scraping and clanking of forks and knives. “So…” the woman began, “how are you?”

“I'm good,” Clark assured. “Happy it's Saturday.”

“I love weekends.”

“How are you? How does it feel to be pregnant with twins?”

“Fucked up but I'm doing my best to deal with it.”

“Yeah…”

Violet began to eat again. 

“Mom... I'm sorry.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“For just giving you hell my entire life. I've always felt that I've been fueled by this unrelenting passion that drives me to commit 1000% to whatever I want to do. So if I'm going to be annoying, I'm going to make it my goal to be the most annoying person in the room.”

“No, I do believe that's your father,” Violet teased. 

Clark laughed. 

“I see you as volatile and impulsive but that's exactly how I was as teenager. Like, you couldn't stop me from sneaking out and going to fashion week. And in my mind, being grounded a month was worth seeing what was new and exciting in the fashion world. I knew what I wanted and I was determined to just live my life for me and that was it.”

“Exactly!”

“Ugh, see. I know we both hate to admit it but we're so damn similar that it's ridiculous. It allows us to either be BFFs for having so much in common or go at it like bulls.”

“But you're my mom and it shouldn't be like that. I have to listen more.” 

“But if you're anything like me, doing what you want to do with no sense of consequences in that moment comes as naturally as breathing.”

The girl nodded. “But I've been controlling myself... Mom, I really want to be in that movie. It's not even a want anymore, it's a need. I want to be an actress and this will be my big break. I'd be starring alongside Ryan Gosling and Angela Bassett! Come on Mom, filming starts next week and they need an answer before they choose someone else, Mom, please!”

“Did you say Angela Bassett?! Oh my fucking God, yes! You better do this movie and let me dress you for the premiere!”

“Deal!”

\---

The following week

\---

“I can't believe this,” Matt whispered to Violet. "He looks nothing like me. How'd they pick this guy to play that beautiful girl's father?"

“Shhhh,” the woman ordered. “You'll get us kicked out.”

The man grumbled to himself. Clark had invited her parents to the set of her movie as they filmed, but Matt found it hard to believe that Ryan Gosling was supposed to be playing her father.

“What's wrong with you?” Ryan Gosling's character demanded.

“I said nothing,” Clark snapped back as she slammed her backpack on the counter.

“Oh, yeah? Mrs. Taylor called. You're failing Chemistry and Algebra. How do you expect to get into Princeton with those grades?”

“Dad, I don't care about Princeton! College is the last thing on my mind right now.”

“Why, Steph? I thought you wanted to be a doctor. I thought you wanted to make something of yourself and be better than me!”

Clark began to cry and Violet's grip on Matt's arm was the only thing that kept the man from snapping at Ryan Gosling. 

“Well, I'm not better than you! Okay?! I'm not!” Clark flopped down onto the barstool and began to bawl into her hands. 

Ryan approached the girl and grabbed her wrists. “What's wrong?” 

“Do you really want to know?! I'm pregnant, okay?!”

Ryan took a few steps back as Clark continued to cry her heart out. 

“Tim told me that if I loved him that we didn't have to use a condom and I was stupid enough to fall for it! When I told him that I was pregnant he said that it wasn't his,” she sobbed. “He said that having sex without a condom made me a hoe and that it could be anybody's baby. So now I just feel so alone. I can't focus, I can't eat, I can't sleep, it's just ugh- I want to die!” 

Clark's perfect delivery of every line left only one dry pair of eyes in the house. Matt scoffed. 

“And cut,” the director said. “That was really good, Clark. Can we get her some Kleenex?”

An assistant rushed onto the set and handed the girl some tissues.

“Thanks,” she said as she patted her eyes dry. “Wooo! I hope I don't look too ugly crying on camera.”

“You look great,” Ryan Gosling assured. 

“Watch it, pal,” Matt grumbled. Violet pinched the man. 

“Okay, we can probably squeeze in the scene with Leo today. Um...parents are you going to be here for that or-”

“No!” Clark blurted. “That'd be just awkward.”

“Wait, what's happening?” Matt asked.

“Leo Howard, who plays Tim, will be here soon to film his scenes but I'm thinking we can squeeze in the his and Clark's ‘love’ scene today as well.”

“Love scene?!” the man exploded as he stormed onto the set. “What kind of perverted shit is that?! Let's go, Clark we're leaving!” 

He grabbed the girl's wrist but she quickly pulled away. “Dad, it's not a real love scene. It's movie magic.”

“That’s why I quoted the word love, sir,” the director added. “If you can't handle my movie then please wait for it to show in theaters.”

“Don't ruin this for me,” Clark hissed. 

Violet stormed over and grabbed her husband by the ear. “Let's go get some food.”

“Bu- bu-” the man pursed his lips in order to fight the tingles that his erroneous zone sent through him. “Ugh, fine! But if you feel even slightly uncomfortable, call me!"

\---

6 months later

\---

“Are they sleeping?” Matt asked as he turned around in his driver's seat. 

“Yes,” Naomi whispered back as she sat in between the two carseats. 

He glanced at his wife who was also sleeping in the passenger seat. 

“Poor thing.”

“Well after being extremely heavy and uncomfortable for eight and a half months and then having an 18 hour labor, I'd be knocked out too,” Naomi defended. 

“Definitely. Let's get them inside.”

While Naomi began to unhook the car seats, Matt undid Violet's seat belt and pulled her into his arms.

“Owww,” the woman whimpered as she shifted awake. 

“I'm sorry, babe. We're home.”

“Where are the babies?” she rasped.

“In the car with Naomi.”

“Okay, bring them inside.” 

“I will but I want to make sure you're okay first. Naomi has the babies, they're fine.”

“Okay,” she whimpered. “Owww.”

Matt lifted his wife into his arms and began to carry her into their home. When he placed her into bed, the woman curled into the fetal position. Matt kissed her cheek. 

“Get some rest, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Matt gently closed the door and dashed back out to the car to assist Naomi in bringing the babies into their nursery. 

“Welcome home, guys,” he quietly cheered. 

“They are so cute, Matthew.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m gonna get going now,” she said as she stifled a yawn. “I'll be over tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thanks so much for everything, Naomi.”

The woman smiled. “I will see you later, cuties,” she said to the babies before exiting.

Matt proudly beamed down at his newborn boys. He pointed at twin one. “Royal.” He pointed at twin two. “Indigo.” He did it again. “Royal wears red socks. Indigo wears blue socks. This is how we tell you identical beings apart.”

\---

Just like clockwork, the twins began to cry at three in the morning. Matt yawned as he entered their nursery. 

“What's up, bros? Hungry? Same.” Matt lifted each baby out of their cribs and gently tucked them into his arms and descended the stairs. The man placed the babies into their downstairs bassinets before rushing to heat up their milk while he made himself a sandwich. 

Matt somehow balanced rocking and feeding the twins in each arm while he ate his sandwich and sipped beer. 

When one twin began to whimper and squirm, Matt frowned. “What's wrong, buddy?” Bits of lettuce fell out of the man's mouth and onto the baby's face, effectively startling him to tears. When that baby began to cry, his twin quickly followed suit.

Matt struggled to get the babies in a more comfortable position, dropping his sandwich and beer all over their clothing in the process.

“Fuck! Your mother is going to kill me. Shit, shit, shit.”

The man quickly placed the babies on the couch and began to remove their beer soaked clothes. He managed to get them cleaned off before carrying them back up to the nursery. 

“I'm sorry that happened, guys. I'll never eat and hold you at the same time again.” Matt placed each baby in a crib and grabbed clothing for them. “Ho-ly shit. Which one of you was wearing the red socks before? Royal wears red.” The man stared at the first twin and then turned to the other. He scratched his head. “Fuck, y'all look just alike.” 

“What's going on?” Violet rasped as she entered the nursery.

“Oh! N-Nothing. Just trying to dress the boys.”

“Put Royal in the red 'I love Mommy' onesie and put Indigo in the blue one.”

“Okay.”

Violet turned to leave the room.

Matt took a deep breath and relented. “Babe?”

“Whattt?” she asked, clearly tired and in pain. 

“I don't know which kid is which.”

The woman gave him a look. “Are you kidding me?”

He shook his head. 

Violet groaned out and approached one of the cribs. She analyzed baby number one and then the second baby. The woman tapped the first crib. “This is Indigo.”

“Seriously? How do you know?” 

“I'm their mother, that's how. Dress them, please. Ow,” she whimpered as she hobbled back out of the room. 

“Thanks. Love you,” Matt called after her. “Whew, dodged a bullet there. See, this is why communication is awesome.” The man carefully dressed the babies. “Well, it's awesome in most cases. I won't tell Mom about you trying to eat your fingers if you don't tell her about the beer.”

\---

6 months later

\---

“Matthew, get the popcorn!” Violet shouted as she rushed back to her spot on the couch.

“Got it!” the man replied as he dashed back into the living room with a bucket of popcorn in one hand and Royal in the other. 

He squished himself onto the couch next to Violet and Indigo while Parker occupied the ottoman. The boy ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair while the other boy sat with his legs crossed on the floor. Naomi sat in Joey's lap on the recliner while Princess occupied the floor right in front of the TV. Peter sat with his back against the far back wall, more than willing to support the Lent family but eager to find a way to get Jeremy out of it. Jake and Shea occupied plush bean bags while they stuffed their face with nachos and mixed drinks. 

“We're about to watch it now,” Jake said into the phone. “Yeah, I think you did a really amazing job with the casting, Asia. Yeah..oh, here's Clark now. Love you too, bye.”

“Love you too,” Shea teased.

Jake stuck his tongue out at the woman just as everyone turned their attention to Clark when the girl stood next to the TV.

“Thank you guys so much for coming. I promise to skip any questionable scenes,” she said with a chuckle. “Um, what else? Just enjoy my movie and I love you all and l, um, yeah. Thank you.”

Everyone cheered as the girl pressed play and excitedly rushed to her spot on a pile of pillows next to Romeo. 

_ It all started like a dream. From the moment that I saw Tim Johnson, I knew that my life would never be the same _ _,_ Clark's voiceover said as movie began. 

Violet turned to Matt. “I'm pretty sure that's what I said when I met you,” she whispered.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

The woman made a face to taunt the man so he pulled her into a kiss. “Either way, I still love you.”

Royal reached up and attempted to grab the man's nose. Matt exaggerated a gasp. “And I love you.” He kissed the baby's cheek before grabbing Indigo. “And I love you.” He placed both babies in Violet's lap before laying on Parker, effectively squishing the boy further into the ottoman. 

“You're crushing me,” Parker wheezed. 

“And I love youuu,” Matt said as he kissed his son's cheek before sitting up and making his way over to Clark.

“Dad, sit down!” she hissed. 

“I ammmm,” he said as he forced himself in between his daughter and her boyfriend. He kissed her cheek. “I love youuu.”

“Shut up, Matty,” Shea demanded. "We can't hear."

The man pushed himself off of the floor. “Sorry, not sorry,” he whispered as he returned to Violet's side. “And I love you,” Matt said to her again.

“As long as it ends with me, I'm happy,” she teased. 

The couple shared another kiss and was hit with a handful of popcorn. 

“Hey, who did that?!” Violet demanded. 

“Food fight!” Princess declared as she began to toss popcorn at everyone.

Clark paused her movie and quickly joined in on the fun. 

Royal looked at Indigo and made a face. 

What a family to be born into, they probably thought as they picked up any spare pieces of food that landed near them while they watched everyone go at it. 

“Heyyyyy!” Princess giggled when Parker showered her in popcorn.

“Okay, okay, let's watch this movie!” Violet shouted as she sat back down.

“Do you want us to clean up first?” Matt asked.

Violet shook her head. “Family time first, clean up time second.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Clark said with a smile. Everyone quickly returned to their seats and the girl pressed play.

_ I saw that you were perfect, so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more. _


End file.
